Maybe It's Destiny
by Moment For Life
Summary: After meeting in Paris in 1911, Jack rescues Rose from the upper class confines. They have to realise how they feel about each other and board Titanic. Complete.
1. The Meeting

**A/N - I have decided to post my new story Maybe It's Destiny. It mostly different to what has been written before. It is set in 1911 in Paris, before Titanic, although Titanic will make an appearance later on :) I wanted to write something different and always wondered what would have happened if Jack and Rose would have met during Jack's time in Paris before he boarded Titanic whilst Rose was at finishing school so I thought I would do my take on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or Rose or Fabrizio or Titanic. Although some characters later in the story are my own creation. **

**Lastly - please tell me what you think, if there is anything you would change or add as the story goes along, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter one - The Meeting.

_February 7__th__ 1911_

_The Ecole Nationale d'Administration__ finishing school, Paris, France._

The Ecole Nationale d'Administration finishing school opened in August 1845, a large and secluded building surrounded by a lake. The walls were very high and there were few windows. It was almost like a prison rather than one of the country's most respected and prestigous finishing schools for young ladies. Year after year young ladies from around the world were sent to the fine school to be taught essential skills and etiquette. Other lessons included German, French, Spanish, Latin, Piano, Ballet and Mathematics. Sixteen year old Rose Dewitt Bukater of Philadelphia had been sent to The Ecole Nationale d'Administrationby her mother Ruth Dewitt Bukater. Rose's father James Bukater had passed away the November before leaving Rose and her mother with various debts from James which had only been uncovered after his death. The only card Ruth had to play was her daughter Rose, who she knew was one of the most beautiful ladies in their social circles with her blood red hair, full red lips, deep green eyes and porcelain skin she was a great catch for any man. Although one man in particular had taken a very early interest in young Rose, his name was Caledon Hockley. His father was Nathan Hockley of Hockley steel, the biggest steel company in Philadelphia. Their match would ensure Ruth and Rose's survival. Rose was a modern girl for her age and didn't believe all what she was been taught at finishing school to be important whereas her mother believed it to be very important. All of Rose's life seemed to have been planned around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it, because she knew when she finished her time at The Ecole Nationale d'Administration she would have to marry Caledon Hockley. He was 29 years old and to Rose he seemed old. He was very tall, dark and handsome and obviously an important man within social standing but to Rose, to be honest, he was boring. Finishing school just felt like a long stretch of time secluded in Paris before she would have to marry Cal, a man she despised let alone love.

The lovely city of Paris was calling to her, but she knew she must never leave the walls of the The Ecole Nationale d'Administration. Staff were strict, and if she was ever caught wondering outside the walls alone, she would most certainly be sent home. At least while she was in Paris she was away from her mother and most importantly away from Cal. The other girls at the school were cultured, elegant and well mannered and seemed to enjoy their time, whereas Rose felt nothing but misery. Her room was large and inside the decor was all dark oak wood, dark red and brown furnishings and just one light, although the room seemed to match Rose's mood, dark and depressing. Each morning she was awoken around 6 to begin with a Latin tutor, she was dressed by maids and told which outfit to wear. Before her crossing to France to go to the school, her mother had ensured she was fitted with an entire new wardrobe of expensive garments, paid for by Cal of course.

February was the second month of Rose's stay at the The Ecole Nationale d'Administration finishing school and already she was miserably bored with the lifestyle. Why would someone pay over thousand dollars tuition to the school just to be taught how to dress, how to speak and hold your head up. Rose thought it was all nonsense, and she longed to see the Paris skyline not just from her small room window. The views were breathtaking but she had only witnessed them from inside the walls. She longed to be free to be the person she wished to be, to embark on a journey by herself, to enjoy her life, to meet a man and fall in love, she wished to dance like no one was watching her unlike her ballet classes when she was kept an eye on at all times and scolded if she put a foot wrong. What kind of life was this? It was like living hell. She could imagine been a convict in prison would have been more of a life for her than school. Would her life be like this for eternity? Was she just on this earth to become Caledon Hockley's wife? She felt she had so much more to give, and if she stayed locked within the walls of the school she would literally go insane. This was no life for her; maybe she would be better off dead.

Death? To be reunited with her father, her amazing father who to her could do no wrong. In life he was everything her mother wasn't, he showed her love and affection just as a father should. As Rose lay in bed, she glanced around her room, her green eyes shining with tears in the darkness. She was afraid, afraid of what life held for her, death seemed far less terrifying than to live in hell. The room was black; the only light was from the moon outside and the billions of stars shining in the night's sky. Trembling Rose pulled herself out of bed straightening out her long white cotton nightgown, she found her way to the window ledge and glanced out of the window at the endless city, a city she longed to explore. Tears spilled rapidly from her eyes, and now it was dawning on her what she had to do. Looking at the stars, she smiled a small smile; she was going to see her father again.

Hysterically, she grabbed a dress from her dresser, any dress she could find. She struggled to changed into the garment, having been used to been dressed by maids all of her life. Her curls hung limp around her face and she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, one final time. The corridors of the school were long and endless, with just one single light illuminated the dark hallways and Rose had no idea how she was going to escape. If any tutors were walking around they would surely take her back to her room and lock her in so she had to be careful. The young ladies were forbidden to be out of their rooms past 9:30pm. Her heart beat within her chest; she could feel her erratic breathing as she found her way down the long narrow corridors. There was only one entrance into the building and if it was locked then there was no way she could escape. As she ran down six flights of stairs she glanced behind her every few minutes to check she wasn't been followed or watched. Tears still rolling down her face, she found her way to the bottom floor and ran as fast as her legs would take her to the front entrance, the large wooden door was looming in front of her and as she reached it she tried the knob to find the door was locked. 'Damn it.' She cursed, feeling anger rising inside of her; she was never going to escape now. Defeated, she sat in the corner of the dusty room not having the heart to return to her room just yet. She felt a chill and shivered, raising her head to see where the chill was coming from, her eyes blurred from her tears but as her vision cleared, she spotted an open window at the other side of the room. Darting for it, she breathed in the cold air from outside before pushing the window open as far as she could and pulling her body through it, she struggled as her dress tangled around her legs and her foot became trapped in the window as it shut on her leg but she managed to free herself before closing the window after her escape. The school building was acres long and a large lake spread around it, Rose did not know her way in or out of the grounds but she would find a way. She set off running as fast as her legs would carry her, tears running from her eyes, her hair whipping about her face in the wind as she ran. After running for what seemed like hours, the slowed her pace down before glancing back to see how far she had ran, the school was almost in the distance and even if she wanted to back, Rose didn't know her way. She stood in a field, surrounded by bushes and large trees; she glanced up at the moon and the dark sky. Walking forward she came to a clearing and found a pile of large stones and rocks, she sat on a small one before letting her head peer over the side. It was a very long drop, to where she did not know maybe onto railway tracks or just a ditch. Intrigued, she clambered up the rocks some more and peered over the edge into utter blackness, she felt her heart beat hard in her chest. Bringing her legs around, she dangled them from the rocks and sat facing the blackness below her. She knew her life was about to end, but she didn't care. What was there for her to live for? She doubted her body would ever be found but she would at least be reunited with her father. Tears fell from her eyes, and she was scared of what would happen if she didn't die and was just injured, would she just be left in agony to die alone? 'I'm coming Pa.' She cried softly, and was just about to push her body from the rocks when she heard a voice.

'What are you doing?' It was soft and full of concern, and obviously a man's voice. Whipping her head around she came face to face with a young man, around her age. What was he doing out here alone this time of night? She thought she was the only person out here. She didn't answer his question; she felt she didn't have to explain herself to this rough looking boy.

'Ma'am, please get back, there's railway lines below there, if you fell you'd be killed instantly.' He edged closer to her slowly and it was then she knew he wouldn't leave her alone.

'Go away, you're distracting me.' She ordered forcefully, her eyes blurry. She could just about make out his facial features in the dim moonlight. She moved her hands on the rocks feeling the hard surface digging into her palms, she could feel the cold stone against her ankles and once again looked into the blackness before her.

'I can't. Come on Miss, let me help you back over here.' He took a few more steps towards her but she moved closer to the edge of the rocks feeling her stomach churn heavily, just one little thrust and she would fall onto the railway lines. 'Please, give me your hand.' Edging closer to her, he slowly extended his hand to her. His face was clearer now she was closer to him; he looked young and obviously American from his accent. He wore grey pants and a white shirt, his hair was dark or maybe blonde she couldn't see from the light, but his eyes shone in the darkness maybe from worry. Rose gazed absentmindedly at his hand held out to her, and thought for a moment. He was offering her a way out, but yet she had come here to end her life so she wouldn't have to go back to the school and back to her endless and pointless life.

'Go away, this doesn't concern you.' She spat, turning her back to him. She had come here to end her life and she would do it whether or not some gutter rat watched.

'Why are you doing this?' he asked and she turned her head to him in utter disbelief at his attempt to strike a normal conversation with her. He went into his pant pocket and pulled out a tin containing cigarette, he took one out and put it between his lips before offering Rose one, as if they were friends. She thought for a moment, before shaking her head, what use would a cigarette be to her? Shrugging, he lit his cigarette and took silent puffs from it. 'You got a name?' he asked, trying to get any words from her that he could.

'Rose.' She sighed. 'Rose Dewitt Bukater.' She knew she wouldn't get any peace from him.

He nodded, puffing his cigarette. 'You'll have to write that one down, it's kind of long.' He smiled and to her own surprise she smiled back. She was used to people not understanding her long moniker. 'I'm Jack Dawson. I'd shake your hand but, you know, kind of hard to at the moment.' Rose said nothing but simply stare into the blackness down in front of her.

'So you're American. What are you doing in Paris?' he asked, leaning himself against the rocks.

'I'm at The Ecole Nationale d'Administration.'

'What the hell's that?' he laughed, not understanding her one bit.

'The finishing school over there.' She pointed in the direction of where she came from, the building looming in the background. She knew she could never go back there.

'That's a school? I thought it was some sort of prison, or mental asylum.' Jack's eyes looked over the building in the distance.

'It might as well be. It feels like I'm a convict not a student.' She spoke quietly, almost to herself. Her eyes wondered off past Jack and he was piecing together ideas of why she was here, about to jump.

'I get the feeling you don't like it here.' He smoked the rest of his cigarette before stubbing it out and thrusting his hands into his pockets.

'I love Paris, I wish I could see more of it but I've been here for over a month and until tonight I hadn't left the building.'

Nodding Jack was beginning to understand her reasons for been out here. 'But could you not just get out of there, live a life of your own.'

Rose laughed slightly. 'I have no money, no clothing, no friends and nowhere to go. Paris is a strange city for me.'

'I've lived here for a couple of months, I know my way around. You could bunk in with me and Fabrizio. Although, I expect it's not what you're used to.' He smiled weakly, guessing she was used to been waited on hand and foot and dripping in diamonds.

'I assure you Mr Dawson, my life right now is not how I want to live. That school is not an education but a slow death for me.'

'So you thought you would speed the process up?' he indicated to her sitting on the rocks. Suddenly, she felt awkward and stupid. Did she really have to end her life?

'Look, Rose, I know I don't know anything about you or your life, but there is really no need to end it. Please, please, give me your hand and I'll pull you back in. I don't want to see a lovely young girl throw herself onto the railway lines.'

Turning her head to face him, he seemed serious, his words so sincere and Rose knew there and then that she could trust him. Taking one last look into the blackness, it now seemed terrifying knowing she was going to throw herself down there. She slowly brought her legs around, untangling her dress from around them and Jack stood on a small rock in an attempt to help Rose down. He held both his arms out to her and slowly she lowered herself into them before tripping slightly and fell forward knocking them both to the ground.

'Are you alright?' Jack asked, pulling himself up and then Rose. Upon standing she dusted the dirt from her dress.

'Yes. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?' She asked, she had fallen on top of him and now felt a little more than awkward for causing him so much bother.

'No, don't worry I've had worse falls than that.' He shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling. Rose came face to face with Jack, he was tall, that was something she hadn't noticed around 6ft 2.

'Thank you Mr Dawson.'

'It's Jack. My father was Mr Dawson.' He smiled. 'And don't thank me.'

Silence fell between them for a few moments, as Jack examined this woman before him. He wondered what could really have happened to this girl to want to make her kill herself so bad. She was obviously upper class and beautiful if he dare admit it.

'So where about are you from Jack?'

'Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. But my folks died when I was 15 so I just left and haven't stopped wondering since. I went all over the States and then to Europe, like on tramp steamers and such. I met Fabrizio in Italy, he's my friend, and we came here together and got a small place. It's not much but its home, how about you Rose?'

'Philadelphia.' She simply said. Her mind was obviously elsewhere. She gazed upwards towards the stars and instantly became lost. There was a huge wide world out there and she was never going to be able to see it.

'Why were you going to jump from the rocks?' He asked knowing it was none of his business but this girl seemingly had everything.

'Because of my world and all of the people in it. When finishing school is through I will have to marry Caledon Hockley, the vilest of men. My father died just three months ago leaving my mother with some debts and the only way we can repay them is for Cal and I to marry, he is one of the most wealthiest men in the USA.' Rose felt tears prick at her eyes, knowing that now she had decided to live that is what her future would be.

'But Rose, you have an option right? Do you love this man?'

Frowning, Rose gazed right in Jack's eyes. 'Love? Jack the only man I have ever loved is my father and that's the way it will remain forever. Girls like me don't fall in love, we marry for business.'

'How could you live a life without falling in love?' Jack could not believe it. He could understand just how bad things were and he had no idea of the way society girls lived their lives.

'I will never fall in love Jack. I wouldn't know how to, I have never felt love from my mother, only my father and as he is dead I will never feel love again. It is my destiny to marry Caledon Hockley, not to fall in love.'

Jack was speechless, but somehow he felt he had to help her escape the chains of upper class. 'No Rose, you're not one of them. You need to break free before it's too late. Come with me tonight we'll go to my place, I can get you a job.'

Laughing Rose knew what her answer would have to be. How could she possibly just run away with this man she barely knew, even though she felt as though she could trust him with anything. 'I cannot do that. I have no money or clothing and I must return to school.'

Sighing dejectedly, Jack pressed his lips together not taking his eyes away from Rose. Suddenly, he rummaged in his pant pocket for something for a moment until he found it. 'If you need anything at all, this...' he scrawled on a piece of scrap paper with charcoal 'is my address. If you need a friend.' He handed her the paper and she read the writing and smiled.

'Thank you.' She folded the paper and held in within her hand tightly. 'I must go, if they know I'm out they will not allow me breakfast.'

Nodding, Jack felt as though he didn't want her to leave even though he knew he must. After tonight, he doubted he would see her again in his life. 'Do you want me to walk you back?' he offered not wanting her to go alone.

'No, no. If they see you they'd hurt you, but thank you Jack for everything.' With that she began to walk away, and for a few minutes he just watched her figure walk into the distance until all he could see was blackness. He began to walk in the other direction, with Rose on his mind, he hoped she turned out to be all right.


	2. The Proposal

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. In this chapter Fabrizio makes an entrance and I suck at writing accents so I will let your imagination decide how he speaks because I didnt want to make him sound as though he talked with the wrong accent. I am really into writing this story I have wrote about ten chapters so far, anyway here is part two, hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter Two - The Proposal

The sun poured through the windows of the small studio where Jack Dawson and Fabrizio Di Rossi lived. It was just three rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a long living room where they both slept. Fabrizio was Italian and had met Jack during his time in Italy seven months before. He worked at Mr Burn's factory plucking chickens for very little each week. Jack was an artist and he sat everyday in a small park making charcoal drawings for tourists and people who had taken an interest in his work. Together they didn't make much money but enough to live on each week, to provide food and shelter and sometimes the occasional trip to a dance hall.

'Jack, you a were late last night, no?' Fabrizio spoke in his thick Italian accent.

'Yeah I took a walk. How was the party?' Jack rubbed his eyes in an attempt to remove any sleep before running his fingers through his overly long blonde hair.

'Was a good. Maria was asking about you.' Fabrizio smiled, knocking his elbow in Jack's who could do nothing but smile back. Maria was a dancer at Mr Burn's bar where Jack and Fabrizio occasionally visited; she was also a prostitute working at Mademoiselle Satine's, a brothel which proved very popular among the young men who went to Mr Burn's bar. Maria was around 23 years old; she was French with very long dark brown hair, big brown eyes and a large chest. She was very tall and slender and had taken an early interest in eighteen year old Jack from the moment she saw him.

'Fabri, you know I'm not interested in her.' Jack rolled his eyes. He wasn't interested in any girls. On the odd occasion he had drawn Maria and a few of the girls at Mademoiselle Satine's in the nude, but nothing would ever come of it.

'She's beautiful, no?'

'She is beautiful but I am just not interested.' Jack rummaged around in the kitchen for something, anything he could put together for breakfast but he found nothing.

'Well I'm going to work Jack, ciao.' Fabrizio pulled his hat on before heading out of the door. He worked from 8 in the morning until 6 at night for five days a week. Jack on the other hand worked the hours he wished in the park, if business was slow he could pack up for the day. Today, however seemed a lovely day, the sun shone and Jack felt cheery as usual. As he walked to the park, his mind fell on Rose, the girl he had met the night before. He hoped she had returned back to the school safely or that she had not returned and jumped from the rocks once she had known Jack had disappeared. She had seemed so lonely and fragile, in need of rescuing from the boundaries of society but it seemed so impossible to her to leave her life but to Jack it was simple, if she had said the word he would have allowed her to live with him and Fabrizio, maybe even get a job at the chicken factory, it wasn't the perfect life but it was a start away from upper class. Shaking his head, he set up his work for the day, laying out his leather portfolio in front of him and taking out a piece of paper and began to sharpen a piece of charcoal ready for his first customer. He knew his work was good, but not amazing. The reason he had come to Paris was because it was the art capital of the world and where his inspiration Monet lived. But to Jack's disappointment all the city was now interested in was dottism and cubism whereas Jack drew from life, from his heart and he wasn't about to change his style now. So here he was, just chasing his dream in a small park. The park wasn't very full, it never was. A young couple sat having a picnic and a child chased around a barking dog, other than that it was empty but there was yet time for it to get busy, it was only early morning. As the day grew, the sun beat down heavier on Jack's face and he wiped his brow with a small cloth he kept in his pocket. He wore navy shirt, and grey trousers with braces. By the time dinner came, he had made two Franc's. He felt his stomach rumble heavily reminding him he hadn't eaten all day, although he decided to wait before eating anything. A young lady entered the park dressed in an expensive looking day dress and a large yellow and red hat which shielded her face from the sun. Just by the way the lady walked she held the attention of everyone in the park and Jack found it almost impossible for him to take his eyes away from her although she was coming in his direction and he knew he would have to divert his eyes so he wasn't rudely staring. Picking up a small piece of charcoal, he began to sharpen it with a knife.

'Hello Mr Dawson.' A woman's voice came and Jack raised his head and his eyes met with...it was it?

'Rose? Is that you?' he asked in disbelief. In daylight her image was so much more different, her hair was pinned up and a huge hat sat on her head. He never imagined he would see her again, let alone in these parts of the city.

'Yes it is.' She laughed slightly. Immediately Jack stood unsure of what to do, he felt like a small boy. From the look of her attire to his, it was obvious they were classes apart. He wiped his sweaty and dirty hands down his pants before offering his hand to shake hers, she held out her gloved hand and slipped it in his almost in slow motion.

'But I thought you couldn't get out of the prison.' Jack questioned, in both shock and confusion. Rose took a seat on the bench beside Jack, and it was then he realised Rose had drawn a lot of attention in the park and now all eyes were on them as passersby whispered to each other.

'Jack, I want to thank you for last night. This morning I woke up feeling ever so foolish.' Rose lowered her voice, she too noticing the stares. 'Cal turned up at school this morning, he is tending to some business in Paris, and while he was out I decided I would get some air too. My tutor believes me to be attending business with Cal.'

Nodding his head, Jack took this information in. He could barely see under Rose's hat but in daylight she was so much more stunning so much it almost took his breath away. 'But what are you doing here in these parts.'

'I just walked Jack, I followed my heart and ended up here, it was like God was leading me to you to thank you.' She smiled.

'It's nothing Rose. I'm just glad you were back safely.' For a moment, they did nothing but gaze at the other. It was surreal how they were now both here sat in the same park. Diverting her eyes away from Jack, she noticed his equipment lay out before them.

'So, are you an artist?' She asked indicating to his stuff.

'Well, well, well, fancy finding you here Jack!' a French accent came, rudely interrupting Jack from his thoughts. Turning he found Maria sat next to him. She stood tall, her dark hair pinned up and she dressed in a laced corset dress with her breasts almost spilling out. She smoked a cigarette and touched Jack's arm, obviously flirting.

'Hey Maria. How are you?' he asked quietly, not wanting Rose to leave because Maria was here.

'Brilliant. The sun's just lovely.' She smiled, winking a little. 'So are you coming to the bar tonight Jack?'

'Um, maybe. If I don't feel so tired from the heat today.'

'Nonsense Jack. Come. It will be fun.' Standing she tilted her head to one side, smiling a little before biting her lip. 'Or are you scared the girls will be there?' she teased, talking about the other girls who Maria danced with knowing they all liked Jack and every time he went to the bar they ask him to dance and most of them try it on with him. But to Maria, he was like a little puppy, and she wished he wasn't so shy. 'Don't worry darling, it will just be me and you.' She winked.

Rose had never felt so uncomfortable and thought about leaving. The girl was so brazen and the way her breasts were showing was so unnatural but Rose couldn't help but glare at the woman before her and wonder what sort of relationship Jack had with her because it seemed as though it was intimate.

'See you tonight Jack.' She waved as she walked away and Jack couldn't help but blush. He knew Maria was slightly full on.

'I'm sorry about that; Maria is a little, well.' Jack did not know what to say. He knew she was a prostitute and erotic dancer but she was his friend and has been good to him during his time in Paris.

'It's perfectly all right.' Rose smiled, in fact I must be heading back now, and it's quite a walk.' Rose stood, but Jack wished she wouldn't go so soon.

'You want me to walk you some of the way back.' Jack offered anything to spend a little more time with the beauty.

'Oh no, thank you. Well goodbye Jack.' She nodded to him, and began to walk away leaving Jack wondering if he would ever see her again. Her appearance at the park had been more than a shock to him, but he couldn't live his life wondering if he would see a girl he barely knows again, he would go to the bar that evening.

'Where on Earth have you been?' The voice filled Rose with dread. She knew she was a little late but didn't think Cal would be there just yet. 'I have been looking for you everywhere, your tutor almost called the police.'

'I'm sorry; I took a little walk into town and ran a little late.' Rose smiled removing her hat to reveal her face. She saw the look on Caledon Hockley's face and inside she felt sickened. He came towards her and gently touched her face but she flinched at his touch.

'My dear, I have arranged a magnificent feast for us tonight.' He smiled. 'Why don't you change and meet me in the dining hall.'

Forcing a smile, Rose nodded. 'Of course Cal.'

'Now wear something beautiful.' He ordered, leaving the room with a smile on his face. It was times like now Rose wished she had jumped from the bridge because she knew what tonight would bring. She hoped dinner would go well and that she would be able to retreat to her room by nine o clock. Her mind wondered back to the afternoon when he had seen Jack. The fact that he was at the same park as she was headed seemed surreal, but something seemed to have guided her in the direction of him and she wondered what it is. For now though, she had to clear her mind and dress for dinner with Cal. She was not even hungry, not in the slightest, but she knew she had to continue her front and dine with him as he wished. After selecting a navy blue dinner dress, Rose called upon her three maids to dress for the occasion; she also selected sapphire jewellery to match. After seeing her reflection in the large oak mirror before she was to meet Cal for dinner, she felt tears prick in her eyes. Here she was faced with herself, she despised her life, she despised herself and most of all she despised Caledon Hockley. Taking a deep breath she felt the tightness of her corset and she placed her black gloved hand over her stomach, she felt as though she was slowly been suffocated.

The whole room seemed to whirl around as Rose closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to take in the evenings events. Marriage? She was far too young to even consider taking a husband. But Caledon Hockley was stood before her holding out a large diamond engagement ring in a black velvet box with that sly grin on his face. Shakily, Rose brought her hands to her face.

'Rose darling, just say yes.' Cal placed his hand on her left arm and a grin spread across his face. 'Marry me Rose. I will make you happy, you will never want for nothing.'

Rose felt like bursting out laughing. 'Want for nothing?' Was this all about money? But Rose didn't want him or his filthy money. 'Cal, I...I'm speechless.'

'It has been a surprise sweet pea.' Cal lowered his head and his eyes met Rose's.

'It has. But Cal, I believe I am too young for marriage.'

Raising his eyebrows, Cal didn't think he had heard correctly. Too young? This wasn't a matter of being too young. Cal knew Rose's family was in financial difficulty and one way or another Rose would have to marry him, she had very little choice. Smiling, he closed the box and sat himself on the dining chair. 'My dear Rose, but you know you have little choice in the matter.' Cal took a sip of the expensive wine. 'Your mother is counting on you to save the family name. You know I could change everything, either way.'

'Cal, I...' Rose was stunned; she played with the beads on her pearl necklace and felt like pulling them from her neck and throwing them at him in a fit. She didn't care for him or his money.

'So what will it be Rose? Would you like to see your mother suffer? For her to become a seamstress and for yourself to live in the gutters like some bohemian?' Cal stood and walked around her, she watched him for a few moments before squeezing her eyes closed and praying for everything to just disappear. She thought of Jack momentarily of how he lived and how happy he was in his life and he had next to nothing.

'Of course not. I just think we should marry when school is over, so I can concentrate on my studies here.' Rose improvised her words. All she wanted was for the evening to end. 'I will marry you Cal, when school is over. You have my word.' She smiled, and even leaned to him slightly and kissed his cheek, something she surprised herself with but she had to keep him sweet. As she pulled away, he appeared smug.

'Very well, but now Rose, remember I have your word.' Cal spoke and she knew he had authority. The hate she felt for him was indescribable.

'Of course. Mr Hockley tonight has been lovely.' She forced a smile, but inside she faltered. 'If you would excuse me I must retire, I am exhausted from the day's events.'

'Certainly. In two days I am to return to the States so maybe before then we could dine together once again.'

'Of course. Goodnight.' She gently slipped her hand into his and he kissed her gloved hand gently. Just the slightest contact caused her to flinch. Turning to walk away, she felt his eyes on her as she left the room; she speeded up her pace until she reached her room. Once inside, she forgot all what etiquette had taught her and she ripped the beads from her throat and then her earrings from her ears. She struggled to unhook her dress and she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to free her from this place. Inside, she knew she was slowly going insane but she couldn't escape once again, she had no money at all. Rummaging around in her small purse, she found some small change and she threw it onto her bed and something caught her eye as it fell from her purse, some paper. Her hands trembling, she read writing on the paper. '_Burn's Maisonette, top floor, Court Road.' _It was Jack's address which he had given her the evening before. She knew then that this was her way out, she had to leave.


	3. Come Dance With Me

**Heyy so glad you all like this. I absolutly love writing this story and coming up with ideas for it :) Thanks for the brill reviews & hope you continue to enjoy it. **

Chapter Three - Come Dance With Me 

A frantic knocking on the door startled Jack, he had been concentrating on a drawing but now he had been disturbed. He hoped it wasn't Maria, the last thing he needed was her flirting with him shamelessly. Wiping his dirty hands on a piece of cloth, he went to the door to answer it, and almost died when he saw who it was.

'Rose?' His eyes widened in shock, she was the last person he expected to see. She stood in a less fancy dress than she had worn that afternoon but nonetheless she still appeared stunning.

'Mr Dawson I...'

'It's Jack, and come on in.' He held the door open for her and she hesitantly walked into the studio apartment.

'I'm so sorry for just turning up like this Jack.' She apologised, not knowing what to say or do. 'I just didn't know where else to go, I found your address in my purse and...' the words fell from her mouth.

'Hey, calm down. It's all right, you don't have to apologise for coming here it's what I gave you my address for.' Jack took a seat on the small dining table and indicated for Rose to sit. 'How are you?' he asked, sensing something was wrong. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms but knew he should tread carefully this girl was strictly off limits to him, all he could do was be a friend.

'Jack, I. I really don't know what to do with my life.' Sitting more forward, Jack listened intently to her words. 'Cal asked me to marry him tonight, and when I said no he started trying to guilt trip me. But Jack I don't want to marry him, I'm just sixteen.' Tears finally came down her face, and she quickly wiped them away feeling instantly awkward and self conscious, she had never cried in front of another human being except her father.

'Oh Rose.' Quickly, he took her hand in his and began to run his finger over it, and Rose was surprised by how much she was comforted by his touch. She raised her head so her eyes met his and saw the genuine look of concern on his face.

'He has no right to do this Rose.' He spoke softly. 'You have the right to choose what you wish to do with your life.' Rose wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling some comfort from Jack's presence.

'I promised him that I would marry him once school is over, but I can't Jack, I feel like I am slowly suffocating.' She confessed, tears falling from her eyes once more. Caledon Hockley terrified her, he had power over her and he knew it.

'You cannot marry him. You've got a fire in you, Rose and if you don't break free you'll die. I can't stand by and watch that happen to you.' Rose was surprised by Jack's concern for her. They had known each other just 24 hours but he seemed to understand her more than anyone ever had in her entire life.

'But what can I do Jack? I have nowhere to go; I wouldn't know where to start. If Cal ever found me...' Rose trailed off thinking of the consequences.

'Rose he would never find you, I know places he wouldn't dream of looking for you. I will help you; if you want to break free then I will be here. You can stay here...' Jack held out his hand indicating to the studio. Rose glanced around, there wasn't much to it. Just a small dining table, a kitchen to the left, two sofas covered in blankets and Jack's drawings lay out on the floor near the window. It wasn't much but it was a roof over both his and Fabrizio heads. Rose thought for a moment, how she could even consider living with this man she had known for just a day but as she looked into his eyes, she knew she could trust him with anything. 'But Jack I cannot just disrupt your life like this.'

'You won't be.' Jack smiled. He wanted Rose to be happy, and even though he knew he could only ever be a friend to her, he wanted to help her away from her life and to be free. Rose stood from her chair and went to Jack's drawings. 'May I?' she asked, finding his portfolio.

'Sure.' Jack followed her and they both sat themselves on the sofa. Rose opened the leather portfolio to the first page; the first picture was of a mother breastfeeding her baby. Rose glanced upwards to Jack, stunned by the realness and beauty of the sketch, it was obviously a very private thing to see on a sketch but it was so real and right there in front of her. Jack indicated for her to proceed looking through the sketches. The next one was a small child in her mother's arms. 'These are amazing Jack.' Rose said in amazement, never had she seen such a talent like his. A small smile appeared on his face, as he watched Rose and her reaction to his drawings. 'Thanks, but they don't think too much of them here.' Rose turned to Jack, stunned. 'But why, they're very good.' Shrugging, Jack picked up some which were laid out on the floor; they were several nudes which he had drawn the afternoon before at Mademoiselle Satine's. Maria was one of them, but whilst most people believed him to be in love with her, she was simply a good friend although he had known for a while that her feelings for him ran a lot deeper than just friends. Rose watched as Jack picked up the drawings and he placed them inside of the portfolio, she saw they were nudes and almost didn't know where to place her eyes. 'Oh...oh.' She stuttered, turning one landscape so she could see it properly. 'Is this Maria?' she asked, in a tone of voice which did very little to disguise her slight jealousy. 'Yeah it is.' Jack nodded, running his fingers through his hair. Raising her eyebrows, Rose ran her fingers over the paper examining the sketch. She was undeniably beautiful and she couldn't help but think maybe Jack was having a love affair with her. 'She is beautiful.' Rose pointed out. 'You know Jack; I think you must be in love with her.' She teased slightly but Jack shook his head. 'No, no. She's just a lovely subject. As is Rebecca.' Jack touched Rose's hand and turned the sketch over to another nude who was just as beautiful as Maria. Rose felt a little awkward looking at these drawings, she cleared her throat and Jack glanced at her almost sensing her awkwardness. 'Oh there's this lady.' He remembered, turning the page again to a lady sat on a bar stool wearing moth eaten clothes and wearing a lot of jewellery. 'She sits in the bar every night, wearing every piece of jewellery she owns just waiting for her long lost long.' He shook his head and Rose studied the drawing, the woman looked melancholy and Rose could almost sympathise with this woman. They way Jack had captured her was amazing; it was like looking at a photograph. 'Madam Bijoux is her name, see her clothing is all moth eaten.' Jack pointed and Rose nodded shaking her head. 'Well Jack, you have a gift. You really do.' Rose could feel Jack's hand still on hers from when he had turned the pages of the portfolio and it seemed all of her senses heightened, she could feel his warmth sitting beside her and their faces were a mere few inches apart. 'I see you.' He almost whispered and Rose smiled slightly. 'And...' She glanced just once at his lips and her heart beat so fast, slowly he seemed to be leaning towards her closer and closer. How had she gotten into this situation, but she was going to go with it. Suddenly, the door burst open and Fabrizio burst in with Maria and Rose jumped wondering what had caused the disturbance. Jack got to his seat, wiping his sweaty palms down his pants, he was so close to kissing Rose and he could feel himself shaking.

'Hello Jack.' Maria grinned, playing with his collar. 'I've come by for my present.' She smiled. Rose stood straightening out her dress feeling dizzy and out of place.

'Of course.' Jack went to his portfolio pulling out several drawings and handing them to Maria and she grinned happily examining them. 'Thank you.' She gently kissed his cheek and Rose glanced away. Maria noticed the discomfort of this strange woman, and wondered who she was and what she was doing in the studio alone with Jack. 'So who's your friend?' She questioned Jack, crossing her arms glancing at Rose.

'Oh I'm sorry, Maria, this is Rose and Rose this is Maria and that's Fabrizio in the kitchen.' Rose smiled and held out her hand to Maria, she knew it was best to be polite. 'Hello pleased to meet you.' Rose spoke and Maria nodded. The girl looked very upper class everything from her clothes to the way her hair was pinned up screamed she was some snooty rich girl and she had a thousand questions of why Jack was with her. 'So will Rose be joining us tonight at the bar?' Maria asked, the question directed at Jack almost as if Rose was a child and couldn't answer for herself. Jack looked at Rose and raised his eyebrows. 'I actually don't know, Rose will you be joining us tonight for some beers?' Rose thought momentarily, glancing at Jack and then Maria and then the clattering noise in the kitchen who she gathered was Fabrizio. Standing up straighter, Rose raised her head slightly and nodded her head. She would join them for a drink, why not? She had turned over a new leaf now. Jack was her friend and she would like to spend more time getting to know him, he has been good to her and she also knew her presence would annoy Maria furthermore. Jack grinned happily, he was glad Rose would go to the bar with them; maybe it would keep Maria away from him. 'Good it's all settled then.'

Mr Burn's was an American businessman who owned most business's in the area. He was a very wealthy man and his club was well known for fighters. Every night men challenged each other to bare knuckled fights for money while Maria and seven other girls danced. Mr Burn's thrived on seeing the fights and paid a lot of money to the winners. Joseph Donnelly, an Irishman was currently the champion there, although at just 5foot 7 he was strong and toned and could fight men twice his own size. Fabrizio and Rose sat at a small table with a Sweden fighter Sven and his brother Olaf, Jack was at the bar getting their drinks and Maria was on stage dancing with the other girls. Her outfit was something Rose had never seen before, her breasts were shoved upwards spilling over the top of her corset and her lips were ruby red. Rose turned her back to them and engaged in conversation with Fabrizio, she found him to be a gentleman.

'Rosa, where are you from?' he asked, yelling about the fighting yells. Fabrizio was at first stunned by the appearance of this beautiful lady in his home, but Jack had assured him she was a friend in need of help, and any friend of Jack's was a friend of his.

'Philadelphia.' She smiled. 'Which part of Italy are you from?'

'Naples.' Fabrizio smiled proudly. 'My whole family are from there. Mama and Papa met in Florence though when they were very young.'

'I was lucky enough to explore parts of Florence when I went to Italy in 1909 with my father.' Rose glanced around as she saw Jack coming towards them with beers in his hands. He had a serious look on his face as his floppy blonde hair fell into his blue eyes.

'It'sa beautiful there.' Fabrizio grinned, obviously very proud of his background. Jack handed Fabrizio a beer before sitting on a chair next to Rose and handing her a beer too. 'Jack and I met in Naples about a year ago.' Fabrizio continued, slapping his friend on the shoulder. They were obviously more like brothers than friends. Jack sipped his beer before glancing towards Rose, she had gulped about half of it and Jack and Fabrizio stared at her in disbelief before laughing. As she saw the grins on their faces, she too began to laugh before placing her beer on the table.

'What? You think women can't drink?' She laughed Jack shook his head, this woman certainly was full of surprises. Taking another sip from his beer, Jack turned his head to glance at the men fighting in the centre of the bar and then to Maria who was at the back of the room on the stage cheering the fights on, then back to Rose who sat quietly simply staring into her lap. He wondered if it was a good idea bringing her here, but when the fight was over the band played music and he was sure that would put a smile back onto her face. Leaning towards her, he placed his left hand on the back of her chair and spoke into her ear closely. 'Are you all right?' his voice was concerned and he didn't like seeing her so quiet, and her mind seemed preoccupied. Glancing upwards, her eyes met with Jack's their faces a mere few inches apart and they both remembered the moment they had shared before Maria and Fabrizio had walked in earlier, and neither of them was sure if they hadn't been interrupted up they had kissed or not. 'I'm fine, thank you.' Rose smiled and then so did Jack. Fabrizio removed his cap from his head, feeling it irritate him after wearing it all day. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair as he noticed the closeness of his friend Jack and Rose in front of him. He wondered how he had become involved with a beautiful redhead like Rose. 'So where did you two meet?' he questioned.

Rose glanced at Jack. 'Um…'

'In the park.' Jack answered quickly. 'She admired my work and we realised we were both American's. Right Rose?'

'Yes, that is right.' Sipping her beer, she ignored glancing towards Fabrizio not wishing to let him see her face in case it showed any indication of her lying. She hated not telling him the truth, but she did not want anybody else knowing of her situation with Cal but she trusted Jack with anything.

Moments later, a loud whistle came followed by guitar strumming and a harp playing. Turning their heads, Rose saw the band were playing indicating the fight was over. Three men covered in blood past their table and Rose grimaced slightly. Jack got to his feet, removing his brown jacket and throwing it on his chair, he necked what was left of his beer and held his hand out to Rose. She glanced upwards at him, confused. 'Come on Rose.' Hesitantly, she took his hand. 'Come where?' she asked, getting to her feet but trusting him completely. 'Come dance with me.'


	4. Trouble

**Thanks for all of the great reviews, they really get my ass in gear to write this story and to want to finish it. Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter Four - Trouble

The floor was already filling with people dancing, there were men and women together, two women together and men stood tapping their feet as they drank their beers. The band played Irish music and was always popular at the bar. Maria and the other dancers kicked up their heels on the stage and men watched them throwing money at their feet. Jack pulled Rose onto the floor and she offered slight hesitation. Glancing around her she saw the other people dancing and realised she had no idea how they danced. The music was fast and Jack pulled her closer towards him. 'Jack, I can't do this.' She turned her attention back to him and realised just how close they were. 'We're going to have to get a little bit closer…' Jack placed his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her a little closer to him. 'Like this.' Picking up her dress in her right hand, Rose slipped her hand into Jack's. 'But Jack, I don't even know they steps.' He began to lead her into the middle of the floor before dancing. 'Neither do I.' he shouted above the music. 'Just go with it, and don't think.' Listening to his words, Rose followed his lead and simply did as he told her. He lead her around the floor, and she screamed having never danced this way before. She felt so wild and free and her grip on Jack tightened as he whirled her around. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Fabrizio on the stage dancing with Maria and he pulled Rose through the throngs of the dancing people onto the stage, she followed him onto the stage but glanced out towards the crowd noticing them all now staring at her and Jack. Moving his hair from his face, Jack proceeded to clog a few steps, something he had learnt in his time in Ireland the year before. Rose watching, having no idea Jack could dance. She recognised the steps and laughed removing her shoes she threw them to a lady in the crowd before lifting her skirts to reveal her stocking feet and continuing clogging with Jack, he clapped along before clogging with her and then linking her arm through his and dancing in a circle before spinning her around faster and faster. She screamed and laughed with joy, having never had so much fun in her life. The crowds of people watching were forgotten and the only thing what she was aware of was herself and Jack dancing.

Maria watching from the side of the stage at Jack dancing with this redhead. Who was she anyway? She seemed like a snooty young rich lady. Maria knew she would dance with Jack, if she could somehow turn his attention away from the new girl. Her face screwed up at Rose and she rolled her eyes before slouching herself at a table.

'I need a drink.' Rose giggled breathlessly as she whirled around with Jack one final time before almost falling into his arms. They both laughed hysterically as Jack lead her from the stage. 'I feel so dizzy.' Placing his arm around her shoulder, Jack pulled her through the crowds of people towards the bar. 'Don't worry, we'll sit down with our beers.' Rose glanced back at the stage and saw Fabrizio dancing with a young blonde girl and felt as though she fit in here with Jack and his way of life. She felt so alive from the evening of dancing and she couldn't remember a time she had felt more happy and relaxed. She didn't have to care about how she looked and her etiquette all the people in the room just wanted to have fun. 'Do you know what I always wanted to try Jack?' Rose smiled, leaning against the side of the bar still out of breath from dancing. 'What have you always wanted to try Rose?' he teased. 'Whisky.' Jack eyes widened and he burst out laughing even more. 'Holy shit! You really are something Rose.' Maurice, the bartender was a small round man with dark hair and deep set eyes, he came towards Jack and leaned over the bar slightly to hear his order above the band and the laughter. 'Hey Jack, how've you been?' he asked, shaking hands with Jack. 'The usual. Maurice, this is Rose.' Maurice shook hands with Rose, as he eyed her up and down. 'God, Jack where have you found this lovely lady?' Rose smiled, turning to Jack to await his answer to Maurice. 'In the park, she was admiring my art.' Jack turned to Rose and smiled. 'Oh right, well water is it for the lady?' Maurice presumed Rose wouldn't be drinking alcohol. 'Actually, Maurice, we'll have two whiskies.' Winking to Rose, she raised her eyebrows at him. 'Whisky huh? So you think you're man enough to take it?' she teased. 'Of course.' he grinned. Maurice placed two small glasses of straight whisky on the bar in front of them and Rose picked up the glass shakily, she brought the liquid to her nose and just the smell of it made her eyes water. 'Oh my God, it smells lethal.' Rose laughed, but she wasn't yet put off trying the alcohol. She felt like she wasn't herself tonight, that she could be as free and daring as she wanted to be. 'One, two, three…'Jack counted as he brought the glass to his lips and tasted the bitterness already. 'All right, down in one.' They both tipped the glass and drank the liquid, Jack screwed his face and laughed slamming the glass on the side of the bar followed by Rose, who fell backwards slightly and Jack caught her in his arms. 'You alright?' he asked, and she threw her head backwards laughing, some pins fell from her hair loosening some curls and she reached around and pulled the rest of them out freeing her hair allowing her curls to cascade around her shoulders almost taking Jack's breath away. 'I'm fine.' It was amazing to see how different this woman had become in just twenty four hours, just the night before she was ready to kill herself and now she was laughing and happy. He never wanted to night to end, but he knew it would and he knew that Rose would probably be going back to the finishing school and Cal would be there.

'Jack! There you are. I haven't see you all evening.' A voice interrupted Jack's thoughts and Rose glanced around to see Maria stood in front of her. Rose's eyes travelled to her chest, where her breasts were almost falling from her dress, and she suddenly felt self conscious once again and her head felt dizzy from the drink. Maria looked Rose up and down and forced a smile. 'Rose, how good to see you again. I'm sure you wont mind if I take Jack for a dance would you? You've had his attention all night.' Maria spoke as if she was jealous but she smiled. 'Of course not.' Jack placed his arm around Rose's shoulder. 'Will you be all right?' he asked concerned and Maria grabbed Jack's hand pulling him away. 'She's a big girl, she'll be fine.' Jack followed Maria, leaving Rose alone surrounded by people she didn't know. Scanning the crowd, Rose attempted to find Fabrizio or the two Swedish men she had sat with at the beginning of the evening but her eyesight faltered and she felt slightly drunk. Staggering slightly, she attempted to find her way through the crowd but people kept knocking into her and standing on her bare feet. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned to see a burly man who appeared to have a black eye. He smiled at her showing several missing teeth and she grimaced slightly, turning around and attempting to continue to walk but she felt his hand pull her backwards. 'I'm Eric.' He grinned. 'And I'd like to dance with you.' he stunk of a mixture of sweat and filth and Rose felt herself shaking. 'Thank you, but I need to sit down right now, I'm not feeling too well.' Eric pulled her towards him and she attempted to shake away his grasp. 'You will dance with me.' he ordered, putting his arms around her the way Jack did, but this time it didn't feel right. 'I don't want to dance.' she told him firmly attempting to escape his arms, his breath stank vile and he was probably the most ugly creature she had seen. 'Please let me go.'

'What's the deal with Rose?' Maria questioned as she danced with Jack with both her arms around his neck. She glanced upwards to him. 'She sure is a pretty girl.' Jack looked Maria in the eye and noticed the naughty glint she always had, and he smiled. 'She's just a friend.' he told her. His eyes scanning the crowd for Rose, he hated leaving her but she would be alright, she couldn't go far. 'Well she sure seems sweet on you.' Maria teased, touching Jack's cheek. Shaking his head, Jack laughed at Maria's ludicrous words. 'Don't be silly, she's just a good friend who needs help right now.' He took his eyes from Maria and tried to find Rose in the crowds, he loosened his grip on Maria and frowned as he attempted to spy her red curls…and then he found her, she appeared to be struggling in the arms of a large man who had been fighting earlier. His heart thumped, he had to get her away from him. Jack simply walked away from Maria and she wondered where he was going, her mouth fell open when she saw he was heading in the direction for Rose and she followed him shaking her head, was he in love with this Rose? 'Jack…what are you doing?' she cried, following him. Rose attempted to move away from the man who had a grasp on her. 'Just leave me alone.' She cried, tears forming in her eyes. Jack saw her struggle. 'Excuse me sir!' Jack tapped the man known as Eric. 'Could you…' Jack couldn't finish his sentence because Eric simply pushed Jack away. Feeling frustrated, Jack attempted to pull the man's strong arms away from Rose. 'I would walk away from something that doesn't concern you.' Eric warned, his eyes showing how serious he was, but Jack didn't flinch one bit. 'I'm afraid it does concern me when you have got your hands on my sister. Get away from her.' Jack showed no fear and Rose felt Eric's anger, but she had never seen Jack the way he was now. 'I though I told you to walk away.' Jack had enough, he had never felt the way he did now, he wasn't a violent person but he knew Rose was distraught from the look on her beautiful face. Without thinking twice, he slammed his right fist into Eric's face breaking all of his grip on Rose and knocking him to the floor. 'And I thought I told you to get away from her.' Jack said through gritted teeth, and Rose felt the tears fall from her eyes and she began to run through the crowd of people who were stunned at Jack's actions. He wasn't exactly big built but he had enough strength to knock Eric to the fall who had already been defeated in the fight that evening. Jack ran after Rose, feeling his knuckle throb, he had never hit anyone before and was now feeling the after affect. 'Rose!' he called as he followed her outside in the cold night air. It was past midnight and he shivered just wearing a thin shirt. 'Rose, are you all right?' he caught up with her and she collapsed crying in his arms, and he wondered why she was so hysterical. 'I'm so sorry.' she cried, her words almost inaudible. Pulling away, Jack touched her face 'What are you sorry for Rose? There's nothing for you to apologise for.' He pulled her close to him again, and felt her body shake. 'For the trouble I caused. He just scared me that's all.' Tightening his arms around Rose's body, he kissed her hair gently before raising his left arm and stroking her curls tenderly, Rose felt comforted by him and she closed her eyes against his chest feeling safe in his arms. 'I know he scared you, but he didn't scare me. I wont let him put his hands on you like that Rose. You have caused no trouble, you're just an attractive young lady who caught the attention of a disgusting man.' Tears fell from Rose's eyes again as she relived the memory of Eric's grip on her, how he stunk, it made her stomach turn and her skin crawl but Jack made her feel safe.

Footsteps were audible running towards them and Fabrizio and Maria came into sight. 'Jack, are you all right?' Fabrizio's voice was full of concern, his brown eyes travelled to Rose who was in Jack's arms slightly hysterical. 'Yeah I'm all right.' Jack felt Rose's body shaking in the cold air. 'I'm going to get Rose back to the house. It's cold out here and I don't want her to be anymore upset.' Fabrizio nodded, whilst Maria just watched the way Jack was with Rose, and she stalked back inside. Fabrizio could not believe the events of the evening. The entire bar had witnessed Jack who was not very big built knock out a man twice his size, he knew the reason of his actions - because of Rose. If Fabrizio didn't know better, he would say his friend was falling in love with the girl.

Back inside the club, it was almost silent. The music had stopped and the people were still reeling over the event which took place minutes before. Eric was one of the regular fighters at the bar and to be knocked plain out by someone smaller than him was quite an embarrassment. Mr Burn's had witnessed Jack from afar and now he had caught his attention. He was a young man, obviously capable of throwing a wild punch. He removed his grey cap and watched as Fabrizio, Jack's Italian friend about to leave the bar. 'Hey you!' He called to him, not sure if he had heard him, or even if the man understood English. Getting to his feet, he jumped from the stage and walked after Fabrizio. 'Hey you!' called again, this time catching his attention. Fabrizio frowned before glancing around and realising the man was looking directly at him. Removing his cap, he bowed his head slightly knowing this man was of some authority. 'Yes, sir.' he replied in his broken English. 'No, none of that.' Mr Burn's shook his head as the Italian put his hat back on. He lit a cigarette glancing up and down at this Italian man before him. 'Listen, Jack Dawson, is your friend right?' Fabrizio slowly nodded, wondering if Jack was in any trouble. 'Oh, yes he is.' Nodding, Mr Burn's rummaged in his pocket and found a small piece of paper. 'Right, you give your friend this and have him call by tomorrow I want make him an offer he cant refuse.' Mr Burns smiled satisfied and Fabrizio just nodded and walked away wondering what he wanted with Jack.


	5. Money and Respect

**Thank you for the great reviews. I've actually had writers block for a few days with this story but today I just sat and wrote and wrote so glad its all gone away :D But I have the entire story set out and cannot wait to write it. **

* * *

Chapter Five - Money and Repect

'I feel as though my head has been trodden on by a thousand horses.' Rose spoke through small bites of her breakfast. The glass of whiskey she had taken back certainly had affected her.

'Congratulations Rose. That's your first hangover.' Jack laughed as he proceeded cooking Fabrizio's breakfast, who still lay sound asleep on the sofa. 'So how did you sleep?' Jack asked, turning to get eye contact with Rose. Even this early in a morning with her hair dishevelled and no make up he still found her to be amazingly beautiful.

'Good. A sofa is not something I'm quite used to though.' Rose smiled almost sweetly and Jack laughed. 'You sure are a good cook, you'll have to teach me one day Jack.' She teased and he smiled widely back to her.

'I would love to. Although, I hope you catch on quick because if you decide to live a life like this there are a lot of new things to learn.' Jack sat himself at the table. 'You have to learn to cook, clean, wash, mend, sew and how to just live day to day without luxury things.'

Rose was slightly taken aback by his comment. 'Are you saying I cannot live without maids and chauffeurs and luxury items? Because I can. You're wrong.'

'I never said you couldn't Rose. It just takes a lot adjusting to new life, but do you want to live your life like this?' Jack hoped she did. He had a lot of fun with her last night and believed she would thrive on being free and living out her dream. She could be anything she wanted to be. An actress, a dancer, a model on the pages of the fashion books, anything. Rose glanced downwards and Jack sensed some sort of sadness in her. 'Rose?'

Raising her head, Rose put her fork down on her plate and covered her face with her hands taking a deep breathe. 'I don't know Jack. I don't know anything anymore.' she cried. 'I would love to live like you do but you have so much more going for yourself, you have a definite talent you're an artist but me, I cannot do anything and I have no skills.'

'Rose you can do anything you want to and I would be right there beside you. I don't want you to go back Rose, it would kill that fire that I love so much about you.' Jack placed his right hand on Rose's face and her breath became caught in her throat, she couldn't look anywhere besides right in Jack's eyes and she saw the pure truth in them. She placed her hand shakily on top of his and stroked it just once feelings stirring inside her which she had never experienced before.

'I don't want to go back either. I like…I love it here with you.' she smiled and so did Jack. 'But I'm still scared of Cal finding me and my mother, she would be penniless.'

'Rose this is your dream, not theirs. Your mother would have to support herself, if you can do it then so can she. As for Cal, he doesn't even deserve you Rose. You should marry when you feel you are ready to, and marry a man you love, not marry for money.' Jack's words were so true to Rose. He said things how they were and she liked that. When he spoke, he made everything which was complicated turn simple.

'I'd have to return to school and pick up some things.' Rose felt her heart sink, she hated having to return but she knew it would be for the last time and she had to retrieve some of her belongings so she could live. She prayed Cal wasn't still around, she couldn't bear to see him after making a decision to change her life.

A loud yawn from Fabrizio disturbed their thoughts and Jack stood from the table grinning at his friend as he stretched himself out on the small sofa. 'Morning all.' he grinned widely as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 'Something ah smells good.'

'It's a full English breakfast.' Jack put the plate on the table and Fabrizio sat himself down stretching his back once again before tucking into his breakfast.

'Heaven.' Fabrizio laughed, indicating to his breakfast and Jack slapped him on the back just once before sitting down himself, rubbing his fingers through his hair and feeling his days growth of stubble, he couldn't wait to have a bath. His knuckle still throbbed slightly from the evening before and it was a little red.

'Jack, Mr Burn's was looking to speak to you last night after we left the bar. He gave me this to give to you.' Fabrizio stood from the table and rummaged around in the pocket of his jacket and moments later pulled out the piece of paper Mr Burns had handed to him the night before. Jack looked at the paper, confused. 'He wants you to go to the address or something.'

Jack read the address, he knew where it was, it was Mr Burn's home. 'But why? The man has never spoken to me before in my life.'

'Who is Mr Burn's?' Rose piped in, her eyes wide and curious. The nerves had kicked in and she could not finish her breakfast feeling sick and nervous about going back to the school.

'He owns the bar and the factory where Fabrizio works.' Jack pointed out not taking his eyes from the paper, still wondering what a man like Burn's wanted him for. He would go along later in the day before he headed to the park.

'He owns most things around here.' Fabrizio pointed out. 'Heard he got a nasty reputation for throwing people from their homes and firing people if they don't do as he says.'

'Oh Jack. What if its about last night? About that man? What if he makes you homeless too?' Rose panicked and she felt sicker. She couldn't believe the mess she had caused the night before.

Jack placed his hand on hers and turned to her. 'Don't worry. He doesn't own this building. If it is to do with last night then I will handle it all right?' He rubbed his thumb over her entire hand feeling her shake slightly. '

'All right.' Rose calmed slightly. Fabrizio remained silent watching the scene before him. He knew Jack had feelings for Rose, but he hoped he wouldn't get involved with her. She was an upper class lady with a good reputation. 'I need to go.' Rose began to stand from the table and felt her legs would barely carry her. She hated having to return to the God awful place but she knew she had to for the final time. Jack saw the melancholy look on her face and placed his finger on her chin as if to lift it up and her eyes met with his.

'Do you want me to come back with you?' He offered, knowing just how daunting this would be for Rose. But after today she would be starting a new life with them and he couldn't wait. Shaking her head, Rose started for the door, this was something she had to do alone. Besides, she didn't know if Cal would be there and didn't want to put Jack in anymore danger especially after the night before.

'No I'll be all right.' She reassured him. Opening the door, she realised that when she was back at this place later on in the day, she would be free from Cal and her mother, from the dreaded school and all the chains of upper class.

Whistling as he walked the streets of Paris, Jack tossed a coin up and down. Stopping directly in front of three large houses, he found a piece of paper in his pants pocket and read the house number '10' it read. Squinting, Jack glanced upwards seeing it was the far end house. He had never been around these parts before, and it was a slightly more upper class area than he would imagine but he was here to see Mr Burn's as he wished. The reason why he wished to see him was confusing to Jack, for he had barely paid attention to him before but he was intrigued so he carried on his walk to the address where he had been told to go. He wasn't nervous or anxious, he wasn't really anything besides curious to what this man wanted. Knocking on the door, he slouched slightly placing his hands in his pockets and waiting for someone to answer the door. His lips pursed, and he ran a finger through his hair and turned around to see a horse drawn carriage taking vegetables to the nearby market. The man who was riding the carriage raised his hat to Jack in a friendly manner and Jack nodded his head back smiling. As he turned, he came face to face with Mr Burn's who he hadn't even seen or heard open the door. He stood around 5ft 6, a lot smaller than Jack's tall lithe 6ft 2 height.

'Hello Mr Dawson. I have been waiting for you, come on in.' He opened the door wider and slapped Jack on the back as he walked through the door. 'Your Italian friend told you of me wishing to see you.'

'Yes sir.' Jack slouched, leaning against the wall inside beside the door. Mr Burn's glanced at him up and down. He was rather on the skinny side, had a boyish face and was obviously not familiar with social traditions as he leaned against the wall, head cocked to the side and hands stuffed in his pockets, he seemed like an impatient child.

'Well then Jackie boy. Come in, sit down. Care for a glass of brandy?' He offered, as they entered a large living room full of boxing gloves, awards and photographs.

'No thank you.' He spoke as he took in the environment around him. He sat on the sofa and waited for Mr Burn's to pour himself a brandy. 'Look, sir, I just want to know why you wished to see me.'

'Sir?' Mr Burn's laughed, as he sat down on a chair. 'I am not the king or a man of any importance Jack. I witnessed your little fight last night with Eric…' Mr Burn's raised his eyebrows and Jack nodded his head.

'Yeah, but wasn't exactly a fight. I hit him, he was touching my friend in an appropriate way.' Jack tried to defend his actions, he had a feeling that this meeting would be something about his behaviour at the bar the night before.

'I don't care about him Jack, he lost three times in a week in my fights. He's pure garbage.' Mr Burn's sat forward. 'But you Jack, you hit that man with such force you knocked him straight to the floor which is more than any of my men have ever done.'

Jack squinted not exactly knowing what he was suggesting. 'What are you saying sir?'

'I want you to fight for me Jack.' Mr Burn's grinned. 'You can earn hundreds each fight. If you win, you get the respect of every man in that room. Which is more than you'd earn in a year drawing down in the shitty park.' Mr Burn's lit a cigar.

Jack was speechless. Him? Fight? The men who fought down the club were huge and disgusting. They would knock him through the wall. 'Are you serious?' Jack laughed and sat forward running his fingers through his hair.

'I never joke when it comes to my business Jack. I am deadly serious.'

'Those men are three times the size of me, they would kill me. Sorry sir, but I'm not interested.' Jack stood and began to walk to the door, the whole thing was a joke. How could he fight?

'Think about it Jack….' Mr Burn's stood up and wondered towards Jack. 'If any more of those scavenges got their hands on your girl. If you had to fight them all away. They touched her the same way Eric did, maybe more violently. What would you do then Jack? Walk away? Like you are now. Or would you fight!'

Jack thought about it for a moment. 'Is it tempting to you Jack? It doesn't matter how big they are. You have got the potential to knock their faces through. I want you on my team, Jack. I want you to rag them bastards everywhere. I want you to do us all proud Jack.'

Thinking for a moment, Jack felt his heart beat faster and his eyes seem to glaze over. He looked Mr Burn's straight in the eye and saw the seriousness in his face, and the faith this man had in him. If he took this job fighting, he would be able to make a better life for himself and Rose, he would be able to get them all away from here. No more living in a studio, eating whatever you could find, he would be earning some good money. Slowly, he began to nod him head and a smile appeared on Mr Burn's face and he slapped Jack on the back. 'Good man. Remember Jack, the money and the respect.'

Nodding Jack opened the front door and turned to Mr Burn's one last time. Mr Burn's held out his hand to Jack and he shook it. They were in business. As Jack left the property, Mr Burn's smirked to himself. Now he had Jack on side there would be no stopping his team of fighters. They were excellent, he knew that Jack would fight well and if not, well there would just have to be a mention of that pretty little redhead he was obviously so smitten with and he would kill the man. The money and business he would bring to the bar was too good to think about and he couldn't wait to witness Jack's first fight and to taste victory once again.


	6. New Beginning

**Ahh, really enjoying writing this at the moment :D had a tooth removed for the first time this morning so I'm in pain with my mouth feeling like I have been smacked thanks to the anaesthetic...so I have a day of doing nothing but writing this story :D Thank you for the reviews once again, I always smile when I get one. **

* * *

Chapter Six - A New Beginning.

_Rose Dewitt Bukater,_

_Upon hearing the news of you declining Mr Hockley's marriage proposal, I am shocked and humiliated. You will marry this man, or you shall never return to my house again and be stranded in Paris which you so rightly deserve. Caledon is a good catch which will ensure our survival. Stop been so selfish Rose._

_Your mother, Ruth._

Rose read her mother's telegram over and over again. If she didn't marry this pathetic evil man, she would no longer be welcome in her mothers house again. Honestly, though, Rose actually didn't care. Her mother had become the least of her worries during her time staying with Jack so she wasn't about to start now. With very few belongings packed, she decided she would begin her new life. She had packed a few light dresses, nothing too fancy, three pairs of comfortable and practical shoes, her lipstick and perfume and several necklaces which she would sell if need be. That was all she needed to begin her new life. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror which she faced herself in just two days before when she had almost jumped from the bridge, she saw an entirely different young woman. She was now a confident and happy person and she knew she would live a better life away from these confines. Applying a small amount of lipstick, she pinned her hair up and grabbed the small cases which she had packed. It was heavy to her and she had never carried her own luggage before but she had to learn and she was about to start now. Opening the door, she took a glance around the prison she had been confined in for so long and turned to leave although she didn't expect to see who was stood before her.

'Going somewhere my sweet?' Caledon Hockley smiled his smug grin and Rose backed into the room and Cal followed, closing the door behind him. He glanced towards her suitcase and raised his eyebrows.

'I'm leaving Cal.' Rose uttered, summoning all the courage she could. She was about to walk past him when he grabbed her arm, shoving her backwards.

'And where do you plan to go Rose?' He smiled as he knew she wouldn't be able to go anywhere. She had no one to run to, no money and certainly wouldn't last very long in the city by herself.

'That is none of your business.' She said firmly, pushing past him one more time. She would not be belittled by this man, she kept her mind on the fact that she would return to Jack and Fabrizio safely.

'But you have nowhere to go. Would you live on the streets? Where you could be raped and beat repeatedly? I don't think so darling.'

'I'd rather live on the streets than marry you.' Rose attempted to push Cal out of her way and for the first time in her life, she had shown no fear of Cal. She would no longer be treated the way she was by him. Her eyes widened, as Cal grabbed her wrists forcefully and backed her against the wall.

'You will marry me Rose. Remember your mother has told you if you don't then you will never return to her house again.' Letting go, he backed away slightly turning his back to her.

'I'm not going back. I don't want her and I definitely don't want you. I have my own life to live and I don't want either of you in it.' Rose felt a hard slap across her face and she backed away shocked from Cal's actions. She felt him grip her body so tight and she saw red and screamed at the top of her lungs which made Cal immediately back away from her covering his ears. Rose's face was red and marked from Cal's hand and it stung so much she could crumble and cry right where she was but she would never let him see her cry or show him in any way he had any sort of power over her. 'I never want to see you again.' She grabbed her suitcase, and ran from the room dragging her case down the flights of stairs. She never looked back, feeling her face throb in pain.

'You took a job? Jack are you crazy? The man uses people to get what he wants.' Fabrizio shook his head at his friends stupidity. 'You could die fighting those men.'

'You don't understand Fabri. I can get good money doing this. More than you earn at the chicken factory in a year. I want to get us out of here, to have a better life and Rose too.' Jack continued to do his press ups, counting them in his head. Fabrizio looked at him, this wasn't Jack.

'Its not all about money, Jack. I like it here. We have never cared so much about money, why start now?' He held out his hands and shook his head and Jack stood from his press ups before removing his shirt and glancing downwards at his skinny body.

'Because we cant live like this forever Fabri. We once had a dream remember. Yours was to go to America, to be a millionaire.' Jack smiled remembering their time in Italy discussing their unrealistic dreams.

'Yes and you wanted to become a well known artist Jack. Not to fight with strange men in a bar in Paris.'

Fabrizio's comments went in one ear and out of the other as he continued to count his press ups. He wanted to build his body up, so he could fight properly. He wanted to show people he wasn't just some scrawny little kid, that he could fight too. He wanted respect and money, everything Mr Burn's had promised him. 'Look Fabri, I just think it will be better for us if we get our heads down and work for a while. I still want to be an artist, but this is something I can do to get us all more money and a better life.'

Footsteps could be heard from outside in the hallway followed by a loud sobbing noise. Immediately, Jack ran to the door. It was dark outside and he had expected Rose back a while ago. He felt his blood run cold as he didn't want to find Rose in any sort of a bad way. Running down the first flight of stairs, he found Rose sobbing laid out on the steps, her suitcase on its side abandoned. 'Rose.' he called to her and she lifted her face and then he saw the mark on her cheek beneath her right eye. 'Come on Rose, lets get you up.' He attempted to pull her up with her hands but he failed and she laid her head back down on the step.

'Come on Rose.' he said more forcefully and it was enough to give her some sort of strength to stand up and use Jack to lean against. Her beautiful face was red and her eyes puffy with lipstick smeared across her face. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her up the flight of stairs.

'Fabri, get her suitcase.' he ordered as he laid her on the sofa. He was still shirtless and she grabbed his bare skin tightly. Once she was laid down, he stroked her curls before touching her face tenderly and she jumped at his touch feeling pain from the way Cal hit her earlier. 'He's done this hasn't he?' Jack pursed his lips, feeling anger rise inside of him. A small nod of Rose's head give Jack the information he needed and he got to his feet quickly and reached for his shirt. 'I should kill him.' He ragged his shirt over his arms and Rose attempted to sit up feeling pain shoot to her head.

'No.' She cried. 'Please Jack, no.' Rose held out her hand to Jack and he took it, kissing it tenderly before kneeling beside the sofa once again. 'I'm just glad to be away from it all.' She smiled, and he kissed her forehead.

Fabrizio dragged her suitcase in and closed the door. 'Are you alright Rose?' He asked, as he came closer to her.

'I am now.' She smiled to Fabrizio and then Jack. She attempted to sit up and pulled the pins from her hair allowing it to fall freely around her shoulders. 'I just cant ever go back there.' she sobbed and Jack squeezed her hand to show her how much he cared.

'You're never going back Rose. You're here with us now. We're not going to let anything happen to you, ever.' Rose looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness and she knew then she would be safe with Jack.

'Actually I have some news.' Fabrizio grinned to Rose, in an attempt to change the ambience of the mood. 'I spoke to Joe, the boss at the chicken factory and he told me you have a job there.'

Rose's mouth fell open and a smile fell over her face. 'Seriously? What do you do there?'

'We pluck chickens.' Fabrizio smiled. 'Its not the best job and you come home covered in feathers but it is money.'

'Thank you.' Rose stood and placed her arms around Fabrizio's neck who was obviously surprised and felt himself go slightly shy. Letting go, she glanced to Jack who looked the happiest she had ever seen him. Sitting down on the sofa, she felt her heart soar and she felt like she had finally made it, by escaping from the confines of her world in high society and she actually felt like she was worthy of a good life and that she was capable of living life like Jack and Fabrizio. 'What did Mr Burn's want today?' Rose asked, forgetting about Jack's meeting with the bar owner.

'He wants me to fight for him Rose.' Jack turned to Rose, excitement obvious in his voice. Fabrizio walked into the kitchen, still believing Jack was crazy to be getting involved with Mr Burn's in any way. 'He's going to pay me to fight on his team.'

Rose frowned, and turned to look at Fabrizio but he had gone. 'Fight? That's horrible.'

'No its not. He saw me hit Eric last night and thinks I could be a good fighter and I'd earn a lot of money Rose.'

Rose stood from the couch, shocked at Jack's sudden change of persona. 'But Jack, you cant fight those men, they'd kill you. I don't want you to fight Jack.'

'I'll be all right.' Jack soothed and came to Rose, and she fell against his chest. She felt exhausted and though her feet could no longer hold her upright. 'It wont be a permanent thing, and as soon as we have enough money, we can get out of here and travel Rose, I want you to see the world.'

Fabrizio came back into the living room and saw Rose in Jack's arms. He felt slight awkwardness. He knew the two of them were in love, it was plain to see. He had never seen Jack so smitten with anybody, and never act the way he does with Rose. 'I think I'm going to sleep.' Fabrizio muttered, finding his blanket and laying it over the small couch. 'Rose I'll wake you in the morning ready for work.'

Rose nodded and took in Fabrizio's words. Work? It sounded to normal to her. Tomorrow she was going to actually work for a living, to most people it was a dreaded day for to Rose she was looking forward to her new beginning, and to start a new life with Jack and Fabrizio.


	7. The Most Beautiful Thing

**A/N: Hola! I am back with chapter seven :D I really like this part, I think its one of the best parts so far which I have written but that is just my opinion :D thanks for the great reviews, please keep them coming I am so glad you enjoy this :D **

* * *

Chapter Seven - The Most Beautiful Thing

_April 19__th__ 1911_

Lily, Grace and Sheila all burst into laughter, chicken feathers flying everywhere, some landing in Rose's hair and she too erupted into laughter causing the girls to laugh even harder. She wiped her sweaty palms down her apron and proceeded to pluck the feathers of the chicken she was working on. The job was disgusting, at first she found herself feeling nauseated at the sight of the dead chickens and the stench was profound but after two months of working here, Rose found she fit in just right along with the other girls who were somewhat of a bad influence on her but Fabrizio was there to keep an eye out for her and of course Jack visited when he wasn't busy and the girls swooned desperately over him. Pulling at the material of her dress, Rose found herself hot and stuffy, she couldn't wait to finish but it was only midday and she worked until eight every night.

'Put the girls away.' Sheila muttered in her Irish accent, diverting her eyes to Rose's ample cleavage on show before laughing. Rose pulled her dress up as much as she could but still found she showed more flesh than she cared for.

'This damned dress it hangs from me.' Rose sighed. 'But it's the only size they had at the store, they don't carry sizes for my frame.'

'If I had a body like yours I'd be flaunting it more than you do Rose. I'd be dancing down at Burn's place with Jack.' Grace laughed winking at Rose who found herself feeling a stab of jealousy. Since Jack had taken the job fighting his body had bulked up a lot more and Rose found almost every girl flirted with him in brazen ways and Maria was the worst of them now they worked in the same bar.

'I don't know what you mean.' Rose raised her eyebrows, and pretended to not be interested in the subject of Jack.

'Oh come on Rose. Ya telling me ya don't want a bit of Jackie. He's gorgeous.' Sheila laughed, knowing she was getting to Rose.

'Don't be absurd. I have no interest in Jack at all…in fact I find him rather dull.' Rose looked Sheila directly in the eye not wanting her to know her teasing affected her.

'Dull?' Sheila laughed to herself. 'Rose I don't know what Jack you're living with, but he's far from dull. I find him rather…dashing.' Sheila closed her eyes, picturing Jack in his suits and posh hats with shining boots. 'He's a smart man, and he'd look after you too. If any man came near you, he'd knock them out flat.'

Rose laughed hysterically at her friends musings. 'Are you kidding me? He spends all his time shining his boots and collecting stupid hats. He has no time for girls, and doubt he ever will.' Rose began to walk away and Sheila knew she had hit a nerve in Rose and found it amusing. Rose wasn't lying though, since Jack had taken the job fighting at the club he seemed to have lost interest in his friends and spent most of his time spending his money of hats and suits or bulking his body in some way to try to win fights. He was a good fighter though, Rose had to admit. He had lost once, to an Englishman but that was Jack's second fight and since then he had been on fire and was the biggest fighter at Burn's place. Every Friday night, Rose and Fabrizio cheered him on and Rose had found herself more attracted to Jack than she initially thought she would be and at times she thought that maybe he was attracted to her too, she was the first woman he wanted to dance with, the first woman he hugged after the fight victory and of course the times she had caught him glancing at her the few times she had to undress in front of him when he had promised he wasn't looking.

'Oi Red!' A loud voice interrupted Rose's thoughts of Jack and she turned to see Miller, the ugly creature who ran the factory. He was obviously referring to her hair colour and she found him to be rather rude. He stood at around 5ft 5, which was small for a man. He wore an eye patch because rumour had it, he lost his eye to a dart when he was a child and his only good eye was almost black and his teeth were so yellow Rose thought they must be growing fungus and the stench of his breath was nauseating. 'Get back to work now, before you lose today's pay.'

Rose sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at the man who was only her age, but yet telling her what to do. Miller grabbed Rose's hand and began to pull her towards her table. 'Hey, get your filthy hands off me.' she cried, attempting to break free. Just knowing the man touched her was enough to make her want to throw up.

Miller turned and glanced at her with his one good eye. 'Did you just call me filthy? That's today's wages gone.' Miller smiled satisfied and continued to drag Rose.

'Get away from me you dirty animal.' Rose attempted to push Miller away.

'You want me to take tomorrows as well? Or do you not want to keep your job. Now do as I say little girl.' Rose struggled with the grip he had on her and as he turned, she spat right in his good eye. Laughter erupted among the workers and he screwed his face up and let go of her hand and she wiped it down her apron before removing it as if it was diseased. She felt happy with herself now, she wasn't going to let some dirty beast talk to her the way Miller did.

'Keep this week's money. In fact, you can keep the job you disgusting beast.' Rose threw the apron at him before walking away leaving the mouths of others gaping open. Fabrizio had a small smirk on his face, as he himself despised Miller and Rose had enough guts to do what all of the other workers only dreamt of doing.

Walking out into the street, Rose tipped her hair upside down and shook her hair freely allowing the chicken feathers to fly out into the air, she ran her fingers through it before throwing her head back once again to find Jack stood in front of her and she jumped before smiling and Jack smiled back, his eyes travelling lower to her cleavage which was on full display. Immediately, Rose pulled her dress up and crossed her arms before squinting in the early afternoon sun.

'Hello Rose, shouldn't you be at work?'

'Not at all. I spat on the man and walked out.' She smiled still pleased with herself.

'You're shameless Rose.' Jack shook his head and laughing. He offered his arm to Rose and she linked her arm through. 'So you care for a stroll to the park?'

'Why not. I've nowhere else to go now.' Rose muttered, almost to herself. As they walked, she noticed something different about Jack but couldn't quite put her finger on it. His arms felt muscled and she knew just how toned he was beneath his suit. Compared to Jack she felt like an urchin with her oversized dirty dress, while he wore a fine grey suit.

'Do you like my new hat?' He grinned, and then Rose glanced upwards and recognised that's why he seemed different in appearance. She rolled her eyes, all he ever bought was new hats and suits.

'Not really Jack.' She smirked. 'And don't you have enough hats and suits to cloth all of Paris?'

Jack walked in front of Rose for a moment before stopping her. 'Why don't you like my hat, Rose?'

'Its just silly that's all.' Rose stifled laughter. The image he had created for himself certainly didn't suit him at all.

'Cant you be happy for me Rose? I'm making money, I've got so much coming in we can move anywhere we like to.'

Rose walked around Jack and he followed her. 'No Jack. You spend all your damned money on silly attire which doesn't even look good on you.'

Jack's face turned serious. He hated disagreeing with her, but he was finally happy and doing something which he liked to do but she always seemed to pick a fault with him. 'Rose that dress hangs from you. When I bumped into you, you might as well have been naked with how much flesh you were showing.'

Rose's eyes widened and she felt like slapping Jack for the first time ever. But then thought, why did he care so much? Its not like they were together or anything. What did it even matter how much flesh she was showing? Or if she was naked walking down the street? She smiled slightly to herself before proceeding to walk in front of Jack.

'Rose what on earth do you find so amusing?' He asked, catching up with her. She glanced at him sideways and raised her eyebrow. 'Why do you care so much about how much of my body I show?'

'I…don't.' Jack swallowed hard. 'I just don't want men swooning over you, it isn't right.'

'But when I saw you, the first place you looked was at my breasts wasn't it? And don't deny it Jack, because I saw right away with my own eyes.'

Jack turned a deep shade of red and diverted eye contact away from Rose. He couldn't deny it, but her dress was so low it was hard not to have a glance. Rose relished at seeing him squirm so much. 'Rose, its different. I'm your friend and I don't want other men looking at you and thinking they can have you in any way.'

Rose crossed her arms, listening to him attempting to defend himself. 'Jack, its my body. If I want men to look at me, then its up to me.' Rose uncrossed her arms and her dress fell downward exposing her cleavage once again and Jack watched before quickly glancing upwards to her face. Rose smirked, knowing he couldn't help but look.

'Rose, cover up please.' He said quietly.

'Why Jack? I don't like your silly hats and suits, and you don't like the way I dress. We're about even.' Spinning on her heel, she began to walk away slowly, glancing around a few times at Jack and smiling. She knew he was attracted to her in some way but was obviously shy about it. As she walked back to the house, Rose thought about what Grace had said at the chicken factory that day. _'If I had a body like yours I'd be flaunting it more than you do Rose. I'd be dancing down at Burn's place with Jack.' _She thought for a moment to think. Could she really do that? She could dance, she knew that. Although it was more kicking up your legs to reveal your stockings at the bar with the dancers and she could certainly give Maria a run for her money.

Jack heard the sound of a piano playing very off key as he climbed the stairs to his studio followed by singing of several women. Running up the last few steps, he burst into the room to find Rose with her friends from the chicken factory laughing and singing out of tune with a bottle of whisky in their hands. Jack covered his ears and removed his hat and suit jacket.

'Rose!' He called over her loud singing and piano playing. 'Rose what the hell are you doing.'

Rose stopped playing and stood from the piano, she grabbed the bottle from Sheila and necked some of the whisky. 'I'm having a drink Jack. Do you not like that either?' She giggled and Grace continued to play the piano while Rose began to dance wiggling her hips and lifting her arms above her head.

'Hello handsome.' Lily leant over the piano and winked to Jack. Her blonde curls flowing down her back. Jack swallowed a little awkwardly and simply smiled a quick smile to Lily. 'Are you fighting tonight?' she questioned him attempting a seductive voice.

'No I'm not.' He responded. The door opened and Maria walked in, her brown eyes widened as she saw Rose and her friends. Lily backed away from Jack and sat at the piano with Grace while Sheila danced with Rose. Lily hated Maria with a passion, she was just a whore, she didn't understand why men chased her so.

'I wondered who was making all of the noise, and here I find this.' Maria smirked crossing her arms over her chest and watched as Rose and her chicken plucking friends made a nuisance of themselves. 'Great fight last night Jack.' She grinned and he nodded.

'It was great. Seventy Francs I was paid last night Maria. Seventy!' He shook his head still actually in disbelief himself. 'Fridays the next big fight. Some guy named Eagle from England and Burn's said he's kind of big.' A hint of worry was in Jack's voice.

'Eagle? Hmm. I remember him Jack. Go for his knees and ankles, his weak spots. The last time he was here he went down like a lamp, apparently he had some sort of accident but he's big on top but weak at the bottom.'

'Thanks for the tip. I'll use that now.' Jack felt a little more at ease now. Friday was the big fight and there was more pressure on him than ever. A scream came from Rose and the piano stopped playing and Jack rushed into the living room from the kitchen to see Rose laid on the floor in hysterics. Quickly, he shooed the other girls out of her way and picked her up in his arms laying her on the sofa.

'Look at those big strong arms.' Lily leaned her head on Sheila who just grinned.

'All right, look I've had enough of this now. I want you all to go, I don't want Rose hurt.' Jack pointed to the door and a serious look fell across the girls faces. 'Go on scoot. I'm not letting this happen again, you're like a bunch of animals.' Turning his attention back to Rose, he gently touched her porcelain skin. Her face was flushed and her eyes bloodshot. She had long since stopped laughing and blood ran from the side of her face. 'Shit!' Jack cursed. He quickly ran into the kitchen to find something to stop her head bleeding.

'Is she all right?' Maria asked as she closed the door. Jack turned to see her still there.

'She's fine. I think you should go too.'

'But why? I just got here.' Maria laughed, surely he wasn't asking her to leave to tend to a small cut on Rose's head.

'I know I'm sorry but I'll talk to you later. I'll come by the bar.' Jack told her, but obviously didn't have any intention to. He came back to Rose's side and pressed an old shirt onto the side of her head and her face screwed up in pain and he grabbed her left hand stroking it softly.

'It all right. I'm all right.' Rose attempted to sit up but couldn't. Maria looked at her pathetically. She was drunk and stupid, how could Jack seriously see anything in this girl?

'No you're not. Lay down.' Jack ordered and she did as he told her. 'Maria I'll see you later.'

Shaking her head, Maria opened the door. 'If you deny to me any more Jack that you don't want her…then you're a liar.' With that she slammed the door and Rose moaned, the bang causing her head to bang. She heard what Maria had said, and wondered if Jack really did want her. She felt so foolish for drinking so much, it was all just to attempt to get Jack's attention but for all the wrong reasons, he obviously did care about her.

'Are you all right?' He asked softly, his blue eyes sparkling with concern. Wincing through the pain slightly, Rose attempted to shake her head as a sign that she wasn't all right.

'I think I hurt my ankle as I fell and I banged my head on the shelf.' Rose lifted her hand to her head and touched it carefully so not to cause herself anymore pain. 'I feel so stupid.' She admitted while she was still feeling the affects of the alcohol. Jack's face was so close to hers and all she wanted to do was for him to kiss her.

'Don't feel anything. Just don't do it again. I'm sorry for today and what I said about you…showing too much of your body.' Jack felt himself blushing and Rose smiled. 'I just don't want you to end up hurt again or touched in any way you shouldn't be like Eric did. You don't deserve it Rose.'

Jack took off his shirt and applied pressure to the cut on Rose's head with it. She watched his actions and saw his body, how built up and muscled he was compared to the way he looked just two months ago when they first met. She liked the way he cared for her and looked at her like he didn't seem to look at any other girl. 'Jack? Do you think I'm beautiful?' She asked shyly. Jack felt his heart almost stop at her question, he realised just how close their faces were and he could feel her breathing on his cheek which caused him to shiver. He didn't know how to answer her question. Of course he thought she was beautiful. But she wasn't just beautiful. She was absolutely everything to him. He traced his fingers over her cheekbone before stroking her hair softly. 'You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on in my entire life.' He whispered to her, and she touched his face softly and smiled feeling the affects of the alcohol and the affect he had on her come together and as her stomach turned, she found herself leaning closer towards his lips and she parted hers slightly as their lips met for one split second, the door burst open and Fabrizio walked in singing a song in Italian which made Jack and Rose immediately burst apart and their moment was ruined.


	8. New Job

**Now that After All has ended I can concentrate on just this story now :D This chapter is pretty short but hope you still like it. Thank you for all the reviews :) **

* * *

Chapter Eight - New Job

'Mr Joseph Lamb meet Jack Dawson.' Mr Burn's smoked on his pipe as he introduced his business colleague. Joseph Lamb was one of the most respected boxing coaches in these circles. He travelled the world with his team of lads and won every single fight, and any one who let him down - were fired.

'Good evening Mr Lamb.' Jack shook hands with Joseph Lamb who was dressed as a fine gentleman, he had three butlers who waited on him hand and foot. As the three men took a seat at the table, Jack lit a cigarette. He wore just his pants and leant backwards on the chair feeling the coolness of the wood against his bare back.

'Right then lad. Mr Lamb here is a very important man to us here. He invests good money in us and with the right man we can make ourselves very rich. You understand me Jackie boy?'

Jack nodded, puffing away at his cigarette. He squinted his eyes and listened to every word his boss said to him. 'Of course sir.'

'Now, the English bastard tonight, you need to kill him Jack. Not just knock him down but keep going until he's got nothing left in him Jack.'

'I'll do what I can sir.' Jack went to stand but Mr Burn's stopped him.

'No, you WILL make sure he's left within an inch of life. Do you understand? He is a wanted man around here. Mr Lamb will pay you five hundred dollars from his own money, if you beat him.'

Jack eyes widened. Five hundred dollars? That was more than his house was worth. 'I will do it sir. Don't you worry.' Jack took the last puff from his cigarette, he was due to fight at eight and it was close to the time now. Mr Burn's slapped his back and nodded to Joseph Lamb.

'Good man Jack. The money will be waiting at the end of the fight.' Joseph stood from his seat and left the room. Mr Burn's glared at Jack. 'Don't you let us down Jackie boy.' Jack nodded and left the room, he felt added pressure onto himself now, but he was sure himself that he could take the bastard down. He was as big as the Englishman, and the crowd cheered him on like crazy. Rose was also here tonight along with her friends and Fabrizio, he had a feeling that tonight would be life changing.

Maria applied the last of her dark red lipstick and pushing her breasts upward so they almost spilled out of the top of her black corset. She opened the door to the stage and saw Rose stood at the front along with her stupid chicken plucking friends. But Rose now had no job, she was living with Jack and earning no money, who the hell did she think she was? Lighting a cigarette, Maria sashayed her way through the crowds, men watching her as she did so. She finally reached Rose and tapped her on the shoulder, plastering a fake smile on her face.

'Well hello Rose. How are you?' She spoke, faking niceness. 'Come to see Jack, I see.'

'Why else would I be here?' Rose turned her attention away from Maria and she didn't like it. How much she felt like slapping the silly little smirk from her face.

'Well its not to work that's for sure.' Maria poked at her and Rose turned back around. She didn't like what Maria had said to her. 'Well you must feel a little useless knowing poor Jack is earning all of the money and you cant even find a job.'

'Well its better than been a whore.' Sheila piped in, squinting at Maria with hatred obvious is her eyes. She didn't know how she had the guts to make stabs at Rose when Maria just used her body to get attention.

'Well at least I'm not afraid of showing a little of what I got. I show that I can dance and I know what I want in my life. What do you do Rose? You need to take a few tips from the girls here. You daren't even show your ankle, you silly little virgin.' With that, Maria walked away satisfied with how she had got one over on Rose finally. The way Jack was with her made her jealous, but she didn't know why.

'Ignore her, Rose.' Lily shook her head but Rose thought. If Maria could dance up there, then so could Rose. She had the body for it, she had been told by so many people and Jack told her himself she was beautiful. She watched as Maria's figure walked off and she followed her into the crowd of people. Her mind was made up. If Maria could be a chorus girl, then so could she. She wasn't a pushover anymore and she wasn't about to let Maria win.

Mr Burn's watched at Joseph Lamb signed the contract and beamed. 'That's it, all done. Lets go and watch the fight now then eh?'

'Umm Mr Burn's, there is someone here to see you.' Adam the young boy who worked for Mr Burn's came into the door. Mr Burn's shook his head. 'Tell them I'm busy. Who the hell is it? The fight is about to start.'

'Its some girl. I think its Jack's sister.' the young boy spoke in his English accent.

Mr Burn's raised his head. Sister? Jack never mentioned a sister. 'Sister huh? that's a new one.'

'It's that redhead, she mentioned she wanted a job.'

Finally, the boy had said something which had interested Mr Burn's. 'She did? Well send the poor girl in. I do like to help out people in need.' he smirked to himself and poured himself a small brandy. 'Excuse me Joseph, I must attend to something very important.' he smiled and Joseph left the room and moments later Rose entered. The room was very small and dark, just with a small drinks cabinet and the stench of cigarette filled the air and she wafted it away with her hand.

'Well then Miss umm…?'

'Oh Dewitt Bukater.' Rose spoke. 'I just came about a job sir. I hear you're the man to speak to about this.'

'Well then you heard correct my dear. Do take a seat. Care for a drink?' Mr Burn's offered and Rose thought for a moment, she hadn't drank since the night she had fell and injured herself but then again a small drink wouldn't harm her, would probably give her some much needed courage.

'Whisky please.' she smiled.

'Whisky. You are a girl after my own heart.' Mr Burn's proceeded to pour her drink and watched as she shifted nervously. 'So my boy tells me your Jack's sister?'

'Oh no, just friends.' Rose smiled, accepting the alcohol from Mr Burn's and remembered how much the liquor burned her throat when she drank it, but still she needed it.

'So you want a job? Can you dance?' He asked raising his eyebrows. 'Because we all know you have the beauty and the body for the job.' He grinned a large grin and Rose grew slightly uncomfortable.

'Yes I can dance sir.'

'Great, then start tonight. Go see Sadie in the powder room, she'll fit you with a corset and show you the basic dance. Finish the drink and off you go, the fight starts in six minutes and we need you on the stage.' With that, Mr Burn's left and touched Rose's back and she shivered coldly. 'Tonight will be excellent.'


	9. Find Someone Else

A/N: In reply to the comment about why is this story rated M? Well because later on it gets a little graphic so I decided to put it as M for safety, but for now I have taken it down to a K+ although in the next few chapters it will be raised to an M.

Also, would like to thank the rest of you for the reviews. I love writing this story and I'm glad you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Chapter Nine - Find Someone Else To Do Your Dirty Work.

Feeling her heart pound, Rose lifted her skirts and made her way onto the stage and looked out at the hundreds of men in the room who gawped up at her ravishingly. The black and silver corset she wore dug into her chest and breasts and she felt more on display than she had ever done before. Her breasts were spilling over her corset and her hair pinned up with several ringlets tumbling around her face. Her full lips were highlighted by ruby red lipstick and her cheeks were dusted with powder blush. The crowds of men cheered loudly and the music began and it was then Rose had to think of why she was doing this - to get back at Maria. In just ten minutes, Rose had dressed and learned the basic routine. Staring out into the audience, Rose saw Jack who obviously hadn't noticed her yet. But she had to concentrate on the dance, rather than on Jack and took note of how she needed to put one foot in front of the other. Minutes later, Maria appeared on stage and she bowed in front of the audience. The crowd began to cheer and the music started up again. Maria was obviously the lead girl here, she was one of the most beautiful, which Rose hated to admit. Rose knew Maria hadn't seen her on the stage yet, neither had Jack. A moment later, a loud bell rang signalling the fight was about the start. The crowd cheered louder and all turned towards the centre of the room where Eagle, the Englishman who Jack was to fight stood. He raised his arms as if in victory and displayed his muscles. Rose felt her stomach churn, she hoped Jack could beat this man. Every time Jack was punched or hurt in the fight, Rose wanted to rush to his side but she knew she couldn't, all she could do was simply watch. Stepping down from the stage, Rose felt a sharp pain in her rib, she turned her head to see Maria.

'What the hell do you think you're doing up there with my girls?' She asked through gritted teeth. 'I don't want you up there with us.'

Smirking, Rose knew she had hit a nerve with Maria and made her cockiness disappear. 'I'm afraid that's not your decision. Mr Burn's hired me whether you like it or not.'

'You cant do this job right. You silly virgin, you've never even seen any man naked.' She sneered.

'Maybe not. But you've seen too many naked men.' Rose smirked before walking away. She was finally gaining some control over her life. She felt wild tonight and she knew it would be the start of something good. She was not a nasty person but Maria really did get up her nose. Rose walked further into the crowds of people attempting to see better, she wanted to be at the front cheering Jack. The bell rang once again and Jack entered the centre of the room with Mr Burn's behind him holding up his arms, cigar in his mouth. The entire room burst into chanting Jack's name and she too joined in clapping. She attempted to get eye contact with Jack but he had not yet seen her. He shook hands with several men in the crowd and Rose pushed forward to the very front just as Jack came face to face with her, the smile on his face disappeared and the chants of his name seemed to fade into the background.

'Rose? What the?' He was speechless. She was dressed just like Maria, and her body obviously too much on display. 'Rose cover up now, what the hell you playing at?'

Rose took his hand shakily and placed it near her heart. 'Feel it Jack?'

He shook his head, wondering what she was doing. She moved her hand over her left breast and placed Jack's hand there and he felt her heart beating rapidly. 'Can you feel it? How fast its going?'

'Yes I can.' he replied. She tightened her grip on his hand, knowing the entire room was probably watching them.

'That's how scared I am. My hearts beating into oblivion. I don't want you to fight, but I know you must do it because I understand now its what you want to do.' Rose gently touched his cheek. 'And I must do this.' She indicated to her dress. 'This is my job now, just as fighting is yours.' Jack finally understood her and a smile came across his face, he picked her up and spun her around so fast and she squealed happily. He could feel the adrenaline running through him and now he had more faith in himself than ever that he could win this fight. As he placed Rose back on her feet, she pulled him closer to her, whispering in his ear. 'Go - do me proud my darling.' Tears came to her eyes, she didn't want him to fight at all, she was scared of him been hurt in some way but she knew she had to let him do this. She clung to his neck tightly but let him go but he leant in to her once more to kiss her cheek. 'I love-' Jack felt himself been pulled away from Rose before he could finish his sentence and he let go of her hand and took centre stage, his heart beating harder. He couldn't believe he almost told Rose he loved her, but he did, with all of his heart. He would tell her later, but for now he would do her and Mr Burn's proud.

The crowds cheered louder than ever and Mr Burn's handed Joseph Lamb another brandy as they sat on the stage to witness the fighting. It was the third round and nothing of much excitement had happened so far, by now someone had at least been knocked down.

'He's a good mover.' Joseph, watched the fight, brandy in one hand and cigar in the other. 'That Jackie boy.'

'He is that. He would be even better if that damn redhead didn't distract him all of the time.' Mr Burn's shook his head.

'Redhead?' Joseph questioned. 'Who is she?'

'The girl at the front, she's a new dancer here. Jack's in love with her if you ask me. She's only 16 though so I bet he's keeping his hands off her.' Mr Burn's laughed. Joseph followed Mr Burn's finger and eyed up Rose.

'Hmm she's a pretty one. She works here did you say?'

'She started today.'

'Mr Burn's I think I would enjoy this fight much more with a little bit of strawberry tart.' He smirked. Mr Burn's caught his drift and smiled too. Maybe it would stop Jack becoming so distracted. He curled his finger round to Adam, his servant boy, indicating for him to come to him.

'Boy, I want you to fetch Rose Dewitt Bukater. Tell her that Mr Lamb wishes for her company.'

Nodding he went out into the crowd towards the girl with the red hair. He was just twelve but he had worked for Mr Burns since he was ten. He was scrawny with dark hair and blue eyes. The red head was jumping up and down obviously cheering on the fight. Upon reaching her, he pulled the sleeve on her dress and began to attempt to pull her through the crowds. Rose shoved the young boy away from her.

'Get off me, child.' She frowned at him.

'But Mr Lamb wants your company.' He spoke in a Northern English accent, which was almost foreign to Rose.

'Mr who?'

'Mr Lamb. He wants your company, now come on.' Adam ordered, he didn't like standing in the middle of the crowds knowing he would probably be stamped on like so many other times before because of his small and scrawny figure. He pulled Rose with all of his strength by her sleeve and she followed like a child following a parent. She had no idea who Mr Lamb was but he sounded like a man of some importance. Upon reaching the stage, she was literally dragged up the steps and she almost tripped over the length of her dress. She saw Mr Burn's sat with an older man who she assumed to be Mr Lamb, plastering a fake smile on her face, she approached them both.

'Good evening, I was told you wanted my company?' She smiled to him and a twinkle appeared in the old man's eye. Mr Burn's was right, she was a beauty.

'Of course, Rose. Please take a seat.' Joseph uncrossed his legs and his hand was indicating to his knee. Rose was confused. Take a seat where? She frowned slightly, and Maria's voice came from behind her.

'You sit on his knee. Come on virgin, don't be so scared.' Rose turned to see Maria sat on Mr Burn's knee and he had his hand planted on her leg. She cringed for a moment, now fully understanding what was meant by 'company'. Hesitantly, Rose turned and sat on Joseph's knee and he reached his arm around her to touch her face.

'You are beautiful.' He smiled to her but she said nothing. She turned her head in an attempt to watch the fight, for Jack to see what was happening. Joseph sighed impatiently, this girl was just as smitten with Jack as he was with her.

'So child, I hear you are familiar with Jack Dawson?' He questioned.

'Yes, we're friends.' Rose turned to Joseph. He had to be around sixty, and his voice made her stomach turn enough to make her want to throw up.

Jack felt the sweat dripping from his body but was still determined to defeat this Englishman. He glanced upwards for a split second to notice Rose was gone from the crowds. His distraction caused the Englishman to strike his cheek and Jack fell backwards feeling the pain. His cheek felt as though it had swollen to twice its size, Jack retaliated punching his head and cheek knocking him to the floor. Something red on the stage caught Jack's attention - Rose. She was sat on Mr Lamb's knee and shaking her head, he was touching her face and she was attempting to struggle to get away. Jack felt his heart sink, he wanted to do something but knew he couldn't. Eagle came towards Jack and went for his face twice but Jack ducked booting his stomach again knocking him backwards, his eyes once again turned to Rose who was desperately struggling to get away. He thought of abandoning the fight but knew he couldn't and suddenly he felt a strong punch in the chest which knocked him to the floor, almost winding him. He struggled to breathe momentarily and saw the smirk on Eagle's face. Something overcame Jack in that moment, he wasn't going to let this man win, and he certainly wasn't going to let Lamb touch Rose. Standing up the best he could, he ran to Eagle, repeatedly punching his face and stomach and finally throwing him to the ground. The bell rang loudly, but that didn't stop Jack. The referee came forward to raise Jack's hand to victory, but Jack just shoved him to the floor. He could feel rage inside of him, he shoved his way through the silencing crowds who did nothing but watch as he made his way towards the stage.

'Get off of her.' He yelled, his eyes on Joseph Lamb. Climbing up the steps to the stage, he pulled Maria out of his way and almost knocked her over but Jack didn't care, all he cared about was Rose.

'Jack it's all right I'm…' Rose tried to think of something to say but couldn't. she had never seen Jack so angry or wound up.

'I said get your hands off her.'

'And I say no. this is her job.' Lamb said, coolly drinking his brandy. Mr Burn's stood behind Jack and touched his shoulder but Jack simply turned and shoved him backwards. He grabbed Rose by the arm, actually hurting her and pulled her away from Lamb.

'Not anymore it isn't.'

'Jack what are you doing?' She cried, fearing him slightly. She knew he meant her no harm but he had hit his boss and hurt her. Fabrizio came running on stage, slightly hesitantly and pulled Rose gently away from Jack and she followed him from the stage tears spilling from her eyes.

'Dawson, what the hell is up with you.' Mr Burn's voice was full of anger. Jack turned to him, his eyes full of anger.

'I don't want you, or your filthy friend near Rose again.'

'You're fired!' He shouted to him and Jack only smiled. He reached into his pocket and found the hundred Francs he had given him before the show and threw it at him, the bills flying everywhere. The audience looked on silent.

'You can have your money, every single last penny of it. Find someone else to do your dirty work because it wont be me anymore.'


	10. Anything You Want To Be

**A/N: Oooh getting to the climax now cannot wait to see what you guys think. I loved writing this chapter think it was about time something happy was included :) anyway here is chapter ten.**

* * *

Chapter Ten - Anything You Want To Be

Loud sobs could be heard as Jack ascended the flights of stairs to his studio. He knew it was Rose - and he knew he was the cause of her pain. He felt heavy as he literally dragged himself up the last few stairs. Fabrizio must have heard his heavy footsteps as he opened the door. Jack could barely look at his friend in the face, he knew how much of an idiot he had been and that Fabrizio was right from the start, he should never have gotten involved with Burn's.

'H-how is she?' Jack stuttered, in a low voice.

'Upset Jack, very upset. I will leave you two alone for a while. But don't upset her even more.' Fabrizio warned. Sighing Jack thanked him before holding out his hand to Fabrizio who looked at him calmly and shook his head. 'We're friends Jack, I will always be your friend.' Fabrizio nodded his head towards the door and Jack heard the sobs from Rose. 'Go see to your girl.' Nodding Jack watched as Fabrizio descended the stairs and closed the door to the studio. Rose heard the door close, and she glanced upwards momentarily seeing Jack. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, a cut on his chest was at least six inches long and blood stains surrounded it. Jack stood before her for a few seconds, seriously not knowing what to do or say. Before he could do anything, she slowly came to him unsure of her actions. She was unsteady on her feet, her eyes blurry from crying so much, she was unsure of why she was so upset, maybe because she was scared - of so many things.

'I'm so sorry.' Jack whispered, feeling tears prick in his own eyes. She leaped into his arms and he held her so tight he never wanted to let her go. She sobbed into his bare chest and he felt the sting of his cut. 'I just didn't want you to get hurt. don't cry Rose, I cannot bear it.'

Pulling away, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. Kneeling to the floor, the pulled him with her to his knees. She gently touched his face and examined his bruises and cuts. 'Why Jack? Why did you chose to fight for him?'

'I don't know. But its over now. I don't want you to see me like that again, I don't want to fight ever again. I'm the reason that you started the job there at the bar, I'm the reason Lamb wanted you on his knee.' Jack felt his heart beat faster and he felt sick, he couldn't believe what he had put Rose through. But Rose shook her head.

'NO Jack. It was me who wanted to job at the bar, because of Maria. She taunted me and I wanted to prove I could be just like her.'

Jack frowned and touched Rose's face. 'No Rose. You could never be like her, because you're worth so much more darling. You could be anything you wanted.' Rose hung her head slightly, listening to Jack's words and knew he meant them. She felt a few more tears escape her eyes and he brushed them away. Their eyes met and he smiled to her almost melting her entire body. She let her eyes travel to his chest where he was cut and she lowered her head carefully and kissed it ever so lightly. Jack closed his eyes feeling her so close to him, her hair tickling him ever so slightly and her breathe on his skin. He touched her hair and she raised her head back up and was closer to him, he held her face with both of his trembling hands and stroked her cheek. 'You don't know how much you mean to me.' he whispered to her and she smiled a small smile back to him, feeling herself tremble. There was so much more he wanted to say to her, he loved her so much, but he didn't want to scare her, so maybe he could show her how much he wanted her. He felt her hands move up his back and stroke the back of his hair softly. He leant forward slightly and closed his eyes for a second feeling their closeness, he opened them to look at Rose and saw her eyes closed and it was then he knew what he had to do. He leant towards her more and opened his mouth slightly and planted a small kiss on her lips, something which sent sparks through both of them. Rose opened her eyes and Jack felt her eyelashes flutter on his cheek and he glanced at her. Their eyes interlocked and they saw the passion and love they had for each other, nothing could hold them back no more and Rose kissed Jack with more passion than either had dreamt about. They had wanted each other for so long. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and they fell backwards with Rose beneath Jack on the floor, he moved her hair and kissed her neck and her breathing quickened. Her dress hung from her shoulder loosely and Jack pulled the material further down almost exposing her breasts but was careful not to, he knew he had to be gentle with Rose, although he knew how much he wanted to make love to her right there. He kissed her shoulders before leading back up to her lips and she moaned slightly, she had never experienced this before but she knew that whatever was to happen tonight she wouldn't stop any of it. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her. Neither of them didn't know how much more they could they, they wanted each other so much, but could they wait? They hadn't spoken words of love to each other, but being honest it was inevitable. Loud bangs from the stairs outside disturbed both Jack and Rose and he stood immediately from the floor pulling Rose up with him, he sensed trouble was coming and before he could glance again Mr Burn's burst through the door with several men.

'What the hell do you want?' Jack jumped, backing Rose behind him. He knew he had come for trouble and didn't want Rose getting caught up in the middle of it. The men Burn's had brought with him had gone into the kitchen.

'I've come for what's mine Dawson.' Mr Burn's smirked puffing his cigar. 'Everything you've ever purchased with the money I gave to you - I want it back.'

'Take it, take it all.' Jack didn't want anything to do with the man anymore, he could hardly believe he had become involved with someone like him in the first place when he had heard about his reputation already. Jack walked to the cabinet where he kept all of his suits and hats and began to throw them at Burn's. 'Take the whole fuckin' lot.' He shouted and Burn's smirked at his pathetic outburst. Rose sat herself on the sofa and steadied her breathing, she was still shaky from the passion way her and Jack had been kissing before Burn's had burst and in and she didn't want the men to hurt Jack. Just at that moment, Rose remembered that Jack had been keeping his savings for them to move away beneath the sofa cushion which she was sitting on. She knew that if they knew about that money, they would take that too leaving them with absolutely nothing. Burn's kept his eye on Rose, as she sat obviously in fear of him from the way she was wringing her hands. For a second, she lifted her head and caught eye contact with Mr Burn's still with the smug smile plastered across his face but she lowered he lashes and felt her heart beat faster. She knew she had to discreetly get the money from under the couch. Slightly, she edged closer to the left side of the couch before spreading out the frill of her dress so it covered almost the entire sofa, she glanced upwards once to see if she had been seen by Burn's her actions obviously would be seen as suspicious but luckily he hadn't seen. Jack was in the kitchen while the men ransacked the place she called her home, but she didn't care one bit, all she was bothered for was Jack's safety. Slowly, she took her left hand and slid it down the right side of the sofa fiddling about to find anything which felt like a wad of bills, but she found nothing. She shuffled further away from the edge of the sofa and glanced up to Burn's once more before frantically fingering about beneath the cushion to find the money, finally she found it but then realised something - she had nowhere to put it. Burn's walked into the kitchen leaving her alone in the living area and quickly she pulled the bills from beneath the sofa and without even thinking or looking at the money she shoved the wad down her corset.

'I want you to get the hell out now, you have what you want.' Jack pulled a shirt over his body. A shirt Rose hadn't seen him wear for months, it was old she knew that and wasn't one of his fancy ones.

'By the time I've sold all of your shit, if I haven't made all the money back I want then I will be back Jack, you can count on that son.' Burn's warned.

'No you wont.' Jack reassured him, opening the door for Burn's and his cronies to exit.

'I wont? I assure you one thing Jack. I** will **be back - for her.' He pointed to Rose, who stood from the couch and felt her stomach sink with fear. Jack turned to Burn's his eyes filled with anger.

'I don't think so. You touch her and…'

'You'll what?' Burn's grinned, his face close to Jack's. 'You'll do nothing at all because you know you don't have the power to do so.' The door slammed heavily in Jack's face and he slammed his fist against it hard, feeling the pain. Rose stood silent just watching him, unsure of what to say. Slowly she came towards him, a tear streaming down her face, she didn't know what to do or say to make him feel better. He lifted his eyes from the floor and noticed her stance beside him, with her hand on his shoulder, immediately he turned and simply pulled her towards him. She played with his hair softly and he closed his eyes taking in her scent, after a few moments she pulled away with a small smile on her face.

'He didn't take everything Jack.' Rose reached down into her corset and Jack frowned, confused by her words. Seconds later she pulled out the wad of money she had sneaked from beneath the sofa into her corset.

'Rose, you…' Jack did nothing but burst out laughing taking the money from her hand and pulling her towards him one last time. She never ceased to amaze him, she had the guts to retrieve money when Burn's had come for payback. 'Thank you.' Pulling away, Jack slowly and unabashedly leant towards Rose and kissed her lips just once. He knew how much he wanted her, but wasn't sure if she returned any of his feelings, but he guessed that she did from the passionate way they were kissing before Burn's interrupted them.

'Things are back to normal now Rose. I'm not getting involved with him again, ever.'

'I'm glad. I cant bear to see you fight, to get hurt. I feel like…' Rose trailed off unsure what to even say. 'I'm just glad its over.'

'It wasn't me at all. You were right all along, I was stupid to think I was somebody wearing suits and hats because that isn't me Rose.' Jack sat himself on the sofa. He reached down next to the sofa and picked up his sketchbook and flicked through a small selection of his art. He had almost forgotten how to draw, it had been over a month since he had even attempted anything.

'No Jack, this is you.' She came beside him and touched his leather portfolio. 'All of the creations you have made, all of the things you captured on paper. Jack you have a wonderful talent so don't let it go to waste.' Jack felt encouraged by Rose, he felt like he could do anything. 'You have a definite talent Jack, whereas I have nothing.'

'You do Rose. You could be anything you want to be.' He took her hand in his. 'You have had an education, more than I have had.'

Rose thought of her dreams as a young child, how she had always wanted to become an artist, or a dancer like Isadora Duncan. How she spent hours fantasizing about been up on a stage and the audience clapping wildly for her. But she knew that would always remain a dream, her mother had dismissed her childish ambitions right from the start and even now she was free to do what she wished to do she knew she didn't have the talent to become a singer or a dancer or even an actress. 'But I still will never be able to do what I really want, Jack.'

Placing his portfolio on the floor, he turned to Rose intrigued. 'What do you really want to do Rose?' He asked softly, glancing her straight in the eyes.

Rose had not discussed her dreams with anyone else except her father who had passed away four months before. Her mother had forbade her to speak of her ambitions, fearing it would take over her life, Ruth knew they were just dreams and Rose could never act on them. 'I want to act, to dance or to sing.' She admitted. 'I wanted to live poor but free, I didn't care where I just want had a vision of myself on stage.'

'Then do it Rose.' Jack urged her.

'I can't. No one would want me here. Besides I cannot draw too much attention to myself because the last thing I want is for Cal to find me.'

'Rose he wont find you, and if he does then we'll get out of here. We can do that now anyway, we can go anywhere you want to go. We have money there.'

'No Jack, you have money. I don't even have a job.' She turned away from Jack. But he came towards her and gently stroked her hair.

'We'll put our heads down for a few months, scrape together some money and then go some place else away from here. Maybe England or Spain.' He whispered to her. 'Then we'll have new dreams, together.' His words made Rose tingle, and the word 'together' was emphasized. She didn't know what this meant, whether he wanted her as much as she wanted him but she didn't care because she knew that she would never be alone.

**Just want to know what you guys think of the little kissing/passion scene - was it too much or okay? :) thankyouu.**


	11. Remember What You Promised

**Sam Pembroke - Yes I know, that it where I based some of the ideas around. I LOVE Far and Away! :D **

**To the rest of you - thanks for reviewing. I've wrote really far ahead on this now & for the email about actually including Titanic in this, yes they will be on the Titanic later on :D **

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Remember What You Promised

May 2nd 1911

The park was alive with people and Jack sat under a shaded tree as he ate a small sandwich of ham and pickle which he had packed himself for lunch. Business had been good that morning he had made more than he usually did but today was a beautiful day with the sun shining down. He could feel the sweat on his face as he ate the last bit of his sandwich. He grabbed a small handkerchief and wiped his forehead and pushed his dark blonde hair from his place. He squinted heavily as he looked to the sun, before walking back to where his art supplies were laid out neatly waiting for the next customer to arrive. He sat himself on the bench feeling himself swelter even more, rolling the sleeves up on his navy blue shirt, he contemplated packing up and going home, spending the rest of the day to himself rather than sat in the park after all, he had made enough money. Families littered around the park, some couples and dogs chasing the children around, it put a smile on Jack's face. The odd time he had found inspiration from something so little as he sat in his usual spot and had just drawn it, sometimes he sketched people and gave them the drawing free of charge.

The clacking of heels came down the long path leading to the bench Jack sat on and he glanced to his left, placing his hand over his eyes to shield the sun away so he could see properly, it was Maria. Wiping his hands down his trousers he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her walk towards him - she was slow and attracted a lot of attention from nearby people in the park. Her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled and came towards Jack.

'Good afternoon Jack.' She smirked. 'I'd like to ask you a favour on this fine day.' She sat on the bench and Jack sat beside her.

'What can I do for you?' He asked her. She hoped she hadn't come to ask more questions about Rose.

'I was wondering if you'd do me a portrait - nude.' She whispered quietly and leaned towards him as she spoke into his ear. She licked her lips as she moved away from him slowly.

Jack swallowed nervously, seeing her lips curve into a flirtatious smile. 'Umm, I don't know.' he stuttered slightly. It wasn't that he was nervous because he had seen her naked before, and most girls at the brothel but he knew how much Rose disliked her and didn't want to ruin any chances he may have of being with Rose.

'And why not? I know you're not shy Jack.' She smiled, touching his forearm. 'Or is it Rose?'

Jack moved away from Maria and sat with his legs open a little and folded his hands in his lap before bowing his head a bit. She had hit the nail on the head, it was Rose that was getting the better of him, he know wouldn't do his job because of Rose. 'Maria I just don't think it would be a good idea.'

'Because of Rose? You would give up your talent for her?' Maria began to get riled. But then she thought of something, a way she could get her own way. The man who came by the brothel looking for Rose the day before, his name was very posh and - Caledon something. He came dressed like he owned an entire country, with not one hair on his head out of place. He had come asking for Rose Dewitt Bukater, he told Satine she had ran away from finishing school a few months previous and he had been searching ever since and thought that perhaps she had lowered herself to become a prostitute to survive. Maria had kept her mouth shut saying she didn't know the name when obviously she did.

'Its not about that Maria, its just…inappropriate.' He chose his words carefully. He had decided it would be best if he packed away his belongings and went home, the heat was almost unbearable and the last thing he wanted was Maria's company for the rest of the day. He collected together his drawings placing them carefully inside him portfolio.

'Look Jack, there's something that I think you should know.' Maria stood and placed her hands on her hips.

A serious expression fell across Jack's face and he stopped gathering his charcoal together and turned his full attention to her, his lips pursed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

'Someone came to Mademoiselle Satine's yesterday looking for Rose.' She spoke, and it was the truth, but she would not reveal all unless she could lure him to the brothel.

'Looking for her? Like who? What did they say?' Jack wondered who could be looking for her, it had been three months since she had left the finishing school and Cal, no one would be looking for her. He wondered if Maria was actually fabricating a story.

'I can't say Jack. It is private what happens at Mademoiselle Satine's stays there. Unless….you're willing to come with me, to do the sketches and maybe Satine will tell you more information.'

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jack knew there was a catch to it. He was sure Maria was lying, if she was a true friend like he thought she was before he met Rose then she would just tell him. It was true that he had drawn her and the others girls nude before but he really didn't want to lose any chance he had with Rose, he wasn't even sure what they felt for each other but the number of times they had kissed and the passion between them spoke for something. If Maria was telling the truth though then Jack wanted to know who had come looking for her. 'Do you swear it's the truth?' He asked her, seriousness showing in his eyes.

Maria looked him right in the eyes and nodded slowly. 'Of course I swear. I wouldn't lie to you of all people Jack.' She meant her words, she counted his as a friend.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Jack nodded almost to himself as he registered in his mind that he would go with Maria to find out who had come looking for Rose, and he hoped it wasn't trouble. 'All right, I'll come with you.'

The Parisian streets were long and narrow with horse drawn carriages pulling all sorts of materials, fruits, vegetables and different goods towards Market Street. Since arriving in Paris five months previous, Rose had done very little exploring of the city. The sun was warm and Rose pulled her hat further over her face to shield the rays from her face. Her complexion was very pale and when sun hit her, she turned very red and found it painful - well that was when she was seven and had been fishing all day with her father, Uncle Roger and two cousins but since that day her mother had taught her to always wear hats and cover up as much as possible so she wouldn't burn. She wore a yellow day dress which was layered with white lace and a white belt came around her waist. The last time she had worn this dress she had been on the ship to Paris with her maid Minnie and had worn a corset beneath it. She shuddered at the thought of wearing a corset ever again in her life, they were God awful things which no end of times had caused her to pass out because of her breathing been restricted. Walking towards the market, Rose's heels clicked on the pavement and she moved slightly to the left to allow a horse drawn carriage past her in the narrow street, the man on the carriage tipped his hat to her as a thank you gesture and she simply smiled to him. Rose had found the Parisian's to be gracious with her albeit a little curious to why an American woman was alone in Paris and wearing clothes which obviously signalled she wasn't of working class, although she barely had a penny in her pocket. The very little money she did have, she had come to buy some dresses which were a little more working class but that actually fit her perfectly. The market stalls were set out in a line and were at least half a mile long on either side, it was lively and bustling with people collecting something for dinner from the vegetable and fruit stall or a new dress from the clothing stall, there were also clogs, hats and handbags been sold as well as meats and dairies on the opposite side but Rose rushed past the meat stall not wishing to see dead pigs hung upside down on a hook for very long, and the stench was even worse. Reaching about halfway down the market, a peach coloured dress caught Rose's attention from a stall. Smiling to herself, she walked over and greeted the elderly man who stood next to the dress and assumed he owned the stall. She greeted him with a small hello in French, before admiring the dress. Removing her hat for a moment, she placed it on the side of the stall and let herself take in the beauty of the dress. She had never been shopping for clothing on her own, let alone purchase anything she actually liked. She turned to the man who had lit a cigarette and began to think of the French she had been taught in finishing school but her mind blanked.

'I…um…' Rose began but then trailed off, she wished to ask about the price and the man started at her blankly. 'Sir…the price? Money?' she gestured and the man smiled to her.

'I do speak English, although not very well.' He spoke in an almost unrecognisable French accent. 'This is two Francs.'

Rose smiled to herself, that was affordable to her. Maybe she would purchase the dress in another colour. Glancing around she found a similar dress which was in a lavender littered with a flower design over the bodice. 'I will take these two.' she gestured. She had actually enjoyed finding something she liked alone. Lavender was a colour her mother detested whereas it was Rose's favourite colour. Ruth had insisted the colour didn't match Rose's hair colour and skin tone, but to hell with it, Rose felt her independence shine through for the first time since she had began work at the chicken factory.

'Four Francs.' The old man smiled as she handed him the money and folded the dresses up and placed them neatly in a box. Rose placed her hat back on her head before thanking the man and finding her way back out of the market, dodging past the meat stall once again. She couldn't wait to return home and show Jack her purchases, she had a feeling he would like them. She felt happy for the first time in a few weeks, and hoped it would stay that way now.

The walk home would be long and Rose felt the heat burning down on her, she couldn't guess the time as she had been out for most of the afternoon but the walk home would be nice. She suspected Jack to have returned by the time she was home and Fabrizio was expected back a little after eight. Her feet ached from the heels she was wearing. Sighing, she removed her hat and placed it on a wall nearby before taking a seat there. There wasn't many people around in this area, but it was peaceful. A cool breeze came and Rose closed her eyes for a moment and let the wind wash over her and cool her down. Opening her eyes, she saw a man running as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been, frowning with curiosity she followed his figure with her eyes until he dodged up an alleyway. She had expected someone to follow him as if chasing him but no one followed. Picking up her hat, she placed it on her head positioning it slightly to the left and picked up her package before continuing her walk home. Quickening her pace, she attempted to remember the way she had come and finally found a small alleyway which lead her towards the direction of her home. After a few minutes, she felt sure that someone was watching her, or worse yet following her. She didn't dare stop or glance behind her in fear of if her thoughts were correct. Feeling her heartbeat quicker, she found her way out of the alleyway and continued her walk through the streets. She glanced behind her just once to see if anyone followed her from the alleyway but no one did, she shook her own head assuming she had imagined it although she was sure she had heard footsteps behind her. A few people passed her but nothing out of the ordinary, so she continued her way through the streets of Paris, until she reached a small alleyway which lead her to the bar which Burn's owned. She hurried, seeing it would be dark soon. The sky shone different shades of blue, orange and purple and Rose stopped for a moment to take in the breathtaking view of the sky. She felt the pins from her hair dig into her head, so she removed her hat and pulled the pins from her hair. She heard faint footsteps near her but before she could turn to see who they belonged to, she was forcefully pushed against the brick wall in the alley, the bricks scraping against her face and stinging her skin. She tried to turn her body around to run, or to escape but she couldn't and felt the weight against her own body holding her against the wall. She clung to her package tightly not wanting to let it go, her heart beat quickly but she felt too shocked and scared to speak.

'I don't want to hurt you.' A familiar voice whispered to her making her stomach churn. 'Listen to what I have to say.' The grip on Rose loosened and she closed her eyes feeling the bitter sting of tears. Turning her body slightly, she knew who was there, she just didn't wish to face him. A small gash on her face from where the brick had scraped her had appeared on her porcelain face and a small amount of blood fell down her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw him there - Caledon Hockley. Dressed in a white suit and his hair waxed masterfully. She looked at him with nothing but hatred which was so obvious in her eyes.

'What are you doing in these parts Cal? isn't it going to ruin your reputation to be seen around here?' She almost spat at him.

'I haven't been seen. I have a carriage waiting for me. I have a proposition for you Rose.' He offered her, he eyed her clothing and felt nauseous.

'And what is that?' She had heard his 'propositions' and they were meaningless to her.

'I want you to return home with me Rose, to Philadelphia. Yes, that means you would not have to return to school although it would be recommended after your behaviour of late.' Cal reached into the suit pocket and pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips before lighting it with a match. The fumes from the match filled Rose's nostrils and she closed her eyes for a second.

'No Cal. I no longer feel I have to oblige to everything you say. You are not my fiancé, or my husband, nor will you ever be.' Opening her eyes, she watched Cal's pinched lips curve into a smirk.

'Miss Dewitt Bukater, I must remind you of the promise which you made to me several months ago. In fact I quote, you said you would marry me when you had completed finishing school, but as you ran away months ago, that means you have left - which gives me the right to assume you are now my fiancée.'

Laughing hysterically, Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He was a very rich businessman who was educated at Havard but still he couldn't get into his head that she was not willing to marry him now or ever. 'No Cal, I never was and never will be your property, so think what the hell you like. I have a life of my own now and you are not included in it.' She attempted to barge past him but he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.

'How would you survive Rose? You have no money, no husband and no one to take care of you. How would you live Rose? Become a whore at Satine's?'

Rose thought of Jack and Fabrizio and how gracious they had been, letting her stay with them and Jack - her Jack who she knew she loved dearly. But no, she would not give Cal the satisfaction by letting him know how she had survived the last few months. 'No I won't become a whore.' She spoke through gritted teeth, her hatred for him flaring up.

'Well that's a sure shame. I actually stopped by the place yesterday to see if you were joining the girls.' He laughed at her, scraping his cigarette butt against the wall. Rose felt anger building up inside of her bit by bit.

'In fact I think you would be rather good in that profession. You have the beauty, the brains, the body…virginity still in tact I hope.' He smirked and she felt as though she had taken enough abuse from him. She brought her hand to his face and slapped him once, before attempting to run away, he caught her arm and she struggled to escape his grip before an idea came to her head, quickly she gathered saliva in her mouth and spit at Cal - landing straight in his eye. Before he had chance to think about what happened, she had ran away out of sight.


	12. Stirring Trouble

A/N- Well, here is yet another chapter. After this one, my updates may get a little less frequent as I start my new job tomorrow [yey, but so nervous] but so glad you all still enjoy this :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve - Stirring Trouble

Jack struggled to concentrate on the subject before him. He closed his eyes and prayed for any sort of a miracle to get it over and done with. The inspiration to draw just wouldn't come to him at all. Maria laid her naked body over a black rug in the centre of her boudoir, her black hair spread out around her with a small lily placed in her hair. Jack had to admit, visually she was stunning but also conniving. Sighing, Jack picked up his charcoal once again and waited for inspiration to come to him. He drew small strokes at first and glanced at her body ready to transfer the image onto paper. Maria had sensed his awkwardness but they had made a deal and she would make sure he stuck to it. Images of Rose ran through Jack's mind, the way they had kissed and the passion between them, she was the one he wanted forever and always he was sure of that and he had to tell her how he felt. He reminded himself the reason he was doing this was because of Rose, to find out who had been looking for her, he had to protect her in anyway he could and if it was Cal who was looking for her then he would make sure they got away from Paris as soon as possible.

'How is it looking Jack?' Maria asked. Jack had been staring into oblivion for the last minute of so and she wondered what was going through his mind.

'Almost ready.' He said almost inaudible and she smiled. She loved seeing how Jack envisioned her on paper, he always made her appear so beautiful. She was unashamed of her nude body and she used it in any way possible. She knew she drove men crazy, just by looking at her and the men who were lucky enough to get picked for her to do business with, well - she knew how to drive them crazy. 'Done.' He spoke a few moments later. Maria stood not covering her naked body and walking over to Jack. He immediately stood and moved out of her way, not intending to glance at anywhere other than her face. Maria's boudoir was small and almost all black in colour. A chandelier hung over a double bed and two wardrobes full of dress and wigs were either side of the door. The drawing was spectacular, and Maria smiled at Jack.

'You did me proud Jack.' She winked, walking towards him, he began to back away. 'Don't be shy Jack.' He stood with his arms folded over his chest, trying to not look at her naked body.

'I'm not shy, just please cover yourself.' He asked her gently, and she found a silk robe which she slipped on but still left nothing to the imagination.

'Thank you so much Jack. Its lovely. Would you date it?'

Finding the charcoal he had used, he signed 'JD, May 2nd 1911.' 'Right. Done.'

He turned, but Maria placed a finger on his lips. She touched his face gently, taking in his boyish features. He was just eighteen and his boyish charm shone through. She wanted him so much, to show him the ways of the world, to let him touch her body, she felt as though she could fall in love with him, something she never allowed herself to do. For a few seconds, they did nothing but look at each other and Maria felt her stomach turn, something she had never experienced before. She leant forward and felt her lips on Jack and she moaned with pleasure, she closed her eyes and felt him kiss her back, something she hadn't expected. Jack closed his eyes and felt Maria kiss him, he moved his hands to her waist and images of Rose flew into his mind then alarm bells rang so loud in his mind - what was he doing. He pushed her away from him, both panted for their breathe.

'No Maria. I cannot do this.' He held out his hand to her wiping his lips as if she was poisoned.

'But why not? We just kissed? You sketched me naked.' She felt her heart was going to break.

'Maria…' Jack thought of what to say to make her see that something was never going to happen between them. 'Maria, I think you are an amazing girl…woman. You're beautiful and a good friend, but that is all I see you as.'

Sitting down at her vanity, Maria felt defeated. She couldn't make him want her. 'Its Rose you love isn't it?' She asked him, but already knowing the answer to her question but a small nod of his head confirmed what she already knew.

'Yes. I don't know what I feel but its something I've never felt before.' Jack smiled to himself and thought of Rose. 'I'm sorry, but that's the truth.'

'Well I respect your honesty and your feelings. I just wished you returned them for me.' Maria bowed her head slightly, feeling exposed to Jack, to the world. Never in her life had she admitted how she felt for another human being, she was nothing but a whore in most peoples eyes.

'You will find someone Maria. You are so much better than all of this.' He indicated to the surroundings. 'You don't need to sell your body.'

'It's all I have ever known Jack.' She raised her head, with tears apparent in her dark eyes. She had been a prostitute since she was sixteen years old. Jack sat himself on her bed and put his head in his heads. His head felt messed up, how had everything in his life changed so drastically in just a few months.

'Maria, please tell me who came by looking for Rose. I don't want her to get in any kinds of trouble. I just want her to be safe, I couldn't live with myself if she wasn't.'

Hearing Jack's words hit home just how much he cared about Rose. This day had began with her attempting to lure Jack into bed, away from Rose but it had the opposite affect. She had to tell him, it was part of their deal - she would tell him if he sketched in the nude and he had. 'Caledon Hockley. He seems to think Rose may have found herself as a whore to support herself since running away from her 'fiancé' and finishing school in February.'

Jack squinted, confused. 'Fiancé? She turned him down. He asked her to marry him but she told him she was too young.' Rose wasn't engaged to this Caledon Hockley was she? She wouldn't lie to him. His head banged, this day was too much to take. He had to find Rose to find out the truth and to tell her how he feels about her. If Cal was looking for her he knew he would have to find a way to escape Paris quickly. He placed his hands on his forehead before running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair and standing.

'Maybe they are engaged. He was all - fancy. I wouldn't mind been engaged to him. Handsome fellow, tall dark and obviously rich.' Maria smiled to herself. Why on earth Rose had ran away from this Caledon Hockley was beyond her - he was everything a girl would want.

'They aren't engaged. He hit her when she told him she felt she was too young. I saw the bruise on her face. He's lying.' Jack felt his fists clench and anger build up inside him, he remembered how upset Rose was when she had come to him after Cal had hit her. He was the one who had sat up most of the night bathing the cuts on her face.

Maria lit a cigarette, and began to smoke it. She rubbed her lips together, she could still taste Jack on her. She watched Jack pace up and down her room, wondering why he was so obsessed with this girl. It was her life, if she was engaged to this Cal then it wasn't anything to do with Jack. 'Jack, just leave her to it. All men are a little rough sometimes.'

Jack stopped in his tracks, staring at Maria in disbelief. 'No not all men hit women. You may think so because this is your job - but I wouldn't ever do that, not to Rose or any girl. I have to go find her…' Jack opened the door and slammed it behind him. Rose had left the house this morning before he did and he had expected her to return now.

Darkness fell over Paris, and Rose ran through the streets finding her way. She picked up her skirts as she ran, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her red curls billowed as she ran, nothing ran through her mind at all. Cal's words that afternoon had hit her like a ton of bricks - she had to marry him no matter what and it would only be a matter of time before her found her again. She had to get out of Paris, and she needed money fast. She had tried her hand at several jobs since quitting the chicken factory but most fired her because of her lack of skills - she was useless to anyone. The only one gift she did have, was the last thing she wanted to use, but she knew she had to and it was the last option. Coming to a clearing, she found what she was looking for and she stopped immediately, her body stiffening. A pink sign 'Mademoiselle Satine's'. From the outside the building appeared welcoming but she knew on the inside a lot of messed up girls worked, they sold their body for sex and most ended up either committing suicide or been murdered by a client. Her heart beat wildly, but she knew it was something she would have to do. She had been told countless times she had the body of a goddess, she just didn't know how to use it and her pathetic attempts at showing Jack she was sexy by getting a job at the bar as a dancer were horrendous. Walking steadily to the entrance, her heels clacked on the pavement, she tried the door and to her astonishment it opened. A sign beside the door read 'Client's must knock' but Rose walked in nevertheless. She wrung her hands as she walked into the interior, a large room covered in Victorian style furniture welcomed her and she smell of cheap Parisian perfume filled her nose, the type they sold on the market for less than a Franc.

'Hello?' She called, expecting to see someone. She heard faint clacking of a shoe and she followed the direction she heard it from. She could not believe she was actually inside a brothel, if her mother knew she would easily disown her, or perhaps even die of a heart attack, running away was one thing but becoming a whore was another. She entered another room where several girls sat smoking and playing cards, they literally stared at her as if she was some sort of villain. The smell of perfume became stronger and she wafted the smell away slightly in an attempt to not choke.

'Mary Angela, you're wanted.' A familiar voice came, and Maria walked out from a room wearing just a robe, her black hair down her back and her lips ruby red. Rose turned to see her and Maria's eyes were on the set of girls playing cards, whose eyes were still firmly on Rose. Maria followed their gaze, and almost died when she saw who was stood before her. A wry smile came to her face and she pointed to a girl who Rose assumed was Mary Angela. 'Mary - now!' she ordered and the girl stood and ran off leaving the clacking of her heels behind her. Maria closed her robe more, tightening the belt around it. 'Rose Dewitt Bukater? What can I do for you?'

'I-I don't…' Rose couldn't think of what to say. Here was the women who she literally hated stood before her.

'If you're looking for Jack, you just missed him.' Maria stated casually. Rose's eyes widened. What was Jack doing here? She was sure that she was lying, just like she would to get her own way in a situation.

'Jack, he was here?' Rose asked, in a more questionable tone voice than she cared to speak. Maria smiled slightly, avoiding eye contact with Rose for a split second knowing if she looked at her face she would burst out laughing.

'Yes of course he was here.' Maria began to slowly walk away from Rose, towards the sitting room.

'Why would he come here?' Rose followed her.

'Well, if you must know he came to do me a little, hmm, what can I call it - a favour.' Maria walked to the drinks cabinet next to the window and poured herself a glass of wine, not even offering Rose one. 'He did a drawing for me, I was nude of course.'

Rose felt as though the earth had disappeared from beneath her. No way would Jack do that would he? Was she lying? 'I don't believe you.' Rose blurted instantly, she refused to believe it. She thought Jack wanted her, not Maria.

'Oh please, do not call me a liar. If you care to see for yourself then you can. Follow me red.' Maria cocked her head to one side playing with her black mane as she took her glass of wine into her boudoir. Rose followed like an innocent little girl. Once inside the room, she examined the interior, taking in her surroundings. On the bed lay a drawing of Maria naked, with Jack's initials and it was dated today. Rose brought her hand to her face slightly shaking, it was true. Maria hadn't made it up.

'Do you smoke Rose?' Maria asked. Pulling a rolled up cigarette from her pink case inside her vanity drawer, but Rose said nothing so she didn't repeat the question. Rose was obviously absentminded. 'So, do you love Jack?' she asked, rather rudely breaking Rose's concentration.

Rose turned her head and her eyes met Maria's. 'I don't know what I feel for him, but I thought he felt something for me.' Rose sat herself on the bed, and Maria couldn't help but feel a little sorry but Rose, she was only, what? Sixteen.

'I wouldn't say so, dear. Jack and I were kissing just half an hour ago. If he had feelings for you, I doubt he would have kissed me.'


	13. A Whore

From this chapter things start getting a bit more violent, bits of swearing and things so if you dont like that sort of thing then dont read. I'm leaving the rating as K+ for now, or if it needs to be raised then please let me know :)

Chapter Thirteen - A Whore

Images of Jack kissing Maria flew into Rose's head and she felt dizzier than ever. Tears pricked in her eyes, and she glanced at Maria.

'So you want a drink?' Maria offered Rose, seeing she was obviously surprised that Jack wasn't so perfect after all. Rose slowly nodded her head just once. She heard the door shut as Maria had gone to fetch her a drink. Rose glanced downwards at the drawing once again, seeing the familiar 'JD' signature at the bottom and tears came down her cheeks, she felt as though she had her heart broken for the first time in her life. She didn't know why, it was as though she and Jack were together, or had even exchanged words of love - in fact all they had done was kiss. Was she stupid to believe he could have feelings for her? Maria returned a few seconds later, with a glass of brandy in her hand. She handed it to Rose, before sitting herself on her chair. Rose sniffed the drink, feeling it burn her eyes before it even reached her lips. 'You knock it down.' Maria gestured to her. 'Numbs the pain.'

Rose nodded, taking her advice and brought the glass to her lips knocking it full back and feeling it burn her insides. 'Oh God.' She felt her eyes water, remembering how she first felt when she had knocked a glass of whisky.

'That should take the edge away. Now you just got to tell me why you came here in the first place.'

'I remember, running and running away from Cal.' Rose remembered, but then realised that Maria didn't even know who Cal was, she didn't know anything about her or her past.

'He came by looking for you yesterday. Some rich bastard he is.' Maria drank more of her wine. She stood and went to her closet, the selection of dresses she had filled two entire wardrobes. Most of them were for 'entertainment' purposes but Maria was not a modest girl, she dressed how she liked to, not like the girls in the fashion pages. She selected a dress and hung it on her dresser.

'How do you know him?'

'I don't, personally. He asked for a Rose Dewitt Bukater, but I didn't let on that I knew you. He said that you ran away from finishing school after he proposed to you a few months ago. He believes you had become a whore in order to support yourself.'

Rose laughed hysterically to herself. 'Well he couldn't have thought any further from the truth.'

Raising her eyebrows, Maria watched Rose's face. She wanted to know why this girl had come here, if she didn't know Jack was here then she had no reason to be near the brothel. Unless…a small smile appeared on Maria's face as she thought. Unless the girl had come to work here. But she wouldn't…

'Maybe not. But you have been lucky so far Rose, you landed on your feet here with Jack and Fabrizio but most of the girls here don't chose this profession because it is a lifelong dream, its their way of life.' Maria's voice was serious. She stepped behind her room divider and began to undress, Rose watched as she threw her robe over the top of the divider and reaching her arm out to the dress which hung on her dresser and pulling it towards her before changing into it.

'I know that.' Rose spoke almost silently.

Maria reappeared from behind the room divider dressed in a navy blue dress. She proceeded to her vanity to brush his thick black locks before pinning some of her hair up. She watched Rose through the mirror of her vanity, she appeared so young and innocent, a far cry from the girls who worked here. 'But for some of the girls here, like me, we actually like the job. You should forget about Jack, and come work for us.'

Rose eyes widened. Her? Work as a prostitute? She felt slightly sick but then she glanced around the room, how well decorated and furnished Maria's boudoir was and how lovely Maria always appeared. Whores were seen as been dirty and filthy but Maria was far from that. 'I can't.' Rose felt her eyes fill with tears and she turned away quickly to not let Maria see her face.

'Why not girl? The money is good, the sex is amazing and the men we have are gorgeous.' A smile curved onto Maria's face. 'You're a pretty girl Rose, you'd attract a lot of men. Some men even offer marriage proposals, and you can accept them at any time.'

'But I don't just want to marry someone I am having sex with. Someone I don't have any feelings for.'

'Rose, when you make love to a man, you will know how you feel. If you love them, if you hate them or if you just enjoy the sex with a mysterious handsome stranger who is passing through town.' Maria stood and came towards Rose, touching her face gently as if she was a friend. Rose closed her eyes seeking some comfort in Maria, this woman she once hated had turned out to be not as bad as she thought originally. 'You need to learn some lessons in the way of life Rose. Men are bastards, they mess you up and make you cry but you have to find the right ones, the ones who are worth your tears.'

A single tear fell down Rose's cheek, and Maria wiped it away with her finger. Maria's words had hit home for her, she had thought Jack was someone she could always rely on and even though he hadn't been unfaithful to her, it felt like he had ripped her heart out. 'But to me Rose, no man is ever worth my tears.' Maria backed away from Rose, she saw just a little girl with no home and a broken heart. 'Come Rose, we'll get you another drink.' Rose nodded, and followed Maria into the lounge. All of the other girls watched her, they either whispered about her or simply watched in awe. The girls came in all different shapes and sizes, but all were lovely in one way or another. Rose managed to smile a little, through her tears and when she reached the lounge Maria closed the door.

It was almost midnight by the time Rose had drank several more brandy's and had opened up to Maria about her entire life. The two women had talked as if they were life long friends. Rose felt the buzz in the room, and almost felt alive for the first time in a while. Cal was long forgotten and Jack too, she had learned he was not worth her tears. Maria had made her see that Jack obviously doesn't care about her - he was a typical male. The room seemed to spin a little and Rose giggled for unknown reasons, but she didn't care, she actually felt happy. Drinking the rest of the brandy, she felt the familiar burn was not even that bad as it was when she had took her first sip of the liquor. Maria's words floated around her head, she made the profession sound so great, so glamorous and the only hard part was losing her virginity, something she had imagined she would do with her husband. But Rose thought back to the first night she had met Jack, her words to him had been so true. ''_Love? Jack the only man I have ever loved is my father and that is the way it will remain forever. Girl's like me don't fall in love, we marry for business.'' _She knew now how right she was although she had fallen in love with Jack, she soon hoped she would fall out of it. It was unhealthy for her, she would marry a man who was good to her, who could support her and understand her and maybe someday give her a child or two, but **never **would she fall in love with them.

'You would have a home here Rose, with real friends and people who care about you and watch your back.' Maria flicked the ash from her cigarette into a small dainty ashtray on the end table. 'If that Caledon ever came back, Satine knows men who would gladly take care of him.' She smiled.

Rose felt her heart beat quicker, knowing what she meant by 'take care of him'. But she didn't care, Maria made everything sound so great, it was like everything she had wanted when she left finishing school. Real friends who cared about her, a great home and a way to make money herself. 'That's what I want Maria.' she sighed breathlessly. She never imagined she would find what she wanted in Maria but she had.

Maria sat forward stubbing her cigarette out. 'You want to join us Rose?' She asked her to confirm if she had heard it right. Slowly, Rose nodded her head. She would leave everything before and become a working girl. Maria stood straightening out her dress, she held out her hand to Rose. 'Come on, we'll go to see Satine.'

Satine sipped her champagne, diamonds dripped from her fingers and wrists. Her dress was made out of lace and showed every curve she had and more. At forty nine, she was still very desirable, she had opened the brothel when she was just twenty and now for nearly thirty years sexy young girls came to her in hopes of earning money and living out 'the dream'. Maria knocked at the door of Satine's boudoir, every girl had to in case she was busy 'entertaining.'

'Come in.' She called in her French accent. Maria entered with Rose following. Satine eyed the young redhead. 'Hello, I do not believe you work for me.'

Rose shook her head but remained silent. She took in the surroundings of the large boudoir, it was obvious that Satine was the boss. Maria ushered Rose further into the room and closed the door behind her.

'Well don't be shy child, speak up. Tell me your name.'

'R-Rose. Rose Dewitt Bukater.' She stuttered, feeling slightly nervous even through the effects of the alcohol she had consumed.

'What a long name.' Satine laughed. 'So what can I do for you Miss?'

Maria took a seat beside Satine and raised her eyebrows. Rose had well and truly lost her tongue. 'Speak up, Rose. Don't be shy.' Maria nodded her head. Rose couldn't think of anything to say what so ever, she couldn't even remember why she was here.

After several moments, Maria spoke for her. 'Rose was just telling me she would like to join us girls here.'

'Is this right Rose?' Satine turned to Rose, she took a sip from her champagne glass and Rose furrowed her brows, seeing something sparkle in the bottom of the glass. Was that a diamond? Shaking her head, she had no idea just had wealthy Satine was until now. Rose nodded her head just once. Satine placed her glass on the large marble table and clapped her hands just once. 'Fantastic.' She grinned. 'We'll draw up some sort of contract.' Rose felt her heart drop for a second but then thought about what Maria had said, maybe this was a good thing, a new life for her.

'One small thing Rose.' Satine smiled. 'Are you a virgin?'

'Yes I am.' She spoke shyly. 'Would-would that be a problem?' She asked shyly.

'Oh no, no.' Satine turned to Maria and smiled. 'Actually this makes it a lot more interesting. See the thing is Rose, your virginity would be taken by the highest bidder.'

Rose felt as though she was some prized cattle. She stared blankly at Satine and Maria not fully understanding anything. 'Highest bidder?'

'Yes child. The man who is willing to pay the most money for your virginity will have the privilege of taking it. After that, you are free to take any man you wish to.' Satine picked up a fountain pen and a sheet of white paper, she dipped the pen into some ink and began to scribble onto the paper something which Rose could not see. She couldn't take anything in, everything felt a blur. Was this the right thing to do? 'And what do I do to the highest bidder?'

Maria shook her head at Rose's innocence. She sat beside Rose, and took her hand in her own. 'Look Rose, I know this is scary but once the first time is over then everything is all right.'

'But what do I do to the highest bidder?' She repeated.

'You make love to them Rose. What else?' Maria chuckled, as did Satine.

'Right then dear, all I need here is for you to sign. This is just a contract that binds you to working here as one of the girls.' Satine quickly dipped the pen in some ink before handing it to Rose, who stared blankly at the paper. It looked as though it was written in French. 'Quickly child, before the ink dries.' Quickly, Rose signed her name at the bottom of the paper before handing it back to Satine.

Maria smiled satisfied to herself. She was a whore now. She would be selling herself to men for money. Jack wouldn't want her now.


	14. Don't Let Her Go Without A Fight

Chapter fourteen - Don't Let Her Go Without A Fight

Fabrizio's snores were the only thing Jack could here as he laid on the sofa, his heart beating quickly. He had searched everywhere for Rose, and he knew she was in trouble. She was usually home by now but it was past one o clock in the morning and he felt sick to his stomach. The room was pitch black and he felt uncomfortable on the sofa which Rose had slept on since she had moved in with him. He could smell her scent on the pillow and felt as though he had failed her when he promised nothing would happen to her, but he knew Cal was looking for her but there was nothing he could do except wait and pray that she returned to them - safely. Loud and heavy footsteps sounded from the stairs outside and Jack immediately stood, feeling himself shake, he hoped it was Rose but he dreaded to see if she was in any state. The door opened and Rose stood in the doorway, a wide grin fell across Jack's face. He was so happy to see her, his heart beat wildly.

'Rose where have you been? I was worried sick.' He came towards her, as he whispered but she held out her hand to him as a signal to stop.

'Stay away from me.' She warned, a different tone to her voice. Jack flicked on the light but didn't wish to disturb Fabrizio from his sleep. The light revealed Rose looking different, her eyes were bloodshot and she stunk of cheap perfume, like the stuff Maria wore. Fabrizio stirred in his sleep but just mumbled something in Italian before pulling the blanket over his head. He turned his attention back to Rose, something was distinctly different about her.

'Rose…?'

'I know Jack. I know about you and Maria. About you kissing her and the drawing.' She barged past Jack and walked into the kitchen. She could feel herself shaking.

'Rose, what are you talking about?'

'Don't you dare try to deny anything Jack. I've seen the drawing and Maria told me you kissed her. I thought you wanted me. For months, I stood by and watched as you made an idiot of yourself buying those silly hats and suits while you fought.' She raised her voice but she remembered Fabrizio was asleep. Jack diverted his eyes away from Rose feeling guilt, he didn't know why because he was a single man - but he did want Rose.

'Rose, look I'm sorry. It just happened…' He tried to explain himself.

'Just like when we kissed? Did that 'just happen' too?' Rose pushed past him once again. She went into the living room and grabbed what clothes she had on the floor and threw them into the box which she had purchased at the market that day. Jack stopped Rose and pulled her back into the kitchen.

'No Rose. It meant something with you. With Maria it just…'

'How can I believe you?' Rose wanted to cry, to let all of her heartbreak out but decided against it. She remember Maria's words _never cry for a man _and she wasn't about to.

'You just have to.' Jack whispered, he attempted to pull her close to him but she wouldn't allow him to. She was like a different woman. Something nagged at Jack, something which he didn't want to think about but he knew he had to ask her. 'Rose, you're not…one of them are you?' He asked, indicating to Maria and the girls at the brothel. Rose narrowed her eyes before diverting them away from Jack, and remembered something else she had learned from Maria _never explain yourself to a man_. 'That's none of your business.' She replied. She picked up her box and attempted to cram another dress inside but it wouldn't fit. 'I'm leaving Jack.'

His eyes widened. 'Leaving? To go where? Rose don't go. Don't become one of them.'

Rose stood up straight. 'Them? You speak as if they are alienated. They are human beings Jack and some of the girls are forced to do this for a living.'

Jack's head spun as if he was drunk. He couldn't believe the events of the evening. He thought she was hurt or in trouble but here she was a different woman, he had a feeling Maria had something to do with this. 'I know that Rose, but you're too good to be one of them.'

'Well what else do you suppose me to do Jack? Wait around for you to want me? Because you never did. I was naïve enough to think so.'

Jack grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her towards him in an attempt to make her see sense. He actually hurt her and she stumbled and screamed waking Fabrizio who awoke to see Jack gripping Rose's wrists. She slapped his face hard just as she did Cal when he grabbed her, she wouldn't allow herself to be hurt in any way by a man anymore. 'Get your hands away from me Jack Dawson.' Fabrizio stood from the sofa, not knowing quite what had happened or what to do. He looked from Jack to Rose, who had let go of Rose's wrists and he held his hand to his cheek where Rose had just hit him and it stung, a lot more than any of the times he had been punched in the face by the men at the bar whilst fighting. He felt the bitter sting of tears fall down his face and Rose backed away from him. He bit his lip, and thought of what to say but words failed him.

'Jack…?' Fabrizio came towards him, having never seen him so melancholy. Fabrizio's voice broke his thoughts and he looked to Rose, the beautiful girl he had fallen so deep in love with. There was only one thing left to do - to make her see how much he loved her.

'Rose…' He began. 'I love-'

The door opened suddenly and Maria walked in, her heels clacking on the floor. She knew something had happened because of the atmosphere in the room. 'I'm sorry to disturb, but I have come for Rose.'

Jack watched Maria as if she was poison. His hand still touching where Rose had hit him. 'What do you want from her?'

'Because I am prepared to offer her everything you aren't Jack. You are not a real friend.' Maria touched Rose's hand and Rose turned her head to Maria who indicated for Rose to leave the room. Rose picked up her box of clothes and began to walk towards Maria, still holding her hand.

Jack laughed slightly, he bent over and put his hands over his kneecaps before running them through his hair. He was in total disbelief. He wanted to know just what Maria had done to brainwash Rose. Fabrizio shuffled slightly uncomfortably not knowing the full extent of the situation, but he knew Jack was hurt. Jack thought of arguing with Maria but it was no use, it was Rose he would explain himself to because she was the one he wanted. He stood up straight, directly diverting his eyes to her and only her as he spoke. He thought of the times they had kissed so passionately and how much he had fallen for her in the space of a few months. He couldn't bare to lose her now, she meant too much to him. 'Rose…I **do **want you. I want you more than anything.' Rose felt the tears prick in her eyes, he seemed to genuinely mean his words. She felt Maria's hand pull hers slightly breaking her connection to Jack. Shaking her head she remembered that he had kissed Maria, and that still hurt her.

'Come on Rose, time to go.' Maria urged her. She opened the door and literally shoved Rose out of the door. Turning to Jack she smiled. 'You don't always get what you want Jackie boy. You stay away from her, you're no good.' She slammed the door in Jack's face but he opened it quickly and watched Rose descend the stairs. He wanted to do something, but what could he do. Literally force her to stay? He felt his heartbreak. He called Rose's name twice but he received no reply, nor a look. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he touched it knowing it belonged to Fabrizio.

'What'sa happened?' He asked quietly. Not fully understanding the nights events. Jack turned to his friend, seeing sympathy and concern in his dark brown eyes. Jack shook his head, he felt like crying but doubt he could feel anything but numbness.

'She's gone Fabri. She's really gone.' Fabrizio pulled Jack into a friendly hug and tapped his back.

'Why has she gone? Go get her?' Fabrizio urged, always seeing light at the end of the tunnel. Jack backed away and closed the door of their studio. He shook his head and swallowed back the lump which was rising in his throat.

'No, no. Maria has brainwashed her.' Jack sat himself at the dining room table. He placed his head in his hands. 'Maria kissed me earlier but she has told Rose some twisted tale.'

Fabrizio frowned, knowing none of this. 'You and Maria?'

'Yes. I think she's roped Rose into becoming some sort of a whore with the rest of them.' Jack felt sick to the bottom of his stomach knowing some man would have their hands all over his Rose in an unlawful way. He banged his fist on the table in anger, but tears fell from his eyes.

'Then stop it Jack, before its too late. You cannot let Rose do this. She is too precious to you. You must stop it.' Fabrizio had never seen Jack give up on any situation yet and wasn't about to let something as special as Rose to him slip away now. Jack raised his eyes to meet Fabrizio's and saw the determination. He knew Fabrizio was right, he couldn't give her up without a fight. He promised he would help her in every way and he would because he knew Rose was influenced into her decision to leave.

'But how?'

'Talk to her. Tell her how you feel about her, about everything. You cannot let her go so easily.' Fabrizio urged Jack, he knew he couldn't let his friend give up without a fight. Jack sat upright and thought about Fabrizio's words and knew he was right. Tomorrow he would go to speak to Rose, but he didn't know what he would do if she turned him away again but he wouldn't leave unless he had spoken to Rose alone and told her fully how he feels about her. Maybe then she would see sense - he hoped.


	15. I Shall Be Ready

**eee thanks for the greats reviews, so glad you're all enjoying this story so much :D I want to write a present time story when this is finished, but still thowing ideas back and forth so if any one has any ideas then email me and I will be happy :D anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - I Shall Be Ready

'Rose Dewitt Bukater. Hair as red as a rose, skin like porcelain, eyes as blue as the sea, full rich lips and a body to die for.' The whole image took over his brain like he was drugged. He felt like he was to be taken to heaven, and he couldn't wait to indulge in his fantasies, the ones he'd had for months. Taking a puff from his cigar, he accepted the brandy Madamoiselle Satine handed to him.

'So then Mr Hockley? Are you at all interested in this beauty.' Satine grinned to Caledon raising her eyebrows, she already knew full well what his answer would be.

'Of course, madam. I won't let any other man touch her. You keep her pure until I can touch her, I don't want any man near her.'

'But Mr Hockley, we have had some very good prices. Can you afford to beat off your rivals with a brilliant price tag?'

Cal placed his brandy on the mantelpiece of Satine's boudoir and stubbed out his cigar, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 'Madam, I am in fact on one the richest men in the United States. I can have **anything.**'

Satine smirked knowing she would get a good deal on this Dewitt Bukater girl. It was a good thing Maria brought her to Satine's attention when she did, she couldn't let the young girl slip from her when she was bringing the sort of attention she had. Men had been throwing their money around all day in a bidding war to take her virginity and Satine was enjoying every moment of it, lapping up every male to pick a suitor for young Rose's first time and she was sure Mr Hockley was the right one. He was smooth, suave, handsome and oh so filthy rich - just Satine's ideal business partner. 'So, lets talk numbers.'

'Ouch.' Rose squealed as Maria ran a brush through her shoulder length red locks. Rose glanced up at her reflection in the vanity.

'Sorry but this has to be done. Paris rats have neater fur than you have hair.' Maria complained, brushing through the knots once again.

Rose kept her eyes on the mirror in front of her, watching as Maria transformed her into one of 'them.' She had promised to polish her up and make her appear sexier to men. 'Alright, I'm going to trim your ends, they're a little split.' Maria pointed out and Rose threw a worried look to Maria but she smiled a soft smile seeing Rose's worry. 'Don't worry Rosie. My mother taught me how to cut hair when I was a young girl.'

Rose watched as Maria snipped away at the ends of her hair. She had to admit she did appear a little dishevelled since she had lived with Jack but that was because she had grown to not be so interested in her looks and Jack had told her how beautiful she was - Jack, how much she missed him. After only one night away from him she felt lonely, but she would have to grow used to it, this was her life now.

'Perfect.' Maria placed the scissors on the table. 'Now a little make up.' Maria pulled out a bag of make up from her vanity drawer. It was large and rattled as she pulled it out. 'Make up? I only really wear lipstick on fancy occasions.' Rose protested but Maria smiled.

'Shh. Don't worry I won't make you look like the other girls. They look like melted wax.' Maria giggled and Rose smiled a little. The other girls wore so much make up they looked hideous, almost like a clown. 'I just want to highlight just how naturally lovely you really are.'

Rose smiled and began to loosen up slightly. She trusted Maria more now. 'I want to put some powder on you, to take away any blemishes or freckles. Makes your skin look perfect.' Maria opened a small jar and took a brush and dusted it over Rose's face. The powder stunk like dirt and made Rose wanted to sneeze as she applied it over her nose. Afterward, she peered at her complexion in the mirror, she didn't appear any different except her face felt like dust. 'Next is some rouge. This is like powder but red, it gives you a little colour because you are so pale.'

'I know what rouge is. My mother wore it.' Rose snapped a little, she was not a child. She maybe new to this way of living but she knew some things.

'All right. Well now there is lipstick. I think you need a ruby red to match your hair. Stand in front of me while I apply it.' Rose stood and came face to face with Maria, who instructed Rose to close her mouth while she applied her lipstick. Rose watched as she applied it with brilliance and so skilfully. Maria carefully smudged the lipstick across Rose's lips before looking upwards to Rose's eyes and thinking for a minute - her eyebrows needed shaping. 'I'm always going to pluck your eyebrows.'

Rose frowned not knowing exactly what the term meant. Maria pulled out some tweezers and instructed Rose to sit down on the chair. 'Now this may sting, but its just to get rid of the odd long eyebrow hairs. They need shaping.' Rose's eyes travelled to Maria's eyebrows which were perfectly arched although slightly thin and she looked permanently surprised. Plucking a few fine hairs, the sting made Rose twitch. Did all women go through this pain to look good? Who looks at your eyebrows anyway? 'Ouch.' she felt a bitter sting again. 'Right all done.' Maria announced, cleaning away her cosmetics. 'Although now we need to do your eyelashes, but this will take a while. Stay there, I will go find some coal.'

Coal? What on earth for? Rose watched as Maria disappeared. She sat herself on the chair at the vanity and glared at her own reflection. Her eyebrows had been arched a little more and she appeared to be like one of the women on the front of fashion pages. Maria returned a few minutes later with a small piece of coal, a brush and a jar of petroleum jelly called Vaseline. 'Right now, this is going to colour your lashes. Close your eyes.' Maria opened the jar of jelly and dipped her small brush into the jar before brushing it along the small piece of dark coal and brushing it against Rose's eyelashes. This was supposed to darken and make lashes appear thicker. After doing both eyes, Rose opened her eyes feeling just how heavy they felt. She almost appeared to be a different woman altogether.

The door opened and Satine sashayed in wearing a dark blue evening gown and a large smile on her face. She glanced at Rose. She looked perfect. 'My dear Rose, you look beautiful.' Rose smiled unsure of what to say still nervous about the entire day. 'I have picked a dress which is perfect for you to wear this evening. It is beige in colour and will suit you well.'

'Thank you.' Rose said simply.

Satine ventured further into the room and sat herself on Maria's bed. 'I have also discussed matters of your first time and I have managed to pick an excellent gentleman who had offered to pay 1,000Francs.'

Rose's eyes widened and her heart beat faster. So much money? Who was this man? She couldn't believe that tonight she would be losing her virginity to a man she didn't know. The entire event seemed a blur.

'He is very handsome and will be very attentive to your needs.' Satine continued. 'He will be coming by tonight at eight sharp. You have your own room to 'entertain' the gentleman.'

Rose nodded taking in information. She didn't know what to say. She felt like running but knew she couldn't. she only needed to do this for a few days, or a week at most just enough clients to make some money so she could run away and start afresh, just as she had planned to with Jack although she would be alone. 'And his name…?'

'Caledon Hockley.' Satine smiled.

What? No. Had she misheard. Cal was here? Wanted to pay a large sum of money for her virginity. Rose felt like crying so heard but knew she couldn't after Maria had applied to much make up to her face. Closing her eyes, she took a large deep breathe to attempt to cleanse herself and clear her mind. She reminded herself this would be a temporary thing and of course it was a good thing, would give her more experience in the bedroom department. Rose remembered all of the etiquette she had learned from her mother and at school and knew she must use it right now, to stay calm and to appear grateful to Satine even though inside she felt like screaming. 'Good. I shall be ready then.'

Satine stood from the bed and clapped her hands together twice, a large grin playing at her lips. 'Excellent. I shall have the dress bought to you shortly. Now Maria, I want you to teach this girl **everything.' **Maria nodded, although she knew it was going to be a challenge to teach Rose the tricks of the trade - she was so overly innocent. It was as though she had been wrapped in cotton wool since birth. Satine left the room leaving Maria with Rose once again. Rose felt like crying but she knew she couldn't, Maria knew how she felt with just a single look at her face.

'Don't worry Rose.' She reassured her. 'Its one night. After tonight you say when, you say who, you say how much.'

'Its not that.' Rose sighed heavily. 'I just never wanted to see him again let alone him…near me.'

'I understand, first times are hard. I cried all the way through mine. It was painful and I bled so much I thought I was dying.'

Rose felt a wave of sickness overcome her. She hadn't thought about the fact that she was going to be in pain, that she could bleed. She placed her head in her hands and fought back tears. Maria came behind her and touched her shoulder gently. 'Don't make the same mistake I did Rosie. Just stay calm, and remember to never show any emotions towards them. You have to be cold, just do your job and then leave.'

Rose nodded taking the information in. A knock sounded at the door, and Rose jumped thinking it could be Cal but then realising it was not yet eight. Maria answered it and a young woman stepped forward holding a beautiful long beige dress. 'This is for Miss Dewitt Bukater I believe.' Rose stood feeling her body shake, she looked at the dress. It was almost like a wedding dress, as it hung from a coat hanger. She touched the material, it was soft.

'That's lovely.' Maria smiled, taking the dress from the young girl. 'Rose this will suit you perfectly.'

Rose remained silent, taking in the dress. She felt as though she was at home in Philadelphia again, been told what to wear and maids bringing her that evenings clothing's. It was surreal. 'I guess I had better see if it fits.'

'Yes we should. Firstly we need a corset.' Maria rummaged around in her dresser in an attempt to find something that she found would suit Rose. 'Now we don't want it to be too tight on you.'

'Aren't they all tight?' Rose stated almost knowing the answer to the question, in fact corsets were her biggest peeve, one of the things she had been glad to be rid of in recent months.

'Oh Rose. This one will do.' Maria pulled out something which resembled a straightjacket without long sleeves. 'This one was made in Australia, it's a Jenyn's style corset for working women it gives increased ease in every position.' Maria winked to her and attempted to unlace some of the back.

After dressing Rose in the corset and the beige dress, Maria retouched a little of Rose's make up. Looking in the mirror, Rose resembled a different woman. Her breasts were uplifted by the corset and she felt she was almost showing everything. The dress was long but pretty and her heels were higher than she had worn before and dark brown in colour. Her curls tumbled over her shoulders and her chest rose and fell quickly and she felt her nerves kicking in. 'I feel different.' She confessed, running her hands over the material of the dress around her stomach. She was sucked in from every angle and she had the perfect hourglass figure plus a tiny waist. Maria felt a slight pang of jealously looking at Rose's beauty but knew that she had a long way to go before she would reach Maria's popularity.

'Now Rose, when you walk into that room. I want you to think that you own everything.' Maria told her, walking around her in circles. 'You own Cal, he is there for your pleasure, not you for his. Never think you have to please a man if he doesn't please you. Sex is a two way business.'

Standing behind Rose, she moved her right hand to her hip. 'Now when you walk in that room, stand tall and proud. Do not let him bother you. Everything he says is pure bullshit, but make him think you believe him.'

'But what if he isn't lying?' Rose piped up.

Maria placed her finger on Rose's lips and stood right in front of her. 'Its bullshit. Never fall for the mans charms.' Rose nodded. There was so much to take in. It was like a school and Maria was her tutor. 'Especially Cal Hockley.'

'I never will fall for Caledon Hockley. Uh. He's like poison. I cannot wait to get this whole thing over with.' Rose confessed, looking down at her attire still feeling nauseated.

'Maybe not. But for now we have to concentrate on him, and his needs. He's paying a lot of money tonight and will want to be fulfilled.'


	16. The Deed

Okayy, some parts of this are a bit violent & there's a bit of swearing...so if you dont like that sort of thing...then don't read on. Thanks for the reviews, although I have a feeling this chapter may disapoint those of you who wanted Cal to have Rose...

* * *

Chapter sixteen - The deed

Jack felt the anticipation burning inside him as he made his way to the brothel. Rain drizzled in the air, and a thunderstorm threatened but Jack didn't care. He had to speak to Rose before the day was through, he couldn't just let her slip through his fingers not now or ever. He knew that getting into the brothel would prove a challenge because no doubt she would be with Maria and she would be kept away from Jack but he had to find a way to talk with her, to try to make her see sense. The 'Madamoiselle Satine's' sign loomed overhead and Jack felt slightly nervous although didn't know why, he guessed he was hoping that all went well and that Rose would be coming home with him. The rain began to pour heavier soaking Jack's shirt a little until he dove inside the building. He wore khaki coloured pants and a dark grey shirt with suspenders holding up his pants. His hair hung loosely in his face until he moved it to the side and glanced around a little. He had no idea where Rose would be but he had to find her. The familiar stench of perfume hit him as he glanced around the main lounge area but guessed Rose would be in her own 'room' somewhere.

'Looking for someone?' A voice came from behind Jack and he knew who it was. He turned to see Maria holding a bottle of wine in her right hand and two glasses in her left. She raised her eyebrow suggestively to Jack and he sighed heavily as if he had been caught.

'Maria please, I just want to see Rose.' He pleaded.

'Didn't she make it clear to you last night? She's got a new life with us now.' Maria barged past Jack but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him almost toppling her over.

'Maria please. Just five minutes, that's all that I ask. Please let me see her.' Maria saw the determination in his blue eyes. She could still fall in love with him even now. What harm would five minutes do? It would leave him wanting her more because Maria knew that Rose would still have to go through with everything.

'All right. Follow me.' Maria led Jack through a long narrow corridor. Girls peered out of their rooms and fluttered their eyelashes to Jack making his feel uncomfortable, it was obvious what they wanted. They finally reached the room, and Rose was nowhere to be seen. 'Wait here, I'll go find her. Do not move.' Maria warned and left the room. It was very spacious with a queen size bed in the middle and the walls were covered in mirrors. There was a door to the right of the room and Jack wondered what was behind it, he sighed heavily hoping Maria had gone to find Rose and not just playing some cruel joke on him and was about to get him thrown out. A faint rustling could be heard and moments later the door into the other room opened and Rose appeared. Her eyes widened and her breathe became caught in her throat. Jack? What was he doing here.

Immediately, Jack stood and came to Rose. 'Rose, I know you probably don't want to see me but please listen I don't have long here.' He glanced to the door hoping Maria was longer than intended.

'What are you doing here? How did you find me?'

'Maria told me where you are, but that doesn't matter please listen to me.' He begged grabbing her elbows and pulling her closer to him so that she would listen. She attempted to struggle in his grasp but he wouldn't let her go.

'Jack get away from me. I told you last night, you kissed Maria.' Rose shouted at him, and he loosened his grip slightly. She was a stubborn girl. Would he ever reason with her? He bowed his head and breathed heavier.

'Yes, yes I did. For a split second, but I wanted you Rose. I've wanted you for all these months. I wanted to find a time that was right to tell you how much I wanted you.'

'Well its too late now isn't it?' She barked at him, she was different, almost icy.

'No Rose its not, come with me now. I want you. I love you.'

Rose shook her head. Did she just hear right? He loved her. She turned to face him and saw slight tears in his eyes. 'I love you Rose. I love you more than anything. You are too good for this, for any of this.'

Rose felt a small tear fall down her face and wanted nothing more than to run into him arms and tell him how she felt about him but she knew she couldn't. They could never be. 'No Jack. We can never be. I brought you trouble. I know this isn't great but its what I have to do now.'

'But Rose you cannot do this. Just lose your virginity to someone you don't know, you deserve someone special Rose.'

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to blank out his words but he brought all of the feelings back. His words were so meaningful and she knew he was truthful. 'I thought that too. But tonight, Cal will be here and for tonight I belong to him.'

Jack felt anger rage inside of him. 'Cal? Cal fucking Hockley? Why Rose. Why let him put his hands all over you? Jesus!' He felt his head spin and Rose felt tears fall down her cheeks.

'Jack no! its not like that at all.' She cried, feeling her heartbreak all over again. 'He's paying me a lot of money. I have to do this. I brought you shit and can never do that to you again. I want to thank you for your time and how gracious you have been with me but this is it now.'

'Its not it. Rose come with me, we'll go to England or back to America.' He suggested, anything to stop her from becoming one of 'them.'

'Jack you're crazy. We cannot just do that. This is my destiny now.'

'No its not. Look at yourself Rose, you're not a whore. You a beautiful young girl who shouldn't even know about any of this.'

Maria interrupted the couple and Rose backed away slightly knowing he would have to go now. Maria's eyes darted from Jack to Rose and felt the tension in the room, she knew they had exchanged words but now it was time for Jack to go and for Rose to complete the deal she had made. 'Jack, times up. Let's go.' Opening the door for Jack to exit, he took one last look at Rose, but she avoided eye contact with him. Sighing dejectedly he walked out of the room, knowing it would probably be the last time he saw Rose.

As soon as he left the room, Maria walked to Rose knowing that he had upset her and had an effect on her. Maybe it was a bad idea to let him see her. 'Rose what did he say?'

Rose quickly wiped her eyes and hoped her make up hadn't ran. 'He told me he loved me, that I can do better than this.' Rose quickly straightened herself out. 'I love him too Maria. But I know that we can never be.'

Maria pulled Rose into her arms as if they had been friends for a long time, she knew that she was partly to blame for this and couldn't help feel a pang of guilt, but maybe this was for the better. After the evening was over Rose would be free to take whatever man she wished for, even Jack if she wanted to. 'Rose no man is worth your tears. Not Jack Dawson nor anyone. You may love him but tonight you are not his. Its 7.30 and Cal will be arriving soon.'

Rose quickly took a sharp intake of breathe and felt the tightness of her corset, and the flutter of nerves. The last time she had seen him she had spit on him, and all she wanted to do was run to Jack and take him up on his offer but she knew she couldn't, Maria was right. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologize. I know he loves you, and you love him too but for tonight. **Forget it.'**

Rose knew what she had to do now, there was nothing else she could do but wait…for Cal to arrive.

'Hello Sweet pea.'

Rose felt her entire body stiffen and she couldn't even turn to face the dreaded vision of Caledon Hockley but she knew she had to. As a child, Rose had a dream that one day she would become an actress - so tonight she would become an actress, she was playing the part a Rose: a virgin whore, who's purity was about to be washed away by a man she hated. Painting a fake smile on her face, she turned. Cal's eyes almost fell out of his head as he saw her before him, the beautiful vision. Her body was smouldering and her breasts almost on full display. He could feel himself stiffen already, but he would take his time and enjoy the evening after all he had paid good money for it. For the last half hour all Rose had thought of was Jack and his words, but now she had to forget.

'Good evening Cal. Care for a beverage?' She asked seductively. Remembering the tips Maria had given her, but even though she offered Cal a beverage Maria had warned her to never 'drink on the job.'

'Of course. May I pour you one?'

'Of course.' she smiled, but had no intention of drinking it. The red wine flowed into the two glasses and Rose was transfixed by it, but then became aware of Cal's movement towards her. He handed her a glass and she pretended to sip a little, not even letting the liquid touch her lips.

'I was surprised that you cared to pay such a large amount of money Mr Hockley.'

Cal sat himself on the large bed and patted the bed beside him, indicating for her to join him. 'Well my dear Rose, I wasn't about to let such a glorious opportunity pass me by. I am a business man as you know, so call it a good investment in my money.' He smirked and Rose felt sick to the bottom of her stomach. 'But you look ravishing.'

'Thank you very much.' She purred, shakily placing her hand on Cal's knee. She had no idea how to get the ball rolling but she would try her hardest. She leaned forward ever so slightly to Cal and smelled the newness of his suit. Their eyes met for a brief second before their lips touched and Rose felt the smoothness of his lips on hers. Jack's face immediately sprung to her mind and she opened her eyes to see Cal enjoying their kiss but felt like pulling away but she knew she couldn't, this was it now, it would be over soon she hoped. His kiss became ravenous and rough, almost like he was licking her face all over. She felt him harden and squeezed her eyes shut in disgust, she ran her hands along his leg and felt his tongue enter her mouth forcefully, he tasted like poison. When Jack had kissed her he had been so gentle, and when their tongues touched she shook with excitement all over, now she shook with fear. He laid her down and leant over her, and she tried to remove his jacket but he wouldn't allow it, he kissed her neck down to her collarbone and attempted to pull her dress but eventually he tore it slightly to get to her breasts, he kissed them hurtfully, even grabbed them and tears sprung to her eyes. Why hadn't she taken Jack up on his offer, she wished he was here, about to make love to her. God she loved him so much, her mind was on him all of the time and she was about to make love to another man. She had wanted Jack to take her virginity, for them to be each others first and make love together through the night as she had imagined they would have. He moaned with pleasure although it sounded more like a grunt, Rose attempted to sit up a little but he pushed her back down trying to kiss her, she struggled under his weight and felt as though she couldn't breathe.

'Cal I need to sit up.' she said breathlessly.

'No Rose, you need me. Make love to me Rose.'

Disgusted she pushed him away in an attempt to sit up but he grabbed her shoulders holding her down. 'Don't tell me your having seconds thoughts hmm?'

'No please I just want to sit up. Have a drink maybe?' she suggested in hope she could prolong this a little longer. She felt his throbbing against her leg.

'No Rose. I paid for you, now fuck me.'

Rose felt physically and mentally sick. He put his lips on hers once again and she fought against his weight feeling his crushing her. 'Cal…' She could barely breathe as he licked her face. Jacks face came to her head and she felt the tears fall freely from her eyes. No warning, she let out a blood curling scream and Cal immediately placed his hand over her mouth.

'Don't do that again. You sound as if I am trying to kill you.'

Her feet kicked randomly in an attempt to find a place to kick him but to no avail, this wouldn't end up been sex, it would turn into rape. The door burst open and the next thing Rose knew Cal had rolled off her, lifelessly, blood dripping from his head. Rose screamed, not knowing what happened until her vision cleared and she saw Maria stood holding a doorstop covered in blood, then her own vision blurred and she blanked out.


	17. I Couldnt Do It

**Thanks for the reviews & emails, they always make me smile when I get one :D I like this chapter, I think its one of my faves from the story...so hope you like it too. It gets a bit hot and heavy towards the end so if you dont like that sort of thing...you have been warned :D**

* * *

Chapter 17 - I couldnt do it

'…Rose?' A voice echoed around in her head, and she felt a soft hand on her face. Her vision was blurry and she felt as though she had been asleep for years. Her memory had cleared and she remembered what had happened…Cal.

'Rose…come on hurry.' The voice came again and Rose opened her eyes wider, seeing Maria before her, shaking her body. Rose jumped upright and saw Cal's lifeless body beside her. She was about to scream until Maria stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her towards her. What had she done? Maria shook Rose to get her attention. 'Rose listen to me, I want you to go to Jack. I want you to leave Paris tonight and never return. Do you understand me?' She said breathlessly, pulling the bloody sheets from the bed.

Rose frowned. Was she hearing right? She laughed a little convinced she was dreaming. How could she just leave with Jack. 'What?'

'Rose you have to listen to me.' Maria raised her voice, and glanced Rose straight in the eye, so that her attention was fully focused on just her. 'You go to Jack, tell him how you feel and leave Paris tonight. This was a bad idea, you two are destiny. Now go.'

Rose didn't even have time to think taking one look at Cal she ran to the door then looked back for a second to Maria. 'What about everything here?'

'Consider it all sorted. If you go, make sure you are never found and Satine will never know anything, this will forever be our secret.' Maria glanced downwards on Rose and saw she was covered in Cal's blood. 'Shit.' She ran to the wardrobe and grabbed any coat she could find, before digging into her corset to find the money she had earned that day around 300Francs. 'Take this money, and leave. Wear this coat until you reach Jack's and then change and burn the dress, its covered in blood. Now go.'

'But Maria, what about you? What about Cal?' Tears pricked in her eyes, she didn't know what to do. What if she was found? She had not yet fully recovered from fainting and her corset dug tighter into her.

'I'll be fine, I've done this before.' She smiled a little to Rose. 'I'm going to find somewhere for his body, he's still breathing so I don't have much time. Just go, don't worry about me.'

Rose nodded taking everything in before running out of the door. She ran through the winding corridors and avoided any of the other girls stares and didn't look back. She reached the main entrance door and stopped just outside, buttoning up her coat feeling the chill of the evening and the rain pouring down on her. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her heading for Jack's, nothing ran through her mind except the fact that she was free to see Jack. Tears spilled from her eyes, from the shock of the evening but it was over now thanks to Maria. Her heels clacked on the floor, and her dress was soaked at the bottom because of the rain but she didn't care. Her hair flew about her and her breathing quickened as Jack's house was now in full view. Running up the steps, she stopped for a second to catch her breathe and to collect her thoughts. She didn't know what to expect. Would he actually still want her after she had shunned his earlier? Her head whirled and she felt sick and dizzy from the days events, but she didn't care at this moment in time all she wanted was to see Jack. Picking up the bottom of her skirts, she continued to run up the last flight of stairs, feeling completely out of breathe. Her heels clacked loudly on the floor as she ran and when Jack's door was in sight, it opened and he emerged with a look of confusion on his face. He had heard the sobs and clacking of the heels on the stairs and had come to see what all of the noise was about, but Rose was here. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and leapt into his arms, crying hysterically. He did nothing but hold her in his arms.

'I couldn't do it Jack. I-I-…' She trailed off unable to breathe, and just thankful to be in his arms. Her make up had ran and tear tracks were visible down her porcelain cheeks. Jack shushed her and pulled her back into his arms, feeling tears in his own eyes. 'I couldn't go through with it.' She struggled to breathe and pulled away from Jack feeling her stomach and chest tighten. She undid her coat quickly and put her hand over her stomach in an attempt to calm herself. Jack felt his breathing almost stop as he saw the huge blood stain down her dress.

'Rose who did this to you.' He felt tears running down his cheeks, thinking Rose had been hurt.

'No, no. it's Cal…'She breathed heavily and felt herself become dizzy once again. Jack took her hand in his and she leant against him. 'Cal was on me, and trying to…' She broke down in a hysterics, remembering what happened just half hour before. 'He was on me, and I couldn't breathe, he wouldn't get off me, and I screamed and blanked out. Maria had hit him over the head with a doorstop after she heard me scream. That's where the blood is from.'

Jack struggled to believe any of the events of the night. 'Maria hit him? Is he dead?'

Rose shook her head violently. 'No but Maria told me to leave, that she would deal with everything and she told me to come to you and tell you that I love you and for us to go away together and never come back here…so I'm here Jack…' She fought for her breathe, the words tumbling out of her mouth so fast Jack could barely comprehend them. It was silent between them for a few seconds and they just glanced at each other in the eye. 'I'm here Jack, to tell you that I love you too.' She finally managed and a smile came across both their faces. Jack gently touched her face, he traced the tracks of her tears with his right index finger before leaning forward and kissing her gently. She immediately came forward towards him and leaned against his body and put her arms around his waist. This was what she had been waiting for, just for this moment right now. When Cal was kissing her, she had pictured this, the tenderness of Jack's kiss. She felt herself shake and a tear fell down her cheek, Jack pulled away from her and wiped it away.

'I love you Rose, more than anything.' He whispered to her, touching her face with a smile playing on his lips. 'We'll go to England, we'll go tomorrow and leave Paris behind.'

Rose heart began to beat faster, from both nerves and excitement. She couldn't wait to leave Paris to be with Jack and to escape the trouble here, but there was so much Jack was leaving behind. 'But you have a house here. What about Fabrizio?'

Jack smiled. 'The rents paid up here for this week. I don't intend on telling anybody where I am going. Fabrizio can come with us.'

'We have to leave before sunset Jack, and I have to burn this dress.' Rose saw the blood once again and thought of Cal. She wondered if he had awoken yet, if he was looking for her. Her heart began to beat faster.

'I want you to take a bath, wipe the make up from your face, refresh yourself. I will find you a dress what you left here then make us a little something to eat. I'll wait for Fabri to wake up and then explain everything to him.' Rose nodded taking in Jack's instructions. She was about to walk towards the direction of the bathroom before the remembered something. Reaching into the pocket of her coat, she pulled out the wads of bills what Maria had given her to get away from Paris. She held them out in her hands and Jack looked in disbelief.

'Holy shit Rose. Where did you get that money?'

'Maria gave it to me to get away from Paris. I thought you'd be better safe keeping it than me.' Jack took the money from her hands and glanced around the room to find something, anything to do with it. He hadn't handled so much money since his days fighting. Eventually, he stuffed the bills into the pocket of his coat and hoped for now no one found it.

'I cannot believe any of this.' Jack held his head for a moment, feeling a headache. It was around ten at night and Fabrizio was asleep on the sofa.

'I'm so sorry.' Rose apologized, glancing downwards feeling she was to blame. 'I wish it was all so simple, but its not and I brought you all trouble.'

'No Rose you didn't. You brought light into my life, you are everything to me.' He whispered, coming closer to her face and they both felt their hearts race. His blue eyes shone in the dim light of the kitchen and she felt herself falling into them more than ever before. She broke eye contact with him for a second and turned her head towards the bathroom, she had to take a bath and eat a little before sunset.

Jack filled the bathtub with a mixture of cold water and hot water which he had boiled on the stove. The bath was tin and very uncomfortable but Jack had been happy to have a bath at all when he had moved into the house. Steam floated from the water in the tub and Rose could not wait to wash herself after having Cal all over her. She removed her dress the best she could and let it fall to the floor, but then remembered she was wearing a corset which Maria had laced tightly. Stepping out of her heels, she removed her stockings and threw them to the floor. Next she attempted to unlace the corset at the back but no matter how hard she tried, her hands wouldn't reach. She felt frustrated, she wasn't even able to undress herself properly. A small knock sounded at the bathroom door, and Rose jumped.

'Rose I have a dress for you. I'll leave it outside the door.' Jack spoke softly.

'Actually…' Rose thought for a moment. How else was she going to get out of her corset? 'Jack could you help me.'

Jack didn't know what she meant by help. He didn't know how he would react if he walked into the bathroom and she was naked. He remained silent for a moment, thinking about what to say, but instead he slowly opened the door and saw Rose struggling with her corset.

'I can't get out of this damned thing.' She attempted to reach the lace at the back. Jack stood in awe for a few moments, he had never seen her in so little clothing and felt his heart beat faster. 'I know you've probably never done it before but could you unlace me.'

Jack thought of something to say, anything. He thought about his words before he spoke them, not wanting to stutter. 'Sure.' he said simply. He placed her dress on the floor and stood behind her. The lace went all the way the top to the bottom of her back and looked terribly complicated. It was as though she had been put in a straightjacket.

'You just pull the lace out from the top to the bottom.' She explained, feeling a little nervous for some reason. It wasn't as though she was in the nude, she was wearing her corset. Jack began to unlace the garment as gently as he can but still tugging on the lace causing Rose to fall backward a little. She held her hands over her stomach to stop the corset from falling to the floor when it was unlaced. It felt so good to be getting out of the garment she had been wearing all day, she felt restricted and pain from it. He felt his hands trembling slightly, her bare back coming into view as he continued to unlace.

'Done.' He told her, smiling. He could feel his uneven breathing as she turned to face him. Her curls cascading down her shoulders, wearing just her corset with her hands around her chest area to keep the garment from falling to the floor. She glanced to him and gave him a small smile, almost shyly. He stepped towards her not exactly knowing why, just feeling he had to be close to her. She was nothing short of perfect, and he couldn't believe she returned the feelings he had for her. She lowered her lashes before their eyes met and interlocked and silence fell upon them for several seconds, both of them feeling their heart pound. Suddenly, Jack could take no more, he had to kiss her, and be close to her. He pulled her body towards his and their lips met but this time it wasn't soft it was full of passion. Rose kept one hand over her corset, and placed her other around his waist and Jack touched her face as he kissed her, making her stomach churn heavily. Neither of them knew what this would lead to, it was as if passion had exploded inside both of them and all they wanted was the other. Jack kissed Rose's neck breathlessly and she pushed him away slightly, he looked at her a look of confusion on his face. He thought he had hurt her or moved too fast, but she ran her hand up his shirt and began to unbutton his shirt slowly one by one with the one hand she wasn't using to hold her corset. He trembled more, looking downwards and swallowing heavily, he couldn't believe she was doing this. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, she ran her hand across his bare chest and stomach. His muscles were tight from fighting and he had little hair, he was tanned and the most beautiful man she had seen, she wanted him she knew that. Jack pulled Rose to him and removed her hand from her corset pressing her naked chest against Jack's. He wrapped his arms around her keeping their torsos pressed together, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her again, she ran her fingers through his hand, feeling her hands shake. She had never been naked in any way in front of another man, but now she felt as though she was ready to. She could feel cold shivers running down her back as he kissed her neck before slowing the kiss down as they caught their breathes. His tongue began to play with hers and he felt his whole body throb for her, for his Rose. Pressed against each other and he could feel her breasts against his naked chest, he hadn't looked, he daren't. His breathing grew more rapider as he heard Rose moan a little, he opened his eyes as he kissed her neck and shoulders before stopping. Rose turned her head a little and looked at his with concerned eyes. He shook his head a little, he couldn't do this, not here or now. He looked at Rose, her gorgeous face and she was just sixteen. He wanted to wait, for them both to wait, he wanted any lovemaking they did to be special.

'We can't Rose.' He whispered breathlessly.

Rose swallowed, feeling dejected. 'Why not?'

He leaned forward and kissed her just once on her lips, still catching his breath. 'Because I want it to be special with you. I want to take my time. I don't want to make love in a tiny bathroom with Fabrizio in the next room.'

Rose looked downwards, feeling her heart ache a little. Jack lifted her chin with his index finger. 'This isn't what you deserve darling. I do want you, so much but not here, not like this.'

Nodding she understood, it wasn't the most romantic of places they had just let themselves get carried away. 'I thought you didn't want me.' She confessed.

'Oh Rose. I do, God I want you. But I have never done anything like this with a girl before and I want you to be my first and only, and I think we should wait.'

'I guess so. I want that too.'

Jack studied her face and touched it gently, their bodies still pressed together. 'Rose I love you so much. You are stunning, and when God made you the perfect woman that you are I cannot believe he sent you to me.'

Rose felt a small tear in her eyes, from the sincerity of his words, no one had ever told her anything like that before in her life. 'Maybe its destiny.' She whispered, smiling.

Leaning towards her slightly, he kissed her forehead. 'Maybe it is.'


	18. Goodbye

**Been honest, I dont like this chapter at all, and no matter how many times I re wrote it I felt it wouldnt go my way so I just gave up hope. Anyway, let me know what you think :) oh and thanks for the reviews :D they make me so happy. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter eighteen - Goodbye

**May 9th 1911**

Flashes of a lighter blue began to appear in the sky meaning sunrise was about to follow. Rose chewed on a small piece of bread finding it was all she could manage to eat because of nerves. Fabrizio had not yet awoken even though it was only five o clock in the morning. Jack and Rose had slept for just three hours on the couch before Rose got up. She was scared of been found by Satine or Cal, she just couldn't wait to get away from Paris. Rain poured down outside and Rose knew she was going to end up cold and wet by the end of the day. She had just three dress and one coat which Maria had given to her, but it wasn't very warm. She had no pins for her hair and just one pair of shoes which hurt her feet, but she knew until they reached England there was nothing she could do because she couldn't be seen out and about in broad daylight in Paris. Jack emerged from the bathroom dressed in black pants, a grey shirt and brown coat. She still couldn't believe he was running away with her, she felt like she was disrupting his life but he had insisted he come, he couldn't be without her now.

Fabrizio yawned and stretched loudly, he could smell coffee and his brown eyes flickered open.

'Morning.' Jack grinned to him.

'What time is it?' Fabrizio stretched, seeing it was still mostly dark outside. He threw back the sheets and scratched his head.

'Around five, but Rose and I have to speak to you.'

Fabrizio craned his neck to see Rose sitting at the dining room table, he frowned. She wasn't here when he had gone to sleep last night, a lot must have happened since he had been sleeping, but he was a heavy sleeper. Jack sounded serious, so Fabrizio stood from the sofa, still smelling the fresh coffee. Rose stood from her chair and silently walked to the stove where the kettle was.

'Would you like coffee?' She offered.

'Si, but no milk.' He grinned to her before turning his attention back to Jack, who he knew was acting different. 'Jack what is wrong?'

Jack sat himself on the chair across from Fabrizio at the table. 'Look, the thing is, Rose and I have to leave Paris before sunset.'

Fabrizio glanced from Jack to Rose, his dark eyes full of confusion. Rose held out a cup of coffee to Fabrizio and he took it. 'We're going to England.' Rose piped in, turning to look at Jack. 'I have to get away from Cal. There's too much to explain, but we thought maybe you'd come with us.' Rose smiled to him.

Fabrizio took a sip of his coffee, allowing it to try to wake him a little. 'How can you just leave?'

Jack sighed, knowing it was going to be hard for both him and Fabri and he hoped with all he heart that he joined them. 'If Rose stays here then Cal will find her and I have to keep her safe. Fabri we have been in Paris for seven months anyway, it was a temporary thing and we promised we would explore the world together.'

Fabrizio wanted that too, but he had settled her and had a job. It wasn't brilliant but it was something which he enjoyed. 'But Jack, I have too much here. So do you.'

'You don't understand, I have to do this…for Rose.'

Rose felt guilt pull at her, she couldn't believe Jack was giving up his life for her, giving up his friends and his house. 'No, Jack. I can go alone, you stay.'

Jack stood from his seat and shook his head, he placed his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her to him. It was hard but if he had to leave Fabri then he would, he had to keep Rose safe, he loved her so much. 'No. I'm coming with you. Are you with us Fabri?'

Fabrizio thought for a moment and felt tears come to his eyes. Two years he had known Jack and in that time they had become like brothers, but now there had come a time where they had to be happy for each other, even if it meant them been apart. 'I'm sorry Jack but I must stay here. It feels like home to me.'

Jack removed his hand from Rose's waist and came towards Fabrizio, hugging him. 'I wish you'd come.' Jack couldn't believe that he would have to say goodbye to his best friend. 'But I'd never want you to be unhappy.'

Fabrizio pulled away tears shining in his eyes. 'Maybe I will join you one day soon.' he turned to Rose who too had tears in her eyes, he held out his arms to her and she fell into them tears finally escaping her eyes.

'Thank you for being such a good friend to me. I know we've only known each other a few months but you have been amazing.' Rose felt Jack's hand on her shoulder and she loosened her grip on Fabrizio and she held out her arm to Jack and all three stood in each others arms, not believing this would be the end of them living in the same house but it wasn't the end of their friendship. Jack stepped back first, holding Rose's hand.

'When must you go?' Fabrizio asked.

'Soon, maybe now. We don't want to be seen, we have to get a ship to England as soon as possible.' Jack muttered, feeling tiredness and pain overcome him but he knew what he had to do.

'I understand.'

'Rent is paid for the week. Are you going to stay here after that?'

'I don't know.' Fabrizio felt as though he was losing a part of him. 'Living here without you two would be lonely. Maybe I would bunk in with Henry.'

A crash of thunder sounded from outside and Rose jumped, seeing the rain pour and smash against the side of the window. 'Shit, maybe we should go now before the storm comes.'

'Yes, you two go. Please be careful.'

Jack hesitated for a moment, glancing at Fabrizio. 'If anyone asks, you don't know where we went. We will write to you as soon as we are settled somewhere.' He pulled him into a hug quickly for the last time before opening the door. Fabrizio turned to Rose, he touched her face gently seeing that the goodbye was killing her too. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. She walked through the door looking around the house for one last time, it was a place she would never see again and a place full of such good memories. Tears slid down her face, but she knew she had to be strong because she was starting a new life again now with Jack and she couldn't wait.

'Goodbye.' It was a word the seemed like they were never going to see each other again but they knew it wasn't the case. Jack turned pulling Rose down the stairs with him and looking back just once as Fabrizio closed the door and both of them knew they couldn't look back now, it was just them together and their objective now was to flee Paris.

The rain beat heavily down and Jack pulled Rose through the narrow streets of Paris. They were heading to the docks to find a ship, any ship which went to England. They had money and enough clothes to last them until they reached the destination but after that they would need money and a place to stay. Jack hugged Rose's body as close to him as he could, trying to shield her from the storm but it was too late both of them were already soaked, their clothes sticking to their bodies and hair ringing wet. All of their belongings were crammed into a rucksack which Jack carried on his back. The stench of fish grew more and more apparent to them as they reached the docks. Several boats were unloading fish whilst another loaded coal. It was almost light outside but the storm continued. A small hut building sat at the front near the water where the boats were unloading and a plump young man sat inside smoking a cigarette with very red cheeks. Rose took in her surroundings, the last time she had been here Cal had accompanied her as she had disembarked for boarding school. She had seen nothing as soon as she had docked she had been whisked into a carriage. Jack approached the man in the hut, who glanced at him as though he was crazy.

'Morning sir.' Jack smiled to him. 'Are there any ships bound for England today?'

The man removed the cigarette from his mouth, and shrugged to Jack. 'Je ne peux pas vous comprendre.'

Rose turned to Jack. 'He doesn't speak Engish, he doesn't understand you.'

'Shit.' Jack sighed. He turned to the man once again but attempted to use hand gestures instead but the man looked at him blankly.

'Les bateaux limitent sont-ils pour Angleterre aujourd'hui?' Rose voice interrupted Jack's attempts at communicating with the French man. Jack glanced at her in disbelief, he didn't know she could speak French.

Oui, les S Otway à dix. Les voiles à Irlande et Angleterre avant Australie.' He smiled to Rose. She turned to Jack with a smile on her face.

'He said the SS Otway goes at ten going to England and Ireland before Australia.' Rose felt relieved she couldn't wait to leave Paris at all, and she was soaked through.

'All right, well get third class.' Jack told her. 'And says we're married…Mr and Mrs Shaw.'

Rose furrowed her brows. 'Shaw?'

'Yes my mothers maiden name. We cannot use our names in case we're looked for. This way is doesn't look suspicious especially if we are classed as married.'

Rose turned to the man and began to explain what Jack had told her. He watched her in awe as she spoke in fluent French, she never failed to surprise him. Rose handed him some money and the man gave her two tickets. This was it now, soon they would be on their way to England to live their new life together.


	19. England

Chapter Nineteen - England

Throwing his rucksack on the bed, Jack sat on the double bed and pressed it downwards a few times to test the comfort. He curved his bottom lip over, it wasn't too bad. Rose examined the wardrobe space - just a single dark oak wood with a few coat hangers. The floors were wooden albeit slightly worn and the wallpaper appeared to be Victorian but to say they had paid very little, the room wasn't so bad. The door creaked open and Mrs Brooke's peeked her head around the door. She was around sixty with grey hair and a friendly face and she had mentioned she was a seamstress. 'Is everything to your satisfaction?' She spoke in her Cockney East London accent. She stepped inside the room stuffing her hands into the pockets of her apron.

'Yes thank you.' Rose sat beside Jack on the bed, taking the weight from her feet. She could feel the blisters from her uncomfortable shoes which she had been wearing since she left Paris. Mrs Brookes clapped her hands together. 'Its been such a long time since a lovely young couple stayed her.' She glanced from Jack to Rose, they seemed no older than eighteen but they were obviously in love. 'Perhaps too long.' She added.

'Well thank you and thanks for letting us stay here we really appreciate it.' Jack was grateful to have a place to rest for himself and Rose. Mrs Brooke's believed them to be married or he doubted she would have allowed them to share a room and they couldn't afford to rent two rooms.

'It's my pleasure. If you need anything just let me know. Larry's here all of the time when I'm out to work.' Larry was her husband, he was a lazy old fool and spent most of his days with his collection of pigeons but they had been married for almost forty years but with no children. 'Now I usually cook breakfast around nine but you'll want a lie in because its so late so it'll be ready around ten.'

'Thank you so much.' Rose smiled, she removed her shoes and Jack heard her groan in relief.

'No problem. I will let you kids settle in. Goodnight.' The door clicked shut and Jack turned to Rose. She had her eyes closed and he touched the small of her back with his right hand rubbing it slightly and her eyes flickered open. ''How do you feel?'

Rose moved closer to Jack and he placed his arm around her shoulder. 'So tired after the ship and then the train. The last three days seem like a blur since we left Paris.' And she was right. A night on the ship and then several hours on the train to London and then a carriage to the East End. They had worn the same clothes and Rose's feet had blistered badly. 'I think tomorrow we need to find a store and you some shoes. I cannot bear to see you in pain any longer.' He whispered to her, he had tried rubbing her feet aboard the ship but that just caused more pain.

Kicking away her shoes, she lifted both of her feet onto the bed and laid herself down, she had barely slept since leaving Paris. 'I know.' she muttered tiredly, feeling her eyes roll around slightly. Jack smiled, laying beside her but propping himself up on his elbow and his dark blonde hair hung in his face. Rose studied his face carefully, he appeared so young, he was beautiful. His tan skin, the cute freckles over his nose, the chicken pox scars on his forehead, his button nose and pouted lips and of course his gorgeous light blue eyes. She never failed t o fall for him more just by looking into them. His hair hung in his eyes and Rose lifted her hand slightly moving the hair away. 'Maybe we should get you a haircut.' She teased. Running his fingers through her auburn locks which spread out on the pillow he did nothing but laugh at her comment. He kissed her lips just once before laying himself next to her. 'I'll think about it.' He entwined his fingers with hers and ran his thumb over her hand. They remained silent for a while just enjoying been next to each other, and before they knew it they were asleep.

'I like the burgundy.' Rose held out the dress in front of her as she gazed at her reflection in the full length mirror. 'But the lavender is my favourite.' Rose alternated holding the dresses out in front of her examining her reflection.

'Darling I like both, get them both.' Jack held out his bag of four shirts, 2 pairs of pants, some sock, undergarments and a coat which he had purchased whilst Rose decided on a dress. Pressing her lips together, trying to make a decision but finally deciding to purchase them both. 'Now that's everything.' She sighed, turning to Jack who just grinned at her, amusedly. She knew she had taken a long time but she wanted to make sure she had everything she needed. She decided on four dresses in burgundy, lavender, mint green and navy blue, 2 pairs of comfortable shoes, some undergarments and hair pins. The young blonde store worker added up the amount of Rose's purchases. 'Are you two new, I haven't seen you before.' She asked, folding the garments calculating the amount by writing on a piece of paper.

'Yes we are, we arrived yesterday.' Rose told her, watching as she calculated the purchases together.

'Are you American? I've never met one before.' Excitement sounded in her voice.

'Yes we are.'

'Oh golly. Are you married?' She glanced to Rose's wedding finger which had no ring on. Rose quickly noticed the attention and thrust her hand into her pocket.

'Yes we are, just.' Jack piped in. The shop girl asked so many questions.

'Oh congratulations.' She wrapped up the last of Rose's garments. 'That's two pounds and six please.'

Rose dug into her pocket and found some loose coins and tossed them to the woman. Jack took Rose's bag from the counter. 'Thank you.' He smiled to her, as the blonde woman watched them leave, there was something strange about that couple. Jack turned to leave and Rose followed feeling the shops girls eyes upon them.

As they began walking back to their bed-sit, they remained silent, they had so much to organise. Rose wanted to find some sort of work, she didn't know what she could do with very little skills but she wanted to find a way to bring some money to the table. The new life she had with Jack could only get better, and she couldn't wait for them to find a place of their own. Jack had a definite talent something which he could use to his advantage and make money out of it, even though he drew for pleasure more than anything else. Since he had left home in the winter of 1907, he had used his talent to make money in various ways.

Marriage was something that Jack and Rose had really spoken about although she was posing as his wife now, Rose hoped that in the future she could become his wife for real. But for now all that matters was that they were away from Paris and that they could be together, with no obstacles and that was all they cared about.

**A/N: This chapter is very short, but I felt I needed to include it just to show Jack and Rose finding somewhere to stay in England but stay tuned because the next chapter is where it gets better again :D **


	20. I Want To Marry You

Chapter twenty - I Want To Marry You

'Do you know what I was thinking?' Jack grinned to Rose as they sat in the shade of a large oak tree at Rushton Park.

'What were you thinking?' Rose swallowed the last of her ham sandwich which she had purchased from the deli for lunch.

'How long I have known you but yet I have never drawn you.' He pointed out, it is was true. She turned to him and laughed ludicrously.

'Why on earth would you want to draw me? You sketch things which are beautiful and inspiring.' Jack opened out his portfolio and pulled out a blank sheet of paper.

'Well that's everything you are to me.' Rose watched as he pulled out his selection of charcoal, he was serious about drawing her.

'You are not serious. I have never been drawn in my life.' She confessed, as Jack touched her hand with his left hand and she lifted her head so that her eyes met his.

'I am serious. You are so beautiful that I could fill up page after page with your face and never grow tired of drawing you.' She knew that he meant his words, he always did. She felt a pang of excitement within her. The new life in England was turning out to be just as great as she imagined it to be, and never in her life would she imagine that Jack would want to sketch her.

'Jack I wouldn't even know how to pose.' Rose remembered the way the girls at the brothel posed - nude and seductively and that wasn't her and this was a public place its not like she could pose in any provocative way.

'Sure you do there's nothing to it. Just sit there and be natural.' He pulled out a small knife and began to sharpen his charcoal.

'You're going to do this here?' She asked, glancing around at the park full of bustling people.

'Yeah. Now I want you to sit still. Just look at me, keep your eyes on me.' He told her gesturing using his hands. She nodded to his instructions. She shifted into a position where she faced Jack, she sat crossed legged with her hands in her laps. Her curls were pinned up and she wore a lavender day dress with laced cuffs and neck detail. Jack thought she had never looked so beautiful as she did right in this moment. The sunlight shone down on her making her eyes appear a deep green and although he knew he could never capture that beauty he saw to the naked eye on paper, he would give it his best shot. He sighed heavily before beginning his creation, he drew a few lines to start with and glanced upwards to her several times to make sure his vision was right before setting down to work again. Scratching against the paper could be heard, and Rose's eyes never left his face. He appeared so serious, like she had never seen him before. Line after line he created of her just sitting in a simple position but already her beauty began to shine through. He still couldn't believe that she was his. His strokes were languid, and as he continued to draw, one of the best drawings he had ever done emerged. Rose couldn't take her eyes from him, she was in awe of him and his talent, his profession. His artist's eyes looked at her and transferred the image to the sheet of paper before him. Some of his hair fell into his eyes and he shook his head to swat it away, causing Rose to smile a little as she remembered how she teased him for his overly long hair. Upon finishing the drawing, Jack took a few seconds to smudge parts of the sketch before blowing the excess bits away. He took a final look at it before smiling, he was satisfied. Rose craned her neck to see over the portfolio but couldn't, she was impatient to see it. Scrawling 'JD, May 15th 1911, England' at the bottom, Jack glanced up to Rose.

'All right it's done.' He turned the portfolio around for her to see the drawing. She took the leather folder from his hands and remained silently stunned for a few moments, she glanced to Jack obviously happy with it.

'This is beautiful.' She gasped, her hand rising to her mouth. 'You really don't know how talented you are.'

'Thanks but they didn't make too much of them in Paris.' He raised his eyebrows, remembering the whole point of him and Fabrizio coming to Paris in the first place. Paris was the art capital of the world, his favourite artist Monet lived there so when Jack arrived he expected to be appreciated for his work but instead he found the city obsessed with dottism and cubism, something he felt had no heart to it, whereas he drew from the heart and drew from life. 'Art was the reason I decided to go there.'

Rose glanced up from the drawing sensing a little disappointment in his voice. 'But Jack they're crazy, you have such pure talent like this.'

'Ah well, I think back in California I was most appreciated. Some days I was paid a full dollar for my work. A full dollar Rose. I felt rich.' He grinned, his boyishness shining through. He had been just 16 when he arrived in Los Angeles, just several months after his parents died.

'You went to California?' Rose asked, realising there was so much she didn't know about him. Placing the drawing inside the portfolio, she carefully closed the book handing it back to Jack.

'Its going in my permanent collection.' He joked to her. 'Yeah I worked on a squid boat in Los Angeles, then went logging for a while but that became too much so I went down to the pier in Santa Monica and started doing portraits there for ten cents a piece.'

Shaking her head, she realised Jack had experienced so much more than she had, he had been places and really seen things. She had done very little in her life, and when she had travelled she had been stuck in hotel rooms, carriages, or at events she really didn't want to be at listening to the idle chit chat. Her smile faded, and Jack sensed some sort of sadness. 'I wish I could have been like you Jack, just headed out for the horizon whenever you felt like it. I was smothered, I haven't seen anything.'

'You will Rose I promise you that. Santa Monica was a swell place, they even have a roller coaster and I intend on taking you there one day Miss Dewitt Bukater.' They laughed together and she felt her stomach churn, that was one thing she would love to do, be with Jack in Santa Monica it sounded like heaven.

'So what came next Mr Wandering Jack?' She teased.

'When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing. I went to Europe first though, and met Fabrizio in Italy. His mother was a widow and was raising five children alone.' Jack remembered Mrs Di Rossi, he hoped she was all right. Fabrizio hadn't seen his ma for over a year.

'Aww that's terrible.'

'I know. Well Fabrizio was the middle child and when I lived with them for a while I found a job down at the docks lugging in the coal, it brought more money than I needed so I helped out around the house. Fabri and I became close, the two eldest sons left home. Alanzo was twenty five and Giovanni was twenty one but it made a lot of room and made it easier for Mrs Di Rossi. But Fabri and I decided we wanted to hit out on our own, there was a world out there and he was a guy just like me, he wanted to see things so we left for Paris.'

Rose sensed the sadness from Jack, and she moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers and gently stroking it. 'You miss Fabrizio don't you?' She asked, even though the answer was inevitable. He simply nodded his head, and she somehow felt she was to blame.

'Every day. He was my best friend, the closest thing to a brother.'

Rose remained silent, the mood had turned a little sour even though just minutes ago Jack was happy to talk about his travels and adventures. 'I'm so sorry, I wish he had come with us.' She turned and glanced around the park, couples sat together, children playing and an old couple sat on a park bench eating fish and chips out of an old newspaper holding hands. Rose smiled, they appeared to have been married for hundreds of years but still happy.

'Its not your fault Rose, he knew I had to be here with you, besides I couldn't have lost you Rose, that would have been a hell of a lot worse.' He confessed squeezing her hand. Rose felt exactly the same about Jack, she was beyond happy to have him with her. She loved hearing about his travels and adventures, she could picture him as a mischievous child.

'What about your parents?' she asked, realising that in the three months she had known him he had never mentioned any sort of family.

Jack squinted his eyes as if trying to remember something. He raised his eyebrows, it had been such a long time since he had thought about his parents and it surprised him. He turned to Rose, having never told anyone about his parents other than Fabrizio and his family. 'Ma died when I was 12 in childbirth with my brother Steven, they both died. Pa never really recovered but we grew pretty close.' Sighing he felt his stomach turn at the memory of his fathers death. 'Pa took me ice fishing on my 15th birthday, we didn't have a lot of money but I was really happy that day, we packed some sandwiches and went down by the lake. Pa fell in, and couldn't get out and was shouting and screaming. He couldn't swim…' His fathers face came to him for the first time in a long time, and he began to shake. 'I ran to get some help and found a policeman, by the time we got back he was dead.'

Rose shakily raised her hand to her face, feeling sick herself from the tragedy. 'Oh Jack…' was all she could manage, seeing his handsome face almost crumble.

'They dragged his body from the lake, and he was blue. The policeman said he died of hyperthermia. I remember when I was a kid, and I fell in the water ice fishing. The water was so cold I couldn't breathe but Pa pulled me out, but I couldn't do the same for him.'

'It was not your fault.' Rose told him firmly, not wanting him to blame himself in anyway.

'I know that now, but at the time I did. I never even stayed around for the funeral, I was an orphan with no one to turn to. So that night I decided to run, and run and never looked back and I never have.' gently, she stroked the back of his hair and he placed his arm around her shoulder. Rose thought about her own upbringing, her mother had never shown her any love or affection, and her father had died when she had needed him the most.

'I wish my father was here, I would have loved for you to meet him.' Rose smiled feeling tears well in her eyes but she was determined to not break down in the middle of the park. Jack kissed her cheek gently and she felt loved by him. He was always there for her when she needed him.

'I would have loved to meet him too.'

Jack comforted Rose the best he could, knowing that memories of her fathers death were still fresh to her. They were both cut from the same cloth, neither of them had parents, and had ran away from home at a young age but they were lucky to have found each other when they did.

'Father hated Cal and his family, he would have never wanted to me marry into them. When he died I was expected to marry Cal, I would be have been married now if Mother had her way but I didn't want it, I felt too young and restricted to be married.'

She was still just sixteen, Jack knew she was young but he knew in his heart he wanted to marry her, there was no doubt about it. 'Don't you ever want to marry?' he asked her in a casual tone.

'Yes I would love to, when the time is right and…' Rose turned to Jack, hesitating her next words and contemplated actually speaking them. His face urged her to say them…'and now that I have found you.' she lowered her lashes, and Jack smiled to her. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek just once before whispering to her.

'Good, because I want to marry you someday Rose Dewitt Bukater…'


	21. Coming Together

**A/N: thanks for the great reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Coming Together

The walk from the park to the bed sit wasn't very far, but Rose enjoyed a walk in the afternoon sun. Jack had remained in the park, drawing for the rest of the afternoon. The afternoon had being amazing for Rose, she had learned about Jack's past and his travels and she felt his pain. But the words he had spoken to her '_I want to marry you someday Rose Dewitt Bukater…'_they had sent shivers through her entire body. The yapping of a small dog interrupted Rose from her thoughts and she glanced downwards to see a small terrier jumping up and down at her feet, it was grey in colour and it panted with its tongue hanging out in the midday sun. The dog was followed by very tall man dressed in a black suit with a top hat and a walking stick, he approached Rose, and she assumed he was the owner of the terrier.

'Miss, I am terribly sorry, the mutt does not take a blind bit of notice.' He called to the dog but he wouldn't move. Rose laughed, finding the dog cute. She turned her attention to the gentleman who had spoken to her in an Irish accent. He was around fifty years of age and appeared to be a very smartly dressed gentleman.

'It's quite all right.' Rose smiled gently to him. She raised her hand to her face to shield away the sun. 'Is it male or female?'

'Oh male, very male. It has the yap of a female though.' He remarked and they both laughed. 'I'm Irwin Manning.' He held his gloved hand out to her.

'Rose Dewitt Bukater.' She replied, shaking his hand.

'My, my. You are a Miss I am assuming?' He asked, seeing she had no band on her wedding finger. Rose was confused at first before clicking onto his words.

'Oh yes, I am not married.'

'A little young to be married perhaps?' He asked her, leaning against a small wall. He was intrigued by this young lady.

'Yes I believe so.' She smiled to him. 'So are you from Ireland?'

'Yes through and through. And you are American. Well I can say I have never met an American lady before.' He grinned to her. 'What brings you to these parts of London?'

Rose thought before she answered, she couldn't exactly tell this stranger her story. 'I, um well…I was at finishing school in Paris, I was taught Latin, French, Spanish, German and piano and ballet. But then I decided that I wanted to travel a little more, so here I am.'

Irwin was stunned by her talents. 'You speak five languages?'

'Including English, yes.'

Irwin gasped, perhaps this young girl was what he had been looking for. 'Say Miss Bukater, how old are you?'

'I turn seventeen next week.' She told him, not seeing what difference her age made. Irwin thought for a few seconds, he touched his chin and glanced her up and down for a moment and then decided he would proposition her, after all she seemed to fit the bill.

'Miss Bukater, I am a teacher at St Catherine's School for Girls. Mrs Emerson left us nine months ago and since that time we have been very under staffed with just two teachers of a few hundred girls. With your talents, I was wondering if maybe you would like to join us?'

Rose thought she was hearing things, or that she had gone crazy. This man she had just met was offering her a job as a teacher. She gasped slightly, taken aback by his offer. 'Mr Manning…I don't know what to say.'

'Say yes, and save me the stress of finding someone else who fit's the bill.' He smiled to her, and she couldn't stop smiling. She had well and truly landed on her feet.

'Well then yes, of course I will. Thank you so much.' She was stunned, she held out her hand to his to shake it.

'Good. Well the school is past the church, you won't miss it. Start Wednesday if you like, that will give you two days to prepare.' He shook her hand, and nodded his head to her. Taking his terrier out this afternoon seemed to have paid off well. 'Come on you.' he called to his dog, who sat and didn't move. Rose burst out laughing and Irwin rolled his eyes knowing he could be there a little longer if the dog didn't listen.

'Jack…Jack.' Rose's voice shouted and he heard her running up the stairs quickly, her voice loud and echoing throughout the building. Quickly he jumped from the bed and opened the door to see her running up the stairs holding her skirts and a large smile on her face. Opening the door wider, she almost jumped on his as she reached the top of the stairs and he couldn't help but laugh. 'Guess what?'

'What?' He was confused to why she was so excited.

'I have got a job teaching languages at an all girls school.' She cried, clapping her hands together. Jack's eyes widened with shock, but he felt his heart soar seeing how happy she was.

'Holy shit! How?'

'When I left you, I met this Irish man Irwin Manning, he is a teacher at the school and when I told him I could speak five languages' he asked me if I wanted the job, apparently they have been looking for a teacher for months.' Rose said breathlessly. Jack picked her up in his arms and whirled her around several times, feeling the rush of dizziness, he put her down and leaned down and kissed her.

'I'm so happy for you.' he told her, and she closed her eyes as he pulled her into a hug.

'What is all the fuss about up here?' Mrs Brooke's grinned winking to Jack, who shook his head to her. Rose frowned not understanding.

'Rose got a job.' Jack told Mrs Brooke's. She wiped her hands down her apron and clapped them together.

'Ooh that's good news.' She bounced. 'Perhaps Jack would take you out to celebrate tonight.'

Jack rolled his eyes to Mrs Brooke's, knowing what she was suggesting. 'I don't know, would you want to Rose?'

'Of course she would, you should take her dancing. Or to the bridge down by the river, it's a lovely spot for a picnic, in fact that's where Larry asked me to marry him.' She winked to Jack who only smiled.

'That sounds great.' Rose pulled away from Jack. 'What do you say Rose? Pack a picnic?'

Before Rose could reply, Mrs Brooke's had left the room and was scurrying downstairs. 'I'm on it.' she shouted to the couple.

Pouring the rest of the wine into a glass, Jack handed it to Rose. It was a perfect night as they sat on a small strip of grass beside the river. The bridge was overhead, it was an old railway bridge which had ceased use in the late 1800's. The stars loomed over head and the moon was full and shone down brightly casting a beautiful glow over Rose's face, and Jack couldn't stop looking at her, he was in pure awe. The whole day had been amazing, from their talk in the park to Rose getting a job, their new life here was something worth celebrating. Even though they were surrounded by poverty, they were happy. Rose sipped some of her wine, she felt as though she could sing with pure happiness. She noticed Jack's eyes fall on her every few moments and knew something was on his mind, but what she didn't know. Mrs Brooke's had been awfully keen for them to come to this spot for a picnic, and she was right it was lovely. She had packed them several ham and cheese sandwiches, a few pieces of chocolate cake and a bottle of wine from the fridge.

'Isn't it magnificent?' Rose leaned her head back, taking in the entire sky, the clearness, the stars and the moon.

'Yeah.'

'So vast and endless.' She spoke as though she was in a dream. She felt transfixed by the beauty of the sky. Suddenly, a shooting star went flying through the sky like an angel, leaving a silver trail behind it almost like magic. 'Did you see it?'

'Yeah I did.' Jack leaned his head back. 'You know Pops used to tell me it was a soul going to heaven…' Jack remembered his father, how he missed him and wished he was here to meet Rose.

'I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?' She asked, standing up and walking around still glancing at the sky, she stopped to lean against a railing next to the river. Jack came beside her and placed his hands on her waist, not taking his eyes away from her.

'Why? What would you wish for?' He asked, almost in a whisper.

'Nothing.' She replied, becoming lost in his eyes. 'I have everything I've ever wanted right here.'

Jack felt his stomach churn, knowing what she meant. God he loved her so much, he would do anything for her and he knew she returned his love but…

'Actually there's one thing I want…' He backed away from her slightly, and she glanced downwards to him taking her attention away from the sky. As her eyes found his, he slowly bent down on one knee as if in slow motion. It took a few seconds for her mind to comprehend what was happening. He wanted something…Cupping her hand around her mouth, she felt like she was dreaming everything.

'Jack…?'

'There's one more thing I want Rose…' He smiled to her, but tears shined in his eyes. He held out his hand to her and she shakily she slipped her hand in his feeling nervous. She couldn't believe this was happening, was he going to ask her to marry him?

'I want you to marry me.'

As he spoke the words, tears finally escaped her eyes and she felt dizzy. A smile came across her face, and she knew there would only be one answer to his question. He felt inside his coat pocket, and pulled out a small box…carefully he opened it, to reveal a small ring sparkling inside.

'Rose, will you marry me?'

Rose hesitated her answer, and Jack hoped with all his heart that she said 'yes.' He knew they were young but she was all he wanted in his life. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Rose bent down on her knees. She touched his face with both of her trembling hands, seeing how nervous he was. 'Jack…of course I will marry you.' she whispered to him. Shakily he pulled the ring from the box and hoped that it fit her finger and to both of their surprise it did. It wasn't anything grand just gold with a small diamond, all she needed.

'Oh Rose…I love you so much.' He too, felt tears prick in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her, slowly at first but then she put both of her arms around his neck and together they fell onto the grass wrapped in each others arms.

'I love you too.' She whispered back to him.

She laid in his arms silent for a few minutes. She had never felt so close to anyone as she did Jack. 'Are you happy Rose?' he asked her quietly.

'Of course I am. Why would you think I wasn't?' Worry tinted her voice, her eyes sparkling.

'I just wanted to make sure marriage was what you wanted.' Jack smiled a little. 'I told Mrs Brooke's earlier that we weren't married, that I wanted to ask you.'

'That why she was so determined for us to come here.' Rose playfully tapped Jack before laying back down in his arms. She did feel happy, and marriage was what she wanted, she was sure of it.


	22. Rose's Seventeeth

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) so glad you still enjoy this. The Titanic will be making an appearence in the next few chapters :D anyway on with this. Towards the end there is a bit of naughty but not a lot, so if you dont like that then you have been warned ;)**

**Also I want to write a present time story but sort of stuck for ideas, most present time stories have already been written and to write anything simular to any of them would just be repeating...so if you have anything then mail me :)**

Chapter 22 - Rose's Seventeenth

Rose glanced down at her engagement ring, feeling her tummy flutter. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. Today was her seventeenth birthday, already she had received well wishes from work colleagues and Mrs Brooke's but she had yet to see Jack. Her sixteenth birthday was celebrated at her Philadelphia home, surrounded by her mother, father and socialite friends. Many of the three hundred people who attended she had never met in her entire life. Most were her mothers friend and their families. She had worn a beautiful floor length royal green dress which was decorated with crystals. Her hair had been styled by the maids all day, and had been twisted into a bun on her head and she had worn a diamond tiara which matched her bracelet and earrings. After the party, the family had sat down for a roast lamb dinner and then Rose had opened some of her gifts. They had all been very expensive, some was jewellery, others had dresses specially made for her, all of which were pointless, as Rose had possessed plenty of jewellery and clothes. Cal had attended the party which his father Nathan and mother Alison, whom were acquaintances of her mother's. Rose knew even then Cal had an interest in her, but she'd had no intentions whatsoever of courting him and she had told her father right away how much she despised his snootiness. Her father…this was her first birthday without him, and she wished with all her heart that he was here. But she had a lot to be thankful for. This birthday couldn't be more different from her last, she felt so much more mature and happier this year. She had a job, a place to stay, great people around her, and of course she had her Jack, her fiancé.

'Happy birthday Rose darling.' Larry hobbled into the living room interrupting Rose from her thoughts. Rose turned to him, seeing his struggle into his arm chair.

'Thank you Larry, but are you all right?' She asked, worried. She went to the chair where he sat and attempted to rearrange the cushions to try to bring him more comfort. He wafted his hand indicating for her to stop fussing.

'Don't worry about me, its your birthday.' He grinned showing his gums. He had lost his teeth in his fighting days. Mrs Brooke's had told her he was one of the greatest fighters in the East End in his heyday. Larry was sixty five years old and even though he was a fairly large man, he was frail and weak. Mrs Brooke's, or Doris as she had told her and Jack many times to call her, had to manage to look after Larry as well as run her business. She was a seamstress and had been for many years, she had made lovely wedding dresses and kept photographs of all the brides dresses she had made.

'I don't care if its my birthday. Now come on, sit forward, lets sort the cushions out.' Larry sighed, he hated been told what to do by a young woman but he knew he had very little choice.

'You are a little gem.' He grinned to her. Rose sat across the room from him on the sofa. The living room was a large room, with an adjoined dining room. The building was a five bed roomed house but Doris rented the upstairs rooms to people who passed through town such as Rose and Jack. The downstairs bedroom was where Larry slept. There was a large kitchen, living room and dining room downstairs.

'And you're a charmer.' Rose teased him, knowing he enjoyed having a good laugh. She felt sorry for him, and she wished there was something she could do to help him.

'What's the birthday plan then? You off out to kick up your heels?' Larry attempted to reach for his cup of tea which he had placed on the coffee table, but couldn't. Rose jumped up and handed his tea to him. 'I know Doris plans to cook you and Jack a slap up meal when she returns.'

Rose sighed, she didn't want anyone to go through a lot of trouble just because it was her birthday. 'I'd rather she didn't.'

'Oh you know the wife, she won't let you off that easily.' He shook his head and sipped his tea. 'Always been the same she has. Very helpful, wouldn't see anyone hurt. Ah, she was a beauty.' Larry remembered the day he had met her. August 14th 1870. 'She was seventeen when I met her at the annual fair that came. She was with another guy of course, she always was.'

Rose laughed, she couldn't imagine Doris with any other men. 'How did you two get together?'

'Well we went dancing to the civic hall just before her eighteenth. I'd admired her from afar for a while I was shy. I had been boxing and was ready to leave when the dancing class began and Doris was there with her best friend Sheila. I was sat on the side of the stage and just watched her dance with her friend. I couldn't take my eyes away from her…' he recalled. He looked at Rose, laughing. 'She was the girl that all of the men wanted, blonde hair, blue eyes, and umm…busty.' He grinned, winking to Rose. 'Anyway I asked her to dance and she said yes. She told me her friend had seen me looking at her, and she had felt a connection to me. She said to me 'Larry, believe it or not but as soon as I saw you I said to Sheila, I'm going to marry him.'

Their story sounded perfect, like something from a romantic novel. 'And you did marry her. You two are so perfect together.'

'Ah, I love her to death. But we haven't had the perfect marriage. Doris could never have children, and she felt as though she failed me and she left me for a summer until I found her in Scotland and brought her back home. I wasn't having any of it, she is mine and will be until the day I die and beyond.' Larry moaned slightly and attempted to stand, Rose immediately stood up to pass his walking stick. He began to limp into the kitchen and reached into the cupboard.

'Larry what are you doing?' She asked, not wanting him to hurt himself. Removing his hand from the cupboard, he moved out of the way slightly.

'Top shelf. Can you reach?'

Rose tiptoed and tried to feel around for something but all she could feel was paper. 'What am I reaching for?'

'Photographs.' He replied, walking back into the living room. Rose pulled out the paper which she could feel and reached back up and found a pile of photographs. She looked at the top one of Larry when he was younger wearing boxing gloves.

'My, my Larry weren't you a handsome devil in your time.' She smirked to him.

'Hey be careful, you are engaged to be married.' He joked. 'But I was a bit of all right.'

Rose laughed, she handed Larry his spectacles knowing he couldn't see without them and she sat on the arm of the chair next to him. He searched through the pile of photographs on his knee, finding the one he was looking for. 'Here it is.' he picked the black and white grainy picture out of the pile. He examined it carefully before handing it to Rose. 'January 5th 1873. The day she became my wife.'

Rose bought the photograph to her face, never in a photograph has she seen someone smile even on her parents wedding day. 'Larry, you look so happy. Doris was lovely.' she was stunned. She wore a lace wedding dress and a beautiful veil.

The door slammed, and Rose guessed Doris was home. She handed the photograph back to Larry who himself admired it. She heard voices from the hallway and guessed Doris was not alone. Jack came through the door carrying a large box of different materials and Doris followed. 'I borrowed your husband to be for the afternoon for a spot of shopping.'

'Where do you want it?' Jack shouted from the kitchen still holding the box.

'Anywhere will do.' She shouted back. Larry looked as confused as Rose did.

'What's all of this in aid of?' Rose pointed to the bags at the front door.

'I'm going to cook you a birthday meal with Jack, and there is also a few presents in there so don't go snooping young lady.' Doris lifted her finger up to Rose and smiled. Rose felt guilty, not wanting such a big deal.

'But…' Rose went to say something but knew she had no choice in the matter. She was grateful to everyone for how they had rallied round and were trying to make it a good birthday for her.

Laughing hysterically, Rose's eye sight blurred as she fell against the wall in her pathetic attempt to climb the stairs. Jack grabbed her arm, stopping her from falling anymore. After having dinner with Jack, he had taken her dancing for the first time since Jack's fighting days. They had drank probably more than they should but Rose hadn't had so much fun in a long time. Jack shushed Rose so they didn't wake Larry or Doris, but Rose still giggled loudly. He had to laugh at her attempts to play sober and to climb the stairs, as he held her waist tightly so that she didn't fall. She had never drank so much, but that combined with the dancing had made her feel wild. She had danced with Jack all night despite offers from other men who she politely declined, she only had intentions of spending her birthday with Jack. Finally reaching their bedroom, Rose kicked the door open and removed her coat throwing it to the floor. She felt crazy tonight, and she watched as Jack hung her coat up and removed his own. Coming towards him, she smiled at him, and Jack seemed confused, he hadn't seem that smile from her before. He had to admit, she looked stunning. Her curls cascading down her back, and she looked amazing in the royal blue dress he had bought for her birthday. Her engagement ring glittered on her finger, and he felt so happy knowing she was going to marry him one day. Slowly, she came towards him and leaned forward to kiss him. Both felt the spark between them, as she grew more passionate as she kissed him. He began lost in her as he touched her face, then her hair. He loved her so much, the power she had over him was immense. She backed him against the wall and she could feel their bodies close together, she wanted him she was sure of that. Breathless, she pulled away from him and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, one by one just as she did the night in the bathroom in Paris.

'Rose…' Jack whispered, not sure if they should be doing this. She was intoxicated, and he didn't want to take advantage of her. Shushing him, she kissed him once again. He felt himself throb for her. She undid all of his buttons, pulling the shirt down his arms and throwing it to the floor. He wrapped his bare arms around her body, and pulled away from her turning her back to him so that he could unbutton the back of her dress. He moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck as he undid her dress, and it fell to the floor and she kicked it away. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, once she was laid down he removed her stockings before laying on top of her. Neither of them knew what would happen as they continued to kiss. Rose had never wanted anyone more in her life.

Jack kissed her neck, and bit her in places seeing the reddened areas which he had sucked. He felt slight guilt, he couldn't do this now, she was drunk, he felt disgusted with himself for getting so carried away. 'Rose…' he whispered to her. 'We cant do this.'

Glancing up at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes. Twice he had turned her down, but not because he didn't want her because he did - it killed him. But he had to respect her, if she wasn't intoxicated maybe he would have made love to her but he couldn't. 'Why not?'

Pulling himself off her, he sat up on the bed running his fingers through his hair. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. 'Rose don't think its because I don't want you, because I do…I just…I'd be taking advantage of you if we made love.'

'No you wouldn't. I am here giving you the advantage.' She stood from the bed feeling unwanted. Jack took her arm and pulled her back to the bed, so that she sat on his knee. He placed both his arms around her and she rested her head over his shoulders. He knew that she must think he didn't want her, and she probably didn't understand his reasons but she had to make him see.

'Rose. I love you so much and believe me I don't know how I can resist you. You're so beautiful.' He kissed her cheek, and she smiled a little. 'I want to wait until we're married. I want everything to be perfect and for us both to have an amazing wedding night.' She pulled away from him slightly and he winked to her.

She nodded slowly. 'All right. I'm sorry for being so forward.'

'No, don't be. I cant wait until we're married, I want you.'

'When are we going to marry Jack?' she asked him. The topic of their wedding was something they hadn't discussed.

'Soon I hope. But I don't want you to think I'm rushing you into anything.'

She played with his hair, feeling her heart still racing from their passionate embrace minutes before. 'I don't, but maybe before the year is out.'

Jack looked at her in disbelief. 'December?' he suggested to her. He knew they had known each other a mere few months but that didn't matter, he didn't care if people thought they were stupid.

Rose giggled hard. 'Jack, this is crazy. But I like it.' She kissed him just once. 'December it is then.'

They both felt their hearts race now they had discussed a date for their wedding, now they had to make preparations. 'But there is one more thing I want you to do for me Jack…'

'What's that?'

'I want you to draw me…like one of your French girls.'

Jack set out his drawing materials, feeling his hands shake violently, how the hell he was going to get through this was beyond him. He was going to draw Rose, nude. He had seen other girls naked, but not Rose but he knew that tonight was going to be special for them both. Peeking her head around the door, Rose felt herself feeling more sober than she had before she left the room. Her nerves kicked in, she had never appeared naked in front of a man before. The other time she had even had this much guts was in Paris in the bathroom when she had been pressed up against Jack. A kimono was wrapped around her body and Jack sat on a rickety chair with a small table in front of his with his drawing materials laid out. Their eyes never left each others as she stood before him, as if in slow motion she parted the kimono exposing her naked body for the first time in her life. Jack was stunned, he almost couldn't breathe. His eyes travelled down her naked body just once before the artist in him took over the situation.

'Lay down…on the bed.' He stuttered and Rose smiled at his nervousness, and she knew he felt it too. Settling herself on the bed, she attempted to position herself remembering how the French girls laid, but she knew this was different.

'Tell me when that looks right…'

'Put your hand up by your face, put your head down, and keep your eyes on me.' Jack told her before picking up his portfolio and pulling out a blank sheet of paper. 'Try to stay still.' He sighed heavily before beginning his drawing, she could feel Jack's eyes on her naked body and she had never felt so exposed to anyone in her entire life but she felt so free. He began to sketch, line after line and he glanced to Rose's body every few seconds, his face deadly serious. Rose felt his eyes on her body, and a small smile appeared on her face. She took note of how serious his face appeared when he sketched.

'So serious.' she teased and he smiled. His artist's eyes looked over her body and she shivered feeling goose bumps appear on her body, the effect he had on her from just one look was immense. The sketch had began to take form, as he sketched her breast area and smudged the charcoal on the paper, he glanced upwards once more to her breast area and felt his cheeks redden slightly, but still he continued to sketch.

'I believe you are blushing Mr Big Artiste.' She smiled to him. ''I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing.'

Jack stopped for a moment feeling himself sweat even though he was shirtless. 'He does landscapes.'

Rose smiled to him. 'Just relax your face. No laughing.'

Rose relaxed her face feeling her heart still beating and the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't concentrate on anything else beside Jack, his boyish face, his gorgeous blue eyes which saw right through her soul. Despite his nervousness, he drew with pure strokes and from it emerged the best thing he had ever done. Her pose was languid, her hands were beautiful and her eyes radiate energy. The night would be one neither of them would ever forget. All the boundaries which were preventing such an event to happen had been torn down and discarded forever. Rose knew where she wanted to be from the moment she had laid eyes on him, the man who had rescued her in so many ways possible. As the sketch was finished, Jack glanced at her naked body one last time before sighing.

'Done.' he announced. Rose stood from the bed, pulling her kimono on. She stood behind him and glanced at the drawing, it was perfect.

'Date it Jack. I want to always remember this night.'

Scrawling 'JD, August 14th 1911.' Jack threw his charcoal onto the table and blew the excess dust from the drawing before closing his portfolio and handing it to Rose. She kissed him taking the portfolio from him, before giggling as she pulled away.

'Thank you. I love you.' She told him.

'And I love you.'


	23. Jack's Nineteenth

**A.N: I have almost finished writing this story now and I have close to fifty chapters which I have wrote. I am really into it and write daily but I feel proud of it so all of the headaches and square eyes from looking at a pc screen are paying off :) **

* * *

Chapter twenty three - Jacks Nineteenth.

_Dear Fabrizio,_

_I thought it was about time I wrote to you, my friend. Rose and I have settled in England. We're staying with a lovely old couple, the Brooke's. Rose works as a language teacher at a church school and I have been drawing portraits at Rushton Park for a few pennies. Life here is good Fabri, and I miss you. In May, Rose and I became engaged and we have settled a date of December the 23rd__. We would both love it if you would come. Its been seven months since we met, yet feels so much longer. Rose also asks if you could contact Maria and thank her for helping her when she needed it the most. She also would like it if Maria could also come to the wedding, she would like to see her again and it would be good for the four of us to be together again - like old times. Well write back soon, my friend. My address is included in this letter. Hope all is well with you._

_Jack and Rose._

Folding up the small note and placing it in a small envelope, Jack licked the flap before sealing it. He hoped Fabrizio could make it to the wedding, there was only two months to go and he couldn't wait to marry her. The front door banged and Rose entered disturbing Jack from his thoughts.

'Happy birthday darling.' She greeted him with a small kiss. She looked stunning in a black dress with yellow roses etched onto the shoulders.

'Thank you.' He smiled to her. 'I wrote to Fabri, I hope he replies.'

Rose saw how much he missed his friend and she too hoped he came to the wedding. 'I have got you a few presents.' she hoped to perk his spirits up a little.

'Rose I told you not to.' He shook his head, taking a seat on the sofa. But she simply rolled her eyes to him. She handed him three presents, each one wrapped in brown paper. The first was long and flat whilst the other were more square.

'Its your birthday, I have to.'

Tearing the paper open on the first present, he found a leather portfolio. His eyes lit up, he smiled happily. 'Rose…'

'I thought you'd need a new one. Besides with us getting married I thought we can have our own little collection of drawings in there.'

'That's a good idea. Something to take with us forever.' The next item was smaller, and weightless within the packaging he found a simple black tie. He glanced to Rose, he had never worn a tie before.

'I thought you could wear it when get married.'

Jack raised his eyebrows for a moment. He forgot he would have to wear a tie when he was married, he smiled to himself realising how much of their wedding they needed to plan. 'I will, thank you.' The last present was a box, and Jack opened it to find a pocket watch. It looked expensive and he looked at it carefully. 'Rose…I don't know what to say.'

'Turn it over.' She smiled and she did. Engraved in the watch, she'd had the words 'Maybe its Destiny.' It was something he had said to her a few months ago, and maybe it was destiny they were together now.

'I'll treasure this.' He placed the watch in the palm of his hand and clutched it tightly. 'It will never leave my side.'

Rose stood and came towards him and he kissed her forehead. He hadn't expected her to buy him anything but it was more than he expected.

'Is there anything else you want for your birthday?' She asked, teasing him a little. His face fell serious, and she realised something was the matter. Was he missing Fabrizio still?

'Not something I want for my birthday but…what I want to talk to you about.' Jack had been wanting to talk to her about it for a few weeks. 'When we're married, where are we going to live?'

Rose shrugged. She knew she couldn't live with the Brooke's forever but they couldn't exactly afford their own place. 'We'll figure it out.'

'Rose, what I mean is…would you want to go home? To the States?'

She leaned forward a little, she hadn't really thought about America. It had been almost a year since she had left Philadelphia for finishing school. 'I don't know maybe, how about you?'

'I don't know. I'd like for us to move back home. I miss it there, I left over two years ago and I want to take you to Los Angeles, to the pier in Santa Monica.' he smiled to her, and she remembered how they had talked about it. 'I want us to live life to the fullest. To make each day count. We're still young and even though we'll be married I want you to go on the same adventures I had…its time you started living like a seventeen year old girl should.'

Rose couldn't stop smiling. 'Oh Jack, I want that too. But can we afford it?'

'After the wedding, if we put our heads down for a good few months and work maybe we'll be able to afford tickets home. Maybe around March or April.'

'I'd love to. That would be incredible.'

She jumped into his arms, never thinking she could feel any happier than she already did.

Two weeks later, Jack dropped by the post office to see if he had any mail. One letter. He waited until he got home to open it, he tore at the envelope and pulled out the paper inside.

_Jack,_

_I am so happy for you and Rose, and I will most definitely be there to see you two wed. All is well here, although lonely without you. I cannot wait to see you again, it has been too long. I still work at the factory, but I am growing to hate it more and more each day. I have spoken to Maria and she too will come to the wedding and is looking forward to seeing both you and Rose. She is living with me at the moment, she was attacked by a client at the brothel and because she acted towards him in self defence she was fired. We will arrive in London on the day of your wedding. _

_Fabrizio._

Jack threw the letter onto the table, he was going to see his best friend on his wedding day and he couldn't wait to tell Rose, everything was coming together now.


	24. I Do

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is a really happy chapter :D **

* * *

Chapter 24 - I Do

'Oh Doris, its simply beautiful.' Rose gasped in awe of the wedding dress hanging from the coat hanger. Of course, a few finishing touches had to be added but it was lovely. It was ivory in colour and covered in small crystals and delicate lace. Doris had been working on the dress for months for Rose and could not wait to see her wear it.

'Now I have to make a few alterations but this is almost finished.'

Rose touched the delicate lace of the dress, it was so detailed and the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, even better than the dresses she had worn in Philadelphia and those had cost a small fortune. 'Now it all seems so real that this afternoon I'm going to marry Jack.'

Doris touched Rose's cheeks, seeing the excitement in her face. 'Now my dear, there is just the small matter of the veil.' Doris disappeared into her bedroom for a moment and came back with a tattered box, she blew the dust from the top before handing it to Rose.

'Open it child.' Rose was hesitant, not knowing exactly what Doris had up her sleeve. Upon opening it she found a small but pretty veil. She touched the delicate fabrics of it before turning to Doris.

'I want you to wear it Rose.'

'Oh no I couldn't.' Rose held the veil up, it was lovely.

'Of course you can. I wore this when I married my Larry and it was brought me many happy years with him, I have no children or next to kin for it to go to, so I want you to have it, see it as your own.' Doris touched Rose's soft long curls and saw the small tears fall down her face.

'Thank you so much.' she hugged Doris. The woman who had been more kinder to her than her own mother. 'I don't know how to thank you, for all that you've done.'

'Oh nonsense.' She pulled away from Rose. 'Now lets try everything on together, we want Jack Dawson to faint when he sees you.' Rose laughed through her tears.

A knock sounded at the door as Jack pulled on the jacket of his suit, he had been warned to stay away from Doris's bedroom as Rose was dressing in there so he had dressed upwards and awaited Fabrizio and Maria's arrival, he hoped they came in time to see them marry.

'Come in.' He called, picking up his tie which Rose had bought him for his birthday. He was unsure of how to even put it on.

'_Ciao, il mio amico' _a voice came and Jack knew exactly who it was. A huge smile came across his face as he turned to see Fabrizio dressed in his Sunday best for the wedding but still he wore a black cap which he had bought during their time in Italy.

'Fabrizio!' He pulled his friend into a hug, he hadn't seen him in such a long time.

'Very smart.' Fabrizio grinned. 'I've just seen Rosa, she looks perfect. Like an angel from above.' Fabrizio gestured to the sky, and Jack felt his stomach churn knowing that just in a few hours he would be married to that angel.

'She always does to me.'

'Where's your tie?' Fabrizio gestured to his own tie, and Jack looked downwards.

'Shit. I don't even know how to wear the damned thing.' Jack picked up the tie from his bed and Fabrizio shook his head taking the garment from him and placing it around Jack's neck before tying it for him.

'Some things never change Jack, you never one for making an effort.' They both laughed, happy to be in each others company again.

Maria placed the veil on Rose's head clipping it in before rearranging her hair to cover the clip. Rose wore her head down, and it fell to below her shoulders in beautiful curls. Doris stepped back sobbing, and Rose smiled feeling tears in her own eyes.

'Oh Rose, you look lovely.' Doris took Rose's hand in hers. Rose then turned to Maria, who wore a grey dress and less make up than she had before and Rose had to admit that without so much makeup she was stunning.

'I'm so glad you could come.' She held out her hand and Maria felt her shaking.

'I had to come. I feel I owe you an apology for dragging you into what I did in Paris. I was only jealous of you and Jack, but when Cal arrived I knew that I couldn't let you go through with it knowing how much you loved Jack.'

'I'm glad it happened, I got a friend out of it Maria. You're too good for that now, I hope you can find a man who loves you.'

Maria hugged Rose carefully not to dishevel her hair or veil. 'Rose…there is one thing you should know though…' Maria started not knowing if Rose's wedding day was the best day to tell her or not.

'Go on.' Rose saw the seriousness in Maria's eyes.

'When Cal came around, he wasn't happy that you had gone. He knew you left Paris, but didn't know you came to England but he said he wouldn't give up until he had found you.'

Rose could feel herself trembling slightly but she doubted Cal would find her in these parts of London. 'Even if he does find me, he cannot force me to marry him as I will already be a married woman.'

Doris poked her head around the door. 'The carriage awaits, Jack is already gone.'

Rose took a deep breathe. This was it, the moment she had been waiting months for. She could feel her heart racing. The church was just a few streets away but Larry had called upon his friend to take both Rose and Jack separately to the church in his horse drawn carriage.

St Leonard's church was a small pointed chapel which was built around 1800, it was white and had two entrance doors. The graveyard was a square shape with the grave stones standing in the yard, dating back almost a hundred years. Church bells run loudly, and from inside the church Jack could feel his heart beating. There weren't many attendees, just Maria and Fabrizio, Larry and Doris, and two of the teachers from the school where Rose worked included Irwin Manning. Fabrizio stood with Jack at the front of the church, he sensed his friends nerves but he knew that he was going to be happy with Rose. The wedding march began, and Rose attempted to stop her entire body from shaking, why she was so nervous she didn't know but in a few minutes she was going to be Jack's wife and nothing else in the world mattered. Making her way down the aisle, she simply concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. She saw Jack's smiling face at the front and the vicar stood beside him. The faces of people attending the wedding turned to see how beautiful Rose looked, and Doris shed a tear clutching Larry's hand remembering their wedding day. Upon reaching the front, she stood beside Jack and glanced sideways to him, she sighed heavily in an attempt to stop her heart beating so fast, to her it sounded like the entire room could hear it.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined..' The vicar began. 'Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.' Both Jack and Rose turned their heads to glance around, and no one spoke up. The vicar was silent for a few seconds, before returning to read a passage from the bible. Turning to Jack, the vicar began 'Wilt the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?'

'I will.' Jack turned to Rose, his face serious. God how much he loved her, he couldn't wait for them to begin their live together. He felt happier than ever before in his entire life.

'Wilt the have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?'

'I will.'

'Now take this ring and repeat after me.'

Jack took the ring from the vicar, holding it around the top of Rose's wedding finger, he felt her shaking.

''With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit.'

Jack repeated the words, before placing the simple gold band on Rose's finger. Rose repeated the action, and afterwards they joined both their hands together.

'And now, I do pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'

This was the moment they had both been waiting for, their first kiss as husband and wife. Jack slowly lifted up Rose's veil to reveal her beautiful face, slowly he leaned towards her and kissed her lips just once. That was it, they were married. Rose felt a tiny tear fall down her cheek but she didn't wipe it away, she didn't care who saw, she and Jack were married now, it was all that mattered.

As a wedding gift, Larry and Doris had booked the Dawson's into a small hotel, knowing they couldn't spend their wedding night in the house with them, they needed some space. It wasn't anything flashy at all, just a small bed and breakfast just outside Hackney. Checking into their room as Mr and Mrs Dawson was surreal but exciting. After the wedding, they had packed a few belongings for their stay at the hotel before having a small drink with their friends. It was after ten pm when they arrived at the hotel. The room was good sized, with a double bed, three chairs and a coffee table, a few plan pots decorated the room and a bottle of champagne sat on the end table. Dumping their suitcase on the floor, Jack laughed, he couldn't believe they were staying here tonight, this room - to him was luxury but of course Rose had witnessed rooms a lot more opulent but that didn't matter, she would have slept under a bridge with her husband tonight, as long as she was with him.

'Holy shit Rose! We have got champagne.' Jack pulled the bottle out of the ice bucket. Rose laughed at him, he was like a small child at a funfair. Loosening his tie, he threw it to the floor before removing his jacket. The attire he had worn all day annoying him, he could never be a flashy man with a lot of money, he couldn't wear the clothing. 'Shall I pour us a drink? He asked her and she nodded.

Rose still wore her wedding dress and could feel the beads from the bodice digging into her. She wore no corset, nor did she ever intend to again., she detested the garment. Jack handed her a glass of champagne. 'What does it even taste like? I've never had it.' Jack asked, like an innocent young boy.

'You've never had champagne? Try it.'

Jack took a small sip before screwing up his face slightly. 'Jesus! Well it's a good job it was free.'

Rose burst out laughing. 'This could have cost hundreds of pounds.' she pointed out, knowing how expensive some wines and champagnes were.

Finishing the rest of his glass, he placed it on the table. He now knew that champagne wasn't for him, but Rose seemed to enjoy it. 'You want another glass?'

Rose placed her glass on the table, she shook her head coming towards him. Her eyes glanced upwards to him, and he immediately became lost in them. 'No.' She whispered, 'I want you.'

Jack felt his stomach churn heavily, knowing what she meant. Closing his eyes, he took both of her hands in his. 'Are you sure you still want this?' he wanted to make sure, he knew that after their many passionate times of almost making love, he had turned her down wanting to wait until they were married but now they were he still wanted to make sure it was what she wanted. It was been ten months since they had met and fell in love, but to them it felt a lifetime. Rose nodded her head slowly, that was all he needed to know. Touching her face gently, he leant forward to her, their eyes closed and their lips met gently and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The passion they had for each other took over and they deepened their kiss, knowing that neither of them could stop what they had started tonight.

Sunlight poured in through the windows of the hotel room, and Rose awoke with a stretch. She felt achy and felt slight pain. She was naked beneath the sheets, and she smiled remembering last nights events. Jack had made love to her for the first time, both of them had been virgins and she couldn't have thought of a more perfect way to lose her virginity. She felt sore and of course she had bled, like crazy, but Jack had been the perfect gentleman and when the pain had become too much for her he had stopped until it subsided. Whoever had told her that losing her virginity would be perfect and magical were wrong, the pain at first had been indescribable but as the night wore on they had made love four times. Rose felt Jack stir and she ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair before leaning over Jack who faced the opposite way and kissing his cheek and stroking it gently.

'Morning Mrs Dawson.' His voice was groggy and deeper than usual which made Rose giggle. Just calling her Mrs Dawson was surreal but at the same time it felt so right. Turning himself to face her, he pulled her to lay beside him and pressed his naked body to hers.

'Morning husband.' She smiled to him. 'I cannot believe we're married.'

'I know' Jack stroked her hair and her cheeks. 'I cant believe what we did last night.' he winked to her.

'It feels like a dream that I never want to wake up from. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and I'll be at finishing school again last February and Cal will be there pressuring me to marry him.'

Jack kissed her lips once, and rubbed their noses together causing her to giggle. 'Its not a dream Rosie, its real. We are married.'


	25. Once In A Lifetime Opportunity

Chapter 25 - Once In A Lifetime Opportunity

A month after they had married, Jack and Rose moved to Ireland, wishing to continue their wish to travel the world. Leaving behind the Brooke's had been harder than expected but they had settled into their new life well. The shops bell rang for the thousandth time that day, adjusting her apron, Rose went to wait on the young man which had just come in. He was tall, with dirty blonde curls and a slight beard. He smoked a cigarette, and eyed over the menu quickly. It was dinnertime so the lunch rush would soon be arriving. From the period between 12-2pm customers flocked into the café where Rose had worked since early February. The young man approached the counter, sitting himself on a stool, he didn't appear to be making any sort of a decision so Rose found a newspaper and began to flick through the pages, tucking a red curl behind her ear. The usual tripe was in the papers, nothing which Rose found interesting. Turning the page, there was a large photograph of the Titanic, leaning over she placed her head in his hands and began to read over the print. The Titanic had dominated the headlines around the world since work on her had completed in early 1911 but now the hype was back as she was due to set sail on her maiden voyage in less than three weeks from Southampton.

'Are you sailing on her?' An Irish voice came, and the young man who had entered a few minutes earlier looked at her.

'Oh no.' Rose smiled, closing the paper. She didn't know why she was actually reading it, to kill time she guessed.

The man bowed his head a little, removing his hat. 'Just thought you would have been with how interested you looked in the paper.'

Rose smiled, she took the small pencil from behind her ear and found a scrap piece of paper. 'What can I get for you?'

'Erm, just the omelette and a tea. Don't want anything too heavy, the sisters cooking dinner tonight.' Closing the menu, he placed it back in the rack and turned his attention back to Rose. 'So you're American?'

Rose turned to face him as she poured tea into a small cup. She found people were always fascinated by her accent. 'Yes I am, and you are Irish.' she laughed, stating the obvious.

'Through and through. But the sister and I, we're going to the States.' He told her, rubbing his beard. 'We're going on the Titanic.'

Rose frowned for a second, she wasn't prejudice against anyone but this man certainly didn't look as though he could afford a ticket aboard the greatest ship ever built. 'Oh, really? What's taking you there?'

Sighing the man accepted his tea, taking a quiet sip. 'Well to cut a long story short, I love my country but the sister, well she's pregnant, the father of the kid - well, he's a bastard.' Rose glanced around seeing a few old women raise their unapproved faces at this mans swearing. 'He don't want anything to do with her or the kid, and no matter how many times I threatened to paste him he wouldn't listen.'

Rose shook her head. 'That's awful. I do hope your sister is all right.' Rose continued to whisk an egg as she listened to the man.

'Aye, she'll be fine. I didn't mind staying in Ireland, but the gossips and the old folks who make comments and judge her, the narrow minded fools, they make her life a misery. Some even suggested the kid was mine!'

'That's ludicrous!'

'Well, she lets it get to her so she suggested we move to America for a better life and we got third class tickets for Titanic.' He shrugged, taking another sip from his tea.

'Well I do hope you find peace over there.' She smiled to him, handing the omelette to him on a plate. 'And what a way to travel aboard the ship.'

'Aye, it is.' he began to stuff his face, obviously hungry. 'You make a great omelette.' He grinned to her. She was relieved someone enjoyed her cooking, she had to admit she was all right, better than she was when she had first met Jack. 'I'm Tommy Ryan.' He offered his hand to her, chewing his lunch.

'Rose Dawson.' She smiled, taking his hand.

'Dawson? Dawson? Hey I work with a Dawson…he's American too, perhaps your related? Jack's the name.'

Rose smiled, feeling her heart flutter at the mention of her husbands name. 'Yes, he's my husband.'

Tommy stopped chewing for a moment, to think. Of course she was. 'You're the famous Rose Dawson. Tell you something he was right, you're a corker. Jackie boy tells all the lads about his lovely wife.'

Rose grinned, she took a seat enjoying the conversation with this man. 'Is that right?'

'It is.' Tommy finished his lunch, passing the plate to Rose. 'I didn't imagine Jack marrying someone as lovely as you.' He grinned.

The shops bell rang again, and as if on cue, Jack entered wearing a navy blue overall. He works at the docks lugging in the fish and coal from the boats and loading mail onto the huge liners, in just a few weeks the Titanic would be stopping here in Queenstown to collect passengers and mail, and he couldn't wait to get a proper glimpse, he would even try to sketch her if he had enough time. Slapping Tommy on the back, he took a seat next to his friend.

'Were your ears burning?' Tommy teased. Jack frowned looking between his wife and Tommy. 'We were just talking about you.'

'Oh is that right?' Jack laughed. 'I see you met my wife Rose.'

'I sure did, she makes a mean omelette.' Rose smiled at the compliment.

'I was just telling her that I was going on the Titanic. The biggest object ever made by the hands of man.' Tommy reached into his pocket and found his tobacco.

'Is she an Irish ship?' Rose asked.

'Of course, built in Belfast, solid as a rock. Fifteen thousands Irishmen built the ship. She's unsinkable.' Tommy declared proudly. He lit his cigarette, offering his matches to Jack.

'I heard she was unsinkable.'

'I doubt it, nothings for certain right? I mean she could sink.' Jack pointed out. He didn't understand why she was dubbed as 'unsinkable.'

'Its bullshit.' Tommy wafted away his smoke. 'You two should come.'

Rose looked to Jack, who simply rolled his eyes. 'We don't have that kinds of money.' Jack pointed out.

'Neither did we. £6 10Shillings 0d each for third class tickets. It was a months wage but for the going rate I think its great.'

Shoving another log onto the stove, Jack wiped the dirt from his hands down his overalls, he needed to take a bath later. Rose sat in her rocking chair, knitting a sweater which she had started weeks ago for Jack, but her mind was obviously elsewhere - on what Tommy had said. Since he had mentioned her and Jack joining him on the Titanic she had thought of little else. She didn't know what it was but she felt a need to be on the ship and to go home. Jack sensed her absentmindedness, stroking her head tenderly, he kissed the top of her head, breaking her concentration.

'What's wrong, you've been like this all day.' He whispered to her, still stroking her hair. Placing her half knitted sweater on the end table, she turned to Jack.

'I don't know. Its just what Tommy was saying earlier about going to America.' Rose stood from the rocking chair and walked to the kitchen, she didn't know what to prepare for dinner.

'You want to go too?' He asked her.

Turning around to face him, she leant against the cupboards. 'I don't know. I just miss home, I want us to start living Jack, all the things we talked about…going to Los Angeles, to the pier in Santa Monica, riding horseback on the beach. I know we've been married three months but in that three months all we have done is slave away for little or nothing.' Sighing, she felt a little better for releasing all of her thoughts out. Jack came towards her a little.

'I know darling, no one said this was going to be easy. I want those things too, but I was there alone before, I slept under bridges and rode the railroad for free and got kicked off when they found out. I don't want you to end up hurt. I just thought maybe if we got some money together we could go then.' He pulled her into his arms, but she resisted a little.

'But how can we get money together when we have to pay for a roof over our heads. I don't want to stay in Ireland forever.' She whispered to him. 'I just think this could be our chance. I know we have little money, but we have some saved away and we could dip into that for a little while. I want an adventure Jack.'

Smiling he kissed her forehead, the fire within her was still alive and he hoped it never burned out. He knew that inside of her there was a woman who had been suppressed and smothered for years but now she had a chance to live freely. Jack himself had always lived on a whim and had promised Rose the same things, so why was he so hesitant. 'All right.'

Rose glanced up to him with a small smile curving on the corner of her lips. 'All right?'

'Yeah why not. We'll get the tickets and get on the Titanic. Like Tommy said it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, we'll go home together, then the world is ours.' Letting out a small scream, she jumped into Jack's arms and he laughed so hard knowing how happy she was.


	26. Dancing

Chapter 26 - Dancing.

The Titanic arrived at Roches Point at 11.30am on Thursday 11th April. Meanwhile the intending passengers went to the White Star Line pier to board the tenders PS Ireland and PS America which would ferry them to the waiting liner. Rose and Jack along with Tommy and his sister Sharon had boarded Titanic around noon. With everything which they owned with them, they boarded the great ship bound for New York in search of a new beginning. The Dawson's would be sharing a berth with the Ryan's, which consisted of two bunked beds either side of the room, with just a small washbasin to the right of the room and very little wardrobe space. There were two bathtubs for the whole of third class - one for the men and one for the women. The room was tiny although cosy, but size didn't matter, all four of them were embarking on the biggest adventure of their lives. At 1.30pm, whistles were exchanged indicating that all was aboard and the Titanic was ready to continue its journey across the North Atlantic. By late afternoon, they steamed west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing ahead but ocean. The great ship absolutely stunned both Jack and Rose, as they had waited in the harbour to board a tender ship which took them to the Titanic, Jack had made several sketches of the great liner. They spent their first night on board in their cabin after such a long day, sleep came easily to them that evening. The fact that they were travelling home to America, on the grandest ship ever built was exciting to Jack and Rose, the whole journey was an adventure. There wasn't much entertainment in third class compared to what Rose had read about first class apparently they had Turkish baths, swimming pools, libraries and ballrooms. Not that either of them cared, as long as they were together they didn't need luxuries or anything in first class. Rose had travelled first class to Paris on the Mauretania with Cal and it had been beautiful, but compared to life with Jack, that meant nothing.

12th April 

Screwing up her eyes, Rose stretched out her body before diving back beneath the blankets feeling the coldness of the room. Opening her eyes, she saw Jack's sleeping face beside her. Gently she touched his face, feeling slight stubble and she smiled. He appeared so peaceful and they had fallen asleep early the evening before. She didn't know what time it was but it felt early. Life could be heard outside in the corridor as feet shuffled about and voices could be heard. Craning her neck upwards, she saw through the porthole how light it was. Turning over in the bottom bunk of the bed, she saw that Sharon was still fast asleep in the bottom bunk but Tommy wasn't anywhere to be seen, she guessed he had gone to find something to eat. Sleeping in the bottom bunk with Jack didn't leave either of them much room but neither cared they didn't wish to sleep apart besides it grew chilly through the night so they huddled together.

'Hmm, you like to fidget.' Jack smiled groggily. He had felt Rose's movement beside him and it had woken him up. Rose put her head on his shoulder and laughed to herself.

'Did I wake you?' She asked quietly, not wanting to wake Sharon. She was heavily pregnant and after boarding the ship yesterday she had simply slept.

'You did, but I'll be all right.' He opened his eyes, and placed his arm underneath Rose's neck pulling her close to him. The faint noise of the engines could be heard a few decks below and although Rose had never heard it before as she had always travelled first class on a ship which was at least two decks above she knew she would grow used to it.

'I can't believe that we're on the Titanic.' Rose pulled the blankets over her and Jack's head, trying not to wake Sharon with their voices. 'I can't believe any of this is real.'

'Well it is Rosie. We're married, we're on the Titanic and we're going home. We're going to make it count.' Jack told her softly, he wrapped his arm around her and felt the lace on her nightgown. Rummaging around, he pulled it up slightly touching her bare leg and she quietly squealed feeling how cold his hand was. He hushed her immediately with his lips pressed against hers and she giggled feeling his stubble against her soft skin.

'It's a pity we're not alone.' She whispered gently to him, and he understood her meaning. She pressed her lips against his once again and he ran his hands up and down her leg wishing they were alone.

'We'll just have to find somewhere else wont we my dear?' He grinned.

'You're crazy.' Rose laughed. 'We're on a ship, where can we do anything like that?'

'Oh believe me I'd find a place.' Kissing her again, he could feel himself becoming a little aroused, knowing he shouldn't. Suddenly, the door burst open and Rose pulled the covers from over their faces to see Tommy.

'Good morning all.' He boomed in his broad Irish ways. Sharon rubbed her eyes tiredly, not even remembering Tommy awakening.

'Where have you been?' Jack asked him, sitting upright in bed. His hair was dishevelled everywhere and Rose had to stifle a giggle.

'I found breakfast boyo! Tell you what, they serve some good shit down there. I had smoked heron with jacket potatoes. it's the most fanciest thing I've heard of in my life.' He laughed, he walked to the small basin and flashed some water over his face.

'Maybe we should go find some breakfast?' Jack told Rose, as they both climbed out of bed. Rose glanced at her appearance in the small mirror. She didn't look too bad. The problem of sharing a room with Sharon and Tommy was not having any privacy. Of course, Rose didn't mind undressing in front of Jack, he was her husband but Sharon and Tommy had to either duck beneath the covers or wait in the corridor while they dressed. Sharon pulled herself out of bed, touching her swollen stomach. Tommy pulled her up and touched her face, causing her to smile. He was a dear brother to her. Sharon was a quiet young girl, she was just eighteen and was strikingly lovely. She had her brothers sandy coloured hair, long and straight down her back with slightly tanned skin and dark green eyes. She stood at around 5ft 3 and was rather curvaceous and of course she was pregnant but her stomach rounded perfectly. Tommy held out a coat to Sharon and she put her arms through before buttoning it up at the front all of the way. It was full length and no one would have guessed she was wearing a night gown beneath it. 'We'll meet you down there Jackie. I'm going to get Sharon settled with something delicious.' With that they had left.

'I feel for Sharon.' Rose shook her head. 'She's so timid and would not bring harm to no one but yet she will have to raise a child alone.' Rose shook her head thinking of the spineless bastard who had left Sharon in trouble to fend for herself and her unborn child.

'I know. I could never run away from a child that I had help conceive.' Jack pulled on his trousers, as Rose pins up her hair. Buttoning up his pants, Jack glanced towards Rose, hesitating his next words. 'But…we won't have that problem Rose.'

Looking at Jack through the mirror, Rose narrowed her eyes. 'We won't?'

'No, I would never leave you with our children.' Coming up behind her, he placed his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. They both glanced at their reflection in the mirror. Jack was shirtless, and Rose felt the smoothness of his skin as she stroked his arms around her gently. He was beautiful in every way, and she couldn't imagine anyone to father her children. 'I'd cherish them all.'

'All?' Rose laughed. 'How many do you think I can bear?'

'As many as you wish. I'd like a big family, like I never had. At Christmas and Thanksgiving it was just Pa, Ma and me sat around a small table.'

Rose diverted her eyes from Jack, remembering her own times at home in Philadelphia. She didn't have brothers or sisters, and whilst the house was never empty her childhood had been lonely with the exception of her father, but when he died she felt nothing. 'At my house it was myself with my mother and father, except we sat at a very large table.' She smiled to herself, remembering the opulence of her house compared to the homes her and Jack had shared, they were like huts in comparison but happiness had come with living life simpler and without a lot of money. Letting go of her waist, Jack pulled on a shirt. Rose pinched her cheeks a little attempting to put a little colour into them.

'Are you ready?'

'Yes.' Rose followed Jack out of the room and hand in hand they found their way to the dining hall. The corridors were narrow and long and simply white. Other couples made their way to breakfast, some children and some friends, people of different nationalities, backgrounds and cultures all came together in one room for breakfast.

Loud Irish music could be heard coming from the third class common room. The people were alive and moving to the music. An ad hoc band is gathered near the upright piano, honking out lively stomping music on fiddle, accordion and tambourine. People of all ages were dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, even brawling. Sitting at a small table, Rose accepted a beer from Tommy and hoisted it. She felt alive here, just like the bar in Paris. She clapped her hands widely, watching her husband dance with five year old Cora Cartmell, a five year old English girl he had befriend that afternoon. The child had melted their hearts and as she danced on Jack's feet she laughed happily. Tommy elbowed Rose lightly and leaned in towards her. 'So how do you like the Irish music?'

'I love it. It just makes you want to dance.' Rose glanced to Sharon who sat silently just watching the band. Rose felt for her, she didn't know how to cheer her up at all. She couldn't drink, and barely danced even when Tommy offered her to.

Standing up, Rose held out her hand to Sharon who simply looked at her confused. 'Come and dance.' She grinned to her, and a small smile appeared on Sharon's face as she took her hand.

'I can't dance.' Sharon glanced around a little worried.

'Don't worry, neither can I.' Rose lied, not wishing to make her feel intimidated at all. 'We'll just do our best.' Pulling Sharon into the crowd near Jack, they joined hands and began to move a little. Slowly, she gained confidence. Rose remembered the first time she had danced in Paris and how nervous she was, she knew Sharon was unable to do a lot because of her growing pregnancy but the voyage had to be a good one for her. The two girls moved faster, before spinning in a circle just how Jack had taught her to do in Paris. Sharon squealed a little before growing dizzy and stopping.

'We'll get you some water.' Rose smiled to her, taking her to the bar.

Jack sat beside Tommy breathless, Cora had followed him out of the crowd, obviously taken by him. She was five years old with dark brown curls and dark eyes, the most perfect little girl. 'Why are you stopping Uncle Jack?' she grabbed his hand and pulled him slightly.

Jack laughed at the child, she never tired. 'He's tired.' He grinned to her. Rose came back to the table, to see Tommy engaged in an arm wrestle with another Irishman. Rose reached out for her beer and gulped down half of it. The atmosphere here was amazing. Sharon held out her hand to Jack, and he stood to dance with her. Cora frowned and appeared as though she was going to burst into tears so Jack took her hand and lead her to the dance floor with Sharon.

A loud bang sounded from the table and Tommy defeated the Irishman three times. 'That's another beer you owe me. Get to the bar.' He laughed. Sitting beside Tommy, Rose found her husband in the crowd dancing with Cora and Sharon.

'I haven't seen her smile as much as she is now.' Tommy watched her in the crowd. 'She's the best sister in the world.' Rose stroked Tommy's arm, he turned to her. 'I can't wait until she has the baby though, might bring her more happiness.'

The Irishman came back to the table with a pint for both Tommy and Rose. Tommy stood and went to Sharon deciding to dance with his sister. Rose found her husband in the crowd and walked over to him. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, sweating shined on his head. As soon as she came to him, he picked her up in his arms and whirled her around. He took her hands and began to lead her around the floor. Together they had been dancing several times and discovered neither of them had two left feet. Stopping for a second, Rose removed her shoes throwing them to a lady nearby before joining Jack back in the fray and dancing faster as the music sped up. The scene was rowdy and rollicking. A table was knocked over as a drunk crashed into it. And in the middle of it... Rose danced with Jack in her stocking feet. The steps were fast and she shined with sweat. A space opened around them, and people watched them, clapping as the band played faster and faster. The tune ended in a mad rush. Jack stepped away from Rose with a flourish, allowing her to take a bow. Exhilarated and slightly tipsy, she did a graceful ballet ployer, feet turned out perfectly. Everyone laughed and applauded. They walked to their table flourished and sweaty, she grabbed her pint and almost downed it all in one go, watching the stunned faces of the men around her. 'You think a girl cant drink?' She grinned.

Everybody else began dancing again, and Bjorn Gundersen crashed into Tommy, who sloshed his beer over Rose's lilac dress. She laughed, not caring. But Tommy lunged, grabbing Bjorn and wheeling him around. 'You stupid bastard.' He called to him. Bjorn came around, his fists coming up before Jack leapt in the middle of them both not wanting to see a fight.

'Boys, boys. Did I ever tell you the one about the Swede and the Irishman goin' to the whorehouse?' He grinned to them both. Tommy puffed his chest out, but then grinned and clapped Bjorn on the shoulder.

'So you think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this.' Rose took the cigarette from Bjorn's mouth taking a long drag. In her stocking feet, she did a ballet stance. Her arms raised, and she went up on point, taking her entire weight on the tips of her toes. The guys gaped at her incredible muscle control. She came back down, then her face screwed up in pain. She grabbed one foot, hopping around.

'Shit. I haven't done that in years.'

Jack caught her as she lost her balance, and everyone in the room cracked up. They shared a kiss quickly, lost in each others face, feeling their hearts race having never felt so alive.


	27. Couldnt Be Without You

Chapter 27 - Couldn't be without you

The third class general room was the social centre of steerage life. It was stark by comparison to the opulence of first class, but was a loud, boisterous place. There were mothers with babies, kids running between the benches yelling in several languages and being scolded in several more. There were old women yelling, men playing chess, girls doing needlepoint and reading dime novels. There was even an upright piano and Tommy Ryan was messing around with it. Three boys, shrieking and shouting, scrambled around chasing a rat under the benches, trying to squash it with a shoe and causing general havoc. Jack sat on the large bench in the middle of the room, and was playing with 5 year old Cora, drawing funny faces together in his sketchbook. Rose watched him with the child, she was totally under his spell, it was as though she was his daughter. She giggled childishly, grinning upwards to him before leaning her body towards his arm.

'Draw him?' Cora pointed to Bjorn Gundersen sitting directly in front of them on a table with friends. He was a bearded man with dark hair. Jack glanced to where Cora was pointing and pulled out another piece of charcoal.

'Alright, we'll draw him.' Jack took his charcoal in his right hand and began to sketch the man before him, all the while Cora looked on stunned. Rose brushed the few crumbs from her dress, and stood. She saw Sharon stood beside the piano Tommy was playing and he was obviously out of tune, but it humoured the room. Rose wore a lemon dress with a beige shawl, her hair pinned up neatly, a far cry from the clothes she had worn in upper class but she felt more comfort around the sort of people she had met here. She gazed out at the whole general room, the people were from all walks of life, from all different cultures and countries. Tommy stopped playing and stood from the piano, Rose sat on the seat, pulling Sharon to sit beside her. Tommy removed his grey hat and perched beside Jack on the bench.

'What are we doing Jackie?' He saw his friend's face, glancing towards Bjorn and realised he was drawing him. Jack smudged the final touches of the drawing before showing it to Cora, whose face lit up.

'Wow.' She touched the drawing with her tiny hand before smiling up to Jack. She handed it to Tommy, who held it up in the air glancing at it from every angle and comparing it to Bjorn who was sat a few tables away.

'Its very good Jack.' He handed it back to Jack, who put the sketch in his portfolio. Jack's parents Bert and Irene waved to Cora signalling for her to come to them.

'I have to go. Bye uncle Jack.' she waved shyly, stalking off towards her parents. Tommy lit a cigarette, offering one to Jack who took it.

'She's quite under your spell.' Tommy grinned, taking a first puff, handing matches to Jack.

'She's a beautiful little girl.' He was fond of her.

The piano started again, but this time a soft melody was played. Craning his neck, he saw Rose playing. He had never heard his wife play piano before but was stunned by her talents. She turned her head to him and their eyes met for a moment across the room full of people, she smiled once before continuing to play.

Walking along the stern deck, Rose pulled her black coat further around her body. Her arm linked through Jack's, she felt the evening chill. It was almost eleven pm she would have guessed, they had left the party below decks to come on deck for some air. The stars blazed overhead, and they had walked all the way around the boat deck until the had come to the stern. The sound of the gushing waters below could be heard, and the deck was lit very little around this area of the deck. A small bench loomed and Jack lead her to it, and they both took a seat, Jack wrapping his arms around Rose in an attempt to keep them both warm, he himself wearing just a thin jacket. He glanced upwards squinting as he saw the sky.

'Stars like these, they remind me of the night I proposed to you back in England.' Jack spoke quietly. 'So clear and endless.'

Rose looked upwards too, she leaned back on the bench. 'I remember. Also, the night we met back in Paris. The stars were so clear overhead.'

Glancing around, Rose stood from the bench and began to walk to the rail on the stench of the ship hesitantly. Slowly, with shaking hands she reached for the rail and glanced over the side of the ship seeing the black waters below. If anyone fell into the ocean they were bound to never be recovered. She felt sick looking downwards, not that she was seasick but just thinking back to when she was ready to kill herself by jumping from the bridge onto the railway lines in Paris. Carefully, Jack came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist, and he too looked over the edge.

'Water like that right down there, its so cold it would hit you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You wont be able to breathe or think.' Jack told her, remembering when he fell in the lake whilst ice fishing when he was a child.

'It looks so cruel and dark.' Rose rested back against Jack's body feeling slight warmth. 'Like when we first met, and I looked down on the tracks. There was nothing but darkness.'

'If I hadn't have found you, would you have seriously jumped?'

Rose thought for a moment. The reason she had ran away was because she had such a restricted life and she had thought that death would be the best option for her to find peace and to be with her father. 'I didn't want to die. I wanted to be free of the confines which my mother and Cal had kept me in. But then I found you.'

Jack tightened his grip on her hand and ran his finger over it gently stroking it. 'I think it was destiny.' Jack told her, he was a big believer in what was meant to be. He believed everything leading up to him and Rose getting together was destiny. Rose turned to Jack, his face red from the cold and his hair casually hanging in his face, she still couldn't believe they were married.

'Maybe it was destiny.' She leaned against him and he stroked her curls softly. 'I'm just so glad you found me there when you did. I couldn't imagine my life without you now, maybe it would have ended.' She felt tears welling in her eyes, she hadn't cried in such a long time but in this moment just the thought of life without Jack was unbearable.

'You're never going to be without me. I'm a survivor and I'm not going to leave you ever. You make me so happy Rose.' He touched her face gently, and she felt how numb her skin had become from the cold chill.

She closed her eyes against his hand on her face, before feeling a few tears fall freely and he brushed them away. 'We're going to be in New York in just a few short days, together.'

'I can't wait until the ship docks, I can't wait to see New York and begin a new life with you.'

'Don't wish away our time together. We have a few days left on board yet, we have to enjoy this before we reach New York. Tomorrow we should go and explore.' A boyish grin appeared on Jack's face. 'Maybe find someone more private to um…' His grin grew wider and Rose hit him playfully remember what he had said in bed the previous morning about _finding somewhere else on the ship_.

'You're shameless.' She grinned to him, her tears subsiding. 'But I wouldn't mind it.'

Their eyes interlocked for a few seconds and Jack leaned forward to kiss his wife, they both felt their stomachs twist. Jack pulled Rose further towards him to keep her warm, it was silent except for the gush of waters below them as they drifted further into the North Atlantic.


	28. The Iceberg

**Thanks for the reviews, they still mean a lot. Getting to the sinking parts now, hope I did them well :) **

Chapter Twenty Eight - The Iceberg

The door was marked CREW ONLY, Jack turned to Rose a mischievous smile on his face. They had spent the whole day exploring the ship but now at almost eleven in the evening, the had reached the staff quarters. Jack flung the door open and Rose gasped, knowing they could get into trouble for this. They entered a roaring ran room with a ladder going down into the boiler room. Steam floated upwards and the noise was incredible. 'Now what?' Rose shouted above the din, her hands over her ears.

'What?' Jack laughed he too covered his ears. He pointed to the ladder which lead into the boiler room. Jack scrambled down the ladder before helping Rose down. Once down they looked around in amazement. It was like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. They ran the length of the boiler room, dodging amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal.

'Don't mind us, carry on your doing a great job.' Jack called to the amazed stokers. They ran through a watertight door into boiler room six. Jack pulled her through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers and they wound up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew. Watching from the shadows, they saw the stokers working in the hellish glow, shovelling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thundered with the roar of the fires. Jack pulled Rose to him, placing his left hand on her waist, he kissed her forehead tasting the sweat trickling down from her forehead. Tilting his head, he kissed her lips passionately, more than what they had before. Their tongues massaged the others, in the heat of the boiler room.

'What you doing down here?' A stoker interrupted them. 'You shouldn't be down here it could be dangerous.'

Immediately, Jack pulled Rose as they ran to the end of boiler room six and into the cargo hold. The coldness hit them full on in contrast from the boiler room. The cargo hold of the ship was below water level and as Jack pulled her in between the rows of mail, suitcases and stacks of luggage, she rubbed her arms against the cold.

'Oh look what we have here.' Jack laughed, pulling her towards a brand new Renault touring car. It looked like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim and headlamps nicely set off by its deep burgundy colour. Jack shook his head, knowing how much this would cost. Rose coughed a little, and Jack smiled. He opened the door and helped her into the car, onto the lushly upholstered back seat, she acted very royal. There were cut crystals bud vases on the walls in the back each containing a rose. Jack jumped into the driver's seat, enjoying the feel of the leather and wood. He beeped the car loudly, and Rose giggled.

'Where to miss?' He said in a stuffy English accent, thinking they were still playing their game.

'To the stars.' Rose whispered in his ear softly. He turned to her seemingly a little confused until her hands pulled him into the backseat of the Renault and he lands next to her, and his breath seemed loud in the quiet darkness. He glanced to her and she was smiling. He stroked her face gently, cherishing her, his beautiful wife. She kissed his artist fingers, something she hadn't done before.

'Put your hands on me Jack.' It wasn't a question it was almost an order. Leading his hand to her breast, he bent his head down to kiss her, not been able to hold back anymore. He kissed her with the same passion he had in the boiler room just minutes before. This was something neither of them had done before, in the backseat of a Renault but they knew they had to be quick. Unbuttoning Rose's dress he pulled the material over her shoulders and pulled it down exposing her bare breasts. She tugged at his coat and pulled it from his arms before throwing it to the floor of the car, before finding his shirt buttons and undoing them one by one quickly with shaking hands. Jack lifted up her skirts, not removing her dress completely just leaving it around her waist, he pulled her stockings down as she found the button which held his pants up. Neither of them could wait to do this, privacy in their cabin was very little. Leaning forward he kissed her, and she slid down under his welcome weight. There in the backseat of a Renault on the grandest ship of all time, Jack made love to his wife. The rear window of the car was completely steamed up and Rose slammed her hand against it, making a handprint in the veil of condensation as she felt her orgasm. Inside the car, Jack's coat was like a blanket over them as their upper naked bodies were pressed together. They were huddled beneath it, still entwined and still mostly clothed. Their faces are flushed and they look at each other wonderingly. She put her hand on his face, as if making sure he was real.

'You're trembling.' She whispered to him.

'Don't worry, I'll be alright.' He told her, before kissing her just once still catching his breathe. He laid his cheek against her chest. 'I can feel your heart beating.'

She hugged his head against her chest, and held him for dear life. God she loved him. They stayed like that for several minutes until Jack's head bolted up, he heard footsteps.

'Shit.' He bolted up, pulling up his trousers and buttoning them. 'Come on Rose, someone's coming.' Quickly she pulled up her dress, and Jack buttoned it up for her. She stuffed her stockings in Jack's coat pocket as they quietly sneaked out of the car. Jack took her hand, glancing around to see the direction which the voices had come from. Pulling her behind a stack of mail, a flashlight was visible and two men came from the boiler room.

'They went down there.' A stoker told them. Glancing around, the men looked for any sign of the man and women the stokers had described to them. A handprint on the rear window was a clue, and one of the men clicked to get his friends attention. He walked around to the left side of the car opening the door and shouting 'Gotcha.' Jack pulled Rose out of the cargo hold and onto deck through the crew door. They could barely stand because of their laughter. The cold was biting, but Rose failed to notice it at all. They should in each others arms, breathing in the cold air which both of them didn't feel. They couldn't believe what they had just done.

'Did you see those guys faces?' Jack laughed hard but Rose placed her fingers on his lips to shush him. Their eyes interlocked, and she touched his face gently. 'I love you.' She told him, and a smile came across his face and they kissed fiercely.

Pulling away, the ship seemed to shudder as coldness ran through Jack, he had a feeling something had happened. Out of nowhere, an iceberg sailed past them blocking out the sky like a mountain. Fragments of it broke off and crashed down onto the deck, they had to jump back to avoid the flying chunks of ice. Both of them stared up in astonishment and soon it was gone as soon as it had came. Jack and Rose ran to the rail and glanced over it seeing the berg disappear out of sight.

In steerage on G Deck, Tommy felt the shudder and jumped out of the top bunk, when his feet reached the ground he felt the sharp pain of freezing cold water against his bare feet. 'What the fuck-?' Flicking on the light, he saw that the floor was covered with three inches of freezing cold water. He pulled the door open, looking out into the corridor which is flooded. People were running up and down, shouting in several different languages. Closing the door, he glanced to Jack and Rose's bunks - they weren't there. 'Shit!.' He placed his hand on his head, gently he shook his sisters sleeping body until she woke, he didn't want to startle her in any way but the ship was in trouble he knew that he had to get them to some sort of safety. 'Sharon…Sharon…' After a few shakes, her green eyes flickered open. 'Get up Sharon, the ships in trouble.' Sharon sat up, feeling her unborn child kick wildly. Her feet hit the floor and met freezing water. Tears formed in her eyes, as she knew her brother was speaking the truth.

'What do we do?' She asked Tommy, his face just as worried as hers.

'Come on girl, we'll get dressed up warmly and go to see what the fuck's going on.' He spoke angrily, Sharon felt uneasy when her brother swore but he had a right to. After changing into the warmest clothes they owned, they opened the door to see the water was just as bad outside. Neither of them could feel their feet, the water numbing through their shoes. Cora's dad Bert came running towards them.

'I was just coming to find you. We think the ships sinking.' He told them breathlessly. Sharon could feel herself shaking, her right hand came to her face.

'Oh my.' She placed her hand on her swollen stomach, and Tommy put his arm around her. 'What about Jack and Rose?' Neither of them knew where their friends were.

Jack and Rose were leaning over the starboard rail, looking over the hull of the ship. Rose hugged herself against the chill of the night.

'Looks alright, I don't see anything.' Jack told her.

'Could it have damaged the ship?'

'It didn't feel like much of a bump. I think we're all right.'

Behind them a couple of steerage passengers kicking around blocks of ice like a football.

Below decks, Sharon, Tommy and Bert along with his wife and two daughters were stood in a crowd of steerage men clogging the corridors, heading aft away from the flooding. Many of them had grabbed their suitcases and bags which were soaked. Tommy held his sisters hand pulling her through the crowds of people. Rats ran down the corridors and Cora hid behind her father not liking the sight of the vermin. 'If this is the way the rats are going in its good enough for me.'

On B Deck, the steerage men who were kicking around the ice were joined by another man who leaned on the forward rail watching the steerage men playing soccer with chunks of ice. 'I guess its nothing too serious. I'm going back to my room to read.'

A young man appeared through the door with a topcoat over pyjamas. 'Say did I miss all the fun?' The men threw a piece of ice at him. Jack and Rose came up the stairs next to the well deck, which was right next to the men playing with the ice. They stared as the couple climbs over the locked gate. A moment later Captain Smith rounds the corner, followed by Andrews and Carpenter Hutchinson. They had come down from the bridge by the outside stairs. The three men, their faces grim, crushed right past Jack and Rose.

'Can you shore up?'

'Not unless the pumps get ahead.'

The inspection party went down the stairs to the well deck. Jack turned to Rose hearing the titbits of the conversation between he captain and carpenter. 'This is bad.'

'We should tell Tommy and Sharon.'

Agreeing, they headed for steerage to warn Tommy and Sharon, the evening was freezing so they had to dress warmly. As they reached E deck they saw that the area was already a few inches underwater. Steerage passengers were already in the hallway clutching their belongings, Jack clutched Rose's hand tightly leading her back to their cabin. Upon seeing that Sharon and Tommy weren't anywhere to be seen, quickly they found something more warmer to wear. Rose donned a long beige coat over the top of her navy blue dress whilst Jack changed his shirt to a long sleeved and put his overcoat on. On the E Deck stairwell, Tommy stood with Sharon at the front of the gates, a steward stood behind refusing to unlock it.

'Sharon, Sharon.' She turned to see Rose behind the large crowd standing with Jack and she felt some relief. Struggling, she shoved her way through the crowds to stand with Rose and Jack. She hugged them both as if they were family.

'The boats are going.' Sharon told Rose.

'We've got to get up there or else we'll be gargling saltwater. Where's Tommy?' Jack asked Sharon, who pointed over the heads of the solidly packed stairwell. Tommy had his hands on the bars of the steel gate which blocks the head of the stairwell. The crew opened the gate a foot or so and a few women squeezed through. 'Women only, no men.' But some terrified men, not understanding English, tried to rush through the gap, forcing the gate open. The crewmen and stewards pushed them back, shoving and punching them. 'Get back you lot. Lock the damn gate.' They struggled to get the gate closed again, while the other steward brandishes a small revolver. Another held a fire axe. They locked the gate, and a cry went up among the crowd, who surged forward, pounding against the steel and shouting in several languages.

'For the love of God man, there are women and children down here. Let us up so we can have a chance. Let me sister out, she's pregnant.'

The crewmen were scared now. They had let the situation get out of hand, and now they had a mob. Tommy gave up and pushed his way back through the crowd, going down the stairs. 'Its fuckin' hopeless that way.' He told Sharon, and hugged Jack.

'We got to do something fast.' Jack squeezed Rose's hand tighter. He glanced around at the piles of people in corridors, he felt anger within him but knew he had to save himself and Rose, as well as Tommy and Sharon - they were all he had to care about. 'Come on lets try this way.' He lead them into a crowd, they pushed past confused passengers, past a mother changing her baby's diaper on top of an upturned steamer trunk, past a woman arguing heatedly with a man in Serbo-Croatian, a wailing child next to them, past a man kneeling to console a woman who is just sitting on the floor, sobbing and past another man with an English/Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what the signs mean, while his wife and children wait patiently. They came upon a narrow stairwell and they went up two decks before they were stopped by a small group pressed up against a steel gate. The steerage men were yelling at a scared steward.

'Go back down the main stairwell like everyone else.' He told the small group. 'It will all get sorted out back there.'

Finally Jack had enough, he felt the anger rise inside of him. 'God damn it to Hell, son of a bitch!' He grabbed one end of a bench bolted to the floor on the landing. He started pulling on it, and Tommy and some other men pitched in until the bolts sheared and it broke free. Rose figured out what they were doing and cleared a path up the stairs between the waiting people. 'Quickly move aside.'

Jack and Tommy ran up the steps with the bench and rammed it into the gate with all their strength. It ripped loose from its track and fell outward, narrowly missing the steward. Led by Jack, the crowd surged though. 'You cant do this.' The steward told them watching as they all walked past him, before Tommy lamped him one knocking him to the floor. They found their way up on deck to see the boats were all been lowered. They knew they had to find their way to a boat to get to safety, or they would be going down with the ship.


	29. The Last Night On Earth

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide _

_My hands are shaking time was never on our side _

_And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye _

_As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times _

_It's never enough_

_ No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love _

On the port side of the ship, Lightoller was getting people into Boat 2. He kept his pistol in his hand. Twenty feet below them the sea was pouring into the doors and windows of B deck staterooms. They could hear the roar of water cascading into the ship. 'Women and children only, please. Step back sir, come through madam.'

Even with Jack's arms wrapped around her, Rose was still shivering in the cold. Near her a woman with two young daughters looked into the eyes of a husband she knows she may not see again. Tommy could feel Sharon's hands shaking and a soft cry escaped her lips, knowing she would be parted from her brother.

'Its goodbye for a little while, only a little while. There's another boat for the daddies, this boat is for the mommies and children.' The woman stumbled to the boat with the children, hiding her tears from them. Beneath the false good cheer, the man is choked with emotion. Some of the women are stoic, others are overwhelmed by emotion and have to be helped into the boats. A man scribbled a note and handed it to a woman who is about to board. 'Please get this to my wife in DeMoines, Iowa.'

Jack glanced to Tommy with Sharon, time was running out fast and Jack wanted to at least get Rose and Sharon safe onto a boat. 'You two go check the other side, if there's a boat ready then get on it. Don't worry about us.' Tommy nodded, leading Sharon to the starboard side. Rose watched the scene in front of her, the man saying goodbye to his wife and children, shaking she turned to Jack. 'I'm not going without you.' She told him.

'Get in the boat Rose.' Jack told her firmly. Tears welling in her eyes, she shook her head.

'No Jack. Not without you.'

'Rose please get in the boat.' He stroked her curls softly, not believing he had to say goodbye to his wife. 'Please Rose, get in the boat.' His voice cracked softly, and tears streamed down her face.

'Quickly ladies, get onto the boat.' Lightoller grabbed Rose's hand and in a numb blur she was lead onto the boat.

'Jack please, get onto the boat.' She shouted to him, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed his hand fearing it would be the final time in her life she saw him.

'Don't worry about me darling. I'm a survivor remember?' He smiled to her reassuringly, but inside he was dying. It was all a rush and a blur.

'Lower away.' Lightoller called. Jack watched as the boat began to ascend. The ropes were going through the pulleys as the seamen started to lower. Lightoller shouted giving out orders but all of Rose's senses disappeared and all she could hear was her blood pounding in her ears. This cannot be happening, a rocket burst above in slow-motion, outlining Jack in a halo of light and Rose's hair blew in the wind as she gazed up at him, descending away from him. She saw his hand trembling, the tears at the corners of his eyes, and cannot believe the unbearable pain she is feeling, she could make out his lips moving mouthing the words 'I love you.' Jack knew he was alone now, he would have to find a way to save himself now, to see Rose again but for now he wouldn't waste him last view of her. Suddenly Rose was moving, she lunged across the woman in front of her attempting to hurl herself at the A Deck promenade but she was pulled back by Quartermaster Hitchens.

'Rose Noo!' Jack cried, watching as she attempted to scramble back onto the ship but it was too late, the boat was lowered into the water and was a few metres away from the ship. He could hear his wife's screams and cries as she was forced to sit back down, her heart breaking, but Jack knew it was for the best. Taking one last view of her, he tore his eyes away and went to find a way for himself to survive - he had to see Rose again.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I _

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die _

_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first _

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth _

_Like it's the last night on earth _

At Collapsible A, Murdoch was no longer in control. The crowd were threatening to rush the boat. They pushed and jostled, yelling and shouting at the officers. The pressure from behind pushed them forward, and one guy fell off the edge of the deck into the water less than ten feet below.

'Give us a chance to live, you limey bastards.' Tommy shouted.

Murdoch fired his Webley twice in the air, then point it at the crowd. 'If anyone tries to get past me I'll shoot them.' A man next to Tommy rushed forward, and Tommy was shoved from behind. Murdoch shot the first man, and seeing Tommy coming forward, he put a bullet into his chest. Tommy collapsed, and Sharon grabbed him, holding him in her arms as his life flowed out over the deck. She screamed, feeling the blood seep into her skirts as she hugged his lifeless body.

'You bastard. You fuckin' bastard.' She cried out, her body numb from the pain. She felt pain from her abdomen and screamed out in pain clutching her stomach. Seeing this Murdoch turned to his men and saluted smartly. Then he put the pistol to his temple and shot himself in the head. He dropped like a puppet with the strings cut and toppled over the edge of the boat deck into the water only a few feet below. Sharon's screams were louder, and a first class man attempted to help her up but did nothing, within a few moments her screams subsided and she laid lifeless next to her brother - dead. The first class man, closed both of their eyes and said a short prayer before attempting to save himself by getting on the collapsible.

Jack ran out of the Palm Court into a dense crowd. He pushed his way to the rail and looked at the state of the ship. The bridge was under water and there was chaos on deck. Jack found a lifejacket and pulled it on himself. People streamed around him, shouting and pushing. He knew he had to stay on the ship for as long as he could, and he pushed his way through the panicking crowd heading aft. He clambered over the A deck aft rail. Then, using all his strength, he lowered himself toward the deck below. He joined a crush of people literally clawing and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck which was the only way aft. Seeing that the stairs were impossible, Jack climbed over the B-Deck railing. Near him, at the rail, people were jumping into the water. The ship groaned and shuddered. The man ahead of Jack was walking like a zombie.

'Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-'

'You want to walk a little faster through that valley, fella?' Jack pushed him up his stairs.

Hundreds of people were already on the poop deck, and more were pouring up every second. Jack struggled on the tilting deck. As the bow went down, the stern rose. From the boat, Rose glanced up at the ship tears streaming down her face. Screams could be heard and passengers were visible jumping from the sides of the ship, Rose prayed that Jack was not one of them and that he was safe in a lifeboat. People were jumping from the well deck, the poop deck, the gangway doors. Some hit debris in the water and were hurt or killed. Jack struggled aft as the angle increased. Hundreds of passengers, clung to every fixed object on deck, huddled on their knees around Father Byles who had his voice raised in prayer. They were praying, sobbing, or just staring at nothing, their minds blank with dread. Pulling himself from handhold to handhold, Jack pushed through the praying people. A man lost his footing ahead and slid toward him and Jack helped him up. The propellers were twenty feet above the water and rising faster. Jack made it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. Above the wailing and sobbing, Father Byles voice carried, cracking with emotion. 'and I saw new heavens and a new earth. The former heavens and the former earth had passed away and the sea was no longer.' The light flickered, threatening to go out. The stern rose into the sky, a night ablaze with stars. 'I also saw a new Jerusalem, the holy city coming down out of heaven from God, beautiful as a bride prepared to meet her husband. I heard a loud voice from the throne ring out this is God's dwelling among men. He shall dwell with them and they shall be his people and He shall be their God who is always with them.'

Jack stared about himself at the faces of the doomed. Near him was the Dahl family clinging together stoically. Helga looked at him briefly, and her eyes were infinitely sad. There was also a young mother next to him, clutching her five year old son, who was crying in terror. 'Don't worry darling, it'll be over soon. It'll all be over soon.'

From lifeboat number two, Rose sat silently seeing the ship it was worse than Hell itself. The lights went out all over the ship. Titanic became a vast black silhouette against the stars. The stern half of the ship, which was almost four hundred feet long, fell back toward the water. On the poop deck everyone screamed as they felt themselves plummeting. Swimming in the water directly under the stern a few unfortunates shrieked as they saw the keel coming down on them like God's boot heel. The massive stern section fell back almost level, thundering down into the sea and pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water. Jack struggled to hold onto the rail, he felt the ship almost right itself, some of them praying it was a salvation. 'We're saved.' Some people screamed but Jack knew they wasn't. The buoyant stern tilted up rapidly. He felt the same rush of ascent as the fantail angled up again. Everyone was clinging to benches, railings, ventilators...anything to keep from sliding as the stern lifted. People started to fall, sliding and tumbling. They skidded down the deck, screaming and flailing to grab onto something. There was a pile-up of bodies at the forward rail. Jack climbed over the stern rail, he scrambled over just as the railing was going horizontal and the deck was vertical. The stern was straight up in the air, a rumbling black monolith standing against the stars. It hung there like that for a long grace note, its buoyancy stable. Jack laid on the rail, looking down fifteen stories to the boiling sea at the base of the stern section. People near Jack, who didn't climb over, hung from the railing, their legs dangling over the long drop. They fell one by one, plummeting down the vertical face of the poop deck. Some of them bounced horribly off deck benches and ventilators. Jack laid on what was the vertical face of the hull, gripping the railing, which was horizontal. Just beneath his feet were the gold letters Titanic emblazoned across the stern. Jack stared down terrified at the black ocean waiting below to claim him. Jack looked to his left and saw Baker Joughin, crouching on the hull, holding onto the railing. The final relentless plunge began as the stern section flooded. Looking down a hundred feet to the water, Jack felt the drop was like an elevator ride. This was it now, in a few seconds he would be in the water with all of these other people. As the water neared, he took a long deep breathe before the water engulfed him. From the boat, Rose watched in horror as the Titanic finally disappeared from sight beneath the North Atlantic ocean. The screams of the thousands of people in the sea was like hell.

'We cant go back, they'd swamp the boat.' Hitchen's told a woman who had suggested going back to pick up more people. It was just three hours ago Jack was making love to her in the backseat of the Renault and now her husband could be dead, images of him flashed through her mind and she felt the pain rise inside of her.

_A penny for your thoughts _

_A picture so it lasts _

_Let's knock down the walls of immortality _

_Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear _

_Only you can help me heal I see forever with you here _

_I__t's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love _

Jack kicked hard for the surface. When he reached the top, he gasped for air. Around him was a roiling chaos of screaming, thrashing people. Over a thousand people were floating where the ship went down. Some were stunned, gasping for breath. Others were crying, praying, moaning, shouting... screaming. He barely had time to gasp for air before people were clawing at him. People driven insane by the water, 4 degrees below freezing, a cold so intense it is indistinguishable form death by fire. All about him there was a tremendous wailing, screaming and moaning... a chorus of tormented souls. And beyond that nothing but black water stretching to the horizon. The sense of isolation and hopelessness was overwhelming. Jack swam rhythmically, the effort keeping him from freezing. He was looking for something, anything to keep him out of the water. Floating debris caught his attention and he swam towards it. It was a piece of wooden debris, intricately carved. He pulled his weight up onto it, feeling exhausted. Jack was still float amid a chorus of the damned. Jack saw the ship's officer nearby, Chief Officer Wilde, he was blowing his whistle furiously, knowing the sound would carry over the water for miles. 'Return the boats.' He cried.

In boat 2, Rose had covered her ears against the wailing in the darkness. The first class women in the boat sat, stunned, listening to the sounds of hundreds screaming. Twenty boats, most half full, floated in the darkness. None of them would make a move to return, they just hoped guiltily, the noise would die down soon - and it did. Drifting under the blazing stars, Jack glanced upwards seeing the endless beauty of the sky. He could picture Rose's face, and he smiled through his shivering pain. The water was glassy, with only the faintest undulating swell. His teeth chattered uncontrollably and he heard the noise had died down tremendously, as far as the eye could see bodies bobbed up and down in the water. Tears escaped his eyes, as he thought as his beautiful wife - he knew he would die soon, but he felt pain knowing that he would never see his wife again, the children they could have had, the perfect life in Santa Monica - it would never be. Closing his eyes, he felt a pain overcome him.

_The afterglow _

_The horizon line _

_T__he shadows fall _

_Will you still be mine _

_Will you still be mine _

_Will you still be mine I ask _

_If tomorrow never comes _

_I want you to know right now that I _

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die _

_I__f tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first _

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

_Song: The Last Night On Earth_

_Artist: Delta Goodrem._


	30. Harsh Reality

**A/N: Thanks for the comments :) this chapter is a little shorter but hope you still like it. Btw has anyone seen Inception yet? I really want to see it but want to know if its any good :/ **

* * *

Chapter Thirty - Harsh Reality

A ships hull loomed the words Carpathia emblazed across the front. Rose watched, rocked by the sea, her expression blank. Seamen helped survivors up the rope ladder to the Carpathia's gangway doors, Rose was helped up the rope ladder and as she reached the top, she collapsed absentmindedly, almost in a dreamlike state. Seamen handed her some hot tea and layered blankets on her, but she did nothing. She was led into the first class dining saloon where she was sat on a finely upholstered chair and draped in blankets. Rose glanced around her, survivors just like her, some crying, some sat expressionless but all feeling the loss. Was Jack here? A steward approached her, shoving more hot tea in front of her. Rose did not make eye contact with him but spoke quietly. 'My husband…'

The steward bent down so he could hear her speak, this time she glanced towards him, her eyes red and motionless. 'Sorry Miss, what did you say?'

'Where is my husband?'

The steward stood upright, feeling tears prick in his eyes. Many women had asked him this question but he just replied the same. 'I'm sorry miss, I don't know. There isn't a full list of survivors yet. Perhaps he could be on another ship.'

With that, Rose's eyes diverted away from him, to a woman laid in the corner of the room clutching her screaming child, she too was crying. She felt no emotion - none. She just wanted Jack, to see his gorgeous face and for her to hold her through their pain. A tear slid down her face, and she glanced at the steaming tea in front of her. She still felt cold even though she was layered in blankets, the cold she felt last night would stay with her for the rest of her life. Moving her hand slightly, she reached out shakily for her tea seeing her wedding ring glitter, she felt an unbearable pain overcome her - she had to find Jack. Taking the tea in her shaking hands, she sipped a little of it, ignoring the nauseating feeling. Outside on deck, Titanic survivors were still been brought onto the ship. They were handed blankets and warm tea, coffee or hot chocolate. Rose walked outside onto the deck, seeing other passengers around her, she felt the same pain as they did.

'Perhaps he is on another ship.' A woman cried to an officer, who shook his head.

'I'm so sorry ma'am. We are doing all we can.'

Glancing around, some children played, some cried for their family, women sat alone awaiting news of their husband or sons, whilst others sat with their family clutching them for dear life. Rose approached the officer slowly. 'Excuse me, is there a Mr Jack Dawson on the list?' She asked him calmly, still clutching her tea. The officer glanced down the list under D's but found nothing.

'I'm so sorry miss.' Rose nodded her head.

'How about Mr Thomas Ryan?'

Again, the officer shook his head.

'Sharon Ryan?'

The officer checked the list again. 'No ma'am. I'm very sorry.' with that he walked away. They were all gone except her, Tommy and Sharon along with the baby she was carrying and her husband Jack, within minutes she was on the floor in a collapsed state, her tea spilled everywhere. She awoke six hours later in a strange room, filled with strangers, in a bed. 'Jack…' She called holding out her hand but he wasn't there. A doctor came into the room, and smiled to her.

'Good to see you awake. I'm Doctor Connelly.' Rose glared at him blankly.

'Where am I?' She glanced around the room, it was a stateroom, she knew that obviously first class with the opulence of the room, but it wasn't her suite.

'Mr Beavers has kindly given up his room for you to rest until we reach New York. I understand you have had a very upsetting day as I know from your collapse earlier.'

Rose felt her head bang heavily. 'But Miss please eat, I urge you. Keep up your strength.'

Doctor Connelly handed Rose some rice pudding on a tray. Sitting upright in the bed, she glanced at it not feeling hungry in the slightest. She noticed her hands still shook as she spooned the rice pudding. 'Thank you.'

'I will come back to check on you in the hour, I have to get back to the infirmary. Mr Beavers may also check in on you.' Rose watched as the doctor left the room, she shakily ate two mouthfuls of the pudding before bursting into tears. She was alone yet again, with no Jack. The pain was unbearable, life without Jack was pointless and she didn't know how she was going to live. She prayed that another ship had picked him up or that he was aboard somewhere and had not yet put his name on the list. She made a decision right then and there to look for him, she wouldn't rest until she had searched every part of the ship. Jumping out of the bed, she pulled on the same coat Jack had helped her into the night before as they had learned the ship had hit an iceberg and she ran out of the room. Checking every corridor, survivors slept on blankets on the floor. A steward was settling the passengers down for the night.

'Excuse me.' She approached him. 'Could you tell me if a Jack Dawson is on the list?'

Glancing at Rose, he smiled very weakly and ran down the list of names. He couldn't find anything. 'No miss.'

Nodding, Rose slumped to the floor. A blanket was already laid down, and she climbed beneath it and cried herself to sleep. Other survivors heard her pain, and they too broke down, the harsh reality finally kicking in. Rose refused to move from the floor in the corridor until the docked, she had no reason to, she wished she had died with Jack and the Titanic. She couldn't even have a funeral for him, his body was at the bottom of the Atlantic.

At the railing of the Carpathia, at 9pm on April 18th 1912, Rose gazed up at the Statue of Liberty, looking just as it does today, welcoming her home with her glowing torch. It was just as how she imagined it so clearly in her mind. But she had envisioned Jack beside her, smiling telling her how much he loved her and that they had finally made it home - together. They could embark upon a new adventure and start a great life together…but that wasn't to be. She was alone, in a strange city. At the Cunard pier, Pier 54. Over 30,000 people line the dock and filled the surrounding streets. The magnesium flashes of the photographers went off like small bombs, lighting an amazing tableau. Several hundred police kept the mob back. The dock was packed with friends and relatives, officials, ambulances, and the press- Reporters and photographers swarmed everywhere... 6 deep at the foot of the gangways, lining the tops of cars and trucks. They jostled to get close to the survivors, tugging on them as they passed and shouting over each other to ask them questions. Rose was covered with a woollen shawl and walked with a group of steerage passengers. Immigration officers were asking them questions as they come off the gangway.

'Name?'

'Dawson. Rose Dawson.' She replied. The officer steered her toward a holding area for processing. Rose walked forward with the dazed immigrants. The boom of photographer's magnesium flashes caused them to flinch, and the glare was blinding. There was a sudden disturbance near her as two men burst through the cordon, running to embrace an older woman along the survivors, who cried out with joy. The reporters converged on this emotional scene, and flashes exploded. Rose used this moment to slip away into the crowd. She pushed through the jostling people, moving with purpose, and none challenged her in the confusion. As she walked, she thought of Jack, he would want her to be all right, to continue with their adventure alone - so she would. There was no way she would let him down, maybe it was destiny, as he always used to say. Maybe it was destiny.


	31. Aftermath

31 - Aftermath

His blue eyes flickered open, as he felt his entire body was cold and numb. Where was he? In heaven? As his vision cleared, he saw rows of beds like a hospital, and looking down at his body he was wearing the same clothes he had worn the night before although he was wrapped in several blankets. Where was Rose? Had he dreamt the sinking of the Titanic? How did he get here? So many questions ran through his mind. 'Rose?' He called out. A small blonde girl appeared dressed in a nurse's outfit and shushed him.

'You need to be quiet sir. There are other survivors here too.' She told him calmly.

'Survivors?'

'Yes sir. The Titanic disaster survivors.'

Glancing around he saw lifeless bodies in the beds. He guessed they were sleeping. He didn't know he was a survivor, he had thought he would die. Then one thing came to his mind 'Rose…'

'Shush. Don't worry.' She soothed him, doing as Dr Connelly had told her to do. Any mention of lost family members would upset the survivors more right now, so she had to simply steer the conversation away and assure him that he would be all right.

'Where's my wife?' He ordered, attempting to move his hand but finding it hard. He didn't know he had frost bite on his fingers and had lost feeling in most of his body, it was unknown whether or not it would ever return.

'I'm sorry but I don't have a copy of the list at the moment. Please eat a little though, and I will try to find out for you sir.'

Accepting the answer, Jack watched as the nurse placed a small bowl of soup in from of him. 'Can you sit upright?'

Struggling, Jack tried to sit up but felt too weak. The nurse propped up Jack's pillows to make it easier for him. He was just nineteen years old and he felt like a cripple. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He shouted, frustrated with the fact he could barely move. The nurse pulled up a chair beside Jack.

'Do you have a name sir?' She asked him.

'Jack Dawson.' He told her uninterested in what she had to say unless it was about Rose.

'Jack, I'm Gemma Rowe, I'm a nurse on the ship. Um, I'm not really supposed to say but…you have frostbite and hyperthermia.'

Frowning, Jack held up his hands and Gemma touched his fingers one by one. 'Do you feel anything?' She asked him, testing if he could feel her touch. A few tears fell down his face as he could barely feel anything, he shook his head slowly. 'Not a thing.' Gemma watched as his face screwed up as he cried, she knew he was in so much pain but she didn't know what to do. She had experienced this with other survivors, some who had passed away in their sleep. She hoped with all her heart that this didn't happen with this young man.

'Are you married Jack?' She asked him.

'Yes I am.' He covered his hands with his face. 'Is she here, is she alive?'

Gemma shook her head. 'I honestly do not know. I don't have a copy of the survivors list and I am not supposed to tell patients if relatives have survived or not.'

Jack felt anger overcome him. 'Damn it all.' He shoved the tray of soup of out the way spilling it everywhere and pulled the blankets back off his body, attempting to move his legs out of the bed to stand but he could barely manage. 'I want to see Rose.' He shouted.

Doctor Connelly came into the infirmary and Jack watched as he came towards him. 'I'm Doctor Connelly.' he told him, Jack just glanced at him blankly. 'I suggest you rest some more son.'

'I don't need rest. I want to see my wife.'

Dr Connelly took Jack's hand and he couldn't feel much. 'Look, I know you want to see your wife, but please concentrate on getting better. You need to stay warm, you have suffered a terrible ordeal but I am worried about you especially out of the other survivors. You were exposed to the cold for a long period of time.'

Jack sighed heavily, why the hell had this happened to start with. Rose had to be all right, he had put her in a boat. He knew she was alive and he wanted to see her. 'Please check the list for Mrs Rose Dawson, tell her where I am, please.'

Dr Connelly nodded. 'Of course. Now please eat and rest. We will be docking in New York in a few days. I want to have you on the mend.'

Gentle snores could be heard, from inside the ships infirmary, the room was pitch black and Jack sat upright in bed, bending his fingers backwards and forwards trying anything to regain feeling. The door opened squeakily, and a figure walked through the room and was approaching his bed. Sitting forward, he saw it was Gemma, the nurse from earlier.

'Mr Dawson…' she whispered. 'I really shouldn't be here.'

'Then why are you?' He snapped, whispering.

'I checked the list…your wife Rose?'

Jack turned to her, obviously wanting to know whether or not she was on the list. 'Is she there?'

'There is no Rose Dawson on the list.'

Jack felt pain overcome him, she was dead? His beautiful Rose was gone? How? He cried loudly, and thrust his fist into the pillow several times.

'I could fight God…' He cried. 'Why the fuck has the happened? Why did so many innocent people die? Why isn't my Rosie here with me?'

Gemma could do nothing but sit with him, other survivors heard his words and cried silent tears into their pillows still praying for their families to be found on another ship.

'Jack…'

'Rose…Rose…' He repeated her name, time after time as if thinking that calling her name would bring her back, but it wouldn't. 'Rose…I love you so much darling. I wish I had died with you…' Gemma silently walked away from Jack, crying tears herself for those who had lost people in the terrible tragedy that happened when Titanic sank. She couldn't imagine the pain any of them were going through, she couldn't stay in the room anymore and she ran out crying. The aftermath of the Titanic's sinking was still settling in - so many unanswered questions, so many people searching for an absolution which would never come.


	32. Mother

**A/N: Hmm experiencing slight writers block with this atm, so not great :( hope I can overcome it soon but work is taking up so much time its hard to concentrate on the story but anywho hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 32 - Mother

Her body visibly shook, terribly. She stopped, perplexed, almost ready to drop with terror and exhaustion, and was caught by a customs official. She wore the same clothes she had worn the night Jack made love to her, he was all she had thought of since the sinking, and she doubt he would ever leave her mind ever again. She squinted around at the large crowd, she had never seen so many people, perhaps thousands. All was silent. When she stepped from the gangplank, all was silent on the pier. She staggered, rather than walked. A tall thin man with grey hair approached her silently and stood in front of her. 'Are you Rose Dawson? Formerly Dewitt Bukater?' He asked her, his voice obviously showing he had some sort of authority. She stared blankly at the man, dressed in a grey and black suit. 'Yes, I am.'

'Mrs Dawson, I am Spicer Lovejoy. Your mother is here in New York.'

Rose thought she was dreaming the whole scene around her, it was too surreal. 'My mother?'

'Yes Mrs Dawson. Mr Caledon Hockley found out that you had boarded the Titanic on April the 11th in Ireland. Your mother was terribly worried, and was too distraught to come here today so I was sent to find you, if you had survived the disaster.'

Rose nodded numbly. 'Is Cal here?'

'No ma'am but he is on his way to New York by ship as we speak.'

A part of Rose told her to run away from this man, to start the life her and Jack had wanted but there again, she thought of her mother and how she would like to see her and no matter what Cal said or did, there was no way she would marry him for she was already a married woman.

'Mrs Dawson, I have a car waiting. Would you like me to take you to your mother?' Rose nodded, following the man to the Renault which was been chauffeured back to the Waldorf-Astoria where Ruth Dewitt Bukater was awaiting the arrival of her daughter. The Waldorf-Astoria was located on Fifth Avenue and Thirty-Fourth Street, the Renault pulled up outside and rain dashed down heavily. Rose didn't care, she couldn't feel the cold anymore. Staring up at the nondescript of a building, she glanced inside the swinging doors to enter and she glanced back to Lovejoy who darted for cover beneath the awn of the hotel. Rose had stayed at the Waldorf-Astoria back in early 1911 before she had boarded the Mauretania to France before finishing school. Her and Cal had adjoining rooms and she hoped that she wouldn't be faced with that problem now as she entered the luxurious hotel. She couldn't believe she would see her mother as they walked through the lobby of the grand hotel. Approaching the desk, Rose felt eyes on her from an old couple who were sat on a couch in the lobby, they had obviously exchanged views on how dishevelled she appeared. The dress she wore was crinkled and just as shabby as rags. Her coat was a little dirty, her hair was straggly and her face was pure white - but these people judged her appearance, not taking into account such things as she had just lost her husband and survived the sinking of the Titanic. No, not one of those things crossed the narrow minds of these people.

'Mrs Dewitt Bukater is in room 366. She is expecting you.' The receptionist told Mr Lovejoy, who lead Rose into an elevator. Her body still shook immensely from both nerves and the pain she had felt since the night of April 14th. She remained silent, her hands shoved into her pockets, not wishing to see them visibly shake. What would her mother say to her? How would she react to see her? Rose wondered why she had even made the decision to see her mother after a year and four months away but she knew that she had made the right decision to come here with Lovejoy. Perhaps now Jack was gone it was the only home she would ever have - her mother would understand her reasons for not marrying Cal, for she still belonged to Jack, until the day she died she would never touch another man. Even though she was just seventeen, she was sure of it. The elevator stopped on the thirteenth floor and Lovejoy lead Rose into the winding corridor. Pieces of art hung on the walls, and Rose fought back tears of Jack's memory. She didn't think she had grieved properly for him yet, reality hadn't hit her and the events of the last week were an absolute blur to her. Knocking on the door of room 366, Lovejoy then entered the room and Rose followed. The room was breathtaking, the décor was in a dark oak wood, the furniture was light in colours different shades of browns and beiges and even a fire burnt in the corner of the living area. Ruth approached from the bedroom, and stopped in her tracks as she set sight on her daughter for the first time in almost a year and a half. They both stood silent.

'Thank you Mr Lovejoy. You may leave.' Nodding to Ruth, he left the room. Ruth then immediately, came closer to Rose. Taking her young daughters face in her hands - who was she now.

'Oh Rose.' Ruth's eyes filled with tears. Rose had never seen her mother actually show any emotion. Rose could feel the tears falling freely from her eyes. 'Why has God allowed this to happen to my child?' Ruth removed her hands from Rose's cheeks.

'Come Rose, I have brought with me a change of clothes for you. Take a bath and I will have food brought up for you.' Ruth told her daughter. She nodded, too tired to argue with the fact she was being told what to do by her mother once again. But right now, she needed to eat, to take a bath and have a change of clothes so she was grateful to her mother for been here and giving her some sort of comfort and a nice bed, not the corridor of a ship which she had called her bed since the disaster.

After bathing, Rose sat in the living area of the room where the fire burnt warmly on the cold New York evening. Rose ate cautiously knowing her mother despised loud and animal like eating, but she was starved. She could feel her mother watching her sipping from her small glass of wine.

'Lovejoy tells me you married a young man named Dawson.' Ruth raised her voice. Rose stopped chewing for a moment, unsure of whether she wanted to talk about Jack right now, when she obviously hadn't come to terms with his death herself.

'That's right. Jack Dawson.' Just speaking his name caused her to miss him more than anything. She pushed her plate away, unable to eat anymore soup.

'Is he a nice boy?'

'Mother…Jack…well, he died in the sinking.' Rose told her, tears obvious in her eyes. Placing her wine on the end table, Ruth placed her hand around her mouth. 'Oh my Rose, I'm so sorry…'

To say they were mother and daughter, Rose felt her and Ruth were strangers. Society never allowed her mother to show emotions in any way. If it was anyone else here, they would have hugged her or tried to show her comfort in any way.

'May I ask Rose, how did you meet this boy?'

'In Paris, he was an artist. We met in the park when I was admiring his work. When I left finishing school I lived with him and his friend.' Rose glanced upwards to see if her mother showed any disgust in her for leaving school to live with two strange men. 'We fell in love and moved to England in May of 1911, we married December of that year before moving to Ireland and then boarding the Titanic.' Rose felt the heart wrenching pain of remembering how her and Jack met, it seemed so long ago but yet it seemed like just the other day.

'Did this boy look after you? Treat you right?'

Rose glanced upwards to her mother. This boy? She made him sound like a three year old child. 'He wasn't just 'a boy'. He was nineteen years old, and he was my husband.' Rose snapped. 'And yes, he treat me better than Cal ever could.'

'I highly doubt that Rose. Mr Hockley told me you retorted to becoming…a prostitute.'

Rose laughed a little, she couldn't believe Cal had told her mother anything like that. 'You believe him do you? No mother don't worry I didn't become a whore…'

'Rose…' Ruth watched as her daughter stood. 'Don't talk so foul.'

'But while I was at the brothel with my friend Maria, who yes, was a whore…Cal tried it on with me and Maria hit him to stop him hurting me.'

Ruth's eyes widened, she stood and came closer to her daughter. She saw how much she had grown into a young woman. 'Is this true?'

'Of course its true. That's why I left for England to get away from Cal.' Rose felt tears come down her cheeks. 'But I was so happy in England, when I married Jack.' Ruth pulled her daughter into an embrace, something she hadn't done since she was a child, but to Ruth she was still a child. 'Now he's gone mother, my Jack's dead.'

Rose couldn't breathe as the tears hit her, she felt heart wrenching pain in her stomach and chest. Ruth didn't know how to comfort her daughter, having never seen someone so hysterical. She had thought of maybe fetching a doctor but she knew that wasn't the answer, she had to allow her daughter to grief for her husband.

Stepping from the gangplank, Jack looked out at the thousands of people who had turned out on the pier to see the Titanic survivors docked. Looking outward, he tried to spot anything which resembled Rose. He refused to believe she had died, aboard the ship he hadn't been allowed out of the infirmary but now he wouldn't rest until he found out the truth. Suddenly, he was stopped by a customs official.

'You name sir?'

'Uh, Dawson, Jack Dawson.'

The customs official noted the name before turning to the next survivor, but Jack grabbed him arm.

'Please sir, could you tell me if a Rose Dawson is on the list? She's my wife.'

Scanning down the list, the customs official marked a dot beside the name Jack had asked for. 'Yes, Mrs Rose Dawson.'

Sighing loudly, he breathed out a sigh of relief and thanked the customs official. He felt like his life had a meaning once again. But what about Tommy and Sharon?

'Is there a Thomas Ryan or Sharon Ryan on the list sir?' He asked, he squeezed his eyes shut praying for them to have survived. He could feel his heart beat fast when he heard nothing from the customs official. Opening his eyes, he looked at the face of the man with the list who had tears in his own eyes.

'I'm sorry, no Ryan's are on the list.'

Jack nodded numbly. His friends were gone, he shouldn't have told them to find another boat, at least then Sharon may have survived and her poor child. Had they frozen in the sea together? Jack blocked out any mental images of the night which would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had to concentrate on his Rose now, on finding her. Doctor Connelly had told Jack that he may never regain feeling in some of his fingers, meaning he couldn't draw. He had been advised to see a doctor once arriving in New York, but Jack knew he had to find Rose first. He didn't know where to start, she had been on the same ship the entire time and had docked here not long before Jack, she couldn't be too far. Walking out into the crowd of thousands, he was faced with questions from the press and the flashes of photographers. He could barely think straight, he knew he had to get out of this media frenzy so he could find someplace to sleep and eat before he began his search for Rose.


	33. New York

Okayy so there's a bit of swearing in this chapter so beware :) It all comes to an end at chapter forty, I was going to carry on with it but felt I had nothing left to do with the storyline although I am in the process of writing a present time story called 'Get Mine, Get Yours' and its a bit naughty ;) at the moment its a one off story but if people like it I may expand to a few chapters and its more upbeat and happy not the other stories I have written which tend to be about Titanic and full of heartbreak. Anyway on with this chapter, I hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 33 - New York

Stretching out, Rose opened her eyes perplexed as to where she was until a knock sounded on her bedroom door, and her mother entered with a pot of tea.

'Good morning Rose.' Ruth sat on the bed beside Rose. 'Would you like some coffee?'

Rose simply nodded, sitting up in bed. Glancing about the room, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept somewhere so luxurious. She wasn't used to anything so dazzling anymore, she much preferred simplicity and the life she lead with Jack. Ruth handed her a small cup of coffee, and she sipped it feeling the warm liquid gush down into her body. She hadn't felt so warm in days.

'Rose, Cal will be joining us in a few days, he is coming to New York by ship as we speak. I received a telegram from him this morning.' Rose glanced to Ruth, wondering what she would say next. What was she expecting from Rose? For her to become Cal's wife? 'He will join us in Philadelphia. I have asked Lovejoy to purchase train tickets for us to travel home today.'

Rose didn't know what to say, she hadn't planned to go back home with her mother but maybe it was the only option she had. She couldn't exactly live in the city alone, she had no skills and would be mistaken for a whore if she stayed someplace alone. 'All right.' She said simply, and Ruth kissed her forehead.

'I know its been horrendous for you Rose. I have seen the papers, the death count, heard the horror stories of the sinking of the Titanic, but maybe back home we can start over again.'

Ruth took Rose's hand in hers, and their eyes locked for a moment and Rose thought that maybe, just maybe her mother had changed for the better. She was never going to be the perfect mother, there were so many lost years when she had been forced into the marriage with Cal but now she thought maybe her mother would understand her reasons.

'I hope so.' Rose said quietly. A knock sounded on the bedroom room, and Lovejoy entered the room.

'Good morning Mrs DeWitt Bukater…and Miss ahem Mrs Dawson.' He corrected himself, he wondered in the back of his mind why Rose had married someone in third class when she could have everything from the great Cal Hockley. 'I have purchased your tickets, first class and the train leaves Grand Central Station at two o clock this afternoon and will arrive in Philadelphia, you will arrive home around six o clock tonight.'

Ruth stood from the bed, she took the tickets from Lovejoy. Turning to Rose, she watched as her daughter sipped her coffee. She hated seeing her like she was, and couldn't wait to get her home. Maybe it would do her some good after her wandering for so long, she couldn't understand her daughters actions but at this moment in time she had to help her through the trauma she had lived through.

The rickety train sped through town after town, city after city. Rose sat silently, her body rocking to the rhythm of the train along the track. Her eyes never left the sights out of the window, her mind only on one thing - Jack. He should be here with her, to see the sights which they had planned to together. Dressed in a peach dress with a blue coat and white gloves, Rose watched the sights speed past. She felt the discomfort of the corset her mother had insisted she wore, and as she glanced down at her hands in her lap she felt tears come to her eyes. She was back to been the first class girl, the person she no longer wanted to be, the reason she was going to jump from the bridge in Paris. Her mother sat opposite her silently, when she glanced up her mother smiled a little. Ruth was unsure of what to say to her daughter, she just couldn't wait for the pair of them to return home. Ruth had put a claim in to the White Star Line, for Rose's loss of belongings and the trauma she had endured. Rose replayed the last few hours her and Jack had lived through together, how could he be dead? How had he died? So many unanswered questions she knew she would never receive the answer to. When her father had died, she had almost felt his presence still there, in times when she had needed him in life it seems he had come to her in death, but now as she needed Jack more than ever, she felt nothing.

Rubbing his back, Jack felt the pain worsen. Sighing he gave up as he continued his walk to the park. For the last two weeks since arriving in New York he had slept on park benches until today he had received $400 compensation from the White Star Line. He had claimed for injury and received far more money than he had ever hoped for, but he wasn't complaining. It would buy him a bed in a cheap hotel, and a good meal. No more park benches for a while. He felt as though the old Jack, the old happy go lucky guy had gone, at least for now he wouldn't be the same again until he found Rose. A little feeling had returned to his fingers, but he hadn't gone to see a doctor like he had been advised to, the only thing which was on his mind was Rose. He had walked around the city endlessly, trying to find someone who may know something. He had contacted the White Star, to see if she had informed them about Jack, to see if he was alive. Did she even know he was alive? It seems as though she had disappeared into thin air. The late evening chill was biting, and as Jack sat himself on the same park bench he had slept on the night before, he pulled his thin jacket further around his body. He contemplated what his next steps could be. He needed to find somewhere out of the cold to sleep, and a place to eat something properly for he himself knew how much weight he had lost since the sinking. Glancing out into the darkness of the park, he heard the wind blow through the trees. He felt lonely here, like he never had before. Raising his left hand, he touched his face, not sure to why he felt like he did. A few tears escaped his eyes as he remembered the horrific night he had lived through - the night the Titanic sank. How he had clung to the ship until the very end, the screams, the sight of dead bodies bobbing in freezing cold water and the stars which shone beautifully and endlessly. He was glad Rose wasn't with him to witness what he had seen. He felt his wedding ring on his finger, and glanced downwards at it through the darkness. _Oh Rose, where are you? _He shouted aloud in his head, where was she? He felt his heart break, he needed her with him, he needed to know she was safe. Standing from the bench, he took a deep breathe and felt a sense of calmness overcome him, he had to find a place to stay tonight. Looking around, he wondered where he come find somewhere, he exited the park and walked numbly in the direction of several houses which were directly in front of him. The buildings were tall and brick, with large front gardens and set back on a slight hill. Through the darkness, he couldn't see anything that suggested the houses had any rooms to spare.

'Get the hell outta my house.' A voice boomed through the street, and Jack jumped glancing up to see a elderly man grabbing a young girl by the scruff of her neck and throwing her from the house. 'Don't you dare come back here, you little whore.' The girl seemed very young, no older than sixteen. She stumbled out of the garden, and because the hill tilted she fell flat on her face. Jack immediately came to her, he shook her hand and even in the dark it was obvious her hands and face were dirty.

'Hello? Can you hear me Miss?' He shook her, but she didn't respond. Her hair blew in the wind slightly, and Jack knew that something wasn't right with this girl. Her clothes seemed tattered, and as Jack attempted to pick her up into his arms, he realised just how frail she felt. Her body was as light as a feather, and he knew he had to take her to get medical attention. He stumbled slightly, he himself was weak and he could feel the pain from his back as he carried her. Her body was limp and lifeless, she stunk of strong alcohol and Jack wondered how this young girl lived. She seemed to be frail, weak and obviously retorted to selling her body as a way to live. Jack remembered back in Paris, when Rose had told him she was to sleep with Cal - for money. Shaking his head free of any thoughts like that, he knew he had to get this girl to safety. The noise from a nearby pub attracted Jack, he would have to take the girl inside and then call upon a doctor from there, it was safer than trawling the city all night looking for a hospital. Once inside the pub, the few men which were playing cards glanced upwards to Jack as if he was completely insane. A small bearded man came towards him from behind the bar, he looked disgustedly at him and the girl.

'What the hell are you doing bringing that in here?' He shook his head. 'Get her out, she is the towns biggest slut, she's filthy and infected.'

Jack felt anger rise in his throat. These people were so narrow minded, so set in their ways they wouldn't help a poor girl. Looking at her face, he saw just how young she really was. Her hair was long and light blonde and her light pink dress was torn and ragged but her ribs were obvious through the thin material. She might be a prostitute but maybe it was the only way the poor girl could get any sort of income. 'Will you open your mind for just five minutes and help this poor girl?'

'She's a whore! Get her the hell out of my pub before I call the police.'

Jack felt his fist clench and his jaw tighten. 'No I won't. You will get this girl a doctor!' Jack told him, as he pushed past the round man and laid the girl down on a table. 'I have seen whores, I have befriended whores and I know people like you.' Jack pointed to the man, who was silent. 'You're so stubborn, so set in your damn ways that you would see an innocent girl die because her profession. I have seen innocent people die, I was almost one of them, I laid in the middle of the Atlantic ocean whilst 1500 people around me screamed and clawed anything to survive, to stop the fuckin' pain.' Jack spat. 'Now you have the chance to stop this girls pain, but you wont. Will you…?'

The man glanced to the few men playing cards, the strangers outburst had shocked him to his very core, it was obvious he was talking about the Titanic. 'Yes I will help her.' he said almost silently.

'Good.' Jack nodded.

'Bring the girl back here, she will be more comfortable. Roy, go fetch Dr Addison, tell him to come quickly.' One of the men playing cards, ran from the pub and went to fetch the doctor. Jack lifted the girl once again and followed the man to a small back room. He laid her on the sofa, and placed his hand in front of her mouth, she was breathing. For a moment, Jack knelt by her side and saw just how lovely this girl really was.

'Her name's Abigail, she's fourteen.' The man stood behind Jack, he had noticed how Jack had looked at the young girl. Jack's eyes widened, she was just fourteen? He felt tears sting in his eyes.

'And I'm Tony.'

Jack broke his attention from the girl and turned his head to the man. He had sat in a small chair, and lit a cigar. 'I'm Jack.'

'Where did you find her?' Tony puffed on his cigar, he knew that Jack didn't know this girl or he doubted he would go near her. Everyone in these parts knew about young Abigail and her wild ways.

'Getting thrown out of a house, she landed on her face.' Jack touched the small cuts on the young girls face. She reminded Jack of Rose so much, it was almost sickening.

'Ah, sounds about right.'

'Who is this girl? Where is her parents?' Jack asked.

'Her father was shot some years ago and her mother is in an asylum somewhere. She had to fend for herself for some years but she got involved in drinking, parties and drugs. Rumour has it she lost a baby few months ago and almost died because of the infection from bleeding but she never saw a doctor.'

Jack felt a small tear fall from his eyes, he hesitantly touched her long blonde curls. How could anyone hurt something so fragile and lovely? Footsteps could be heard coming into the room, and Jack got to his feet wiping his eyes and feeling them sting.

'I'm Dr Addison. What seems to be the problem?' A tall young man entered the room. His hair was dark and he appeared handsome in the dim light of the room.

'Abigail's her name. She was thrown out of a house up near the park, she was unconscious when I found her.' Jack told the doctor absentmindedly. Doctor Addison removed a bag from his back and emptied it thrusting a newspaper which he had retrieved from his bag into Jack's hands.

'Now I want all of you out.' He told them, Jack walked out of the room and sat on a bar stool. Throwing the newspaper onto the side of the bar, he could feel how tired he was, how much he wanted to rest. Focusing his eyes, he blinked several times until he could see a little better and something caught his eyes - or maybe he was that tired he was seeing things. A photograph on the front of the newspaper, immediately he opened out the paper and there it was…a photograph of Cal and Rose, and the headline _'Steel tycoon heir Caledon Hockley to wed Rose DeWitt Bukater.' _Blinking his eyes several times, he ran over the print. _Caledon Hockley, son of Philadelphia steel tycoon Nathan Hockley is to marry the only daughter of the late James Bukater. The pair announced their engagement last night and are to hold an engagement gala in their Philadelphia home tomorrow evening. Five hundred guests are expected to appear including several famous faces. Rose DeWitt Bukater recently survived the Titanic sinking but her upcoming marriage to Caledon Hockley is said to be helping to forget the tragedy. _Studying the photograph, Jack knew it was an old one, perhaps from before he had met Rose. They were stood together at some sort of gala but Rose wasn't smiling and Jack knew just how unhappy she was. How could this be happening?

'Fuck this!' Jack stood angrily from the stool knocking it to the floor. Running from the pub, he felt the cold evening air hit him. Tears flowed from his eyes, he knew what to do now…he would go to Philadelphia and find **his wife. **He knew Hockley had done this, Rose wouldn't become engaged to him ever again. 'Oh my darling Rose…' he whispered into the darkness.


	34. Prisoner

_A week earlier, April 23rd__ 1912_

The sickness feeling came over Rose once again, as she heard the knock at her bedroom door. Inside her en suite bathroom, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror once again. Here she was, the perfect society girl once again. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid and she wore a heavy burgundy evening gown complete with diamond earrings and bracelet and of course her wedding and engagement ring, which she refused to ever take off. In comparison, the gaudy jewellery which she owned were nothing compared to the tiny rings which Jack had given her as a token of his love. The knock sounded again but this time louder and more impatient, but Rose knew she was going to have to play little miss perfect. She was dreading opening the door, for she knew who it was - Cal. He had returned from New York and had come to see Rose. The last time she had seen him, he had been unconscious as Maria had whacked him over the head. Taking a deep breathe, she closed her eyes and walked to the door. Opening it shakily, she revealed Caledon Hockley wearing a black tuxedo and his hair perfectly styled as always, he wore a grin on his face and as soon as Rose answered the door he invited himself into her room, closing the door behind him. Rose backed away slightly, feeling her heart race but knowing her mother was downstairs with Lovejoy and the maids, he wouldn't dare touch her here.

'Hello Miss Dewitt Bukater.'

Rose felt her stomach sink. 'Its Mrs Dawson.' She told him firmly but still it didn't wipe the grin from his face.

'I hear your husband Mr Dawson didn't survive the sinking. I do apologize.'

Biting her lip, Rose tasted blood slightly. She didn't want to be here, she wished she had died with Jack in the middle of the North Atlantic. She said nothing in reply to him, she simply stood with his hands behind her back. She didn't wish to show his in any way how much she feared him.

'What is it like to be home Rose? To be living somewhere that isn't surrounded by gutter rats?' Cal came towards her slightly, and her breathing quickened. She knew he had come here for revenge on her, but she wouldn't show him her weakness.

'I rather prefer the rats Mr Hockley. Better than your company, I assure you that.' She smiled to him, rather sweetly. His smug face faded. 'Why have you come here? You know that I cannot marry you, as I am already a married woman.'

Cal came closer to her and backed her against the wall. 'No Rose, you are not a married woman. Your husband died with the Titanic remember? You are no longer married.'

Rose's breathing quickened, and she struggled slightly against his grip. 'Maybe so. But I wont marry you Cal, ever. I'd rather die first.'

Cal laughed at her childish words. '**You will **marry me Rose. For your mother, and for yourself. Remember when your father died, he left you and your mother in the shit, with no money. What do you suppose to do?'

Rose found the strength from somewhere to laugh right in Cal's face. Money was all he cared about. 'I would live my life like I did with my husband, without money, without luxury because I certainly don't need it. You however, you don't have the strength to live without your precious money.'

Cal grabbed Rose's face with his left hand and squeezed it. 'This isn't a game. You left me humiliated in Paris, do you really think I could just let that go? I awoke to find myself naked in the streets on Paris.'

Despite fearing Cal, Rose couldn't help but be slightly amused by the fact that Maria had left Cal naked in the streets although she didn't show this to him. He was that delusional he believed that she would marry him? 'Do you really think that I would marry you? I have a husband, and even though he's dead I will always love him…forever.'

Cal smirked at her childish thoughts. 'Exactly Rose, he is dead, face that. You **have **to marry me for the sake of yourself and your mother.'

Rose felt as though she was banging her head against a brick wall. Would he ever listen to her? She attempted to get away from his grip but she was backed against the wall. 'Cal, please just accept it. I will **never **marry you.'

Cal backed away from Rose taking in her appearance. He knew that she wasn't a young girl anymore than he could just use to his advantage, she was harder to crack. This Dawson must have really made an effect on Rose. 'I think you will marry me Rose, because I can alienate you in a way that would make everyone think you're contaminated.'

Rose laughed a little, what was he going to do? 'Big threats now Mr Hockley? That will not work on me.'

'Oh its no threat Rose. I will make everyone think that you have gone insane, driving mad by the sinking.'

The smile on Rose's face faded at his words. Not because she particularly cared what Cal said about her, she didn't care about the opinions of anyone around here. She felt sick because the fact that innocent people had died, some survivors had gone insane by what they had lived through. 'You unimaginable bastard.'

Cal smirked a little, turning to leave. He took one last look at Rose. 'You take your time to make up your mind darling.'

'I wont marry you, and never will.'

Pulling herself out of bed the next morning was something Rose hated. She was attending dinner with the Green's along with her mother. The Green's were childhood friends of Ruth's and Rose had grown up with their daughter Harriet although they had never seen eye to eye. She had very little interest in actually dining with them but she had to get out and find something to do with her life. She wanted to find some sort of work, something which her mother would fume at if she found out - but she was living her life the way she wanted to. Wandering to the vanity mirror, Rose glanced at herself. She appeared older than she actually was. Her nightgown was lace and expensive, she felt as though she had gone back in time to the years before except the disaster was still fresh in her mind. The reoccurring nightmares had lifted a little and dreaming of Jack's dead body floating frozen in the North Atlantic ocean had caused her to cry herself back to sleep most nights. Looking at the wedding ring still on her finger, she touched it tenderly not wanting to think too much about Jack and bringing the memories back, she had to get through the day. She reached for the doorknob and twisted it - but the door wouldn't open. Frowning confused, she pulled the handle with more force but still it didn't open. She was locked in.

'Mother?' She yelled loudly, hoping her mother would hear her but the house was four floors high. 'Mother.' She shouted again. She felt anger, who had done this? Cal? Did he think it was clever to lock her in her own bedroom. After yelling several more times, she began to physically bang on the door until her hand was red and sore. Finally she heard footsteps coming towards and she stepped back from the door hoping she had been heard. A key could be heard turning in the lock and her maid Trudy shuffled in, locking the door behind her. She appeared frightened and timid.

'Trudy?'

Trudy Bolt had been Rose's personal maid since she was fifteen years old and was one of the only friends she had before leaving for finishing school. 'Miss, you have to keep your voice down, they will hear you.'

'Who will?'

'The Greens. They are dining with your mother and Mr Hockley as we speak. Mr Hockley had a private word with me, he told me to stop your yelling.' Trudy said quietly.

'The Greens are here? Why am I locked in my room?'

Trudy shuffled to the wardrobe and quickly pulled out a dress she could find so if either Cal or Ruth came up to find her it would look as though she was doing something except talking to Rose. 'I'm really not supposed to say….' Her eyes darted to the door, scared of someone hearing her. '…but I will tell you.'

Rose pulled Trudy to sit on the bed beside her and she gave the maid her full attention. 'Mr Hockley has informed the Greens and your mother than you are certified insane. The sinking made you go crazy and you cannot cope with anything. It is for everyone's safety that you are kept in your room at all times.'

'What?' Rose felt tears welling up in her eyes. Cal had followed his plan through, he had told people that she was mad. 'What am I supposed to do?'

Trudy touched Rose's arm with a steady hand. 'You get out.'

Rose narrowed her eyes, intrigued by Trudy's words. 'Mr Hockley has told everyone that the pair of you are engaged….'

Rose stood from the bed and placed her head in her hands, this was worse than a nightmare. She felt sick and dizzy suddenly. 'What? But I am married to Jack…I said no such thing about marrying Cal….he's a lying bastard.' Rose spat, and Trudy attempted to calm her down.

'Listen to me Rose…tonight Mr Hockley has arranged for your engagement gala to be held at the Grand Hotel in town. You say that you will attend but when Cal's attention is turned, you run out of there and don't look back. I will pack a bag for you and will meet you somewhere safe.'

Rose looked at Trudy as if she had lost her mind, but she was willing to help Rose to get away from the life she had returned to. She felt her stomach churn, what if the plan didn't work? What if she was found or if Cal never turned away from her at all. 'Trudy we can't.'

Trudy took Rose's hand. 'Of course you can. You go and live your life how you want to.'

Rose felt tears stream down her face. 'I would go to Santa Monica and do the things me and Jack wanted to do together.'

Trudy stood from the bed and began to straighten out a green dress for Rose. She looked at Rose, a girl she had known closely for a while. In the time she had been away, she had missed Rose terribly and while she was happy to see her again she knew she had to help her find happiness. 'Rose, what was your Jack like?' She asked, breaking the silence.

Rose glanced up to Trudy, remembering Jack's smiling face. A smile came across her face. 'He was beautiful, just handsome and kind. He saved me everyday. He was an artist, he had rough hands but they had such a gentle touch.' Tears fell from Rose's eyes. 'I love him so much, everyday I ache for him.'

Trudy almost regretted asking Rose about Jack, not wishing to upset her. 'Maybe at least we can get you away from here. To the places you wanted to go with your Jack.'


	35. The Engagement Gala

Chapter 35 - The Engagement Gala

A knock sounded at Rose's bedroom door before the key turned in the lock and Cal entered with a smug smile on his face. Rose glanced upwards to him from her vanity mirror. She was dressed in a green dress with black netting and beads over the shoulders. She wore her hair pinned up, with emerald earrings and an emerald and diamond bracelet.

'You look lovely Rose.' He came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt her skin crawl but outwardly she faked a smile to him, anything to make herself appear happy.

'There is something I have for you Rose. Something which I hope you like.' Cal sat himself on the side of her vanity unit. From inside his pocket he produced a ring box, glancing at it she felt sick knowing what was inside. 'I want you to wear this tonight, as a token of my love for you.'

Opening the box, a large diamond ring sat inside. Large wasn't the word, ugly was. It was a gaudy, hideous thing. Rose shakily touched the ring. 'Good gracious.'

'Perhaps it will remind you of how I feel about you.' He smiled to her. He removed the ring from the box and took her left hand in his. Rose's wedding and engagement bands still sat on her finger and Cal quickly removed them. Rose felt her breathe become caught in her throat but she said nothing and allowed him to place the ring on her finger. She looked at the diamond and felt nothing at all, it felt out of place and too big for her tiny hands.

'56 karats of diamonds.' Cal grinned to her as if bragging about how much money he had paid for the ring. A pathetic amount she knew, enough to feed several small countries.

'I love it darling.' She quickly stood from the chair and moved away from him.

'Oh Rose, I know you've been melancholy and I know why. But this evening will be the beginning of our lives together.'

Rose tried to find something to concentrate on other than Cal. She ignored the feelings in her stomach and tried her best not to heave right there in that moment. 'I am looking forward to the gala.' she told him, hoping it would steer the conversation away from the ring and it would keep him happy.

'Good. So am I sweet pea.' Cal came towards her, he kissed her cheek gently. 'Shall we go downstairs? I think you should be well enough to.'

Rose felt like screaming to him. Did he actually believe that she had been mentally unstable because she didn't wish to marry him. She was glad that tonight she would be away from him. 'Of course.'

Throughout the night Rose continued her false pretence. She played the recovering insane girl which Cal had told everyone about. When people asked how she was feeling she told them she was well and looking forward to the wedding, she played Little Miss Perfect Wife to be and she was good at it. Her mother was pleased that she had 'accepted' Cal's proposal, she felt it was wise and that maybe it would help her to forget Jack.

Incessant knocking sounded at the front door of the DeWitt Bukater residence and Trudy wondered who it could be. Leaning the mop against the kitchen wall, she removed her apron and broke into a small run to answer the door in time. A tall blonde man was at the door, he appeared slightly scruffy with stubble and was obviously not from the neighbourhood.

'Is Rose in?' He asked informally and rather rudely.

Trudy didn't know the man at all and hoped he wasn't bringing any sort of trouble with him. 'No I'm afraid she isn't. Can I take a name and a message?' She asked, knowing full well that Rose wouldn't be coming back to the house but still played the role of the house maid.

'I'm Jack Dawson. I'm her husband.'

Trudy almost dropped the apron she was holding. Had she misheard something? 'I'm sorry I do believe you are mistaken for Miss DeWitt Bukater told me herself her husband passed away.'

Jack felt anger inside him. After travelling here on the train and taking almost a full day to find the Dewitt Bukater residence and now a silly housemaid was telling him that he was dead. 'Look miss, I am her husband. I feared Rose to be dead too but I saw her name on the list, please can you tell me where she is.'

Before Trudy could reply, Lovejoy opened the door further and eyed Jack suspiciously. 'Is everything alright?' He asked, knowing something wasn't quite right.

Trudy's heart quickened knowing that if Lovejoy knew this was Rose's husband he would kill him literally. 'It is Mr Lovejoy. This is Derek, our mailman, he would like me to go to the post office to sign for a parcel.'

Lovejoy frowned, but nodded and walked away and seemingly had bought the lie. Jack shook his head, confused to Trudy. In a low voice, she whispered to him. 'I'll get my coat, if anyone else comes to the door you are the mailman.'

Jack nodded and played along, hoping he would get some information to where Rose was. Trudy found her coat and informed Lovejoy she was going to town to sign for the package and would be back within half an hour. Once outside, she lead Jack in the direction of the town centre in case they were being watched. The Grand Hotel where the engagement gala was been held was in the opposite direction but Trudy would have to tell everything to Jack first.

'Where is Rose?' He asked several times, but Trudy simply shushed him. He felt frustrated. It was only once they had reached a small church, that Trudy sat in the churchyard beneath a large tree and indicated for Jack to sit beside her - then she spoke. She turned her attention to Jack and spoke directly and quickly.

'Rose is attending an engagement gala at the Grand Hotel.'

'What-?' Jack was shushed by Trudy.

'She is attending the gala with Cal. She believed you to be dead. How can you be alive?' She asked him shocked, her eyes wide.

'I survived and was taken to the ships infirmary on Carpathia. I searched for Rose in New York but saw the engagement announcement a few days ago so I just came here.' Jack told her.

'Listen to me, Rose plans to run away **tonight. **She is at the gala to please Cal, but it is also an excuse to be out of the house. As soon as Cal's back is turned she is to run away. I am to meet her at this church at eight o clock this evening with a bag of her belongings.'

'Where was she going to go?'

'Santa Monica.'

Jack felt a small smile come across his face. She was going to go to the place which meant so much to the both of them. He knew he was going to be leaving with her that night, she wasn't going alone they would go together as husband and wife.

'But Cal is very powerful, he watched Rose like a hawk. Lovejoy, the man who came to the door at the house, he is an ex Pinkerton and is Cal's valet.'

Jack narrowed his eyes, this would be trickier than he thought. But he knew he wouldn't just leave Rose at the gala alone - he would go to see her. 'Miss-'

'Its Trudy.'

'Trudy, could you get me a suit or something formal, anything to mix in with the crowd. Only Rose knows my face so as far as anyone else is concerned I could just be some rich bastard celebrating their engagement too right?'

Trudy nodded a little. 'Yes, I can purchase a suit just something smart enough to blend you in.'

Jack nodded, glad this woman was working with him. 'Yes, exactly. Then I will find Rose, tell her that I am alive then get the hell out of there.'

'…And we are to marry within the month. Rose has yet to pick a dress or bridesmaids but it will be a very large affair, with all of you invited.' Cal stood finishing his speech at the gala. Rose stifled a yawn. Her mother sat beside her listening intently to Cal and Nathan Hockley sat beside Cal and he too looked rather bored. Cal's brother Ethan sat opposite with his pretty new bride Caitlin. 'Finally I would like you to raise your glasses to my wife to be, Rose DeWitt Bukater. I know that I can make her happy.' Cal beamed and the room began to applaud. Rose faked a smile and stood feeling slightly dizzy looking around at the five hundred people of society wearing their finest clothes and jewellery clapping for her and Cal actually believing that they were happy. Quickly Rose kissed Cal's cheek.

'Darling, would you excuse me I am going to the powder room.' She told him quietly. She felt like running to the door but knew she would have to keep her image and not let it falter until she reached the exit. Upon reaching the ladies room, she quickly locked the door and leaned against the back of the door and sighed a large breathe of relief. Now this was her time, she would have to be careful climbing out of the window but she was going to be free in a matter of minutes. Flinging the window open, the net began to blow wildly in the wind. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and Rose jumped. She assumed it was Cal. 'I'll be out in a minute Cal.' She called but the knock came again. Quickly, she closed the window and fixed her hair quickly. Rose thought she could hear a voice whispering but she was mistaken. There was another small knock and then a voice, one that she thought she would never hear again.

'Rose, its me. Open the door quickly.'

Rose felt her heart beat quicker. The voice belonged to Jack, she thought that maybe she had gone insane. Shakily, she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it expecting to see no one there but when the door was fully open she saw him standing there as plain as day - her Jack. She placed her shaky hands over her face and took him in. He was there stood before her, she felt tears in her eyes. Jack stepped inside the door quickly and glanced around behind him to make sure no one had seen them.

'What…how?' Rose was speechless. 'I thought you were dead.' She cried to him and he put his arms around her holding onto her for dear life. He hadn't been near her since he had put her in a lifeboat aboard Titanic. He could feel himself shaking and she clung to him scared that he would disappear.

'I'm right here darling. I'm not leaving you again.'

Rose pulled away from Jack and touched his face, as if checking that he was here. 'I thought you were dead.' she repeated, throwing herself at his chest and he kissed her hair gently. Jack knew they had to move and couldn't stay where they were forever they had to leave.

'Rose listen to me, I'm not dead I am right here.' Rose went to say something but Jack shushed her gently. 'Listen to me Rose, I saw your engagement in the papers when I was in New York so I took a train here. I met your maid Trudy earlier - she is going to help us escape here - together.'

Rose placed her hand over her mouth, trying to take all of this information in. Maybe she was dreaming and she would wake up that morning alone locked up in her room. 'She allowed me to borrow this suit so I could get in her unrecognised. I saw Cal for the first time in my life making his pathetic speech and I feel like killing him right here.'

Rose took both of Jack's hands and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew they had to move now if they were going to escape because Cal would know something was wrong with her been gone for so long. 'Trudy said to go home, she had packed a small bag for you. Quickly change your clothes and then we will go.'

'Go home? But what if Cal follows us?' Then Rose remembered something. She gasped loud and looked down to her finger - Cal's engagement ring, and her weddings bands were at home on her vanity. 'I need to get my rings.' Rose indicated to her finger and Jack glanced at the gaudy item of jewellery which Rose wore on her wedding finger. Did this Hockley need such fancy things? Did he need to literally buy women?

'Come on lets go Rose.'


	36. Escape

This was supposed to end at chapter forty but I wasnt happy with the ending so I decided to carry it on a while longer. I dont want it to end I feel so attached to it its the longest story I have written. Anyway I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but after trying so many times to re-write it and fail I have decided to post it :)

* * *

Chapter 36 - Escape

Shakily, Rose attempted to button up her coat whilst Jack found anything else which she might find useful to pack. By now Cal would notice that she had been gone a while and probably would come looking for her. Her mind couldn't focus on anything else other than leaving the house and never returning.

'That's everything.' She turned to Jack, tears obvious in her eyes but not from sadness from worry.

'Right, come on darling. Let me go first down the stairs in case the bastard is here.' Rose hoped he wasn't with all of her heart, she wanted things to run smoothly. Jack carried her small bag and she held his hand shakily as they descended the four flights of stairs to the bottom floor. Trudy was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, she had put them some scraps of food together from dinner the evening before, it wasn't much but they would be hungry on their way. Rose stopped in front of Trudy and hugged her tightly, she wouldn't have been able to do any of this if it wasn't for her.

'Be gone miss, Mr Hockley could be home at any minute.' Trudy hurried her but seconds later the front door opened and Cal's voice could be heard. Rose's eyes widened in fear, and Jack felt her grip his hand so much more tighter but he himself wasn't scared of him at all.

'Oh no.' She whispered, Trudy pointed to the back door but it was too late Cal entered the hallway with Lovejoy, complete with gun in the hand. He eyed Jack up and down, knowing exactly who he was.

'So Dawson, we finally meet.' Jack watched this man with contempt and hatred knowing exactly what he would like to do to him but he had to remain calm for Rose's sake. He had a gun, which showed how much of a coward he was, he needed a weapon to show how 'powerful' he was.

'Cal please just…' Rose began but Cal pointed his gun to her.

'Shut up.' He boomed and Rose backed into Jack, feeling her heart beat heavily. She was probably going to die here and now. 'Now what right do you have, coming here into my home and taking my fiancée?' Cal pointed the gun to Jack. 'You interrupted the gala, you brainwash my maid and then think its alright to take my fiancée?'

Jack had enough, he couldn't take this anymore. The anger inside of him had boiled over way too much. Rose was _his wife, _they had married for love and he wouldn't let anything happen to her, he wouldn't let this bastard hurt her anymore. Jack lunged forward knocking the gun out of Cal's hand and the smug look was soon wiped away from his face. Rose screamed, not wanting Cal to hurt Jack although she knew that Jack could fight from the days in Paris in the bar, he had knocked out men three times the size of Cal but he was rusty now and missed a couple of punches. Jack felt the blood trickle from his nose from Cal's punch, again he lunged for him, knocking him into the dining room and throwing him over the table. Rose screamed to Jack to stop, but Lovejoy dragged her back from the dining room. Cal held Jack against the wall with his throat and Jack could only move his eyes, he saw Rose screaming at Cal not to hurt him and Trudy stood crying with Lovejoy simply stood with his arms crossed smiling smugly as if he was enjoying this. He could feel his breathes becoming shorter and shorter and in front of him with his hands around his throat he saw Cal. From somewhere, he got the strength. He lifted his foot kicking Cal in the stomach and winding him sending him flying backwards against the wall knocking the large gold mirror from the wall and it smashed over his shoulders and cutting his arms as it fell. Jack could taste the blood but he wouldn't give up yet, Cal came for him but this time he held his gun. Jack wrestled to take the gun from his hand, Rose and Trudy screamed at them to stop but Cal wouldn't give up - he would kill Jack if he had to. Suddenly, the trigger went off and Rose screamed closing her eyes. Both Jack and Cal stood in pure shock of what happened and both of their visions grew blurry until seconds later Cal fell to the floor, the bullet hole in his chest. For a few seconds, no one understood what happened. Jack and Cal had been wrestling when Cal had pointed the gun towards Jack or so he thought and had pulled the trigger but had killed himself. Jack stood up straight and he panicked he had never wanted this to happen.

'You son of a bitch.' Lovejoy lunged towards Jack and pointed the gun to his head.

'No, don't. let him go please.' Rose screamed and cried, she fell onto her knees and Trudy attempted to pick her up but she couldn't. 'Please let him go, he didn't kill him.'

Jack tried to break free from Lovejoy but it was no use, he may have met his match with Lovejoy, he was an ex Pinkerton and ex police officer. 'If you don't stop moving, I'm going to blow your brains out now!' Lovejoy warned. 'As for you young lady, shut the fuck up!' He yelled to Rose, and she stopped screaming instead she sat crying saying a silent prayer. Jack felt the tears fall from his eyes as he saw his wife in complete agony. Quick footsteps became apparent and seconds later Nathan Hockley and Ruth came into the room. Nathan glanced around the room, the dining table was dismantled, the mirror was smashed and there was blood on the walls and carpet and in the centre of the room his eldest son Caledon lay in his own pool of blood. His dark eyes travelled to Lovejoy holding the gun to Jack's head, but he showed no emotion at all. Ruth felt sickness inside of her at seeing Cal lay dead, she came beside her daughter and attempted to comfort her.

'Who did this?' Ruth immediately looked to Jack with her sharp gaze. 'Who the hell are you?'

Rose found her voice and attempted to stand up. 'This is my husband Jack. Cal and Jack were fighting and Cal pulled the trigger on himself.'

'Shut up.' Lovejoy yelled to Rose. 'I saw this happen Nathan, it was this man who shot your son.'

Nathan pulled out a gun himself and Lovejoy smiled freeing Jack from his own grip thinking than Nathan would want the satisfaction of shooting his sons killer himself. Jack closed his eyes quickly and expected to be dead within seconds until a shot was fired and he felt nothing, no pain, no trickling of blood - he opened his eyes to see the gun smoking and Lovejoy's body on the floor. 'Fuck!' He muttered, seeing Nathan stood before him with a smile on his face, coolly he inserted the gun back inside his pocket. Jack ran to Rose and she cried hysterically in his arms. Ruth watched as he comforted her daughter better than she ever could. Nathan's youngest son Ethan came into the room, he saw the blood and the state of everything. 'Who did this?' He asked his father rather calmly. Nathan raised his eyebrows and glanced around at the two dead bodies. 'Caledon tried to shoot young Miss Dewitt Bukater's husband but the bastard pulled the trigger on himself, but I shot Lovejoy, the old damn fool.'

Ethan turned to Rose stood with Jack. He thought he had seen Jack at the gala. 'Father I think we should find someone to collect the bodies.'

'Of course, go you son. I think I'll have a cigar and brandy in the reading room.'

Jack couldn't believe the course of events, why did Nathan kill Lovejoy? Why wasn't he bothered about his own son. Ruth placed her arm around Rose and lead her out of the room. Rose felt as though she could be sick, and when she glanced around to the bodies she heaved heavily and Jack held her hair back. The weeks events had been so complicated, confusing and downright surreal it was all too much for Rose. She clung to Jack as though her life depended on it. Nathan ordered Trudy to find a mop to clean up Rose's sick and asked Ruth, Jack and Rose to sit with him in the drawing room. It was a large room with a long dark oak wood table and high ceilings, a drinks cabinet sat to the left of the table. Nathan was a small man around 5ft 7 but was obviously powerful, he lit a cigar as he poured out several brandies handing them to Jack, Rose and Ruth.

'Now then, what the hell happened back there?' He touched his head, feeling a headache. 'I know this young man is married to Rose, but I thought he was dead.'

Jack cleared his throat unsure of whether to speak up or not but he does. 'Sir I wasn't dead. Rose couldn't find my name on the list of the Titanic survivors. I found her after seeing the engagement announcement in the papers and came here right away.'

Nathan nodded taking in the information. 'Hmm my son was quite a nasty piece of work young Jackie, taking him on was very brave.'

Jack frowned a little, shouldn't he be angry with him? Phoning the police perhaps? Jack was involved in Cal's death. 'I have to protect my wife.' Jack told him calmly. Rose rested her head against Jack obviously still in complete shock.

'That is quite right Jack. A man isn't quite a man unless he protects the ones he loves.' Nathan glanced to Ruth and she turned to her daughter. 'You see Jack, my son, well he was a villain, he was a murderer and I've heard somewhere he raped a young woman.'

Rose sat upright, hoping that it wasn't Maria that Cal had laid his hands on. 'If you knew all of this then why let my daughter become involved with him?' Ruth stood from the table, she couldn't believe that so much information was hidden from her.

'Because his comeuppance would have come to him sooner or later. He wouldn't have hurt Rose in any way, because I know that he did actually love her in his own way.' Nathan knocked the remainders of his brandy. Ethan Hockley entered the room breathlessly.

'I found someone to take care of the bodies father, they will be here soon.'

'Good man. Now you go back to the gala, find your wife and take her home. It is rather late and I have business to attend to.' Nathan turned to Jack and Rose. 'You two kids should leave town tonight, I'll have a car take you to the station and get you a one way ticket somewhere because after tonight I think you need it.'

Rose closed her eyes, she felt positively numb. She couldn't wait to leave the house, to leave everything. The day had been one of the best and worst of her life. 'Come on Rose, lets take the good man up on his offer.' Jack urged her. Nathan held out his hand to Jack, and just like gentleman do, they shook hands.

'Take your wife far away from here and forget the day ever happened. The world is now a better place for you, Caledon Hockley is dead.'

Minutes later, a car arrived parked out the front of the mansion. Jack had put Rose's bag in the trunk of the car. Rose absentmindedly clung to Jack as she walked down the steps. It was dark outside and rather late, but they hoped to catch the last train heading for Santa Monica. Ruth touched Rose's face gently and didn't know what to say to her at all, but tears obviously shone in her eyes.

'I do hope you are happy Rose.'

Rose said nothing except hug her mother, even after everything she couldn't blame her at the end of the day she was still her mother. 'I love you.' She told her quietly.

'And I love you my baby girl.' Ruth kissed her daughters cheek. 'Your father would be so proud of you.' Rose felt her breath become caught in her throat, her mother hadn't mentioned her father since his death. Ruth turned to Jack unsure of what to say. She had known this man a mere hour or so and seen the love he had for her daughter.

'Mr Dawson, take good care of my young daughter.' She told him and they shook hands. Nathan stood at the front door of the mansion and he simply raised his hand which was holding a brandy as a sign of his goodbye. Jack climbed into the car, something which he wasn't used to but he was grateful for. He was tired and shocked from the days events but from here on out it could only get better. Trudy came running down the front steps yelling Rose's name. Rose turned and hugged her young maid who had done everything for her in the last few days.

'You forgot these.' Trudy held up Rose's wedding and engagement ring which she had removed that evening for Cal's ring.

'Thank you so much…for everything.' They hugged one last time and Rose climbed into the car and placed the rings back on her finger…where they belonged.


	37. A Surprise

**Okay this is a little short and I am not entirely happy with it but I just needed to include Fabrizio and Maria into the story again :D I couldnt just leave them in Paris could I :) anyway hope you like this. **

* * *

Chapter 37 - A Surprise 

_September 3__rd__ 1913_

_Santa Monica, CA_

Outside the post office, Jack ran through the several pieces of mail he had received. There were usual bills until he came across one addressed to both himself and Rose with a stamp from Paris. He smiled, Fabrizio had replied to him finally. Jack had written to his friend months ago and it was only now he had received a reply. Continuing his walk home, he breathed in the sea air. The beach was full of young children playing in the late afternoon sun which would be setting soon. He would open the letter when he reached home so that he and Rose could read the letter together. Since arriving in Santa Monica over a year before, he had opened a very small but successful gallery on the sea front showcasing most of his own work but also some other unknown artists. On summer days, he would sit outside his shop and draw portraits just like he did when he was here in 1910. The move had been good for both himself and Rose, they enjoyed their life here and finally felt complete. Rose had found work at a small theatre something which she was paid very little for but she enjoyed it. Since the day Cal had been shot, Rose's mother wrote often and she now worked as a seamstress for a large company injecting what she knew about fashion and bringing it to life with her own creations. It turns out that perhaps Rose had inherited her creativeness from her mother. Humming a tune to himself, Jack opened the front door to the small home which he and Rose rented. It was tiny with just two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room with a bathroom outside. The garden was small and manageable because neither of them had time to mow the lawn often although it was neat and tidy and Rose had planted several varieties of flowers beneath the window the summer before in an attempt spruce it up.

'Rosie I'm home darling.' Jack called throwing the rest of the mail on the dining table in the kitchen but keeping Fabrizio's letter in his hand. Rose came running in from the bedroom wearing a floral dress and her hair was pinned up neatly, she seemed breathless.

'Oh good. Sorry, I was just changing in time for dinner.' Rose touched her hair to make sure it felt neat and no strands were hanging out.

'You don't need to make an effort for me, you look lovely whatever you wear.' Jack pulled her towards him and kissed her gently. Rose touched Jack's face glancing up to his hair which he had had shaved and cut days before and was almost a skin head, something she wasn't used to seeing, usually it was overly long and hung in his face making his appear much younger. But now he appeared more manly and mature, he would be 21 in just a few weeks.

'I have mail from Fabrizio its addressed to us both.' Jack took a seat at the small dining table.

'Its about time we wrote to him many months ago.' Rose smiled, sitting at the table too. She spied the other envelopes and thumbed through them quickly to see if there was word from her mother but she found nothing. Jack ripped open the envelope and began reading out loud.

_Dear Jack and Rose,_

_I am so happy to hear you finally settled in Santa Monica just as you always hoped of doing. All is well here, in fact I do have some news of my own. On March the 22__nd__ of this year, Maria and I married in Italy in front of my family back home. Mama was surprised you wasn't there but I wish you could have been Jack but we had to leave Paris for a while although we are back in Paris now. We also have some other news, Maria is six months pregnant and we have been told to expect twins as Maria's bump is so big. We have decided to come to America to live, to give a better life for our children. We would love to see you all again it is almost two years since we last met. Please write back in good time so we can board a ship and come to where you are._

_All our love, _

_Fabrizio and Maria Di Rossi_

Jack dropped the letter on the table and glanced upwards to Rose who was also silent but a smile appeared on her face. 'Fabrizio and Maria? Married?' He burst out laughing in pure shock.

'Oh my.' Rose shook her head. 'And pregnant too.'

'That's a huge surprise. I never saw that coming.' Jack scanned over the letter once again to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

'Well they seem to be in love, with twins on the way.' Rose felt happy for them, after the hard times Maria had endured, settling down with a nice caring young man like Fabrizio was good for her.

'I didn't think Fabri had it in him to conceive twins.' Jack laughed. 'Should we write back? Tell them to come stay with us for a while?'

Rose glanced around the place, it was small. Herself and Jack just fitted here but with Fabrizio and Maria and if they twins were born here too. But they couldn't let their friends down at all. Jack and Rose had Doris and Larry to help them out when they moved to England and they were so grateful to them so they had to do the same for Fabrizio and Maria. 'Yes, tell them to come. We would have to make room but it will be so great seeing them again.'

Jack found some paper and a pen, quickly he dipped the nib into some ink and began to write his letter back to them.

_Dear Fabrizio and Maria,_

_First I would like to congratulate you both on your wedding and the pregnancy, we do hope things are progressing well for Maria. Rose and I would love you to come and stay with us for a while until you are settled over here. We live in Santa Monica and it is beautiful, the perfect place to raise your children. The news surprised both Rose and I but we couldn't be happier for you. Please write back with details on when you will arrive here and I will meet you at the station._

_Jack and Rose._

Jack placed the pen back in the inkpot and waited for the ink to dry. Things really were looking up, he had opened the gallery and Rose had found a job she loved and now his friends were coming to live with them for a while.

'Twins is going to be a lot of work for them both.' Rose broke the shocked silence.

'True, but they are going to treasure their children so much. Fabrizio would work all hours God sends to support his wife and children I know that much, he is like me.'

Rose felt Jack touch her hand, and her stomach turned a little, he still made her feel weak at the knees from a single touch. 'I know he would. Maria and I are lucky, we found two amazing husbands.'

Jack stood from the chair and came behind Rose, he kissed her hair gently. 'And I have got a beautiful wife.' He whispered to her, and she smiled. 'Who knows maybe one day we'll have a couple of kids ourselves.'

'I'd like that.' Rose attempted to picture her and Jack's children. At the moment though she was just nineteen and didn't have plans of becoming a mother just yet. 'Its your birthday in a few weeks.' Rose pointed out and Jack walked towards the stove and opened the oven door, he didn't know what to make for dinner.

'I know that. At 21 I will be getting old.' He winked to Rose and she smiled.

'So what do you want to do to celebrate?'

'Well hopefully by that time Fabri and Maria will be here so we can all celebrate together. Maybe go dancing, go on the rollercoaster and drink beer all day.'

Rose laughed hard, it sounded like a very good plan but Maria was pregnant, she couldn't exactly do any of those things. It was hard to picture Maria a married lady with children on the way when two years ago she was one of the best known prostitutes in Paris and was earning a fortune daily. Rose wiped the thoughts from her mind knowing that she had to concentrate on their future now.


	38. New Arrival's

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm thinking about doing another story when this comes to an end but still weighing up ideas. I posted my present time fic 'Get Mine, Get Yours' if anyone is interested :) **

_January 19th__ 1914_

Putting away the dishes, Rose stretched as far as she could into the top cupboard. It was after noon and she was about to prepare a little lunch for herself and Maria. Today was Rose's day off from the theatre and since arriving in Santa Monica, Jack had hired Fabrizio to work in the gallery just as a sales assistant, it was something which they both enjoyed spending most of the day in each others company after been apart for such a long time. Rain beat down heavily and the black clouds promised it to continue for a while, Rose glanced out of the window and sighed heavily. She heard small footsteps coming from the bedroom and assumed that Maria had awoken. She was due to give birth any day now and Rose was growing more excited to meet the children. Seeing Maria's pregnancy had caused Rose to feel slightly broody but her and Jack were young and even though they had not yet talked about children, she hoped they would be able to have a child of their own soon. Maria approached the kitchen in her nightdress holding her swollen stomach. Rose glanced to her sympathetically knowing how difficult it was for her to get comfortable.

'Are you all right?' She asked her, as she sat down at the dining room table.

'I don't know.' Maria held her head, feeling slight pain. 'I haven't slept at all and the babies don't seem to be moving very much.'

Rose filled up the kettle and put it on the stove to boil before sitting next to Maria at the table. 'Maybe they are ready to come into the world.' Rose smiled touching Maria's hand slightly. In recent months the two had grown very close, Maria turned to Rose tears obvious in her dark brown eyes.

'I do hope so.' She smiled through her tears. 'I cant wait to meet them, to see my Fabrizio hold his children.'

Rose had never witnessed anyone to be so happy as Maria and Fabrizio. Despite Maria's past, Fabrizio had fallen completely in love with this woman. 'He will be a wonderful father.' Rose knew that he would be, somewhere deep inside though she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the fact that Maria was having children.

'He will be. Fabri has been so great to me. After you and Jack left Paris I got into trouble with a client, he…well he raped me.' Maria glanced to Rose. 'That is why I had to make sure you got away from it all. I knew what the bastards were like and I roped you in simply because I was jealous of you and Jack.'

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, she breathed out heavily and stroked Maria's hand. 'But that's all in the past now. You need to forget about all of that now Maria.' Rose told her. Since her arrival in Santa Monica, she had not forgiven herself for what she roped Rose into back in Paris and she doubt she ever would. 'You're about to have two babies, you need to concentrate on that now, not the past.'

Maria felt a slight twinge in her stomach and her face screwed up slightly at the pain, it wasn't unbearable but she knew that soon she would be in labour. 'I can feel them coming.' Maria smiled placing a hand on her stomach feeling slight movement from the babies.

'Maybe you should go back to bed.' Rose suggested. 'Save all of your energy in case your contractions start today.'

'I think I should.'

'You go, I will fetch you some lunch, you will need it in case those babies decide to come into the world today.' Rose watched as Maria disappeared into the bedroom. She moved slowly and knew that soon there would be two newborn babies around the house. She contemplated sending John, the young man from next door to fetch Fabrizio, not wanting to leave Maria alone in the house. Pulling out a small sack of potatoes Rose thought about what to make for dinner, something simple. Rose was lost in her own thoughts of Maria when she heard her shout. Knowing something was wrong Rose immediately rushed into the bedroom to see Maria's nightdress was wet and covered in blood.

'Oh my.' Rose quickly ran into her own bedroom and pulled out a linen nightdress. 'Lets get you changed and then I will have to send John to get Fabri and the doctor.'

Maria nodded, allowing Rose to help her out of her wet nightdress. 'Ouch.' Maria fell backwards slightly, feeling her first contraction. Rose offered her hand and she held it squeezing it slightly until the pain subsided, it wasn't overly bad but she knew that it would get worse. Once in the nightdress, Rose helped Maria back into bed before running next door to ask John to fetch Fabrizio from work, he was soon to be a father.

Two hours later, the labour hadn't progressed very far. Doctor Howard had come forty five minutes before and told Maria that the labour could take a while. Fabrizio was at his wife's side, holding her hand and wiping her forehead and all Jack and Rose could do was look on and wait. It wasn't until four hours later that Maria pushed her babies into the world with Rose by her side. Fabrizio had been shooed out of the room when Maria was ready for pushing. Loud cries could be heard coming from the bedroom, and Rose emerged with tears evident in her eyes. She had just witnessed the most wonderful thing ever. Fabrizio stood, and Rose held out her hands to him before hugging him just once.

'You have two beautiful children. A girl and a boy.'

Fabrizio jumped up and down before Jack patted his back. He was hesitant as he walked into the room where his wife had just brought their children into the world but as he saw her cradling their babies he felt tears fall freely from his eyes. Doctor Howard pulled down his sleeves, and smiled as he saw the look on Fabrizio's face. This was one of the most rewarding parts of his job, seeing the happiness on the mother and fathers face.

'Oh Maria darling. They're angels.' Fabrizio sat on the bed, and stroked his wife's soaked hair before kissing her forehead gently tasting the saltiness of her sweat.

'They were worth so much pain.' Maria couldn't take her eyes away from the children. 'Would you like to hold them?'

Fabrizio glanced to them, so tiny and fragile, he had never held a baby before and didn't want to hurt them in any way. He glanced to the doctor, worry evident in his eyes and Doctor Howard smiled. He was only thirty years old himself but had delivered plenty of babies and fathers always seemed to be the most nervous when it came down to holding the offspring for the first time.

'Don't worry, you wont hurt them.' Doctor Howard told him. Slowly, Fabrizio took his son from Maria and looked at his intently. Both were beautiful children with olive skin and dark hair, which they had obviously inherited from both their parents although their lips resembled their mothers.

'What will we name them?' Maria asked Fabrizio, tears in her eyes.

'I'd like to name our daughter Amelie after my mother.' Maria felt her daughter move around in the small blanket in her arms. The name fitted her nicely, she felt like an Amelia.

'And our son?'

'Jacob.'

'Amelie and Jacob Di Rossi.' Maria spoke almost silently waiting for reality to sink in that she was actually a mother. The children really were gifts from God. A small knock sounded at the door and Jack poked his head around the door.

'Is it all right to come in?' He asked quietly seeing the lovely scene before him.

'Of course come in.' Fabrizio whispered. Doctor Howard went to the door and took a look at the new family.

'I have to go, if you need anything just drop by the surgery. I will have one of my nurses drop by in a week of so to see how the little ones are doing.' He told them.

'Thank you so much.' Maria readjusted the way she was sitting and felt slight pain from giving birth, she would be sore for a while.

'Congratulations.' Rose bent over Fabrizio's shoulder and looked at the baby. She felt so much happiness for her friends but also felt as though this was what was missing from her life. She felt she could raise a child now, she felt the need to be a mother.

'Do we have names?'

'Jacob and Amelie.' Fabrizio told them.

Three hours later, Maria had fallen into a deep sleep obviously exhausted from the days events. The babies were asleep in their crib and Fabrizio sat in the living room with Jack. The two smoked a cigarette and Jack had opened a bottle of wine in celebration of the birth.

'I cannot believe it Jack, I am a father.' Fabrizio grinned taking a puff from the cigarette. He hadn't smoked in such a long time. Jack's lips curved into a smile.

'You're all grown up.' Jack took a sip from his glass and his face screwed a little. He wasn't a huge wine drinker and wasn't too keen on the drink.

Silence fell over them for a few seconds, Fabrizio finished his smoke and stubbed it out before turning his attention to Jack. Four years they had known each other and Jack had grown up a hell of a lot more than he had. Jack had fallen in love with Rose the first time he had met her and Fabrizio had seen the pair of them grow closer during their time in Paris. 'I'm so glad that you have seen my babies Jack.'

Jack blew out his cigarette smoke and looked to Fabrizio. 'So am I Fabri. It didn't feel right not having you around. When Rose and I left Paris I missed you so much.'

Fabrizio nodded. 'The house was lonely without you.' Jack smiled, knowing how he felt. After leaving Paris he felt like he had left so much behind but he knew he had to sacrifice everything for Rose. Jack's minded wandered back to Tommy and Sharon, the friends they had made in Ireland but who had been lost on Titanic. Jack never found out what happened to them, and thinking about the fact that Sharon died whilst been heavily pregnant made him feel sick to his stomach but he hoped they had found peace somewhere now.

'You know Fabri. Rose and I met this Irish man and his sister when we sailed on Titanic. He was Irish through and through, he was such a good guy.' Jack took another sip of his wine, closing his eyes he thought of all of the souls who lost their lives. 'He died with the ship and his sister.'

'Oh Jack…'

'I think you would have liked him.' Jack smiled. Silence fell over them for several seconds before a shrill scream of the babies sounded loudly and Fabrizio immediately stood and ran to attend to his children. Jack reflected on how different things were now. Fabrizio and Maria were parents, Rose and he had a new life in Santa Monica, they were all growing up.


	39. I Love You So Much

Ahh this chapter I love :D just a lot of fluff. I can't believe how much I have progressed with this story and that people are still interested, I am still actually writing this even though I planned for it to end at chapter 40 and then 50 but now I am past that lol! Oh well hope you all stay interested.

* * *

Chapter 39 - I Love You So Much

Watching Amelie wail in her arms, Rose simply rocked the baby back and forth in her arms. She moved backwards and forwards in her rocking chair creating a rhythmic motion which seemed to sooth the child. Rose glanced down at her large brown eyes and olive skin and smiled softly. 'Come Josephine in my flying machine…' Rose began to sing softly a melody which her own father sang to her as a child which used to soothe her to sleep. Jack peered around the doorframe from the bedroom and saw his wife rocking Amelie to sleep, she was a complete natural with the child and he couldn't help but smile. Her voice calmed the child's cries and within minutes, she was asleep. Rose continued the rhythmic rocking of the chair, she could feel Jack's presence and she turned her head to face him. Quietly he came towards her, glancing over Rose's shoulder to see the sleeping child in her arms. Slowly, Rose stood from the chair holding the baby wrapped in blankets in her arms.

'I'm going to lay her with Jacob in the crib.' She whispered to Jack and he followed her into the spare bedroom. Fabrizio and Maria had moved out of the Dawson home weeks before and found a house just two streets away. Raising twins was a handful so Rose had offered to take care of the children whenever they needed a break. Laying Amelie next to her brother in the crib, Rose covered the babies with the white blanket before stepping back and seeing them sleeping together, it was unbelievable. The babies were almost identical, both slept the same way with their mouths open and their tiny hands by their sides. Jack sensed something different about Rose, and he think he knew what it was. Since Maria had given birth, Rose had spent as much time as she could with the children and although Rose hadn't yet mentioned anything about wanting children of her own, Jack knew that someday soon she would have to become a mother. Jack came behind Rose, so quietly it almost frightened her. He placed her arms around her waist as they both watched the sleeping children.

'They're so precious.' Rose whispered, not taking her eyes away. Jack kissed her neck just once, and she turned to him and he placed his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into a warm hug.

'But exhausting.' Jack laughed. They had took care of the children all afternoon and it was only now they had fallen to sleep. Taking one last look at the crib, Rose lead Jack out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar slightly in case they stirred.

'They are a handful, but I suppose when its your own children all of the sleepless nights is worth it.' Rose felt slight tears in her eyes and she didn't know why. Jack came to her and pulled her into his arms.

'Oh Rose…' He kissed her forehead. 'I know how much you love those kids. I know how much you want to become a mother…'

Rose glanced up to Jack, her eyes wide and full of tears. 'You do? I didn't think it was so obvious.'

'Of course I know Rose because I know you…' He smiled to her.

'You must think its crazy though? I'm not yet twenty and so young to be thinking about such things as children.'

Closing his eyes, Jack kissed her forehead. He hated seeing his wife down and upset. 'No I don't think its stupid. We were young when we married.'

Rose pulled away from Jack and wandered over to the window, seeing darkness fall over Santa Monica. The sea was evident from the living room window and the rollercoaster could be seen. 'But we have so much left to do, we haven't done the things we spoke about when we first married such as travel the world.'

'Maybe not, but we settled here in Santa Monica. We might not have rode the horses, or the rollercoaster but we have a life here. After Titanic and what happened in Philadelphia we lost sense of everything.'

'That's true.' Rose said simply. She sighed heavily and Jack felt a huge wedge in between him and Rose.

'I want to make you happy Rose.' He told her. 'Are you happy here?'

Rose turned away from the window. 'Of course I am. Don't ever think that I'm not happy here with you, or that I regret anything because I don't.' She took her hands in his and stroked his left hand softly. She could feel the roughness of his fingers from his art, his wedding ring which sat on his finger.

'I know that. Its just I know how much you want us to have a baby, I know how you look at the twins and long for your own child.'

'I do, but there's just so much living we have to do. We couldn't support a child now.' Rose turned back to the window.

Jack hesitated slightly, he knew that money was tight but it was always going to be. Jack knew he would never be a rich man and would never be able to afford half of what Cal gave her but he wanted Rose to be happy. 'Why is everything about money? We can live the life that we want to lead. I want a baby too Rose.'

Turning to him, she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Sighing she came into his arms, feeling him stroke her hair tenderly. 'Are you sure its really what you want?'

The silence was broken by the shrill cry of the twins in the bedroom, pulling away from Jack, she quickly walked into the bedroom hearing the cries become louder. 'Shush darling.' She whispered softly as she scooped up Amelie in her arms, the crying died down as she rocked her slightly in her arms. Jack stood at the door, he crossed his arms and leant on the door frame watching Rose rock the child in the dark room. He felt his heart beat quicker, just looking at her made him love her even more if that was even possible. Soft whimpers came from Jacob in the crib, and Jack came forward and leant over the cot seeing his tiny body covered in blankets. Little Jacob always seemed to whimper when he knew his sister wasn't beside him. Picking the baby up in his arms, he saw his eyes shiny with small tears and he cuddled the child to his chest. Rose glanced to him and smiled through her own tears. 'They're so perfect aren't they?'

'They are.' Jack whispered. 'And our child will be too.'

Rose felt her heart soar. 'Are you sure that would be what you want? A child of our own?'

_Late May 1914_

Setting the table, Maria laid out the silverware whilst Fabrizio attempted to search the cupboards for some plates. Preparing for dinner wasn't something he was great at but when himself and Maria have their Sunday dinner at the Dawson's he tried his best to help out. Rose peeled some potatoes whilst Jack changed out of his work clothes into something more suitable.

'Do you want any help Rose?' Maria asked, setting the last of the cutlery, but she received no reply. Rose was apparently in her own little world of peeling the potatoes over the small sink. 'Rose?'

'Yeah?' Rose turned to Maria, distracted from her thoughts. Her mind was obviously elsewhere.

'What's wrong with you? You're a million miles away.' She pointed out and a small smile crept across Rose's face, she hadn't meant to show any sort of expression but she couldn't help it. Maria saw this change and raised her eyebrows. 'Come on what's making you so happy?'

Fabrizio came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Because of Jackie boy.'

Rose giggled at Fabrizio, but shook her head. 'Its nothing actually, I just feel so happy these last few weeks. It feels like Jack and I are…moving forward.' The smile then returned to Rose's face as she turned back to the potatoes and began to hum a little. Maria fell silent for a moment, before pointing her finger to Rose.

'Oh Lord…I know that smile anywhere.' Rose frowned not understanding what Maria meant. 'I remember that smile, feeling that happy and the reason you haven't been working for almost two months…'

Rose knew that Maria was scratching the surface but her and Jack had agreed not to tell anyone yet. Fabrizio's eyes darted from Maria to Rose who both grinned from ear to ear, he watched confused attempting to crack the women's code.

'You're pregnant aren't you?' Maria asked straight out, she raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer but Rose remained silent, attempting not to burst into laughter. 'You are aren't you? I know that smile Rose Dawson.'

'Rose are you really pregnant?' Fabrizio asked in a serious tone. He wanted to know if his two best friends were going to be parents. They deserved to be and he would be so happy for them.

After a few moments silence, Rose slowly nodded her head and Maria clapped wildly and Fabrizio hugged her. The bedroom door opened and Jack emerged tucking his shirt into his pants. Fabrizio laughed at his friend not dressing himself properly in the bedroom.

'Could you at least tuck that in there?' Fabrizio pointed to the bedroom and Jack slapped his back laughing.

'What's all of the clapping about in here?' Jack sat at the dining table and pulled out some tobacco to roll a cigarette and was been careful to not drop any bits on the floor knowing Rose hated it.

'We know that you've got poor Rose pregnant.' Maria joked.

Jack stopped rolling his cigarette for a moment and glanced up to Rose silently, she said nothing but grinned to him. 'I thought we wasn't telling anybody.' He shook his head knowing his wife was excited.

'We guessed. How could we not with the smile on her face. So how far along are you?'

'I'm not so sure maybe around 3-4 months.' Rose glanced down at her stomach, the beige dress she wore hid the small bump she had. Night after night she had glanced at her reflection in the mirror, not believing that a child that she and Jack created grew inside of her.

'Well in all seriousness I'm so happy for you both.' Maria hugged Rose, who felt slightly teary now that people knew about her pregnancy. Taking a deep breathe, she fought back the urge to cry knowing her hormones were wreaking havoc.

After dinner, Maria and Fabrizio went home around eight. Rose had taken a bath while Jack cleared away the plates knowing how tired Rose became around evening. The bedroom was dark and there was no light with the exception of the moon through the small window. Standing naked, Rose slowly opened her eyes glancing at her reflection in the full length mirror. She touched her small bump tenderly feeling so much emotion overcome her. She couldn't wait to meet the child, to raise it and care for it and she hoped with all her heart it would be healthy just like the twins. Rose jumped as the bedroom door clicked open and Jack walked in, as he saw Rose his heart skipped a beat, even with their child growing within her she never failed to stun him. Slowly he came behind her, resting his chin on her bare shoulder, she watched his reflection as slowly with shaky hands he placed his hand on her swollen stomach and she placed her hand on top of his stroking it gently. They were silent as they stood in awe of the small bump which was their child for several minutes.

'You're so lovely.' Jack whispered to her, and she felt a tear fall freely from her face. She didn't wipe it away, she had been bottling up the emotion all day, hiding it from Maria and Fabrizio not wanting to burst into tears in front of them.

'Its amazing knowing our child is inside me.' Jack gently kissed her hair and took in the scent of it.

'I know and I cant wait to meet the baby. It's going to be so beautiful like its mother.' Rose slowly turned to him, not shy of her naked form at all. He touched her face, stroking her cheeks and she closed her eyes feeling shivers down her back. Carefully, he leant forward and kissed her lips really lightly just once before closing his eyes too. 'I love you so much.' He whispered to her, before kissing her again but this time with more passion.


	40. William James Dawson

Chapter 40 - William James Dawson

October came bringing Jack's 22nd birthday and also the birth of his first son William James Dawson. The tiny blonde haired baby wailed for his mother from the small crib in the corner of the room and Rose lay exhausted in her bed. She had been in labour for two days with her firstborn and had never felt such exhaustion and pain as she had in the last few days but as she pushed for the final time and heard the loud wails of her son she had been filled with nothing but love. Jack quickly ran to the crib to his hungry son, and cradled him in his arms and his cries seemed to subside a little as Jack laid the infant on his mothers chest and she offered a breast to him and he suckled away content. Jack stroked his soft head and cheeks, not believing the child was actually his.

'He's a hungry little boy.' Rose smiled, feeding her son for the third time that day. Jack kissed her forehead.

'He is, hopefully he'll grow up to be a fine young man.'

'Oh he will.' Rose laughed through her yawns. She still felt so tired and sore but the excitement of giving birth was just too strong to sleep at the moment.

'How are you feeling?'

'Just tired and sore.' Rose tightened her grip on her son as she readjusted how she was sat. Jack rearranged the pillows so that his wife could sit upright more comfortably.

'Maybe you should sleep when William settles down.' Jack suggested, concerned about his wife. She had barely slept since their son arrived the evening before.

'I will try to darling, but when I settle down I cant help but worry about Will.'

Jack was in awe of his wife, she was the perfect mother already and had taken to motherhood so naturally just like he knew she would. Making the decision to have a child was the best decision they had made, they may be young at just twenty and twenty two but they were so happy it was unbelievable.

'Don't worry. When he needs a feed I will wake you, but I can take care of our son. I just want you to rest darling.'

Rose yawned feeling just how tired she really was. William stopped feeding and Rose gently rubbed his back in an attempt to wind him. His little blue eyes widened as he burped a little causing both Jack and Rose to laugh. He glanced around the room in wonder, all of the surroundings new to the infant. Jack touched his sons tiny fingers feeling the sharpness of his nails and he wrapped his tiny fingers around Jacks thumb and squeezed tightly. The small gesture brought tears to his eyes, feeling the reality of becoming a father sink in. Jack took William from Rose's arms, before lowering him to allow Rose to kiss his head. 'Come on now darling, I want you to sleep a little while before this little one grows hungry again.'

Rose flattened her pillows and laid her body down feeling tiredness come over her like never before. 'Wake me if you need me.' She murmured obviously half asleep. Jack said nothing but simply kissed her forehead hoping that she would sleep for a while she needed to regain her strength.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am writing to inform you that on Thursday October the 18th__ at 6pm your first grandson William James Dawson came into the world. He is so perfect and Jack and I are so happy. We would like for you to come see him one of these days. How are things in Philadelphia? Good I hope. Have you read the papers about the war in Europe? It sounds horrendous and I do hope that America don't become involved, a war isn't what we need right now. Give my love to Trudy for me. Write back when you can._

_Love your daughter, _

_Rose._

Rose folded the note placing it in an envelope before dipping the pen in a little ink and scribbling her mothers address on the back of it. Sighing, she looked over the envelope quickly before sealing it. Standing from the chair, she placed the letter on the mantelpiece to remind herself to post it later. A small gurgle came from the small crib and Rose glanced over her baby son seeing his tiny body. He kicked his feet in the air, his fist in his mouth covered in his own saliva, so far he was a good baby, he rarely cried unless he was hungry or tired. Her and Jack had taken well to parenthood and William was the greatest thing to happen to either of them. The front door opened and Jack came in dressed casually in a suit, his dark blonde hair flopping into his face making him appear more youthful then ever.

'What are you doing home so early?' Rose wasn't expecting him home for another few hours yet. She picked up her son from the small crib and felt him wriggle in her grip. Jack removed his shoes at the door, before stepping towards his wife cradling their son. He felt his stomach turn seeing her beauty, she still made his knees weak from just one look and even now after their first child had been born he still found it hard to put into words how much he loved her.

'I left Fabrizio in charge for a while. I wanted to come home and see you both.' Jack touched his sons soft head, feeling the small tuft of hair on his head and watching as his large blue eyes curiously watched his father. 'I actually missed you.' He gently pulled his wife towards him and kissed her forehead. He had only been at work for a few hours but now that they had a child it was almost unbearable for him to be parted from the both.

'I missed you too.'

'How has he been today?' Jack took his son from Rose, as she started towards the small kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. Jack watched at she walked, the floral dress she was wearing made her appear stunning. The design was a change from her usual dresses but since giving birth she had gained a little weight and had to buy a new wardrobe but Jack thought her new curves were stunning.

'He's been all right. Just cried once for his feed then he slept right until just before you came in.' Rose told him, waiting for the kettle to boil. 'I wrote to my mother to tell her about William's birth. I have asked her to come visit one day but I don't know whether she will or not.'

'I hope so. It would be nice for William to have his grandmother in his life.'

Rose sighed, remembering how her mother once acted. How selfish, cruel and unkind she was to her as a child. Now that she was a mother herself she couldn't ever imagine acting that way towards Will or any other children she may have. 'It would but my mother can be difficult and I don't want to instil any negativity into our son.'

Jack glanced down at the innocent baby which laid in his arms. 'Rose you wont. You are a brilliant mother, so natural.'

Rose knew that she wasn't anything like her own mother, she could feel her heart soar every time she saw their son, his beautiful face and she couldn't help but think how blessed she was. Jack held out his spare arm and indicated for Rose to come to him, she did and he kissed her hair as he pulled her into a hug. Rose moved the blanket away from her sons face and kissed his soft hair. 'He really is perfect.' Rose could feel her eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall. Her hormones were still raging due to giving birth just weeks before.

'I couldn't ask for anything more Rose. I really was the luckiest man in the world the day I met you.' Jack watched his wife with their son, and could feel how much he loved them and how proud he was of them. 'I think it was all meant to be.'

Rose laughed slightly. 'You always say that.' She remembered the many times Jack had told her he believed that it was destiny they found each other.

'I do. But my mother taught me from the day I was born that whatever happened in my life from that day until the day I die, its destiny.'

Rose turned to Jack, now understanding his reasons for believing in fate. 'That's lovely.'

'It was destiny that my mother and father died when I was so young. You and I are the same Rose, we found each other young. Neither of us had parents, your mother was difficult so there we were in a strange country where we fell in love. Now we have a child of our own and we're always going to be there to see him grow into a fine young man.'

Rose thought for a second. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was destiny.

'You're right.' She felt him kiss her hair. 'I hope my mother does decide to come visit. It would be nice to see her again, this time under better circumstances.'

'I would like Will to get to know his grandmother. He will only have one grandparent. We are pretty much his only family, and of course he will have siblings one day.'

Rose raised her eyebrows. 'Siblings? I only gave birth to Will four weeks ago.' She laughed and he laughed with her, both knowing that one day they would like a brother or sister for baby William. Both Jack and Rose were only children and had lonely childhoods at times.

_Dear Rose,_

_I am sorry for not writing back so soon, I myself have been busy. Two weeks before you wrote I married Nathan Hockley, a decision which I had been contemplating for some time. He and I fell in love after Caledon's death and I realised the love you feel for Jack. I am delighted to hear you are well after the birth of your son, I would so like to meet him. I want to invite you and Jack along to my new mansion here in Philadelphia where you can stay for as long as you like. I would like you to meet my new husband again and for him to also see William. This may come as quite a shock to you, but if you could come and stay with us I would be delighted._

_Love your mother, _

_Ruth_


	41. Philadelphia

**A.N: Thanks for all of the brilliant replies, glad you all still like this story. I am still really into writing and I'm seriously surprised I lasted this long writing it LOL :)**

Chapter 41 - Philadelphia

_Three weeks later,_

The train platform was full of what appeared to be thousands of people. Jack lifted the suitcase in his right hand as he disembarked the train, Rose followed holding her skirts in one hand careful not to trip and held baby William in her left arm. He laid silently but the loudness of the train seemed to disturb him from his deep sleep and he cried out loudly, obviously scared by the strange environment. Rose pulled him closer to her body and began to rock him a little to attempt to comfort him but to no avail.

'Come on let's find my mother. The noise is too much here for Will.' Three sharp blasts sounded as another train began to rumble out of the station. Searching the scores of people for anyone who appeared to be her mother was hard, she wasn't exactly a tall woman and couldn't be seen over the heads of other people.

'Perhaps she's waiting outside with the car.' Jack suggested, not seeing Ruth been the type of woman to stand in crowds at the station, even if it was to see her daughter.

'Maybe.' Rose mumbled as they pushed through the crowds, Rose still trying to soothe her sons cries. The exit loomed and as Jack was about to open the door, a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Jack turned to see a tall thin man who appeared to be panting so hard he would faint at any minute.

'Are you the…the Dawson's?' He asked breathlessly.

'We are. Who is asking?' Rose asked, having never seen this man in her entire life. He appeared to be dressed smartly but surely didn't run in his mothers circles.

'Oh good, I thought you two fitted the description.' He grinned, his lips so thin they barely existed. 'I'm Antonio your mother and Mr Hockley's chauffeur they sent me to find you here.'

Jack eyed Rose from the corner of his eyes, and her face matched his. They both guessed Ruth wouldn't meet them there herself, some things never changed although having a ride to the house wasn't such a bad thing, the suitcase weighed a tonne.

'Follow me Mr and Mrs Dawson.' He lead them out of the exit and to the front of the station which was on a main road. The car was parked up on the left side of the road and Antonio took the suitcase from Jack and almost dropped it when he felt the weight but he kept his act up as butler and carefully tucked it away in the trunk. The drive back to the house was lively, they both learned Antonio could talk for the entire country and both Jack and Rose just smiled happy to be off the train and for William to have settled down. As soon as they had married Nathan and Ruth had moved into a 32 bedroom mansion in the heart of Pennsylvania, the garden were huge and full of roses, it was twice the size of the house Rose grew up in, it appeared to be like a fairytale castle but she knew it was everything her mother would want and more so she was happy for her. Ruth awaited the arrival of her daughter on the porch, as soon as the car appeared she stood and began to ascend the steps of the house and her small Yorkshire terrier followed yapping consistently at the strangers.

Rose opened the car door herself and stepped out, her son still in her hands. Ruth came towards her with her arms open to her daughter. They hugged carefully, so they didn't smother William.

'Oh Rose, its so good to see you. Look at this little angel.' Ruth moved the blanket from her grandsons face to take her first peek at his little face.

'He's perfect isn't he?' Rose felt herself bursting with pride, she turned to Jack who simply winked to her. Jack took the suitcase from Antonio seeing he was struggling and he tried not to laugh so instead he thanked him for the ride.

'Come in both of you. I have made sure the entire third floor is empty for you. That's 6 bedrooms, 2 living rooms, three bathrooms and of course the spa.' Ruth spoke as if it was normal to have so many rooms on one floor. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, but this was like a holiday to them and they may as well lap it up while they could because in three weeks they would be back in Santa Monica working for a living.

That evening, the Dawson's sat down for dinner with Ruth and Nathan. The conversation was lively and when Nathan brought up Cal's name, Jack had squeezed Rose's hand under the table as a reassurance. They hadn't spoke of the night Cal died in a long time as they didn't feel the need to, he was where he should be and that was the end of it. The small Yorkshire terrier entered the room barking around the feet of two servants who served dessert. Rose smiled at the furry little thing.

'Mother, you have a dog!' Rose was surprised, Ruth was never the animal type always complaining of the hairs and such.

'Of course I do.' Ruth smiled. 'He was a birthday gift from Nathan. Isn't it adorable?'

'It? Does it have a name?' Rose suppressed laughter as her mother turned to Nathan and asked him about the name of the dog.

'I don't know, we never discussed that dear. Hell we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl.' Nathan laughed, sipping his brandy.

Jack burst out laughing before looking to his wife and their faces matched. It wasn't so bad here, he of course had expected the worst but he felt content and at ease. The dinner was over for ten o clock and Nathan retired to his office with his son Ethan to discuss business. 'He's not really one for family gatherings.' Ruth had explained to Rose and Jack as he had left but Rose sensed something in her mothers voice as she had spoke the words, almost a longing for him to have stayed and chatted some more with the family.

'Perhaps tomorrow we can take William for a walk somewhere nice.' Ruth suggested to Rose before she headed to bed. William was fast asleep in his fathers arms, his little chest rose and fell his mouth wide open. Ruth touched his cheek before smiling to Jack. 'You two did well, he is lovely.'

'Thanks.' Jack said simply. 'I'm going to take the little one to bed. I'll wait for you upstairs darling.'

Rose nodded watching her husband climb up the stairs even after he disappeared she could still hear his footsteps as he climbed the other two flights to get to the third floor.

'I'd like that, to go for a walk.'

Ruth looked at her daughters face and saw the maturity, she was now a mother and a wife. 'I want to tell you just how proud I am of you Rose.' Ruth held her daughters hands in her own. Rose saw both her and Ruth's wedding bands, hers was simple and pretty and Ruth's was huge and gaudy but Rose couldn't say anything - it was what made her mother happy.

'And I'm proud of you and I am so happy for you. Nathan is a kind man, he will look after you.'

'He does, he does.' Ruth felt something niggling at her, something which she had been feeling for quite a while and wondered whether or not she should share it with her daughter. Rose saw the look on her mothers face and knew something wasn't quite right.

'Mother…?'

Ruth glanced her daughter straight in the eye, tears obvious in them. 'Rose, I do love Nathan, he is a good man, but he's not quite your father.'

Rose thought she was hearing things. She thought that her mother never even loved her father. 'Your father was so carefree and easy, I could wrap him around my little finger when we married. We were so in love and I see the way you and Jack look at each other now and remember your father in so many ways.'

Rose felt tears coming down her face, she knew none of this. Memories of her fathers death were still fresh in her mind even though he had died in December of 1910. 'Oh mother, I didn't even know you were in love with my father.'

'Oh of course I was, I just never learned how to show it after I gave birth to you.' Ruth sighed. 'Rose you were conceived when I was just seventeen years old, I wasn't even married.'

'I thought that…' Rose trailed off confused, having never knowing anything like this in her life.

'Your father had proposed to me, and in one of the three times that we were….' Ruth thought of a polite way to put it, even though she knew her daughter was now a woman herself. '…together, in a physical way, you were conceived. I found out four days before I married so it was easy to cover.'

Rose felt as though her and Ruth had bonded so much more in the time she had told her the things she never knew. 'When you were growing up I just wanted the best for you Rose and for a time I failed you, I pushed you into things you never wanted.'

Rose felt her tears coming quickly. 'No mother, you didn't fail me. You did what you did out of love for me, you wanted the best, you thought you were doing the right thing it just turns out you wasn't. I knew from the moment I met Jack what I wanted and I have it right now and a child as well.'

Ruth touched her daughters face, her features identical to her mothers although Ruth could see parts of James in her. 'Your father would be proud.'

'I hope so. I wish he was here to see William but I came to terms with his death now, at least Will has his grandmother.'

Ruth kissed her daughters cheek. 'He does. Now go to bed and I'll see you at nine for breakfast.'

Jack rocked the crib slowly and finally his son closed his eyes to sleep. It had been almost an hour since Jack had come to bed and Will didn't like to sleep without knowing his mother was present but finally Jack had rocked him to sleep, the rocking of the crib and his slightly off key singing had apparently soothed him. The bedroom door clicked open and Rose walked in, Jack knew she had been crying from the look on her face. He came to her and she fell into his arms, tears falling from her face. The talk with her mother had made her realise just how lucky she was to have found Jack when she did. Her mother wrestled with guilt of not showing her father enough love, but at least she had found some happiness with Nathan.

'Rose?'

'Don't worry darling. I'm all right now.' She smiled to him. Seeing him stood in just his underwear. His arms were muscled more than ever, his body was manly and she felt safe knowing she was in his arms.

'Good. I finally got him to sleep, he doesn't like it when you're not here.' Rose crept quietly towards the crib where her son slept and saw him sleeping like an angel.

'Its been a long day.' Rose yawned.

Jack came up behind her and kissed her neck causing her to giggle quietly. 'Its not over yet.'

Rose turned to him, their faces serious. Rose's heart began to pound as she had a feeling of what would happen next. They hadn't made love since their son was born and maybe now it was time to. Gently, he swept the hair away from her face and kissed her gently. 'Oh Jack…' She whispered softly to him. 'Take me to the stars...'


	42. Its Not All About Money

42 - Its Not All About Money

The horse and carriage ride through town was long, although William had done nothing but smile since they arrived in Philadelphia three days before. The carriage rocked gently and the motion of it was beginning to make Rose feel sick, she found she preferred motor cars on long journeys.

'Its not too far now Jackie boy.' Nathan scoffed as he took a drag of his cigar before flicking the tab end onto the streets. 'it's a great little place, I shall value your expertise.'

The evening before at dinner, Nathan had mentioned he was interested in buying an art gallery. He had a great love of art and when a large unused building had come up, he had decided to investigate. The place was a stables about a hundred years before but had been converted into a pub and then a gallery but it had been unused for some months now. Some pieces of art still hung on the walls but the building from the outside appeared to be some good but inside it had fell into disrepair. After exploring the outside, Rose poked her head inside to see a few rats running around.

'Oh God, Will is not going in there.' She squealed and Jack saw the venom running around inside.

'Oh Lord, why don't Rose and I take the baby to the tea rooms down the road while you two look over this place although it doesn't appear to be much more than a pile of filth.'

Rose covered Will's face and backed away from the building not wanting his to catch anything or even see the rats. She shivered thinking about them. 'Come on mother, meet us at the tea rooms in an hour or so.'

'All right toodleoo.' Nathan smirked. 'Right then Jackie, you ready to go in.' Nathan struggled to open the door. Jack followed him, not knowing exactly why he would want to invest in something which appeared so dirty. It was spacious inside, some vortex sort of art hung on the walls and Jack looked them over seeing the weirdness of the art sent his eyes funny. Some cubism and dottism hung on the walls but nothing real, no good art to speak of.

'You need to get rid of all this shit.' Jack pointed to the pictures on the wall. Nathan looked to Jack, interested in his ideas.

'And why is that?'

'There's nothing real, nothing drawn from life. You want nature, or people, see their faces so alive and so real that you can almost see the wind blowing their hair.' Jack couldn't remember the last time he had drawn and felt his passion for art overtake him again. 'When I was in Paris, it was all dottism and cubism but that stuff has no heart to it. When I draw I do it from real life, you capture it and put it on paper. Camera's are good and all but they don't capture the moment right there and then, you cant see the love or the beauty of the picture.'

Nathan smiled, this Jack knew some clog about art. 'So what would you suggest then son?'

Jack glanced around at the open space noticing there was stairs too. 'Hmm I don't know. I'd say a gallery split into separate parts y'know. I run a small gallery in Santa Monica and I always make sure there is some space for the up and coming artists because its hard to get recognised these days.'

'That's a good idea. What else?'

'Well there's always one or two people interested in the vortex, dottism and cubism sort of art so I would say find some tasteful art and have a sort of section dedicated to the artists who do that sort of work.'

Jack glanced around. 'As for the layout of the room, it needs to be plain maybe white or cream walls and wooden floors. It needs to be light and airy, the art needs to do the talking in the room there should be no other distractions just plenty of light.'

Nathan pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Jack. 'You have some brilliant ideas Jack.'

'Thank you sir.' Jack lit his cigarette and puffed out the smoke taking it in. He hadn't smoked since Rose had become pregnant so this was like heaven for him.

'Say Jack, if you let me use those ideas, I would pay you for them.' Nathan smirked, he liked this guy, he knew his stuff and would be willing to pay him.

Jack stopped smoking his cigarette for a moment. 'Pay me?'

'Yes. If I built this place exactly like you just said then I would pay you. Those ideas are yours.'

Jack frowned. 'Maybe, but you can decorate this place how you want.'

'No, I want it the way you just said. You know what your talking about Jack, you have talent and I want to pay you for it.'

Jack thought for a moment. He didn't want money, he could so easily say yes but that was going against everything his mother and father taught him, and the way that he wanted to teach his own son.

'Look thank you Mr Hockley but…'

'But what? This is a good opportunity. You could have shares here, you could build this place up with me.'

Jack's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew he couldn't say yes. 'Thank you, but no.'

'But the money would be there, for you, Rose and that son of yours.' Nathan leant against the wall smoking the last of his cigarette. Silence fell over them for a few seconds, but Jack thought about it logically. 'Mr Hockley, I don't need the money. I may not be a rich man but I never will be. I wouldn't know what to do with a lot of money if it slapped me in the face. Rose and I have a life in Santa Monica and I run my own gallery it may never be as huge as this but it's the way I live.' Jack stubbed his cigarette out. 'Thanks for the offer sir, but please take my ideas they're yours…for free.'

'Oh come on sweetie shush now darling.' Rose attempted to soothe her son but he just wouldn't settle down. He had been screaming for almost an hour and Rose had done everything to calm him.

Ruth held out her arms and Rose passed her son to Ruth, she needed some peace. Ruth looked down at the small baby in the blanket and smiled to him. 'Hello beautiful.' Slowly she began to hum something, something which was familiar to Rose. It wasn't perfect but in tune and after a few seconds William's cries died down into small whimpers. Rose smiled at her mother, she seemed to be magic around her grandson. Ruth continued to hum and William soon closed his blue eyes and wrapped his fingers tightly around Ruth's.

'Oh my.' Rose whispered. 'He's actually asleep.'

Ruth smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she had sung a child to sleep. Twenty years before, when Rose was a baby. She missed having a child around now that Rose was so obviously a beautiful young woman with a life of her own now. 'Rose, can I take William for tonight?'

Rose frowned to her mother, confused by what she meant. 'I want to look after him for tonight, to give you and Jack some peace and some privacy. Would that be all right?'

Rose glanced down to her son sleeping in his grandmothers arms. She hadn't been away from William for a night before and even though he was in the same house it would feel strange. Rose knew that Ruth was lonely at night, Nathan slept in a separate bed so maybe it would be good for Will to spend some time with Ruth and for her and Jack to get a full nights sleep. 'Of course.'

'Are you mad that I didn't take the money?' Jack asked. Rose had been silent for a while now and Jack didn't know what was the matter with her. 'Rose?…' Jack had told Rose what Nathan had offered him that afternoon.

Slowly, Rose turned to her husband hugging her body against the chill. 'No, no I'm not mad. You're right, we don't need all of that.' Jack was relieved and pulled her into his arms.

'I'm so glad. I just don't want to go against everything I have ever know. I'm never going to be rich Rose, but I just want to give you and our son a good life.'

Rose silenced him by putting his finger on his lips. 'Jack, you give me everything I'll ever need. We have a perfect life in Santa Monica, and while I'm going to miss my mother when I go home, I also cant wait to see Maria and Fabrizio with the twins again. I cant wait to return to work and to be on the stage again and to see the sea again every morning when I wake. That is our life Jack, not this here. This mansion could house homeless people, Nathan could feed several small countries with his money, he doesn't need his millions but he thinks it makes him a man but it doesn't. You are the perfect man, the perfect husband and father.'

'Aw Rose.' He rubbed his nose against hers and she giggled. 'I love you so much. I'm glad you see it the way I do, we never needed money before to be happy.'

'No Jack, I was unhappy when I had money and fine things but you taught me how to live simply and I love you so much for that and so many other things.'


	43. The War

**Hey thank you for the reviews :D still glad you enjoy this. I am wrapping this up now I think it will end around chapter 55 :) then I plan another story called 'Where I'm Supposed To Be' which will be alot shorter than this story has been. I don't want to spend so much time concentrating on the war in this story but I know I have to include it or it wouldnt be so realistic. **

**Chapter 43 - The War**

Rose couldn't breathe at all as she tried so hard to not cry in front of three year old William, who was hysterical as he clung to his father not wanting to let go. On April 6th 1917, USA Congress announced they would be going to war, even though the US wanted to remain neutral. The war had been raging in Europe since July 1914 but the sinking of the Lusitania by German U-Boats in May 1915 had been instrumental in bringing the USA into the war. In July 1917, conscription was introduced in the USA and men were drafted into the army, Jack Dawson was one of these men. Fabrizio had received his draft two weeks before and had already been sent to France. The gruesome stories in the newspapers had caused Rose to panic instantly, Jack couldn't go he had a wife and a son. She couldn't lose him could she? William needed his father. Dressed in his army uniform, Rose thought he had never looked so handsome. At first, William had thought his father was a hero but when he learned he would have to go away for some time he had cried hard every night. Rose had made out that Jack was a hero and that he would be back soon. The trains final whistle blew and Jack couldn't tear himself away from his wife and son, not wanting to ever leave them. He tried everything not to cry and to keep a brave face for his family.

'Don't worry son. I'll be back before you know it.' He held his son in his arms, but William wasn't convinced. At three years old, he wasn't oblivious to the war which was going on around him but Rose had tried her hardest to shield her son from the pain and deaths which the war had caused. William said nothing but put his arms around Jack neck so tight that Jack began to cry. 'No Will, I have to go son.'

'No daddy.'

Rose attempted to pull her son away from Jack but he wouldn't let go. 'Come on now Will, let daddy catch his train. He will be back soon before you know it.'

Hesitantly, William let go and he buried his face in his mothers hair and cried. 'Just go Jack, I cant bare to say goodbye anymore.' She told him, her eyes already red from crying.

'All right.' He took her hand in his and leant forward to kiss her lips just once. 'I love you Rose, remember that.'

'I love you too darling. Write as soon as you get there.'

The train's whistle sounded again and William shook, obviously scared of the loud noise. He had never liked trains, taking one last look at Jack she waved once before putting her arms around her son and walking away from her husband, not looking back once knowing that if she did she would not let go of him.

'Daddy!' William called as they left the station, and Rose did everything she could to calm him just as she did every night since Jack had left. William called for him father in his sleep and sometimes even refused food. Rose hoped the war would be over soon for the sake of her and William and all of the other children and wives who had lost their husbands to the damned war. Maria was coping horribly without Fabrizio, the twins proved to be a handful at almost four years old.

_Mother, _

_Life hasn't been easy since Jack was drafted away. Life is harder than ever. William refuses to sleep without me telling him stories of his father in the war. I make him out to be a hero, making all of the bad men go away and then he goes to sleep thinking of me and William. I promised him Jack would be home for Christmas to take him on his first big fishing trip but I doubt that will be a reality. Why is the war happening mother? Why am I lying to my son and to myself just for comfort. I feel so alone and scared. I want my husband back in my arms. I am scared that he will die out there alone and that I will be left alone with William. _

_Rose._

As Ruth folded away the letter from Rose, she noticed the ink smudges and guessed that she was crying as she wrote the letter. Ruth felt her heartbreak for her daughter, but as she was so far away there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe she should visit her for a while, asking Rose to come to Philadelphia would be more of a challenge now that William was to be starting school soon and the fact that he hated trains. It would be nice to stay with Rose for a while, to see more of her grandson and help out where it was needed. Finding a piece of paper, Ruth dipped her pen in a little ink before writing back to Rose.

'Jacob how many times do not pull your sisters pigtails.' Maria scolded as Jacobs big brown eyes filled with tears and his lips pouted, he knew he had done something wrong.

'Have you had any word from Fabrizio?' Rose asked as she peeled some potatoes. Maria had come around for some dinner just like she did every Thursday afternoon, it gave them something to think about except the war.

'Three days ago. He said that he saw three men die.' Maria closed her eyes. She could imagine the men been husbands and fathers.

'Oh Maria. How is he? Obviously besides the war.'

'Not so good. My Fabri he's such a sensitive soul, wouldn't harm a fly and the fact that he's out there having to shoot men is just…words cant explain Rose.'

Rose lowered the knife and the potato she was peeling over the sink. 'Jack hasn't written yet. I'm so scared I'm not going to hear from him again.' Rose began to sob and immediately Maria shooed the children into the garden as she tried to comfort Rose.

'He will write. He has to. He loves you so much.' Maria brought her arms around Rose's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her friends knowing the feeling very well.

Rose nodded, wiping her eyes. 'I'm so sorry. I just have to hide all of this away in front of William and I just let everything get on top of me.'

Maria knew how she felt, she had kept up the same false pretence in front of her children. 'Rose I understand, I have children too…I cry myself to sleep.'

Rose wiped her eyes silently before realising their were two broken hearts standing right there in her kitchen. How much longer could this war go on for? 'We have to be strong for the children. My mother is coming in two days to stay for a month, I hope that brings some comfort.'

'So do I for your sake. Jack will write soon. I know he will.' Maria spoke with certainty in her voice. 'There could be a number of things stopping him from writing yet. He may not be stationed yet, or he could have not arrived yet.'

Rose lowered her head, not baring to think of Jack out in France alone. 'You're right.' She sighed, knowing she was jumping to conclusions but it was hard to remain strong when all she had known for the last six years was a life with Jack and now he had gone away and she was left alone with their son. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry Rose, I know how you feel remember. My husband is at war too.' Maria leant her head against Rose's and they both felt the pain in their hearts.

'We better let the children in they'll be starving.' Rose smiled, seeing the three children in the garden playing with a small ball.

Nine days later, Ruth arrived in Santa Monica. She had never travelled alone before and found the two day train journey to be long, stuffy and boring so stepping off the train to see the sea in the distance was almost heaven. Immediately she found Santa Monica nothing like Philadelphia, it was airy and quiet not a big city with new buildings been build all of the time. Rose stood in the crowd of people at the station and almost ran to her mother once she caught sight of her red hair. Rose had left Will with Maria knowing just how much train engines scared him.

'Oh mother.' Rose walked quickly towards Ruth who embraced her tightly. It had been almost three years since she had seen her mother last. Their lives had become so busy that having some time away from home was a rare luxury and then obviously the war had made it hard to travel with ships sinking almost everyday. Rose shivered thinking about ships, and pushed the thought out of her mind and concentrated on her mother. She appeared a little older than she did, lines obvious now around her eyes but she was still an attractive woman for her age.

'How are you Rose?' Ruth touched her daughters face seeing how worn out she looked. The war had taken its toll on Americans especially the young wives and mothers who had been left alone to worry what he outcome of the war will be.

'I'm just about holding up. Will is with a friend for some hours so we can have some time together.'

'That's good but I do want to see my grandson later it has been some time since I saw the cherub.' Ruth smiled. 'Come now, take me to the place where you call home. We have some talking to do.'


	44. Numbness

Thanks for the reviews :-)

* * *

Chapter 44 - Numbness

Rose felt her son's body writhe knowing he was dreaming. He laid beside her in bed, the exact spot where Jack had laid with her night after night since they had moved to Santa Monica. Little William whimpered and Rose touched his hand gently before running her fingers through his blonde hair, she knew he was dreaming just like he did most nights, although while most little boys dreamt of monsters or ghosts, her son dreamt of his father not returning.

'Daddy!…Daddy!' His voice called out loudly, and Rose felt the tears fall from her eyes wanting the dreams to stop.

'William, wake up darling.' Rose gently shook his body, feeling his tiny hand grip hers.

'Dad!' He called and Rose shook him harder and his eyes opened, tears visible in his blue eyes even in the dark. He fought for his breathe and Rose pulled him towards her feeling his body shake violently.

'Don't worry Will, daddy is all right and mommy is right here, she wont leave you ever.' She hugged his body to hers and he sobbed in her arms.

'I want daddy to be here.' His words were muffled as he cried into her nightgown.

'So do I darling. He will be soon, remember he's a hero.' Rose told him softly. The bedroom door clicked open a little and Rose jumped before seeing her mother come into the bedroom. Williams screams must have woken her up, silently she came to sit on the bed and watched as Rose rocked her three year old son to sleep in her arms just like she did when he was a tiny baby. His sobs seem to subside after a while but he still shook.

'Come Josephine in my flying machine, and its up she goes, up she goes….' Rose sang softly, the same song her mother had hummed him to sleep with during their stay in Philadelphia. 'Balance yourself like a bird on a beam, in the air she goes, there she goes…'

Ruth felt tears in her own eyes, seeing her own daughter struggle to calm her son. There was little wonder she was so tired, and she was glad she had come to Santa Monica, she would help out in any way she could, even though she'd never done a days work in her life and housework had always been left to the maids. Minutes later, William was snoring gently, Rose moved his body onto the side of the bed where Jack slept, it seemed to bring Will more comfort. Ruth stood from the bed and curled her finger indicating for Rose to leave the room and come into the kitchen. Carefully she tiptoed out of the room, making sure that Will was definitely asleep, once in the kitchen she left the door open slightly ajar in case Will stirred. In the bright light of the kitchen, Ruth saw just how exhausted Rose appeared to be. She glanced to the clock, it was after three am.

'Oh mother…' Rose sighed, she felt the familiar stabs at her heart. Seeing her son cry out for Jack every night was killing her bit by bit.

'Rose, you need to sleep.' Ruth told her. 'You look five years older than you are.' Ruth was honest with her daughter. 'I know its hard because of the war, and you're raising William alone but remember that help is available, I am here now.'

Rose glanced to the floor feeling like a child, she could barely keep her eyes open. 'I know that. But I cant sleep thinking about Jack, he hasn't wrote yet and he has been gone over a week. Maria said that he may not be settled yet but surely he would be allowed to write.' Rose broke down into tears, she sat at the dining room table and covered her face with her hands.

'Rose…' Ruth sat beside her, putting her hands on her shoulder. 'He will write.'

'But what if something has happened already? If the ships sank, or he was shot…'

'Rose!' Ruth spoke sharply. 'Stop doing this to yourself. Stop acting like this. You have to remain positive for the sake of yourself and your son.'

Rose sighed heavily, feeling tiredness overcome her. 'I know but its so hard.'

Ruth rubbed her daughters back before stroking the ends of her hair. 'You need a break, to not think about this damned war. We should take William somewhere tomorrow, somewhere to take his mind off Jack and the war.'

Rose bit her lip thinking, she hadn't thought of that. All she had wanted to do was concentrate on getting through everyday without Jack. 'Maybe. We could take him to the beach.'

Ruth hadn't been to the beach herself since she was a child. The thought of having her dress covered in sand wasn't too appealing but she knew that she would endure it for her daughters sake. 'Yes.'

'Jack and I haven't even taken William to the beach. We talked about doing so many things once we came here to Santa Monica, we wanted to ride the rollercoaster, drink beer, ride horses on the beach and then when Will was born we were going to take him to the beach or to see the Punch and Judy show.' Rose sighed, they had become so involved with family life that they had forgotten everything which they had once planned to do.

'Well when Jack returns, you can do everything which you wanted to do. For now though, we need to concentrate on Will.'

Rose nodded wiping away all of her tears. 'I'm so tired.' She sniffed, rubbing her eyes feeling herself almost sleeping right there and then.

'Go sleep in the room you put up for me. I will sleep in your room.'

'Oh no, Will doesn't like waking up to find me gone. Besides mother, how could you sleep with a child when you complained about the size of the spare bed.' Rose asked.

Ruth shook her head before smiling and touching her daughters face. 'Because its for you, and you need to sleep to regain strength. Remember I am a mother myself, believe it or not I know how to care for a child. Now go sleep.'

Two weeks later,

_My darling Rose, _

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write. I arrived here in France on Thursday last week, the beautiful countryside is no more. The entire country seems to be full of trenches, mud and places which have been bombed. The place where we met seems to be completely ruined and I think it will take along time for the country to recover from the devastation. I have written to Fabrizio to tell him of my whereabouts and hope we come across each other. I feel empty without you, not waking up to you everyday makes me feel as though I already have a bullet through my heart. Give all of my love to William and tell him how much I love him. I do hope you are all right, remember that I love you. Hopefully I will return soon._

_All my love, _

_Jack._

Rose sighed with relief, she felt so happy now that she had finally received a letter from Jack. Although he was half way across the globe, she knew he was all right. After all of the weeks of worry, the letter she was waiting for had finally arrived. Setting the folded letter on the kitchen table, she looked at it several times glad to have received it. Rose hoped that Jack could contact Fabrizio and maybe they would come across each other in France, it would be nice for them to be together despite all of the hurt which surrounded them. A knock sounded at the door disturbing Rose from her thoughts of Jack, straightening out her dress she went to answer it seeing Maria.

'Come on in.' Rose beamed, missing the look on Maria's face. 'Would you like some tea?' She asked walking to the stove to grab the kettle so she could fill it up, but Maria didn't reply she just simply stood at the doorway. Rose frowned, Maria was always so upbeat and cheery. 'Maria…what's wrong?'

Lifting her eyes from the carpet felt like she was lifting a house, it was hard to even see straight. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out except a mutter.

'Maria?'

Maria managed to lift her eyes to meet Rose's and knew that she would have to speak the words, making them a reality. 'Fabrizio…he's dead.'

Rose fell silent for a moment and didn't realise that she had been holding her breathe until she took a sharp intake. Dead? He couldn't be dead he'd been gone only two months. 'No…Maria…'

Maria nodded numbly, she hadn't cried, hadn't told the children and had only read the letter once. The same letter which she held crumbled in her hand and held it out to Rose to read. The letter explained he had been involved in a bomb attack on the morning of Sunday June 12th and had been killed instantly although his body had been almost too bad to be recognised, they found his wedding ring engraved with his and Maria's name. 'I have written to Fabrizio's mother in Florence. I hope the letter reaches her soon.'

Rose glanced up to Maria from the letter tears in her eyes, Jack would be crushed although Maria appeared to not be so affected. The shock was so bad it hadn't even hit her yet. 'Maria darling sit down.'

'I cant I have to go tell the children.' She said simply, before turning around and leaving the house. The look on her face was haunting, it was as though she was dreaming and needed to wake up. Rose felt the tears come down her face even though she wasn't even married to Fabrizio. Memories of their time in Paris flashed through her mind, working at the chicken factory with him, how much he helped her, Fabrizio and Maria coming to her and Jacks wedding and the birth of their twins. Rose heard tiny footsteps coming from the bedroom and knew Will had woken up. Quickly she wiped her eyes and attempted to appear normal as her son came from the bedroom dressed in his pyjamas. He smiled a sweet smile to her, and she felt the tears coming again but she didn't want to scare Will in any way.

'Come here darling.' She held her arms out to him and he came to her. She picked him up just as she did when he was a baby and stroked his hair softly. She couldn't tell him about Fabrizio, it would scare him even more. She had to shield his innocent eyes more than ever now. Although, she would write to Jack to inform him of Fabri's death, it would be something which would kill him but hopefully he would remain safe. William couldn't grow up without a father at all.

'What's wrong mom?' He asked, his face so innocent. Rose smiled and picked up the letter from Jack.

'Daddy wrote today. He wants you to know how much he loves you.' Rose told him, and William looked at the letter and smiled to Rose.

'So is he coming home to see us?'

Rose sighed a little, not knowing what to say. 'Very soon darling. Very soon.'

William rested his body against Rose's and put his arms around her neck tightly, it was as though he needed to feel more comfort from his mother now that Jack was away. 'I miss daddy.'

Holding her sons body tighter, she kissed his face. 'I know darling and so do I. He will be home soon I promise but until then how about we write a letter to him? Tell him all the things that we have been getting up to.' Rose smiled and the idea seemed to perk William up as he smiled widely, the same smile which he had inherited from his father.


	45. Becoming A Reality

**Quite a short chapter but still hope you enjoy it, I may post another chapter later tonight to make up for this been so short :) **

* * *

Chapter 45 - Becoming a Reality

Jacks hand shook violently as he read over Rose's letter over and over again as he lay in the trenches which he had called home for the last two months. Several sand bags lined the sides of the trenches and on the lip of the trench there were sand bags and barbed wire. Troops around him slept, some ate, some prayed or sang, while others simply sat and cried Jack didn't feel any emotion at all. His best friend had been killed out here, his Fabrizio.

_My darling Jack, _

_This letter is something which I wish I wasn't writing. Something which is killing me as I put this pen to paper. Early on Sunday June the 12th__, Fabrizio died in action. According to the letter Maria received he was involved in a bomb attack. He was recognized by the wedding ring he wore which was engraved with his and Maria's name. Maria has written to Fabrizio's mother who has asked her to hold the funeral in Italy and to move there to spend some time with his family. She will leave in three days. She hasn't been the same since the news reached us and the children are understandably heartbroken but I haven't told William yet, he is still affected by your departure I wouldn't dare tell him about Fabri. We both miss you, our son cries for you most nights although I still tell him about the hero that you are. Come home to us soon darling, life without you in unbearable and now that Maria is leaving Santa Monica it will just be me and William left._

_I love you Jack, always._

_Love Rose._

A cry came from Jack, a cry of pain which he hadn't felt since his fathers death some years ago. He felt his heart beat fast and his chest tightened. He felt like ripping the heads of the people who decided that this war was a good idea. It was only two months into the war, it could last for many more months, many more years. The nearness of death, the fear of it and smell of it, the horrific sights of shattered bodies, the screams of a friend cut in half and the constant shelling combined was sure to send many men insane either at this time or later in life. Jack stood up in the trench he was laid in, the bottom was muddy and he almost sunk into it as he attempted to walk through it. The rain filled up the trench and water seeped in through the sides leaving the troops up to their knees in thick, stinking mud that made any movement difficult. There were no sanitation and rats were a problem. Diseases were rife such as dysentery and trench foot. Jack often wondered if he would die here without seeing his beloved Rose and their beautiful son again. He had to carry on for however long it took, he had to fight for the sake of his family. He refused to give up ever, just like on Carpathia when he hadn't seen Rose's name on the list, he hadn't given up because he had to see Rose again, to continue their life together. He had to stay alive, now more than ever. He couldn't leave Rose a widow and their son fatherless.

Kissing the tops of the heads of Jacob and Amelia, Rose clutched William to her chest as they prepared to say goodbye to Maria and the twins as they were heading off to Italy. Maria touched the face of William, and he smiled to her before waving. The small wave was enough to cause Maria to cry, the reality sinking in of the past weeks events.

'Oh God Maria. I wish you didn't have to go.' Rose felt her heart break for her friend but completely understood her reasoning for leaving. Maria had no family left in America now and her own mother died when she was young so Fabrizio's family was the only close kin she had left to lean on. Rose had decided that if anything happened to Jack then she would move to Philadelphia to be nearer to her own mother, but she prayed that Jack would be home soon.

'I have to Rose.' Maria watched as her train pulled into the station, the same platform which they had stood on three years before as they had arrived in Santa Monica in search of a new life and it had been a good one, until now.

'I hope you have a safe journey, be careful please and write when you arrive.' Rose held Maria's hand. Maria quickly pulled Rose into a hug before kissing William just once.

'Of course I will. I want to thank you for everything Rose, what good friends you and Jack have been to us. When you write to Jack please give my love to him, tell him I shall pray for his safety every night. I don't want you to wind up a widow too.' Maria let go of Rose's hand and grabbed her suitcase. 'Come on you two.' She called to the twins who followed her. William buried his head in his mothers hair, waving numbly to the children he had grown up with.

'Why do they have to go away?' He asked, sadness apparent in his voice but not fully understanding why the children had to go so far away.

Rose held Will tightly with both hands, glad to not have to experience what Maria had gone through. 'They just do darling. We will visit them one day.'

Rose watched as they boarded the train, William winced at the sound of the whistle and he covered his ears with both hands. The reality of everything seemed to be sinking in now, Jack was in France fighting and Maria had taken the children away. All Rose had left now was her own mother.

_Dear Rose, _

_I cannot believe that Fabri is gone. Every day has been almost a dream since I received the news. I keep thinking of our time in France when we met over six years ago. How beautiful the country was, how careless and young we were as we fell in love and of course all of the great times Fabrizio and I had together now its all gone. The damned war seems to be getting worse, every day seems longer than the next and I swear if I don't see you soon then I will go insane. I miss you so much and I cant believe I am missing out on my sons childhood. Give my love to William, tell him I love him more than words can say and give him a kiss. _

_All my love, _

_Jack _


	46. When Is Daddy Coming Home

November 12th 1918

Rose watched as her four year old son picked at his dinner. He had been quiet all day since returning from school and Rose wondered what was wrong with him. He was usually such a happy little boy but today all of that seemed to have disappeared. Rose sat beside him and touched his little face before smiling. 'Will are you going to eat your dinner?' She asked, but he didn't give an answer instead he pushed the plate away from him not looking at his mother.

'When is daddy coming home?' He asked, out of the blue. Rose was shocked by his question he hadn't asked in a long time.

'Soon darling.' Was all she could say. Even though the war had supposed to have ended the night before it was still unclear when Jack would be home.

William stood from the chair and stomped towards his bedroom. 'Its not soon.' He cried. 'All the other boys at school say their daddies are coming home now so why isn't my dad?' He ran into his room slamming the door, Rose was shocked by his outburst having never seen him like this. Immediately, she opened the door to his room to see him laid crying on his bed. Her heart broke for him, slowly she crept up behind him and sat on the bed stroking his hair.

'Do you want me to tell you the truth?'

William sat upright, his eyes red from crying and he nodded crawling towards Rose on the bed. Rose had found it hard to say those words to him, it was hard to come to terms with the fact that he was no longer a baby, he was growing up now. 'I haven't known when daddy was coming home but now the war is over, he will be coming home soon that I promise you.'

William looked to Rose blankly. 'But what if he was taken away by the angels like Fabrizio? Will we have to move to Italy too?' Rose's eyes filled up at her sons innocence.

'Of course not Will. Daddy hasn't been taken away by the angels. He's coming home soon just like other boys daddies are.'

Will nodded and seemed to accept this. Rose hoped that now the war was over, Jack would be returned to them soon. It had been over a year since she had seen her husband but it felt so much longer. When he returned she didn't know what to expect, if Jack would even be the same man after the sights he had seen in France but whatever was thrown at them, they would be able to deal with it. Three days later when the mail arrived, a letter from Jack was included. He explained he would be home the following week most likely to be on a Friday, he had to take a ship from France to New York and then the train.

Glancing up to the plain white ceiling as he laid on his very uncomfortable bunk, Jack allowed the thoughts to run through his head. He had lived through a war, he surprised himself by actually living but the image of his wife and son had kept him alive for so long. His son would be four now and would have grown so much since he had last seen him, would he even remember him? The ships engines could be heard from the decks below and Titanic crossed his mind. Thoughts of him and Rose laying in bed together whilst Tommy and Sharon lay in the opposite bunks. A small knock sounded on the door and Jack's eyes widened, his heart beating fast, the knock had startled him. The door creaked open and one of the other men Callum poked their head around the door. 'Jack, mate, there's talk of stopping for the night. You should see the ice field out here.' He whispered. Jack stood from the bunk and attempted to look through his porthole but nothing but water could be seen.

'Is it bad?' He asked, feeling his heart beat quick. Callum shrugged a little before nodding his head.

'Come and see mate.' Quickly Jack grabbed his jumper and pulled it on as they left the room. The engines could still be heard as they walked down the corridor and up to the deck area. It was dark outside around one in the morning, through the darkness large white icebergs could be seen.

'Holy shit!' Jack felt his breathe become caught in his chest. 'They have to stop the engines. We can't sail through them.'

Callum nodded as he shivered, their breathes could be seen in the night air. 'That's what I said with what happened to the Titanic.'

Jack said nothing but simply nodded. He didn't wish to think of anything like that happening. Times had moved on since then, over six years. 'Well I'm going back to watch the poker. Are you coming Jack?'

Thinking about it for a moment, he shook his head. 'No thanks, I think I'll stay out here for a couple of minutes and return to bed.'

'All right, goodnight.' Callum walked away leaving Jack on an empty deck. Lifeboats lined the sides and Jack could see the image of Rose been lowered away on Titanic when she was put in a lifeboat and attempted to jump out of it. Shaking his head, he began to walk, but kept his eyes on the huge icebergs which loomed ahead. They made his heart thump knowing what he lived through on Titanic, and although this ship was so much smaller and there was not as many souls on board, it still was a possibility for the ship to strike the berg.

Continuing his walk, his body shivered against the cold and he wondered why he was walking around a boat deck in the small hours when he could be in a warm albeit not very comfortable bed. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out a small tin which contained his cigarettes. He had taken up smoking again during the war after stopping during Rose's pregnancy. Lighting the cig, he let it soothe him like never before. Reaching the bow of the ship, he leant over the side seeing the black water below and remembered how he first met Rose. He shook any violent thoughts from his memory. The war was over now, he had to accept everything which had happened and move on. He would be with Rose and Will again soon it was all that mattered. He felt a small tear threaten to fall from his eyes and he wiped it away. Throwing his cigarette overboard, he watched it disappears into blackness before turning and beginning to walk back to his cabin. He needed to sleep, or at least try. Inside the ship, the ships engines had been turned off for the night and their journey would be resumed in the morning. Jack slept more soundly that night than he had in a long time.


	47. Back Home

_Thanks for the reviews :) about five or so chapters left now :) _

_April 5__th__ 1919_

'No Will, you give the little girl her hat back.' Jack scolded his son as the small blonde girl stood in front of them her lip slightly curling. Will had chased her across the beach to steal her pink hat before taking it back to his father to show him thinking it was a good idea.

'All right.' William hung his head, before stalking back to the girl and giving her the hat. 'She is so posh she wont even play with me.'

Rose laughed at her son before glancing to Jack. Will didn't understand that some four year old girls didn't appreciate their hat been stolen. 'Well go find your ball and we'll play.' Jack suggested but William shook his head sighing heavily.

'Its too hot.' He complained. Rose reached into her bag and pulled out a jar of some concoction which she had read was good for protecting sun against the skin. Delving her hand into it, she began to rub it on her sons body.

'Does that cool you down?' She smirked, seeing the goose bumps on his body. His skin was like his fathers, so tanned and freckled whereas she was pale and had to sit under the shade of the parasol all day or she would end up lobster red.

'It feels like paste.' He ran his finger over the lotion with a disgusted look on his face. 'It smells mommy.'

Jack shook his head at his sons continuous complaints. 'How about we all go take a dip?'

Rose looked over the top of her magazine, and Jack and then the ocean. 'Yeah why not. You want a dip Will?'

He nodded grinning. Rose stood from the deck chair she was sitting on and removed the shawl from around her back and wore just a simple cotton white dress. Jack rolled his trousers up to his knees and removed his shirt to the dismay of some other beachgoers but he didn't care it was a hot day and to be polite he didn't care what they thought. Grabbing William's hand they ran down to the waters edge, they felt the cool water on their feet and Will screamed before running back to the beach.

'Come on Will don't be such a little girl.' Jack laughed. 'I'm coming for you.' He began to run after his son but it didn't take him long to catch him. He lifted him up on his shoulders and took his to the water as they both laughed.

'All right I'll stand in the water. I don't want to be posh like that little girl.' Jack lifted him from his shoulders and Will stood in the water next to Jack. A small wave come and splashed them both and Rose began to splash them flicking water using her hands.

'Ah so your going to play too?' Jack scooped Rose up completely out of the water and her dress dangled in. She screamed to Jack to not let go, and William watched in hysterics.

'Jack no don't let me go.'

'Let her go daddy, wet her daddy.' William laughed, clapping his hands but Jack lowered Rose back into the water and she splashed Jack as revenge and William joined in. In the end, they all ended up wetting all of the clothes they were wearing.

That night, Jack closed Williams bedroom door hearing his sons soft snores. He was so tired at the beach they had to bring him home early and he slept right away. Rose was scrubbing the clothes they had worn that day in the kitchen.

'You need any help?' Jack offered, seeing the stains on William's pants. 'That chocolate ice cream wasn't such a good idea.' He laughed seeing the chocolate marks down the shirt.

'No maybe not. What a good day though.' She smiled, the excitement of the day still fresh. Jack noticed her cheeks glowed with happiness, something they hadn't done for a while.

'It was amazing. William loved it, and you seemed happy too.' Jack rolled up his sleeves and began to scrub some stains with the soap. Rose threw her soap back into the water.

'Why are we scrubbing after such a good day? That can wait.' She dried her hands on a towel before handing it to Jack.

'So what do you plan to do then huh?' Jack smiled to her.

'Actually could you rub some of that lotion on my back? The sun burned me a bit today, I hope I don't peel.' Rose winced as she attempted to pull down the back of her dress. Jack lead her into their bedroom before closing the door.

'I don't want Will to wake up and see me rubbing this all over you.' He laughed. Unbuttoning the back of her dress, he was careful to pull it down and saw just how red her back and shoulders were. 'Jeez Rose I didn't know it caught you this much.'

'I know I should have been more careful but today has just been so much fun. Since the war the world seems to be full of depression.'

'I know and I don't want our son surrounded by that. Its why I gave up the gallery. Money may be a little tighter right now but I want to spend time with my family after been away for so long.' Rose winced as Jack touched her skin with the cool lotion and began smearing it over her back and shoulders.

'Don't you regret giving up the gallery?' Rose asked, remembering the day her husband told her what he planned to do.

'No there are too many memories of Fabrizio there besides I wanted to live for a while, I had spent a whole year of my life fighting in that damned war. The money I got from selling it was a nice surprise though but the money will stay in a nest egg for our future or maybe for Will if he wants to go to college.'

Rose turned to Jack, not knowing just how organised he was. 'You think about saving for Will at college?'

'Well yeah, he may want to go get the education that I never did. I mean you were a well brought up girl with an education but I wasn't. I wont force him into anything he doesn't want to but he will have dreams too. Just like I wanted to be an artist.'

Jack closed the lid on the lotion and Rose moved her hair out of the way so that it didn't stick to the paste like lotion. 'What else do you think about? Our future?'

'Yeah where we would live. I'd like to actually visit Chippewa Falls again sometime soon.' Jack sat on the edge of the bed. Rose looked to him confused to why he hadn't mentioned this before.

'Where you grew up?'

'Yeah I thought about it a lot through the war and now we have a son and we're giving him a good childhood but I think its about time I faced up to my own childhood demons…' Jack thought for a moment. '…I want to visit my parents graves and the river where my father died.'

'Do you think you could do it?' Rose knew just how much his fathers death affected him and how much he had placed blame on himself in the past.

'Yeah I do. Its been ten years and maybe its time I put my own past behind me. But I want you to be there Rose, I want you to help me through it.' Rose moved her body closer to Jack's and she gripped his hand tightly.

'Of course I will. You have helped me through so much in my life. We should go to Chippewa Falls soon, maybe when the holidays come and Will isn't at school anymore.'

'So soon?' Jack would need time to prepare for his journey.

'Yeah I think it would be good for us all. I want you to get rid of these demons Jack, I love you and hate to see you fight with them. Besides I want to see where you grew up and I'm sure Will does too.'

A smile crept across Jack's face and he took Rose's hands in his. 'Oh Rose, what did I do to deserve you.' He pulled her close to him, stroking her hand and touching her back with his other hand to see if the lotion he had applied had dried before stroking her bare skin.

'Nothing, we just found each other at a time when we needed each other the most.' She sighed to him. 'And as for going to Chippewa Falls, we'd have to start making arrangements soon. I think we should talk to Will first, ask how he feels about taking the trip.'

Jack nodded knowing his son wasn't really one for train journeys, but hopefully he would look forward to going to Jack's hometown.


	48. Demons

Chapter 48 - Demons

The long dusty roads of Chippewa Falls lay out as far as the eye could see, and William hid behind his mothers skirts as a young man on a horse drawn cart pulled up in front of Jack ready to take them into town.

'Can I help you guys?' He asked, he was tall and seemed friendly.

'Do you mind giving us a lift into town? The bags are heavy and our son isn't one for long walks.' Jack grinned, knowing how tired Will's legs got and then he would complain bitterly until his father put him on his back or shoulders.

'Of course. Are you new to the town? Haven't seen your faces before.' The man took the cases from Jack and loaded them onto the cart. 'Hop on.'

'Actually I was born here but we live in Santa Monica and thought we'd come back here to see what's happening.' Jack lifted Will up onto the cart, before helping Rose up and climbing up himself. William glanced around at the scenery which was so new to him.

'Mommy, where are all the people?' He asked, the roads were completely deserted.

'I know Jack, has it always been so…dead?'

Jack laughed shrugging his shoulders. 'Pretty much. Well these parts are, but once we're in town you see all the regular faces and such.'

'The town centre hasn't changed in what…' The man thought for a moment. '…about twenty years or so. I was born here twenty eight years ago and the only thing they seemed to have built is the new restaurant in town, it's a little more swanky than the others, they play the blues and jazz there.'

'I left here…well must be well over ten years now, maybe twelve.' Jack told the driver. 'If you are more familiar with the life here now, maybe you could suggest a good hotel?'

'Ahh, that's a thinker. There are only two that I know of but they seem to be full a lot. You should try Anne's, by the lake. She gets good custom and lets kids stay for free.'

Jack glanced to Rose with a smile on his face, she smiled back feeling Will squeeze her hand. 'That sounds great.'

The journey continued down the rocky roads, every few minutes Will would ask a question which Jack would answer. Finally, they reached what appeared to be some sort of life. Passers-by watched intently at the new people in their town, and Rose felt slightly uncomfortable as though she was under their scrutiny. The lake could be seen to the left of them and Jack attempted to not look in that direction, not yet ready to make peace with his childhood, first he would need to get Rose and Will settled in the hotel before even thinking about himself. Rose saw Jack gaze out at the lake every few seconds and knew that it was hard for him to be here. She reached over William's lap and grabbed her husbands hand and gently touched it bringing his attention back to the present and she smiled a small smile of reassurance to him.

'When are we there? I feel sick.' William complained, feeling motion sickness from the cart.

'Just around the corner young man.' The driver smiled to him. 'This is Anne's.' Pulling around the corner, a small building loomed with the words 'Hotel' in neon writing above the doorway. The lake was behind it with several shops lining the street opposite. Jack glanced to the building but his eyes travelled to the several fishermen on the grassy mound at the side of the lake. The exact place where his father had fell into the water, he shook his head breaking concentration and stepped from the cart feeling life flow back into his legs after sitting on the crowded cart for an hour or so. Helping Rose from the cart, she picked up Will in her arms feeling his weight and knew he was tired.

'This looks all right.' Rose looked around, it appeared to be clean and the view from where she stood was lovely of the lake. A few boats floated here and there and Rose guessed they were fishing. It wasn't too cold but a small breeze drifted past every now and again.

'Yeah it does.' Jack replied absentmindedly. He pulled their suitcases from the cart before handing the driver a few coins. 'Thanks for the ride.' The clipping of the horses could be heard as the driver took off on his next job.

'Well here we are.' Rose glanced to Jack, who simply nodded. She knew that he was having a hard time getting used to been back home again and needed a few days to readjust.

'I'm tired mommy.' Will told Rose, his voice quiet. She kissed his forehead before walking up the length of the path first leading Jack to the door where she knocked quietly hoping someone would answer. The last thing they needed was a trek around town finding other hotels or a place to stay. A small plump woman around forty answered the door with a smile on her face.

'Can I help you?' She asked eyeing their suitcase and Will who was in Rose's arms.

'Yeah we're the Dawson's. We hear you have rooms spare?' Jack spoke up. The lady backed away from the door making room for the new family to step inside.

'Oh of course, of course. Come on in.' She ushered them inside the tiny hallway and noticed it was a squeeze. 'Don't worry the bedrooms are much larger than this hallway.' She laughed.

'Its all right, we just need a place to stay.' Rose told her, feeling William becoming heavier as he nodded to sleep.

The lady pushed some spectacles up her nose before referring to a small book in her back pocket. 'Well I'm Anne, as I'm sure you have been told. How long would you be staying for?'

Rose looked to Jack who simply shrugged. 'I don't know say maybe a week to start with.'

Anna glanced over her book knowing that these people were just here on holiday if they didn't even know how long they were staying for. 'Well say now until next Tuesday, which would cost $2. We serve breakfasts and an evening meal around six or seven but other than that you provide your own food, no smoking in the bedrooms and no bringing other people back to sleep, which I doubt you two will be, assuming that you are married.'

'Yes we are. I'm Jack and this is Rose, my wife. William is our son, but he's tired right now.' Jack saw his sons eyes as he struggled to keep them open. 'It has been a long journey on the train and then the cart.'

'I know, I made that journey too when I was a young girl when I moved here. Well you are in room 26, there is a bed for the child as well as a double for you two so don't worry about sleeping three in a bed.' Anne smiled handing a key to Jack. 'Dinner will be served in around an hour which I think will be casserole if you fancy it.'

Rose nodded, before thanking Anne and struggling to carry Will upstairs. Jack grabbed the suitcase in his left hand before taking Will from Rose in his right hand and holding his son over his shoulder. They reached their room which was lovely and spacious. Dumping the suitcase behind the door, Jack gently laid William on the small single bed and he simply crawled up before continuing to sleep. Rose shook her head, feeling tired herself. 'Dear boy, he's exhausted.'

'He is, its been a long journey.' Jack removed his jacket hanging it over the door handle. The window was a view of the lake and after stopping to look out for a few seconds, he closed the curtains making the room dark even though it was only around six in the evening. Rose came to Jack, knowing how hard it would be for him to come to terms with the fact that he was home.

'I'm sorry its just hard to look out there at the moment.' Jack told Rose, who held his hand.

'Don't worry. Its going to be a while before you can look out of the window and not see bad memories.'

'I don't even know if I could go down there near the waters edge without feeling the same guilt I felt as I watched my fathers body been dragged from the water.' Images from the past flashed through his head, and he shook them away but still felt tears come to his eyes. His fathers body cold and blue, and the vision of himself a 15 year old boy shouting to his father to be alive, he couldn't have died, he was all that Jack had.

'Jack don't do this to yourself. Don't blame yourself in any way. We came here to help you fight these demons not allow them to take over your life again.' Rose told him as she touched his face but he flinched at her touch. She frowned to him, not knowing what had gotten into him. Tears fell down his face and he backed away from Rose a little, still seeing his fathers face. He remembered his mother, hearing all of her screams as she struggled to breathe as she gave birth to his brother Stephen, but none of them made it. 'Jack don't do this.' Rose tried to touch him, but he backed away until he reached the door.

'I'm sorry Rose, but there's some I have to do…by myself.' With that he ran out of the door, not taking a coat or anything. Rose shouted after him but he didn't listen. Will awoke, asking for Jack but she told him he had gone to find them something to eat and would be back soon, but he wasn't.


	49. The Unexpected

Warning: There's a lil' bit of nookie in this ;) so if you dont like, dont read.

Chapter 49 -The Unexpected

Thunder roared over Wisconsin and Rose glanced out of the window over the lake for the hundredth time. William had fallen asleep hours ago after eating a little of Anne's casserole whereas Rose couldn't sleep at all. Midnight had passed and she felt sick to the bottom of her stomach with worry, she kept telling herself Jack had simply gone to the graves of his parents but the thing was Jack didn't know where his parents were buried and the idea of him been in a graveyard so late and alone made Rose shiver. He wasn't by the lake, because Rose could see from the window. Six hours he had been gone and she hoped he wasn't hurt or lost. The rain battered the window pane heavily and Rose touched the window feeling how cold it was, her Jack was somewhere outside in this. After hearing loud footsteps, Rose rushed to the door to see if it was Jack coming back, and it was. There he stood, soaked from head to toe his eyes red from crying. Rose didn't know what to do at all, she feared if she went to hug him he would back away from her like he did earlier.

'I'm so sorry Rose…'He trailed off, knowing he had been difficult earlier. He had stormed out thinking that he needed to deal with his fathers death alone but it turns out he needed Rose more than ever. 'I thought I could do this alone but…I cant.'

Rose came to him and hugged him, not caring of how wet he was. He hesitantly put his arms around her not wanting her to let go and feeling just how comforted he felt. 'I'm here Jack, forever and always I'm here. You're not alone.' She whispered to him before leading his inside. Williams gently snores could be heard and Jack walked to his sons bed before leaning over and kissing his blonde hair gently careful not to wake him.

'You need to get out of those clothes or you'll catch your death. You should take a bath.' Rose opened the door to the bathroom and indicated for Jack to follow her before closing the door behind her. 'I don't want to wake Will running the bathwater.'

Jack removed his coat, throwing it to the floor creating a small puddle. He removed his shirt which clung to him. He watched as Rose ran the bath for him and felt like such an idiot for walking away earlier, here she was running a bath for him after he had doubted she could help him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, she didn't say anything as he looked at her their faces a mere few inches apart. He stroked her loose curls gently, feeling her body pressed against his and she wore just a nightdress. Rose ran her hands over his bare chest and saw his eyes sparkle with unshed tears. 'What's wrong?' She whispered.

Jack shook his head. 'I just cant believe how I acted earlier with you. I shouldn't even be ungrateful to you at all, you have come here with me so I can come to terms with the past. I act like an ass and you run a bath for me when I come home drenched to the bone.'

'Its nothing Jack…'

'Well its something to me.' He smiled, and she saw the young man within him. The one she had met almost ten years ago when he was just eighteen. She remembered back in France when they had almost made love in the bathroom and right now something within them both snapped and they both leant forward to kiss. The bathwater continued to run steaming up the small bathroom and Jack put both of his arms around Rose's waist kissing her deeply, he tugged at her nightdress but Rose pulled away breathless. 'We cant do this here. What about Will?'

Quietly, Jack opened the door and saw their son sound asleep on the bed. 'He's out, he'll be out for a while, he's exhausted.' Jack closed the door again before locking it. 'We don't have to do this if you don't want.'

From nowhere, Rose found the courage to simply pull off her nightgown revealing her naked body to Jack. Since giving birth to Will her body had changed and when Jack made love to her, she felt a lot more self conscious than before becoming pregnant. A few stretch marks around her stomach and thighs but Jack had never seen her more beautiful. He came towards her, kissing her neck and face and he felt her tug at the buttons on his pants attempting to undo them. Jack hadn't felt like this in a while, since Will had been born, they were lucky to catch a moment to make love but now they had the time to. Rose pulled Jack's pants down the best she could before they reached the floor and Jack kicked them off. The feeling of their naked bodies together mixed with the heat of the bathwater running and the steam in the room made them both want each other more than ever. Jack lifted Rose up and she leant against the door wrapping her legs around his waist. Neither of them had done this before, and knew they had to be quick in case Will woke up. She felt him throbbing against her and couldn't wait for him to make love to her. As he thrust inside of her, both of them moaned and felt the passion take over them. They kissed passionately as they made love, feeling things neither of them had ever felt before. The pleasure they felt was awesome, and Rose clung to Jack as though it was for dear life. She nibbled his neck in places before sucking slightly causing the areas to darken and this caused Jack to drive himself deeper into her. He opened his eyes for a moment and came face to face with Rose, he saw her lips swollen and they curved into a smile before he moved his mouth to kiss her once again. Rose felt her orgasm and Jack too began to shake, hearing her moans seem to spur him on more and seconds later, he felt himself explode and shake like never before. Rose clung to his body, feeling his heat, he pulled away from her seeing her face and he smiled a small smile kissing her cheek once before whispering the words to her which made her heart soar. 'I love you Rose.'

He caressed her face with his thumb and she closed her eyes feeling just how tired she really was. 'I love you too darling.'

The town centre was full of the same old faces who glanced curiously to the newcomers. Rose kept her head down not wanting them to prejudge her or Jack or least of all Will in any way. Rose wasn't used to been somewhere so close knit where everybody knew everyone else's business but this was the town her husband had grown up in so she had to learn to tolerate it. They hadn't done any socialising at all since they arrived except speaking to Anne who owned the hotel and a few of the people who stayed there. Rose felt Will begin to drag on her arm as they walked towards the market to pick up a few essentials, the sky promised rain and Rose wanted to hurry back before the rain started heavily.

'My legs hurt mom.' William glanced up to his mother, and she smiled before picking him up and balancing him on her hip as she grabbed Jack's hand and he pulled her through the throngs of people towards the centre of the market.

'I used to buy all of my art supplies from here when I was a kid.' Jack beamed, the smile on his face was contagious and Rose could imagine him here as a kid. They came across a stall which had leather portfolios laid out along with stacks of paper. 'Holy shit! Its still here.' Jack pointed, but Will fidgeted about and Rose figured he was bored.

'What's wrong darling?' She asked her son, but he was transfixed with something else behind him. He pointed and Rose glanced to see a meat stall with rows of dead rabbits hung up by the ears blood dripping from them.

'Oh Lord, don't look sweetie.' Rose touched his head and moved around the other side of Jack so he couldn't see them.

'Why are the bunnies hung like that?'

Rose paused not knowing what to tell her son. 'Because they are. don't look at them, they aren't very nice.'

'Is it bleeding? Is it poorly?' William questioned Rose.

'No darling. They're dead.' Rose felt Will shiver and dive his face into her hair and she hugged her body to him. Jack was still selecting some art supplies and Rose told him she was going to step away from the stall a moment not wanting her son to see the rabbits. A small girl ran into her legs as if she was eager to get somewhere and Rose glanced down to see a blonde small girl around Will's age, she looked up to Rose with her large brown eyes and appeared frightened.

'Chelsea, what have I told you about running away?' A mans voice followed and a tall dark man accompanied by a blonde woman who she assumed were the girl's parents pulled her back.

'I do apologize Miss, she never looks where she is going.' The man scooped the girl up and she began to chew on the ends of her hair whilst looking at Rose.

'Chelsea, don't eat your hair darling.' Her mother scolded, moving the hair from the child's hands before turning back to Rose. 'I'm sorry but are you new around here? I just don't believe I have seen your faces around here before.'

Rose smiled. 'No you would be correct. My husband Jack and I came here for a break.' A break? Well it was better than explaining the real reason why they were here.

'Oh right. Well in that case I'm Abigail Stevenson and this is my husband Mark and our daughter Chelsea.' Abigail held out her hand to Rose who shook it.

'I'm Rose Dawson and this is Will. He's a little shy around strangers.' William smiled a small smile to the new family.

'Are you going to say hello to the little girl?' Rose asked but he shook his head.

'Hello.' Chelsea said smiling to William but he looked at her with a straight face not having any intentions of talking to the girl.

'Don't be rude Will, say hello.'

'No.' Will told her firmly. 'She's a girl.'

They all laughed at his words. 'I'm sorry he does get a little shy. He doesn't really like little girls except to tease them or steal their hats and run away with them.' Rose explained, she glanced back into the crowds of people trying to see where Jack was, he certainly was taking his time.

'Did you mention a husband?' Mark asked, eyeing up her wedding band.

'Yes I did, he was at the art stall but he is taking his time. My husband grew up in these parts so I think coming back here is a little strange for him.'

Mark frowned for a moment. 'I'm sorry did you say your husbands name was Jack?'

'Yes Jack Dawson.' Rose told him, still eyeing up the crowds to see no sign of Jack at all.

Mark's lips curved into a huge smile. 'Jack Dawson returned to town?'

Rose moved her eyes to Mark. 'Do you know my husband?'

'Know him? We were like brothers back in the day before his father died. He's really back in Chippewa Falls? With a wife and a son. By golly, I should have known this little feller was Dawson's son, he's his absolute double.'

Rose began to laugh, hoping that Jack would hurry up. She couldn't believe this man knew Jack as a child. 'Yes he is like his father and we arrived here last week.' Rose stroked Will's hair. Finally Jack emerged through the crowds of people with a satisfied look on his face. With him he carried three bags and Rose knew he had bought almost half of the stall. 'Hey darling, I wondered where you went off to…' Jack glanced to the people who Rose had been talking to and stopped in his tracks as he saw Mark, his childhood friend stood before him with a huge grin on his face.

'Holy…' Jack almost swore but then realised that Mark was holding a small girl. 'Mark?'

'Its me Jackie boy.' Jack dropped his bags to the floor before giving his friend a small hug. Jack couldn't believe that Mark was here and married by the looks of it.

'Oh my God, is this your daughter?'

'Yes this is Chelsea, and my wife Abigail.' Jack shook hands with Abigail and Chelsea said hello in her own sweet way.

'I cannot believe this after all of these years Mr Wandering Jack returns. Where have you been?' Thunder threatened in the sky and Jack glanced up knowing that soon the heavens would open.

'Oh Christ, we better get home honey.' Mark told Abigail, picking up the shopping they had done. 'Do you guys fancy dinner at our house? We have to catch up.'

Jack glanced to Rose for an answer, but Rose knew that Jack wanted to go and in a way so did she. They needed to make friends in this town and it would be better than walking back to the hotel to sit and eat dinner with complete strangers. 'Of course. We'll follow you.'


	50. All I Want Is For You To Be Happy

Chapter 50 - All I Want Is For You To Be Happy

'I know where your parents are buried.' Mark told Jack, who kept his eyes firmly to the floor. He became quiet, not exactly knowing what to say or do. He had nothing prepared and had no idea what he would even do when he reached the graves. What could he do? They were dead? Jack raised his eyes to meet Mark's and took a took deep breathe.

'Where are they?' He asked, and Mark hesitated for a moment before answering. 'Up at the graveyard near your old house. You remember the place?' Jack nodded weakly. 'When your father died they put your mothers ashes in with your father. Apparently it was your fathers wish.'

Jack had no idea of anything what Mark had told him. 'Did you attend the funeral?'

Mark sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table, he pressed his lips together not sure of how much information he should divulge knowing how fresh the memories were for Jack even though it was many years ago. 'Yeah I did with pa. it wasn't nice Jack…people talked.'

Jack raised his eyebrows. 'They talked?'

'Yeah y'know saying that…well that you should have been there. You shouldn't have run off.'

'Ran off? I felt I was to blame for my fathers death. I was fifteen years old…' Jack snapped, before rubbing his forehead feeling a migraine coming on. He knew how narrow minded the people in town were, that fact never changed.

'Hey, I know that. But you know what the folk were like, don't listen to what they have to say.' Mark reassured Jack. 'You want to know something?'

Jack leaned in closer to Mark, who spoke quietly not wanting his wife to hear what he was about to tell Jack. 'When I met Abigail she wasn't so common, she was from the east from a wealthy family and she left her family behind to marry me, the gossips round here made her unwelcome as though she had sinned in some god damned way.'

Jack frowned knowing the feeling when he had met Rose. She had been a upper class girl and he hadn't believed he would ever have a chance with her. 'That's terrible.'

'It wasn't until the baby was born that the people began to accept her. If we had never had Chelsea I think the gossips would have become more vicious.'

Jack shook his head in disbelief. 'The bastards. They can say what they want about me but they better not say anything about my Rose or our son. I have come back for myself and they wont drive us away. I came here to make peace and that's exactly what I'm going to do.'

Mark hadn't seen Jack so stern before. Long gone was the kid he knew. 'You have the right attitude Jack.'

He remained silent, still rubbing his temples. His father and mother came into his head, just smiling at him looking exactly like they did before his mother died. God how much he missed them even to this day. He hadn't allowed himself to mourn for them, instead he had taken off and did everything he could to forget them but now he was back he was faced with reality.

'So when are you going to see the graves?'

Jack shook away his thoughts. 'I don't know. I still feel as though I'm not ready but I want to go soon. I would like Rose to come, I need her there.' He wasn't ashamed to admit how much he doted and needed his wife. 'I don't think Will is old enough to understand what is happening out here. He thinks its just a holiday but he keeps asking where the beach is, he's used to living right by the sea.'

Mark smiled a little at Jack's son. He was the mirror image of Jack, that was certain. 'He seems such a shy young man.'

'Oh he can be. Once the doors are shut and only Rose and I are around he has orders for us.' He laughed. 'Oh and girls, he's taken a disliking to anyone who wont play his way.'

'Chelsea is just the same. Its her way or not at all.' Mark laughed shaking his head. It was surreal speaking to Jack now, in their hometown with their wives and children in the next room. He thought for a moment, about what Jack lost as such an early age and it was a shame now that he had to return over ten years later to come to terms with it. 'Say Jack, I think you should go now…'

'Go where?'

'To the place that you have to go. If you put it off any longer I think it will eat you up inside. I think you and Rose should go and leave Will here, we can watch him for a couple of hours.' Mark stood from the table and moved aside the curtains. 'The rain seems to have stopped at least for a little while.'

Jack raised his eyebrows and held his breathe for a moment. Could he do this now? Was he ready for it? 'I don't know…besides I cant leave Will with you. He gets upset when Rose and I leave him and I doubt he'll play with Chelsea.'

Mark walked to the kitchen door and opened it before peering round the door of the living room. Abigail and Rose were looking through old photos with a glass of wine whilst Will and Chelsea were playing with some bears next to the fire hosting a 'tea party' for them. Mark smiled and shook his head at the children. 'It all appears to be fine to me Jackie.' Jack came to the living room to see what Mark meant when he saw his son playing with Chelsea.

'Its amazing, he doesn't like girls or bears for that matter. All he has is toy soldiers at home.' Jack laughed before his eyes travelled to Rose sat with a glass of wine in her hand laughing at some photos. She looked so happy at the moment in time and Jack thought about whether or not he should mention going to the graves or not. He could go alone? But he doubted he would even be able to go half way without turning back feeling the same pain in his heart. Jack turned to see Mark, he had the look on his face which showed he was right and Jack nodded a little. 'Alright, I'll go now.'

Mark touched Jack's shoulder. 'Good. William will be all right with us, we can make him some dinner and keep him entertained for a few hours.'

Rose felt Jack grasp her hand even tighter as the church loomed. The building appeared old and almost creepy under the grey skies. They stopped at the church gates and Rose glanced to Jack to check if he was all right, she knew he was nervous from the look on his face and she squeezed his hand back and he looked to her before smiling a small smile. Jack took a couple of seconds to build up the courage to actually put one foot in front of the other to walk inside the church gates. Mark had told Jack exactly where the graves were and he could feel his heart pounding and his stomach turning. He kept focusing on the reason why he was here and that soon he would have left behind all feelings of guilt forever. Leading Rose into the churchyard, he headed in the direction of the graves where Mark had told him to go, as far as they eye could see graves stones were sticking up from the ground and Rose felt herself shiver. Still holding Jack's hand he lead her right to the very bottom of the graveyard and she swore the air was growing more and more colder. The sky threatened more rain and Rose hoped they could leave before it rained so they wouldn't catch their deaths but if it meant staying with Jack all night she would stay with him here. He stopped suddenly in his tracks, startling Rose and she glanced to him wondering if they had found the right graves. Jack immediately felt the tears prick in his eyes, just seeing their names on the marble stone was enough to make him want to be sick. Slowly he let go on Rose's hand and just then the tears began to flow freely from his bleary eyes. He could almost see his mother now. Her long blonde curls tight in a bun, her smile so bright as it always was. She saw no wrong in anyone. He knelt down beside the grave and leant forward, placing his head in his hands and letting out the most heart wrenching sob Rose had ever heard escape his lips.

She immediately picked up her skirts and knelt beside him, hesitantly she placed her right hand on his back , to let him know she was there for support. He shunned her and she removed her hand from his back and then she knew just how much he was grieving now. She wished she could do something to help him, she herself cried silent tears but knew that she couldn't say anything about the pain she felt seeing her husband mourn finally for the loss of his parents, she had to let Jack mourn first. She had never seen him so hysterical and she knew just how much he was hurting inside, it was a good thing they left William at home, he couldn't see his father right now. Jack felt as though his insides had been ripped out in front of him, he could see his fathers dead body cold and blue been pulled from the lake. 'Papa, I'm so sorry…' Jack touched his fathers name printed on the marble. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.'

Rose placed her hand hesitantly on his back again and he squeezed his eyes together feeling the warmth of her touch. 'I cant blame myself no more for his death Rose…' He spoke between sobs. 'I cant go on like this.'

'I know that. Its why we came here today darling.' Rose told him, stroking his back through his coat. 'I just want you to make some sort of peace with this.'

Nodding Jack, leant forward and touched the letters which were his mothers name. 'Edith Dawson.' Next to his mothers and fathers name were his brothers 'Steven Harry Dawson born sleeping 17th November 1905.'

'Your father wouldn't blame you for this, nor would he want you to blame yourself.' Rose told him. Slowly and shakily, Jack reached over his shoulder and touched Rose's hand.

'Its so hard been here, to see their graves is just…' He couldn't describe the pain that he felt.

'I know darling, but maybe you will find some peace now.'

Jack struggled to get to his feet and when he did he felt dizzy. He couldn't see through his tears and Rose saw the grief in her husbands face which she touched gently. 'I'd do anything for you Jack. I would stay here to live if that's what you wanted.'

Jack shook his head violently. 'No, I cant stay here Rose. The memories are too bad.'

'But we'd make new ones. We have our son, we can create new memories here down by the lake…we can take him fishing and teach him to grow up how you did Jack.' Rose kissed his cheek gently before leaning her head on his shoulder. 'All I want is for you to be happy.' She added, quietly.


	51. Happy New Year

31st December 1919

The New Years celebrations were in full swing at Mark's house. It was half past eleven and soon the New Year of 1920 would be rung in. Weeks after leaving Chippewa Falls for in May of 1919, Rose and Jack had both decided to return to the place which they had grown fond of. Jack had finally forgiven himself for his fathers death and in September of 1919 they had found a nice place to live. William had settled unusually well in Chippewa Falls and had announced he liked his new school better than his old one. Life felt good now after the war and the party at Mark's for New Years was the beginning of a new year for Jack and Rose in Wisconsin.

Jack searched the upstairs hallway for signs of his son, but still found nothing. He hadn't seen him since he and Chelsea headed upstairs together but they weren't in any of the rooms until Jack came to Mark's room. Carefully, he shoved the door open, the room was pitch black except for the sleeping forms of two children on the bed. Taking a few steps inside the room, Jack knew it was Will and Chelsea fast asleep. Smiling he exited the room quietly closing the door behind him. The chants of the people could be heard downstairs and as he was about to rejoin them he saw Rose coming up the stairs. She was dressed in a knee length silver sparkled dress, apparently it was some sort of fashion now. Her hair was in a bun with a silver clip and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

'I was just coming to find you darling.' Rose grinned, coming to him she touched the shirt he was wearing.

'I was looking for Will, he's asleep in Mark's room with Chelsea.' Jack cocked his head towards the door.

Rose smiled warmly. 'Good. The countdown is soon and I want us to go down the lake before midnight. I have something to show you.'

Jack frowned but followed Rose down the stairs nonetheless. He wondered what she had in mind. 'What's the rush for Rose?' he asked, as she handed him his coat as they reached the front door. The cheers from the living room were loud and Rose simply smiled as she fastened the buttons on her coat.

'You'll see, come on.' She told him. The walk to the lake almost silent, the crick bugs could be heard every so often and the moon and stars shone above endlessly casting a slight glow over the town and the light bounced off the river. Jack hadn't known just how beautiful the river looked at night, he wished he could draw it. Rose slipped her arm through Jack's feeling the chill of the December evening. To the left of them the river stretched almost as far as their eyes could see and to the right of them were trees and bushes which lead into the woods. The small narrow path they walked along lead from one side of town to the other and when they reached around half way down the path Rose stopped in her tracks to look out at the river.

'You know even after Titanic, I still love the sounds of gushing water.' Rose told him. He sensed something was different.

'Rose…what's wrong?' He asked, seeing tears sparkle in her eyes as she turned to him. She took a deep breathe looking out to the river again, hugging her body against the chill. 'Its been ten years this month since my father died.'

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. 'I know darling. I'm sorry.'

'For what?' Rose turned to him. 'I don't want apologizes. I just still miss him to this day.' Rose signed relaxing against Jack. Her eyes drifted up the stars.

'I miss my parents too Rose.' Jack still couldn't believe he was looking out at the same lake which claimed his fathers life but somehow within the last few months he had come to terms with his parents death. 'Do you know its ten years since we met in February?'

'I do. Ten years since I almost threw myself from that bridge in Paris.' She laughed at her own stupidity. She turned to him, her face serious. 'I want you to know how much I love you Jack. I haven't felt this happy in a long time, especially since the war and having you home safe.'

Jack touched her face gently and she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She shivered again and he put his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that their faces were a few mere inches apart. Everything else in the world seemed to disappear as he kissed her tenderly just once. 'I love you too darling.'

Pulling away from him, she turned back around to glance at the lake. 'I brought you here, because I want to create a good memory for us. After everything that you had to come to terms with…I wanted to bring you here to tell you this.'

Jack frowned, wondering what she was talking about. 'To tell me what?'

Rose remained silent for a moment, instead she leant against Jack and undid her coat buttons one by one. She grabbed his hands reaching them around her front and he rested his chin on her shoulder feeling her hair tickle him a little. Rose rested his hands on her stomach and held them there and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. 'Do you know what I wanted to tell you?' She asked with a smile on her face. Jack shook his head and smirked not understanding her at all.

'Do you remember the night we moved here? When Mark was looking after Will and we came down here for a walk right to this very spot and we made love by the lake.' Rose asked him, her voice soft.

'Yeah how can I forget that?' He asked with a grin on his face. Rose squeezed his hands and moved them to her lower abdomen. For a moment, Jack didn't understand her meaning but then an idea came to his head. One he hadn't thought of before? Was Rose pregnant? Pulling away from her, he turned her round to see a huge smile on her face.

'Are you…?' He asked, unable to get his words out. He pointed to her stomach and she smiled more. Slowly things seemed to sink into his brain but he still felt as though he couldn't talk. 'You're…?'

Rose burst out giggling. 'Yes I am pregnant.' Jack covered his mouth speechless. He had no idea, she wasn't exactly showing any signs and he didn't even know that she had been to a doctor.

'How long have you known?'

'Only since yesterday but I wanted to tell you tonight so that we can start off the new year happy.' She told him and he hugged her tightly. 'I have suspected for weeks, I missed my monthly flow for two months and then last week I felt so ill but kept that hidden.'

'You should have told me.' Jack whispered to her, tears welling in his eyes. 'But I am so happy.'

'So am I. I know that the baby wasn't planned or anything but I think we're ready for another child now that Will is in school.' Rose took Jack's hands in hers and felt the tears in her eyes.

'We are. William will be so happy to have a little brother or sister in a few months time.'

'Well actually in around six months.' Rose smiled, touching her stomach which was still flat. She loved been pregnant with Will and had wanted a child so badly that it hurt so actually knowing a child was inside her had made her so happy.

'I cant believe this.' Jack grinned. Just then the church clock could be heard striking midnight. All was silent between the two of them as they came closer and just the clocks chimes could be heard, on the final chime Jack leant forward to kiss Rose knowing that another year had come, a year that would be filled with joy. 'Well here we are, Happy New Year 1920.' He grinned to her but she said nothing and simply kissed him again. He stroked her hair and pulled his jacket around both of their bodies to shield them from the wind.

Harry Dawson was born in July of 1920.

_Mother, _

_Jack and I settled in his hometown of Chippewa Falls in September of last year. I am so sorry for the delay in writing but we have been so busy settling into the house and also three weeks ago our second son Harry was born weighing 8lbs. He is a noisy young man with blonde hair just like his fathers. We hope you can visit soon to meet him. Jack has opened a gallery here which is doing really well, I am so proud of him. How are things with you? Give my love to Nathan._

_Love, _

_Rose._


	52. Take The Money

Thanks for all of the reviews I still appreciate them. Sorry I havent been updating much lately, I have yet to write the ending of this. For weeks I have had writers block not quite knowing how to write the ending even though I have a good idea, the words don't seem to come to me. Anyway here is this chapter and I hope the block clears up soon so I can actually write the next chapters...

Chapter 52 - Take The Money

_Dearest Rose, _

_I cannot tell you how I happy I am to hear of the safe arrival of my second grandson although my happiness also comes with pain. Nathan passed away three days ago of a heart attack and also with this comes shock. My husband has left the art gallery which he ran for five years to Jack. I don't know how much it is worth at all but he would have liked Jack to have it, he can do what he likes with it but it now belongs to him. It has a wonderful collection of art from around the globe, Nathan travelled himself to select which art he showcased and took great pride in the building. The funeral is next weekend and I would like for you to attend if you could. It is a lot to ask of you after just having your second child but I would like to see the only family I have left._

_Love, _

_Your mother._

'Oh my Lord.' Rose gasped, dropping the letter to the table. Jack's eyes darted to Rose wondering what was wrong.

'What is it?' He asked, looking at the letter wondering what on earth could have startled her so much. Rose handed the letter to Jack who skimmed over it quickly.

'Nathan Hockley has died and left the gallery to you. Mother doesn't know how much it is worth but its all yours.'

Jack thought he was hearing things. 'Why would he leave it to me? I'm nothing to him.'

'I don't know but its yours Jack. Do you want it?' She asked, taking the letter from him. Jack said nothing at all, just not understanding why it would be left to him. 'I think we should go see my mother to attend the funeral.'

Jack sighed standing from the table. 'I don't know the guy. We met twice.'

'No maybe not but he was my mothers husband. They were good to us, to me. When you were at war my mother stayed with me through my time of need so I think we should do the same for her. I have to go and I cant just leave the children here with you while I go…please Jack.' She pleaded with him and he shook his head not believing they had to go to Philadelphia to attend the funeral of a man they barely knew.

'All right, we'll go. I don't want the children at the funeral though it isn't right for them, they're too young.' Jack told her. 'And I don't have a suit to wear at all.'

'Jack don't try to riddle out of this. You are coming to the funeral with me, I cant go alone with my mother, she needs us right now. As for the children, I know Trudy would watch them for an hour or so.'

'Leave them with a maid? Rose I'm sorry but my children aren't getting left with any strangers. Either you go or don't but I'm not.' Rose sighed, hating the arguments she had with Jack.

'She's not a stranger I have known her since I was a little girl. She was my friend. Jack please stop been so difficult.' Just then loud cries from the bedroom sounded and Jack took a look at Rose before going to tend to him son. His cries grew louder until Jack scooped him up into his arms and they subsided, Rose watched Jack with his son and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

'Jack don't be difficult with me.' She said, almost whispering. Jack turned to her knowing that he had been a little rough with her. 'I just think I owe it to my mother. I don't want to go either, I gave birth four weeks ago and I feel tired and grumpy all of the time and don't get me started on how overweight I feel.'

Jack placed Harry back in the crib before shaking his head to Rose. 'I know how hard it is with two children. Harry's just born and we're up all hours to feed him but its what we have to do because we're parents.' He stroked her face. 'You are not overweight, or fat or anything. You're more beautiful now than ever, you've just had our son, your entitled to put on a little weight and I love you no matter what.' Rose felt tears come down her face and she leant on Jack's shoulder.

'I know I just feel huge.' Jack kissed her forehead.

'Don't worry. Soon Harry will be walking and we will be running around after him, you will lose some weight, if that's what you really want to do. Remember how much of a handful Will was? We have to do all that again.'

She laughed, remembering how much Will ran off as a child, once he discovered he had legs he was wondering off everywhere. 'And we have Will too. So its twice as much work.'

'Then we have the packing and shopping to do.' Jack told her, squeezing her hand. Rose lifted her head from Jack's shoulder and frowned, not understanding him. 'Well I need a suit for the funeral and we need to take clothes to your mothers.' He smiled to her.

'So you'll come?'

'Of course I'll come. Besides I want to see what this gallery is all about. If the old man left it for me then I will have to take a look.'

_Mother, _

_On Friday we will arrive in Philadelphia in time for the funeral. I hope you are all right but I will be with you soon. We are bringing the children so you will be able to meet your new grandson. The train from Wisconsin to Philadelphia will take a few days but meet us at the station around noon on Friday, we will also need a car with the suitcases we have to bring we will certainly have our hands full. Jack is willing to accept the gallery if he likes what he sees but wont be running it from Philadelphia, there is so much to discuss but for now I send my love._

_Rose._

Rain beat down heavily as mourners were just leaving the churchyard. Nathan Hockley had been laid to rest next to his son Caledon. Ruth kept her brave face in front of the other people of society who all attended the funeral. Rose held the black umbrella over her and her mothers head. Jack stood right at the back in his black suit, he had never been to a funeral but he knew that most of the people who had come here today weren't mourners, or lending support to Ruth, they simply wanted the gossip, to see how Ruth was so they could talk about it at their petty clubs. Ruth kept herself together in front of everybody, but it was Rose who knew that below the surface she was about to crack. Back at the house, members of the Hockley clan gathered around a large table in the dining room. The rest of the mourners were left in the living area to chatter and enjoy some refreshments whilst the will was read out to the family in private. Most of them simply came back to the house to see what the outcome of the will was, and if anything would be left to the Dawson's. Most of the chatter was about how tragic it was that Hockley had died, but as Jack walked through the crowds of people, he wondered if any of them cared at all. Hockley's attorney Jeff Guard sat everyone around the table in the dining area, present at the will reading was Ruth, Rose, Ethan and his wife Caitlin, also Nathan's half brother Jonathon and Jack joined them moments later.

'By my hand on this twenty fourth day of November in the year of 1919, Nathan Patrick Hockley.' Jeff glanced up from the will, to the members of the family around the table. 'Fifty eight million dollars.' Ruth clutched her hand to her chest, not having an idea just how much money her husband was worth. 'Mr Hockley leaves twenty million to his wife, Ruth Dewitt Hockley, twenty million to his only living son Ethan and also two million each for his sons Michael and George.' He continued to eye over the will. 'The half sibling Jonathon receives ten million also he leaves two million to the church, of which Mr Hockley supported. The remaining two million…' He wiped his head, hesitating his next words 'is left to Mrs Rose Dawson nee Dewitt Bukater and her husband Jack Dawson.' The whole table seemed to glance to each other silently, not exactly sure of what to say. Ethan stood from his chair and slammed his hand against the table, his wife Caitlin appeared frightened.

'This is bullshit!'

Jack felt sick as he felt Rose's eyes on him. Two million dollars? The attorney glanced to Jack in his not so fancy suit.

'So do you think you can handle that kind of money Mr Dawson?' He asked, you could almost hear the mocking in his voice.

Jack felt his fist clench and glanced to Rose, who said nothing. Ruth cleared her throat. 'It is my husbands money, he should be able to leave it to whoever he wishes.'

'But this is bullshit. These people don't even know my father, did nothing for him. Why would he leave that kind of money to strangers, the same amount which he left to both of my boys who are blood related.' He spat, and Caitlin stood placing her hand on his arm but he wafted her away.

'I don't want the money anyway.' Jack spoke out. 'Its his damn money. I have never took a penny from anyone in my life and I'm not about to start now, I support my wife and sons by working for a living. I mean, two millions dollars? I wouldn't even know what to do with that kind of money.'

'You don't understand Jack.' Ruth stood from the table. 'My husband wanted you to have that money. There are already hundreds of people employed to look after that kind of money for you.'

'What do you know Ruth. Because he's your son in law, you stick up his backside, look at him he looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in his life.' Ethan shook his head and Jack felt his fist clench, he quickly attempted to hit him but was dragged back by Jonathon.

'Look at you fighting over damned money. Ethan you should contest, I'll get you the finest lawyers and we'll fight it all the way if we have to.' Jeff told him.

'What do you think?' Ethan turned to his uncle Jonathon who simply shrugged.

'You will do no such thing. You can live here, have this house and the whole 20 acres.' Ruth told him, her voice sharp. 'You should be ashamed, fighting over money. My son in law will take the money.'

Rose stood from the chair next to her mother, having remained silent so far amongst the fighting. 'I don't want Nathan's 2 million dollars.' She glanced to Jack, her face like he had never seen it before.

'That settles it then.' Ethan smiled.

'No it doesn't.' The attorney continued. 'The steel business will be left to his only son Ethan. The house is left to his wife Ruth, and the gallery which he took so much pride in his later years if left to…Jack Dawson.'

A smile appeared on his face. 'I may not want the God damned money but the gallery is mine. The ideas were mine and I shall take pride in running the gallery.' Jack crossed his arms firmly, glad to wipe the smug look off their faces.

'I can contest. I can take you all the way to the cleaners.' Ethan threatened.

'Try me.' Jack said simply, glancing to Rose who held her mothers shaking hand.

'Oh for goodness sake, is that all you care about? The money? Your father is dead and you are fighting over money. Aren't you happy with what you have? You inherited the business what made your father the richest man in Philadelphia and your sons will inherit that too. So be happy.' Ruth snapped, and turned to leave the room.

'No mother. Don't leave. Don't be turned out of the room by these people. This is your house.'

Ruth didn't listen to her daughter instead she slid open the door and came face to face with the people of society all glancing at her with eyes of wonder. How much did she get from her husband? It was all about money. Tears obvious in her eyes, Ruth ignored the stares and headed for the outside veranda a place which Nathan had especially built for her, a place which he filled with roses just for her. Rose followed her mother whilst Jack came face to face with the looks of the people, he didn't have time for this. He walked straight through the crowd, not acknowledging anyone, he was going to find Trudy and his sons.

Outside Ruth felt tears come down her cheeks, not in years had she cried, nothing had ever pierced her heart to cause so much pain. Rose's heels clicked as she came down the stone steps to the veranda, she glanced around at the beautiful place and the scent of roses washed over her. 'Mother, what is it?' She came up behind her mother.

'They think they have won Rose. Ethan and his big mouth.' Ruth sobbed. 'His father dies and all he wants is a fight.'

Rose pulled her mother towards her. 'Let him have the money, Jack and I will never take it.'

'But then all of your life you'll never quite be up there with the Hockley's. You will be known as my daughter who didn't take the money when she had the choice to. You'll never quite be one of them ladies.'

'I don't want to be one of them. To be cruel and selfish like Caitlin how could you even think I'd want to be like that?'

Ruth touched her daughters face. 'I don't want you to be one of them Rose. I just want you to be happy. You have to make a life that you want with your husband and two sons.' Ruth wiped away her own tears. 'I want Jack to have the gallery, to make it his own and to keep Nathan's spirit alive around here somehow. I don't want it to fall into disrepair especially when he took so much pride in it later in his life.'


	53. Chapter 53

**I think this will be the last chapter of Maybe Its Destiny. I have other ideas for it and would love to carry it on a while longer but I find I just cannot write at all. I have tried many attempts of this chapter and either way I feel its awful and am not happy with it but feel it needs some sort of ending, I wouldnt want to leave it unfinished after all of the work I did it on. Thank you all for reading :) excuse the crappy ending.**

Jack's footsteps echoed around the gallery as he inspected the open space which was now his gallery. The décor was exactly as Jack had suggested Nathan decorate back when he and Rose had visited when William was just a baby. Jack was amazed by the huge collection of art which Nathan had possessed and it was only now he realised this gallery was more than a business for Nathan he had obviously taken great pride in running it during his later years. The entire room was painted white with light wooden floors making the whole space appear airy. In the far corner of the gallery, something caught Jack's eyes, he squinted and headed closer for inspection and came across a portrait of Ruth, apparently drawn by a local artist who he had to admit had captured her perfectly. Not taking his eyes away for a few moments, he felt at home here in this place which was something he didn't expect. Another drawing caught his attention which was this time of Nathan and Ruth, crossing his arms across his chest he found himself becoming lost in the world of art once again, which was something he hadn't done in such a long time.

Footsteps could be heard from behind him, echoing throughout the entire building, but Jack didn't take his eyes away from the art, he could sense who it was and could feel their presence behind him and heard the footsteps grow closer. 'I never understood what you artists see in this place.'

Jack turned his head away from the drawing, not unfolding his arms. Ethan stood in his sharp suit with his arms by his side and hair perfectly in place, which in contrast to Jack he was dressed much more fancy, something Jack never understood. 'You're not an artist, you wont understand.' Jack began, unfolding his arms. 'Besides this building is nothing much than money for you.'

Ethan watched the man in front of him. He was slightly rough looking, definitely not one who would socialise at the club along with him and his associates. 'What would you want with this gallery Dawson? How would you even know how to run a business?' Ethan smiled, feeling a little happy with himself. The business was bound to be run into the ground by Dawson anyway and when it was, he could buy it right away.

'I run two galleries back home in Chippewa Falls, they did well. I have made money from drawing for most of my life. Something which you wouldn't understand having lived off your fathers money.' Jack stabbed, Ethan felt angered knowing Jack wasn't at all phased by his little jabs.

Ethan came closer to Jack, his dark eyes just like Cal's. 'Why do you get the damned gallery? You were nothing to my father. You came in here like you are all family, when your absolutely nothing to us.'

'My wife married your father in case you had forgotten. My wife is here to support her mother through this terrible time as she is actually grieving for her husband, as for me I am here to lend a hand where I can.' He told Ethan, his fists clenched. He could have so easily have swung for Ethan, but he knew he wouldn't lower himself. 'This gallery is mine in the eyes of your father. Back when my son William was born and your father bought this place he offered for me to run it with him, to move here and become his partner.'

Ethan's eyes widened, he wasn't telling the truth. His father wouldn't have made an business decisions without consulting his sons first. 'You God damned liar.'

'I turned it down because Rose and I were raising our son. I didn't want to take the guys money and never will. But now the gallery is mine and whatever money it makes will be mine.'

'I can take you to court, I can fight it all the way.' Ethan threatened, but they meant nothing to Jack.

'I already signed the papers. There's nothing you can do.' Jack smiled smugly, before turning away from Ethan.

Baby Harry's cries stifled as soon as his mother scooped him into her arms. They quietened and then subsided as Rose soothed him. Jack watched as his wife sat on the edge of their bed before pulling down the left shoulder on her dress before offering her breast to her newborn son. He suckled more often than William had done as baby which had left her feeling exhausted. The effects of the last few days had taken its toll on both of them but Rose then most, she had comforted her grieving mother besides taking care of their two sons while Jack had been at the gallery for most of the day and he felt guilty. Removing his shirt, he threw it into a small basket in the corner of the room before sitting beside Rose on the bed, he placed his arm around her shoulder and felt her slightly lean her head on his shoulder careful not to disturb their son as he finished his feed.

'He's a greedy baby.' Jack smiled quietly, he slowly reached out his hand and touched his sons head feeling how smooth it was and the small tuft of dark blonde hair which he had been born with.

'I know.' Rose yawned tiredly. 'I haven't felt so tired in years, not even when Will was a baby.'

Jack kissed her forehead lightly. Harry stopped suckling indicating he had finished his dinner, and carefully Rose sat him upright on her knee and began to rub his back gently until she heard a tiny noise come from him indicating he had been winded. 'I know you haven't. I'll put him to bed.' Rose carefully handed their son to Jack, and he let out a shrill cry obviously not happy to be disturbed from the comfort of his mothers arms but Jack stood up and walked slowly around the room rocking his slightly. 'Get in bed Rose, I'll put Harry to bed and go check on William.'

Nodding, Rose began to undress in front of her husband, something which she hadn't done since giving birth to her youngest son. She still carried baby weight and felt at the most heaviest she had even been, but while Jack insisted she was more beautiful than ever, Rose had doubted this very much as she still felt like a whale but tonight she was so tired, she didn't have the energy to attempt to cover herself up. Jack watched as she pulled back the covers of the bed, already half asleep. He placed Harry into the cot and rearranged his blankets so he would be warm before helping Rose into bed. William's bedroom was next to their and he had been in bed for some time, the days events obviously tiring him out.

'Make sure Will is asleep.' Rose spoke already half asleep. She murmured as she laid her head on the plump pillow already feeling her body ready to rest. Jack knelt beside her, stroking a few of her loose curls.

'Don't worry I will do.' Jack smiled watching as she closed her eyes, feeling her chest rising and falling. 'Get some sleep, there's some things we need to talk about tomorrow.'

Rose flickered her eyes open. She too had to speak to Jack about some things. 'I have something to discuss too.'

Jack shushed her, stroking her hair. 'We'll talk tomorrow.'

Rose found some strength from somewhere to sit herself upright in bed. Jack perched himself on the edge of the bed, knowing how stubborn his wife was. 'I'd rather talk now.'

'Go ahead then darling.' Jack touched her hand and stroked his thumb over it gently.

'Jack, I feel as though we should stay here for a while longer.' Rose spoke, expecting a bad reaction from Jack knowing he didn't want to even come here in the first place. 'I just feel I cannot leave my mother so soon, she's grieving and I don't want her to be alone.'

Jack remained quiet for a moment, thinking about what Rose said. 'Actually Rose, I wanted to ask you about that.' He paused for a moment. 'Although I was going to suggest we move here.'

Rose suddenly felt awake. 'Move here?'

'Yeah maybe. I know it's a big decision but it would be nice for the kids to grow up with their family around and of course it would be easier for me to run the gallery.'

'I didn't think of that. Are you sure it would what you want?'

Jack nodded, smiling to Rose. 'I want what you want. I just want you to be happy here.'

Rose felt her stomach turn, she hesitated her answer. 'I think I would like to live here.'

'Its settled then. We'll talk more tomorrow but go to sleep Rosie.' Laying back down in bed, Rose felt a smile creep over her face.

I'll go check on Will, I'll be right back. Goodnight Rose.' He pecked her cheek lovingly and knelt beside the bed, knowing it wouldn't be long before his wife was asleep.


	54. A Letter

**I have found that my love for this story has returned so I have decided to try and put my original ending idea onto it. There is only a few chapters maybe five at most so I hope you like them :) This chapter is short but I just needed to write something before including the next chapter. Review if you would like me to continue :)**

**August 1922**

Jack navigated his eyes from the drawing before him and looked to see his two sons playing together in the centre of the room. For a second, his heart melted and a small smile crept across his face. To say there was quite an age gap between them, five years, they loved each other so much. Jack had often heard siblings fought like mad, but his children rarely did and the few times they had squabbled it had been over something such as who stole who's teddy bear. The youngest Harry was just finding his way in the world at almost three, he found everything to be amazing and interesting whereas William had been a quiet baby, happy to sit and play alone. William took care of Harry in everyway and they slept in the same bed, no matter how many times either Jack or Rose had placed them in separate beds, they always ended up waking up in the same bed. Shaking his head, Jack picked up his charcoal and glanced at the half finished drawing before him. He scratched his head, after watching his sons, he felt as though he had lost complete interest in the project, in fact he had forgotten what he was drawing in the first place. Sighing, he screwed up the paper and lobbed it in the direction of the open fire which threw out warmth for the entire room. The post arrived at that moment and both Will and Harry started for the letterbox arguing over who would take it to their father.

'Hey, calm down you two.' Jack half smiled. William handed several letters to Jack.

'There you go dad.' Jack thanked him, stroking a small tuft of his sons blonde mop. He thumbed through them and saw the usual bills and junk until he came across a hand written letter addressed to both him and Rose. Frowning, he thumbed open the letter.

_Jack and Rose,_

_I'm sorry it has taken so long to write to you. It has taken me a long time to accept that my Fabrizio isn't coming back. The children are eight now and the exact image of their father. I settled in Italy with Fabri's family until his mother sadly passed away earlier in the year. I would like to invite you both to come stay with me in Italy, I have my own small place and would love to see the you both, it has been too long and I still consider you both true friends._

_Hope you are well, _

_All my love, _

_Maria_

Jack was in shock. He hadn't heard from Maria since she had moved to Italy. The back of the postcard was stamped from Santa Monica so Jack guessed it had been forwarded from their old address. Rose walked into the house, shopping bags in both of her hands. Jack glanced up to her with a smile on his face. She wore a knee length beige dress with short sleeves and her hair swept back into a bun. She placed the shopping bags on the floor and immediately the children ran and dove into the bags to see if she had purchased anything for them but all she had was clothes for herself. Letter in hand, he came towards her pecking her cheek causing her too to smile.

'Something interesting happened today.' Jack told her, Rose stopped rummaging her bags, intrigued.

'Really? Like what?'

Jack handed her the letter from Maria. Quickly she read over the print and she too was floored. 'Oh my God…six years its taken her to contact us.'

Jack nodded taking the letter from Rose. 'She said herself she had a hard time excepting Fabrizio's death.'

Rose nodded and grew quiet. She glanced over to the children who had discovered their fathers charcoal and paper. 'We simply cant go to Italy. What about the children? What about my work and the gallery?'

Jack shrugged, sighing. 'I can close the theatre for a few weeks.' Jack said casually. In the back of his mind, he knew they couldn't just up and leave like they used to when they first met and travelled. They had the children and the house as well as work, there was too much to leave.

'Jack I'd like to see her again too.' Rose wiped her brow, feeling the sweat from the warm summers day. 'I just…I don't want the children boarding a ship.' She confessed, even though it was ten years since they were on Titanic she still felt the same chill and was haunted by the nightmares. Poor Tommy, as well as Sharon who never saw her unborn child. 'No, Jack. I wont let the kids on a ship.'

To turn her attention away from the conversation, she picked up her bags finding her way to the bedroom which she shared with Jack.

'Daddy, help us to draw.' A voice came from Harry whose entire hands and face were covered in charcoal. Jack shook his head, grabbed a cloth from the sink he wiped Harry's hands and face.

'You little devils.' He grinned. Grabbing the paper, he threw it onto the floor and sat beside his sons. Harry climbed onto his knee and Will sat beside him. The boys were so alike in looks and had inherited everything from their father.

'Draw a cat.' Harry suggested.

'No draw me.' Will piped in.

'I'll tell you what. How about we draw something for mommy huh?' Jack suggested and they both nodded.

'Some pretty flowers for her.' William told Jack and for once, Harry agreed.

Jack began to draw a rose from imagination. Harry put his tiny hand on top of his fathers pretending he too was drawing while Will simply watched, his large blue eyes in awe. Rose came out of the bedroom to find her husband sat drawing with the serious look on his face which he always possessed and their two sons scrambled on him. She smiled intently, feeling her stomach flutter.


	55. Hesitation

**Thanks for the comments, surprised there's still an interest in this. This chapter and the next aren't so great or major but I needed them to make way for the chapters afterwards. **

* * *

Ruth glanced at her daughter between sips of her tea. Their afternoon had been spent alone as Jack had taken the children fishing.

'Does it sound hideous mother?' Rose asked, warming her hands on her warm cup. The relationship with her mother had deepened since Nathan died two years before.

'No Rose. I have told you before though I will take care of the boys if you and Jack want to go to Italy. You need a break, Rose.'

'Oh no, I couldn't possibly ask for you to take care of the boys alone. They are such a handful.'

'Are you trying to say I cannot cope? Rose I am a mother myself and I look after the boys perfectly fine whilst you and Jack are working besides I have Trudy for help and I love seeing the boys.' Ruth smiled to Rose, who softened slightly. Her and Jack had endless discussions of whether they should actually go to Italy although it was Rose who was a lot more weary than Jack and Ruth had offered endlessly to look after the boys.

'I know that but it's the thought of been on a ship too. I don't know if I am ready.' Taking a sip from her cup, she placed it on the table in the parlour of her mothers house.

Ruth glanced at her daughter, she was a woman now and a mother herself but still she saw the child inside of her. She was a hardworking woman who had married a wonderful man who doted on his wife and children. 'Look Rose, you and Jack work hard. You should have a vacation.' Ruth pointed out. 'Its perfect for you both.'

'I'd miss the children too much.'

'Yes I know, but it is only for a few weeks.' Ruth smiled. 'I do wish you'd stop making excuses Rose. I know of your fear and I understand but you are young Rose.'

Stroking his hair softly, Rose glanced down at her two sons who had already fallen asleep laid in their bed together. She kissed each of their foreheads gently and felt a sense of happiness come over her. How much pride she felt as a mother of the two little boys her and Jack had created. The door creaked open slightly and Jack entered, the small light from the moon illuminated the small room which the children slept in. In fact the whole house wasn't exactly large but it suited both Jack and Rose, even though they both had each earned good money they saved most of it away, only spending what they needed to. Quietly Rose tiptoed out of the room, Jack placed him arm around her back and led her quietly across the hallway and into their bedroom in the dark. Clicking their door shut, Jack pulled off his shirt and began to unbutton his pants. Rose settled herself on the bed and folded her arms, she could feel a little chill. She also didn't feel present, maybe she was tired. The conversation which had taken place earlier that day maybe her wonder, should she go to Italy? Her mother obviously didn't understand her reasons for not wanting to go because she hadn't witnesses the Titanic disaster. Her stomach sunk at the thought of it, and her eyes misted. She sensed Jack looking at her so she snapped out of her thoughts, raising her head to meet his eyes.

'I know what you're thinking Rose.' He said softly, sitting beside her on the bed. Ten years he had known her, since she was a sixteen years old girl.

'Is it so obvious?'

'It is to me.' He smiled. He touched her arms which were placed in her lap. 'I know the letter was out of the blue. It was quite a shock.'

Rose nodded in agreement. 'Mother thinks we should go. She had even offered to take care of the boys.'

'You're still uncertain?' He asked and she nodded.

'If we did go Jack I don't want the boys on a ship.' She told him, her voice forceful. She felt her stomach churn. 'God took away the best ones that night. Poor Tommy and Sharon and the baby.' Rose fought back tears, she didn't want her own babies boarding a ship.

Rubbing her back, Jack understood his wife completely. But he didn't want her to be afraid of ships all of her life, he would be there with her. During the war, Jack had to face his fear and now maybe it was time for Rose to face hers. 'Rose…ships are different now. They were different back in the war.' He told her and her eyes opened and she turned her head to face him. 'They are stronger and filled with enough lifeboats, the law insisted they have to since the disaster. I know that wont be much comfort to you but I swear.'

'The thing is Jack. I actually want to go.' A smile crossed Rose's face. 'Remember when we first met and we talked of travelling and seeing the world even when we had no money at all.'

'We have been some places Rose. Paris, England, Ireland and back to America to Santa Monica, New York, Chippewa Falls and now here.' He stroked her hair. 'Then of course the boys were born so we couldn't travel. We needed to make a home for them.'

Jack was right and she never regretted having children so young. She had been just nineteen when Will was born but he and Harry were the most precious things in her life along with Jack. 'Maybe this could be our only chance Jack. If mother takes care of the boys, it could be our only chance to see Maria and to travel again.'

Jack nodded, he sensed Rose was coming around to the idea a little more. 'Besides, I want to see Fabri's grave. Its been a long time coming for me, I have to make peace with that just like I did my parents.'


	56. The Ship

**Thanks for the replies again :) they still mean a lot. **

On August the 20th, Jack and Rose boarded the train to New York. As the train left the station, Rose shed a few tears, not wanting to leave the boys but she knew she wouldn't be absent for long. She could see their tiny figures waving to her as they train sped away from the station. The train journey took three days of city after city and town after town speeding by the window. Three days of listening to the chugging of the track. Three days of been cramped and crowded but they all knew it would be worth it.

Rose began to feel sick with nerves more and more as the train pulled further and further towards New York. Just the thought of seeing a ship could make her sick. The train pulled into New York station and the feeling of fresh air was amazing to feel after so long on a train. Rose breathed in the cold New York air for the first time in ten years. Rose felt her stomach turn violently and felt the urge to be sick. Jack could see the whiteness on her face and didn't even dream she would react this bad to the ship. After boarding the ship, Rose stomach seemed to settle a lot more. She felt a lot more secure after seeing the rows and rows of lifeboats aboard and the ship wasn't even half as large as Titanic was. Their stateroom was second class and just enough for the two of them. Not large or too small and they had heating in their rooms, and Rose sat warming her hands over the small radiators. Their windows were somewhat small but at least they weren't portholes like they were on Titanic and they were above sea level. The sitting room was spacious with a couch and a bookshelf. The bedroom was pretty small with a double bed and small wardrobe but they didn't have many belongings.

'Do you want to go up on deck Rose? Get some air and see the ship set sail?' He was sure his question would be followed by a no but she nodded a little with a small smile on her face. He knew how nauseous she felt and hoped it could clear within the week or so they would be aboard the ship. Leading Rose through the narrow corridor it was filled with people dragging their suitcases and finding their way to their cabins which would be there home for the duration of the trip. The ship had set sail at 2pm and Rose remembered the last time she had set sail from here. She was sixteen years old and had been on Cal's arm as he accompanied her to Paris where she would start finishing school that had been back in January 1911. She shuddered at the memory and clutched Jack's hand more tightly. There was a mast of people gathered waving goodbye to loved ones. Everyone seemed in high spirits, even Jack, it seemed it was only her who felt weary and as though something bad would happen but she knew it was just her own imagination, she couldn't wait to get to Italy not just to see Maria but to be off the ship.

'Oh my, you are seasick my dear.' The young maid who cleaned their room immediately rushed to rub Rose's back as she heaved into the toilet. She could barely breathe and gasped for breath just before she emptied her stomach once again.

'Oh God…' Rose sat next to the toilet. She placed her hand over her stomach trying to steady her breathing.

'Wherever is your husband?'

'He went to get some breakfast but I don't think I can eat.' Rose tried to stand up and the young maid helped her. 'Thank you.'

'You should try to eat something. I come across quite a few passengers who have been seasick but I must say you are the worst ma'am.'

Rose flushed the toilet and found her toothbrush. 'First time aboard a ship perhaps?' She asked. Rose simply nodded a small yes in answer to the maid who then went back to her work. Rose felt the tightness of her stomach, she wondered just how badly affected she was by the ship. Jack appeared to be fine even though he had voiced his fear a few times but he had promised Rose they would be alright and Rose had no doubt that she trusted him. After brushing her teeth, she could feel the tightness of her chest from throwing up. Jack entered the room with a brown paper bag in his hand.

'I got us some croissants darling.' He told her, but placed the bag on the bed after seeing her paleness. 'Rose what's wrong?'

Immediately she came to him and he pulled her into his chest. The maid glanced from the corner of her eyes and guessed this was her cue to leave them both alone to have time together, for some unknown reason the ship affected Rose more than she thought. The door clicked behind the maid as she left and Jack glanced over his shoulder to see her gone.

'I've been sick since you left. The poor cleaner…' Rose felt her stomach churn once again.

'Oh Rose. I wish I could help you.'

She fell so weak and fell against his body. 'Maybe you should try eating something.' Jack indicated to the croissants which he had brought back for their breakfast. Rose was hesitant but she took the brown bag from Jack before looking at the food as if it was poisoned, she could feel her stomach just looking at it but she knew she had to eat, she couldn't starve herself because of seasickness. She took one small and hesitant back and Jack sat on the bed beside her stroking her back with his right hand. He looked at her with his eyes full of concern and her eyes met his. She rubbed her stomach slightly still feeling it churn although it had settled slightly.

'I cannot wait to dock Jack.' She told him, throwing the food to one side.

'I hate to see you so ill. I just didn't know you would react so badly to the ship.' Rose sighed and leant her head on Jack, she hoped her sickness would subside soon she didn't want the whole trip to be spent with her head in the toilet.

'Neither can I.'


	57. Something Quite Not Right

**'Knocked up' haha, that comment made me smile. We shall have to wait and seee... :) thanks for the comments, I really still appreciate them. There is a few more chapters left after this. **

**57 - Something Quite Not Right**

Stepping foot on solid ground again was heaven for Rose. The heat of the sun was strong but Rose felt somewhat happy as she searched the crowds for someone that resembled Maria. She couldn't remember how long it had been since they had last met, and seeing that children would be surreal. They were Fabri's children yet he wasn't here to see them grow. Jack carried the two suitcases which he and Rose possessed, he felt the heat and also noticed the smile on Rose's face which made him relax a lot more after how ill she had been aboard the ship. It had been years since Jack had been to Italy and it seemed as though he had dreamt the entire journey he had made back in 1910 when he met Fabrizio in Florence. Scanning the crowds for Maria, Rose turned to Jack to see him closely follow her into the swarm of people who had come to meet the docks were filled with people, not half as many as there were the day Titanic set sail but still enough to find yourself lost in. Men and women rushed about meeting their relatives and friends, shouting to them and hugging them and Jack weaved through them all still attempting to find Maria's face. A loud horn could be heard and Rose turned her head to see which direction it had come from and gasped loudly when she saw Maria sat in a black Crossley motorcar with a huge smile on her face. She hurried in the direction of the car and Maria stepped out of the car a huge smile on her face and she almost collided with Rose as they fell into each others arms.

'Oh my dear Rose.' She spoke, her French accent still as thick as ever. She wore a knee length beige dress with her dark hair swept back and was still the picture of glamour even after having the twins. She had a few lines on her face here and there but she was still very much the same. Jack plonked the suitcases to the ground before hugging Maria, she kissed his cheek and held Rose's hands for dear life.

'Maria…' Rose didn't know what to say. She felt like bursting into tears, the memories of the war and Fabrizio's death still fresh in her mind. She had absolutely no idea how Maria had coped these past few years without a husband.

'You are both looking lovely.' Maria gushed. 'Its been so long…' Maria was almost speechless at seeing them both again. They had so much history together as friends and it almost felt as though they hadn't spent so much time apart.

'Too long.' Jack smiled a little sadness was obvious in his face. It was silent momentarily between the three of them.

'Since when do you drive?' Rose asked indicating to the car. It appeared a little on the rough side but Maria laughed proudly.

She let go of Rose's hand and perched herself in the drivers seat. 'Since last year. I need it with the children. Hop in I will drive you back to my house.'

Jack thrust the two suitcases in the back of the car and helped Rose into the backseat before settling himself in the front. On the way to the house, they teased Maria about her driving skills but she actually proved them both wrong and they arrived at the small villa safely. Apartment Glicine was in a side road of the town centre in an old building that was furbished with tasteful, architectural precision. It occupied the ground floor with a small patio garden and a small driveway for the vehicle. With good thermal baths and springs, the town where Apartment Glicine was situatate, Gambassi Terme was a very attractive, bustling, ancient town, with shops and restaurants. It was situated in a triangle between Pisa, Florence and Siena and only 20 kilometres from San Gimignano. The historical centre was fascinating since its history goes back to the Etruscan period of the 7th century BC. There were communal gardens in the town displaying a remarkable variety of trees and is just a short walk from the apartment. Inside the villa, the fire burned warmly and Maria threw a few short stumpy logs on the fire. The house was almost like something you would occupy when taking a vacation, it was small and homely and Rose couldn't help feel as though she was at home.

'I still cannot believe you're here.' Maria beamed as she hugged Rose yet again. She felt so happy they were here in the house. It made her feel less lonely. Of course, she had the children but she rarely had adult company. The atmosphere at the table was amazing, the children sat next to their mother a little shy by the people they hadn't seen since they were young. Jacob and Amelie were now eight and each grew more like their father every day.

'Well we're glad to be here. I missed you all.' Rose smiled, she felt Jack grab her hand beneath the table and brush his thumb over it gently. She turned her head to him and he smiled a small smile, almost as if his thoughts mirrored hers. Fabrizio should be here with them but neither of them had the heart to mention his name knowing Maria still hadn't recovered from losing her husband in the war. Sipping her wine, Maria viewed the scene before her and smiled, her heart soared. 'Its good that you're here.' Standing from the table, she wiped her hands down her dress and walked into the kitchen. She returned moments later, her face red and she seemed breathless.

'Come on you two. Time for bed.' She told her children.

'But mom…' Jacob started. He had such a good night, it was only nine o clock. He didn't want to go to bed.

'Jacob, its past your bedtime already. You have school tomorrow. Now go wash your faces, and I will be up in a minute to tuck you in.'

Sighing in defeat, Jacob stood from his chair, Amelia followed. Both of them kissed their mother goodnight before heading to their rooms. They were so opposite in their personality's. Jacob was more confident, such a mischievous child, maybe he was like Maria before she became a mother. He would always be in trouble at school for harmless things such as throwing paper or talking while the teacher did. But Amelie, she was so much like her father, so quiet and caring. She spoke more with an Italian accent than French like Jacob did, but he was more like his mother.

'Thank you for dinner.' Jack spoke. He sensed something different about Maria, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

She smiled nodding and opened her mouth to speak but it was almost as though her words wouldn't come out.

'It was lovely.' Rose added.

'Its perfectly all right. I am just so glad the two of you are here.' Maria started for the bedroom where Jacob slept, but she turned and glanced to both Jack and Rose. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering them both as when she first met them. Jack was eighteen and Rose was just sixteen. She remembered how much she tried to keep them apart, how much she wanted Jack for herself. Opening her eyes, she saw them as they were now, twelve years after they had all first met. 'Having you two here, it really does make me so happy. I haven't felt this happy since before my Fabri died.'

With that, she entered her sons room closing the door.


	58. You Have All The Luck

**Second to the last chapter now. Thanks for the reviews :)**

The sun beat down heavily and Rose pulled the hat further over her face shielding her from the sun. Maria sat in just a knee length skirt and three quarter sleeved top. Her olive skin was used to the heat and she tanned perfectly whereas Rose simply turned red and peeled.

'Ham and pickle or cheese and tomato.' Maria offered. They sat on a small blanket under a nice tree in the park. After seeing a movie, they had selected several sandwiches from the delicatessen and sat beneath the tree.

'Cheese. I cannot stand pickle.' Rose wrinkled her nose. She took the sandwich from Maria and had the sudden urge to smell it. She glanced to Maria who was unwrapped the foil from some fairy buns and bought the bread to her nose to smell. When she did, her stomach turned heavily. 'Oh, what it is on this sandwich?'

Maria laughed. 'Cheese and tomato like I just said.'

Rose shook her head. All of a sudden she didn't feel hungry. She placed the sandwich back inside the foil and screwed up her face.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm not so hungry no more.' Rose told her. 'I feel sick.'

Maria took a bite from her ham and pickle sandwich. Rose felt as though she couldn't even watch her friend eating. 'You were fine last night at dinner.'

'I was sick on the ship all the way here.' Rose confessed. 'I spent the entirety of the journey with my head in the toilet.'

Maria stopped chewing her sandwich momentarily and glanced at Rose who took a small sip of some orange juice they had purchased. 'Rose, forgive me for asking this but…are you pregnant?'

Rose shook her head immediately. 'No absolutely not. Jack and I haven't planned another child.'

Maria glanced at her sceptically.

'No Maria. I am in fact still regular.'

'Have you had any more symptoms?'

Rose shook her head. 'No such as what?'

Maria laughed. 'Pregnancy Rose. You have bore two children, you should know what it feels like.'

Rose glanced at her stomach, it was flat. Since moving to Philadelphia and running around after the children, Rose had lost the weight she gained during pregnancy and had grown to be somewhat thinner than she had ever been. During her teenage years she had a fuller figure but now she was the smallest she had ever been. 'No I haven't. I would know if I was pregnant, my stomach growing is usually one of the first signs and then the huge breasts.' She laughed, remembering how much she almost spilled from her dresses during her last pregnancy.

'I bet Jack never complained.' Maria burst out laughing. An older lady perched on a bench near to them turned to see what all of the fuss was about and shook her head disgraced.

'No he didn't. He never did. Even when I was huge and waddled when I walked. After giving birth when I was sore and stitched, he fetched everything I needed as well as take care of the children. When I still carried baby weight, he would just tell me I've never been more beautiful, but I never believed him.'

'But its what he believes.' Maria turned serious. 'He's a good man Rose.'

'Oh I know that. Twelve years and two children, I still look at him like he's that eighteen year old boy in Paris.'

Maria laughed. 'I think we have all come such a long way since then.'

'Do you ever think of going back home to Paris?' Rose asked, she would love to go back there one day to visit where she and Jack met. She wondered if the finishing school was still open and if young girls who attended felt how she did.

'No, never. I do what I have to do here which is keep the children close to their father.' Maria took a sip from her juice. 'We go to his grave every Sunday and take flowers.' Silence fell over them for a moment and the mood turned to sadness.

'He was a great father Maria. He loved you so much. He still does.'

Maria glanced to Rose, her large brown eyes full of tears. 'I know that. That is why I have to stay here. When his mother died, I felt I had nothing yet again but then I realised I have his children to love and raise. I live in the town which he was born in.'

Rose could understand Maria's reasons for never returning to her home but for some reason Rose couldn't see herself living in Chippewa Falls if Jack had died in the war. She would have returned home to her mother. 'That is why I sometime feel you have all the luck Rose.' Maria dried her eyes. 'You have the perfect life, the lovely kids and doting husband. I hope you are going to have another baby, Rose. I wish you to be happy.'

Rose leant forward and touched Maria's hand before pulling her into a hug.

Jack felt as though he could sob his entire heart out. That morning he had left the villa early to explore the parts which he hadn't seen since 1909 when he had travelled here by tramp steamer from Spain. The town hadn't changed much at all but something was missing, and that something was Fabrizio. After stumbling upon a small church near to Maria's home he had found his friends name on a small marble cross.

'_Fabrizio Di Rossi._

_15__th__ February 1892 - 24__th__ April 1918_

_A dear husband, son and father.'_

Jack touched the small cross hoping it would help him feel closer to Fabrizio, but all he felt was the cold marble and the pain in his heart. 'I miss you my brother.' He whispered to no one but himself. Falling to his knees he allowed himself to cry openly in the small graveyard. Even after eight years it still pained him, he had lost his brother to the damn war but it was only now he was coming to terms with his death.


	59. The End

Rose wrapped the shawl further around her body as the dusk chill blew. She could see her husband's figure hunched over the grave. Rose knew why he was here. He had gone for a walk that morning and never returned even after dinner and Maria had told Rose he would be here. Her heels clacked on the pavement and she broke into a fast walk, sensing her husband needed her there. She could feel his pain and his tears and she couldn't even see his face yet. His head hung glancing downward and his hair fell into his face. Rose knelt beside him and the grass, she touched his face gently and he looked up to see the tears in her eyes. Her tears threatened to fall seeing her husband so heartbroken, immediately he pulled her to him and hugged her for dear life.

'Oh Rose…'He began but couldn't finish his sentence. She rubbed his back, attempting to bring some sort of comfort to him.

'Jack, its cold out here.' She whispered to him. She could feel his body shaking but didn't know if it was from the cold or because he felt so emotional. Pulling away from Jack, she shakily traced over Fabrizio's name on the marble cross. 'He shouldn't be buried out here alone.'

'He should be alive, Rose.' Jack managed. The lump in his throat was agony.

Rose touched Jack's face and smiled a weak smile. 'I just feel so lucky that you are here with me.'

Again, Jack pulled Rose to him and kissed her hair. 'Rose I wouldn't ever leave you, not even in death. I'll love you forever Rose.'

Tears fell down her face and Jack brushed them away gently. 'I cannot even imagine how Maria feels. How she dealt with his death.'

Jack shook his head, he couldn't even think about losing Rose or any of his children. 'A part of her died with him and that part wont even return.'

Silence fell over them for what felt like a long while. Rose began to shake from the cold and Jack rubbed her arms. Darkness fell over the sky and the whole churchyard was pitch black. The gravestones could be seen sticking upright as far as the eye could see. There was so many people nearby who had once lived. Rose shivered but not from the cold. 'Shall we go Jack?'

He got to his feet and helped Rose to hers. She wrapped her shawl further around her body and Jack placed his arm around her. 'I hate it here.' He glanced into the distance. 'Somewhere in this yard there are people's husbands, wives, mothers and father, even children.'

Rose felt her stomach churn heavily. She didn't want to think about such things. She tugged on Jack's hand to go and he touched Fabrizio's grave one last time. It could be there last time they ever visit here. Jack turned, silently and Rose could see the tears shining in his eyes even in the darkness.

'Its not right Maria been out here alone. She should come back home with us.'

Rose shook her head knowing Maria would never return, or even leave Italy. 'No Jack, its not use. She will never leave here.'

'But she seems so unhappy out here.'

'She's not unhappy Jack. Today we had a wonderful time.' Rose told him. 'Although, she did insist I visit her doctor.'

Jack turned silent for a moment, he squeezed her hand. 'Whatever for Rose? Are you ill?'

Rose shook her head once. She felt a single tear fall down her cheeks and she took a deep breathe. She could smell the soft scent of the flowers in the fields which surrounded the churchyard.

'No, Jack. I'm pregnant.'

Emily Jade Dawson was born in March of 1923 in Philadelphia. The last born child of Jack and Rose Dawson and as the only girl, she was the apple of her fathers eye.

**Thanks to everyone who has ever read this story and taken time to comment. It feels good to end it and looking back I actually feel sorta proud of it. I didn't want to give it a really happy ending where everything was happy and blah blah blah. I was going to do one more chapter which was kinda tragic but didn't want to leave it in a bad way so I decided to leave it here. Hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
